Taming A Jaguar
by kiki83
Summary: Using his second chance @ life Castiel Novak comes back from Hell 20 years after his death to find his soul mate, the last face to swim before his eyes, the stranger than mourned the end of a werewolf's life. Unfortunately Adeana Winchester hunts his kind & is so far down the road of hatred it will take all the power Castiel has gained in his afterlife & all his charms to sway her.
1. Batman Yes, Chauffeur No…No!-Goddamn It

**A/N:** Hey all! Yes I've come out of hiatus to publish something and no it wasn't what you've all been waiting for. It is however a pretty kick ass entry into the 2015 DeanCas Big Bang from livejournal! I've crossposted it on Ao3 and tumblr etc, etc so if you follow me anywhere else this fic isn't a surprise. It was a very nice kick in my arse and I hope it's what I need to clear the rockslide of blockage that gets me onto my older fics. Only time will tell! Meanwhile enjoy this total 113k fic...yes it is indeed a big bang, bigger than they moderators required. There's also art attached to it if you'd like to go take a gander it's wonderful. /works/5275451

{{ _If there's anything within these and in italics they're telepathic thoughts.}}_

* * *

The scent was different.

The large black wolf sniffed the air, knowing there was food around, perhaps something more fun to hunt than their current prey. As he moved through the forest he took notice of the pair of equally large grey wolves to his right and the nearly all-white wolf positioned to his left all of them situated no more than the distance of a lunge behind him, just where they should be. He whined in his doggie throat and willed the desire and curiosity he had for the new scent to the pack members that had accompanied him tonight. The motivation didn't move to just the handful of wolves collected within sight but the other half of the hunting party scattered out in the forest trying to catch one particular scent.

There was definitely something with two legs somewhere in the forest ahead. He listened for the sound of his brethren, for the one the hunting party had made their way out to hunt, but the black wolf could tell that this wasn't him in bipedal form. There was a strange scent mixed with this new prey, non-human almost animal-like. There were five more wolves in his hunting party and they were now closing in to surround her, because he could smell their prey was definitely a woman. He let them know he'd figured out the strange scent that had come along with the girl, the cross current of air had mingled his pack member's scent with her own.

The hunting party was outside their government-sanctioned retreat. Even if the government had some pretty nasty legislature concerning lycanthropes, they still gave the ones that hadn't proven themselves murderers, homes to prowl. They agreed to keep their pack within the boundaries and to never attack humans. Never mind that staying in the form of a full wolf had psychological effects on their thought patterns concerning ethics and animal survival.

Well damn they were breaking a half dozen more rules already anyway, why not taste sweet flesh? It would be like the reward for the hard work they had done, and would continue to do as long as it took. Plus it wasn't as if they hadn't already 'run into' a few adventurous nature enthusiasts on their way through the forest.

As he came upon the clearing he saw the small chemical stove, and scented the food she was cooking before he noticed her. Part of him had seen the brilliant red in the back of his doggy head, and that had always meant something injured (not dangerous) and had decided to peruse the campsite instead of focusing on the very center.

He could feel his second-in-command, the sensation of his hunger the pain of it inside - almost sexual - and he noticed how fidgety the white wolf was becoming. He gave a moment to focusing on emanating soothing energy in an effort to calm the other beast, trying his best to suppress his own reaction to all that red which helped him to finally notice that it wasn't blood.

It was a red cloak, as bright as fresh blood with an attached hood currently pulled up to cover her face, a waterfall of unruly dark curls cascaded out. From where he crouched he could see she was voluptuous, her hands delicate as they manipulated the cooking food. He wished he could see her eyes, before the terror came, or the subsequent stillness of death.

The human part of him roared to life and he got as excited as his second-in-command, although not from the thought of fresh meat and blood. He closed his emotions off from those around him; he didn't need this to turn into a frenzy of another kind.

"Are you comin' closer, or do you plan on panting in the bushes all night?" The woman's voice came out, hard but melodious, in a way that a knife sings when it rasps against its whetstone.

Surprised and off balance a moment he looked over toward his second-in-command, but the wolf only cocked his head slightly to the side, one of his large ears flopping over. The bastard knew full well that he hated that look, and made sure to do it every time he got the chance. Before moving out into the clearing he made sure to mentally broadcast to his hunting party to hold their positions out of range of her senses in the underbrush surrounding them.

She turned toward him and his keen eyes took in the fragile curve of one cheek as it stood out from under the hood; she was soft nothing but a feeble human.

* * *

Dean looked up to see the stranger walk through the trees and she gave a whistle in appreciation. "Walk around naked in the forest much?" She asked as her eyes moved over his muscular form, not in interest, but she couldn't show any weakness even modesty. Even if this situation was odd and unexpected since naked and human was the shape that put a werewolf at the greatest disadvantage, in any type of fight. Knowing this gave her a thrill of something like panic but it was faint enough to quash with ease.

He didn't answer back at first, and the look in his eyes was animalistic, it happened to some shifters when they succumbed to their animal too entirely and for much too long. She could tell (he was naked after all) that he was happy to see her, out here in the middle of the forest, wolf mentality+human body=bad for female kind in general. He gave her a lecherous grin as he moved closer finally asking, "Camp near a werewolf reservation much?"

She feigned surprise for the audience she'd been waiting hours for, and stood quickly as if to flee. She knew the fear she started to purposefully emit was just his flavor when he growled very wolf-like in his human throat. "Werewolves?" She let an edge of terror creep into her voice, and she saw the shiver that moved down his spine in reaction. He was one sick puppy (pun intended) but why was she surprised, she found they all succumbed eventually.

"Sure thing Red," He said his voice much lower, between his human voice and a gut-wrenching growl.

"How often does your pack communicate with the government?"

That question seemed to put him out of his groove which was what it usually did to werewolves; it was slightly foreboding to the small bit of humanity left in their brains. "You tricked me," He said in a confused way after a long, loud sniff causing a disgusted frown to twitch at the corner of Dean's mouth as he discovered her fear was false.

"Usually it's not so easy," Dean murmured giving him a smile even as the confusion made way for anger. "Come on wolfy I hope at least one of your hunting party is quaking in his furry paws right now."

She could feel the commanding energy that moved through the clearing, easily reaching the group of wolves surrounding it. Only seconds later a handful of wolves moved into the clearing, but she didn't even spare them a glance. She kept her gaze on their naked leader and instead focused her energy and sent it out toward them like invisible feelers. It touched each of their own energy, gained by their lycanthrope infection and she found them all lacking.

Not to say that they weren't each powerful werewolves, most types of lycanthrope gifted their kind with supercharged healing, longevity and senses that were more powerful than any human's. Dean heard a few of the small pack start to growl restlessly their lust for hunt aroused, and reeled in her energy before she started to lose control.

"Anyone recognize this woman?" The man asked, still in that wolfy growl of a voice. "She thinks we should be scared of her," He mocked.

It had been a good while since she had run into a human - let alone a lycanthrope - without caution for the mention of the government who had their own hunters, some of them even trained by her family and friends. Hell, even a solitary woman out in the middle of nowhere should serve to give any lycanthropes pause. This was a whole hunting party that didn't seem to have an ounce of healthy caution. She wondered if it came from a pack of werewolves that were in the dark (totally isolated from the human world) and therefore much more fearless in the face of normal humans. _Well ignorance is usually bliss,_ she stooped down to flip over the sausages she had on her chemical stove. Sadly she had experienced personally that a few bad bananas made the entire bunch rotten when it came to the types of personalities drawn together in a pack, this party's pack would tend to be of like-mind after spending so long in their wolfy shapes together.

She could feel their confusion, smell on one of them fear. She did look around at them then, and found all of them hungry and ready to pounce no matter their hidden inner turmoils. "Which one of you?" It technically wasn't possible for any of them to know what she was but it seemed at least one of the wolves present knew just how much the government cared for their kind.

Not one bit.

"None of them, but…" Even if she had been staring straight at the man Dean didn't pay much attention to him until he started to move closer. "I'll be getting to know you."

Dean gave him a patronizing smile as he moved within a few feet of her, much too close for a strange naked man and definitely not a safe distance to let a werewolf venture. "What are you doing so far off your reserve?"

Like it should have, her question made him go still, as if he were in wolf form and his prey had just caught a sound of movement, and was listening especially hard for him, ready to bolt. The look on his face, the smell that came off of him, told a different story; there was a ruffle of worry lacing it all. He was breaking rules by being off of his reservation but part of him didn't want to.

Dean thought about letting one of the small group live to question. Truthfully she had been sent to take care of this rogue hunting party, to send a message to the rest of their pack that they couldn't break promises and get away with it. Dean was pretty sure the higher-ups wouldn't bat their collective eyelashes should she decide that the entire pack was a threat especially if there was a chance more of them would venture past their boundaries.

She dropped that line of thought so she could begin to figure out exactly which of her various special skill sets could find out what she needed to know before engaging those that were closing in around her...

"I wouldn't get closer if I were you," Dean told their leader as the space between them began to shrink again.

"I can't fuck you from here," confirmed her guess at his intentions concerning the shift from wolf to man. She had felt the unique flavor of energy used to make such a change and had been curious about the cause. When a lycanthrope made the decision to go wolf pack they didn't usually walk around in their human form by choice. As far as nudity went, clothes were usually very optional but most preferred the other two of their three forms.

She could feel the skin-crawling tingle of lycanthrope energy as it flared behind her. She didn't need her eyes to know one of the wolves behind her had shifted to his in-between form. She liked to call it "wolfman" and it was an apt description. The wolf took on a more human appearance, mostly just a semi-erect posture, the ability to move easily on two legs, a smidge less hair and strangely less human control. Dean had read countless scientific reports on the matter and she had really only come to understand it while doing the things that sent her out into the forest on nights like tonight.

 _Kill them._

 _…_

 _Bathe in their blood._

The words came in pulses like the slowly elevating beat of her heart. There was no doubt she was here to kill them, but she firmly reminded that sinuous little mental voice that she would only take the minimum enjoyment from the slaying, the part where she would be protecting innocence. She pushed that darker part of herself down where she usually hid it, and reached for the sausages to move them around on the flame with her bare fingers.

"Could we get this over with quick? I don't want my sausages to burn." She told the leader, and the wolfman...Dean paused to sniff-sorry wolfwoman-growled from where she was crouched behind her, and she could feel the party's collective wave of rage. Their leader did nothing to soothe it.

Suddenly she had their leader's wrist in her grasp. The first move had really been the werewolf's as he stepped forward and ripped the hood off of her head, all done with a speed humans like this insolent girl couldn't even begin to dream of.

Well most of them.

His eyes were blue like sky, startling and breathtaking as the hint of fear made them open wider. She swallowed the thrill his nervous energy gave her, pushing it back down. "Told you…you shouldn't get closer."

In an instant Dean knew what she had finally done to frighten the leader; her mark had appeared on her face. All of those destined for her line of work got them at puberty, an elaborate tattoo etched on the skin; hers was located around the top of her eye.

It served its function in two ways, when any variety of lycanthrope planned ill intent; it flared into brilliant color, and itched when its owner was near one unawares. Usually it was an invaluable tool for those in her line of work, but damned if she could only see hers in a mirror.

She gasped suddenly as she realized that the sight of it gave the once-confident werewolf a terrifying realization. She could feel the fear dripping off of him like sweat all of the sudden. The thick cloying scent and feel of this unexpected reaction, not to mention the brutality of it, made her have to take a calming breath. She knew only part of his fear came from a painful curiosity of how she might have caught his hand so easily and what that meant to him, but mostly it was knowing her profession although she knew no one should know her order existed.

"Lumberjack," He whispered to himself and he didn't have much time to say more as she heard him use the private nick name for her brethren, and gave his arm a violent jerk. Quicker than he expected retaliation, even if he thought he knew exactly what she was, he was suddenly flying in an impressive arc over her head to land on two of his closest wolves. Dean turned on the wolfwoman as she charged and recognized the look on her face from long experience as the lycanthrope's superior attitude was crushed when she realized too late that it was a silver blade that had run through her heart.

Dean pulled away from the wolfwoman, taking her sword with her. None of the pack had smelled the blade beneath her cloak, and they usually had a keen sense of smell for the only metal that harmed them like a human. Although Dean preferred decapitation and other more instant ways of killing (which for lycanthropes were few and far between, they were a tough lot), she got inventive in tight situations.

She had an uncanny advantage over most opponents whether supernatural or not, considering her genetic heritage.

Her mother's family had spent centuries fighting for an organization that had been nicknamed, "Lumberjacks." Dean's grandmother had told her plenty of times; that the nickname had been developed by one of the only known rumors of their Order's existence long ago, skewed by centuries. Dean had grown up listening to the tale of Little Red Riding Hood along with the adventures that were her mom's missions for the Order.

On her father's side, the part Dean was quiet about—correction-she had long ago zipped her mouth, locked it and thrown away the key; something her mother had known would make her keep the secret as a child...

Her father was a werejaguar.

God her grandmother had been mortified, had disowned Dean's mother Mary, and swore she would never acknowledge Dean's existence. She had vowed to kill Dean's dad, a nasty fight that had ended worse than even Mary could imagine.

Mom had been a telepath and a precog (future sight) and not even she had foreseen making her child an orphan. That fateful day Mary had woken up with a bad feeling in her gut, something she listened to without fail, she had made Dean promise never to let anyone know what her dad was. "On that secret you have to keep you lips zipped, all right hon?" She had instructed her daughter that morning.

Later that afternoon Dean had stumbled out into her backyard to find her grandmother cradling her mother, in a very disturbing scene. That was the day that Dean decide that disemboweling was, under no circumstances, to ever be her mode of execution; she still had nightmares about it to this day.

Her grandmother Samantha Campbell had taken Dean under her wing after that, and when she couldn't foster a bitter hatred for her father and his kind she had sent Dean off to boarding school and the Lumberjack summer camp. It had been developed for the progeny of Lumberjacks those destined to follow in the previous generation's footsteps. No one found out her secret and it wasn't a problem until puberty when her beast woke up.

As far as she knew she couldn't shift forms, but she had the same scary internal and metaphysical fights with her inner-beast making most of her natural strengths harder to hide than one would think.

No lycanthrope had ever lived through the attack of a Lumberjack, so even though the Order had been founded not long after lycanthropes had developed the taste for human flesh, only bedtime stories and rumors existed. Dean had become well known in the worldwide order but she would never truly be recognized by anyone for her vocation, and this werewolf seemed to have knowledge, enough to be scared.

Naturally the sometimes devastating number of werewolves that broke the laws and "disappeared," or were found slain gave lycanthropes that healthy fear of government officials, except for the most isolated ones. They had never purposefully hidden the bodies, but as far as their spies knew the werewolves hadn't uncovered any information on who was behind the vigilante actions.

Dean loved being able to describe her work that way to strangers.

She had first put on the red cloak and hood at a company Halloween party, and had surprised everyone by being the only one to think of dressing as Little Red Riding Hood, since it was one of their more famous rumors.

After the Order was almost wiped out by an unusually large pack they had started making friends with the more human population of supernaturals, mostly psychics but there were numerous other varieties. They had started to recruit those that didn't go furry and homicidal during full moons and with their help had developed many tools.

When the technology had been developed they had created strength enhancing suits, and eventually-as short a time ago as five years-their scientists had started to work on a chemical that did the same. It was still in its trial stages, but some Lumberjacks had started volunteering for injections. Dean had a bodysuit, gathering dust in her bedroom closet. If she had just inherited the superhuman strength she would have thought about using it but she had gotten it all, minus the furriness.

Dean cast out her energy again and although it was hard for her to give off soothing vibes in her current state, she had learned long ago that she didn't have to actually feel the emotions to broadcast them, the leader of the hunting party had learned that with her false fear. The wolves whined and hesitated while Dean stepped in and slashed three of them with her sword. Lassitude wasn't something that lasted long at the sight of something like that, but before they regrouped for a counterattack Dean picked off two of them and wounded the third.

She felt the next attack a split second before it really happened with the precognitive powers her mother had given her. The Biter had merely thought of moving up behind her and Dean was already twirling around, and bringing her free hand up to block her throat. With both of them having superfast speed and reaction time they ended up locked together the wolf's jaws digging into her forearm. The distraction of worrying her teeth at the hunter's arm gave Dean the chance to run the wolf through, silver through the heart a slow but mortal wound.

Although medicine was far advanced over the old days of leeches and herbs, the healing Dean could do thanks to her dad wasn't easy to hide. She didn't have a mortal weakness for silver (like all regular lycanthropes did) but she couldn't wear jewelry made from it, it irritated her skin. The only other mortal weakness lycanthropes had was the wounds gotten from their own kind. Like the silver Dean could heal quicker from that threat as well, although slower than usual lycanthrope speed.

The hunter was pumped with adrenaline at this point, she really never had a problem with that since most of the time she had the uncanny knowledge that a battle was about to begin seconds or even minutes before her opponents thought of their first move, it always gave her a premature rush. She turned before the recuperated leader could retaliate, and was fast enough to catch him in the gut with her steel-toed boot making him double over and stagger back a bit. Usually she had time to kick the small silver blade out of the toe of her shoe but this one was a good fighter.

Dean freed her foot and followed through with the step forward, her foot falling behind the wheeling lycanthrope. When he proved to be only playing winded she was already one hundred percent ready for him when he straightened to send his elbow into her throat. She had her free hand up to catch his forearm and step even further into his space, twist her body before planting her foot and pulling the man into another hip toss that sent him flying again and into a not-so-nearby tree. She winced at the loud crunch that sounded because it wasn't from the tree, although it was quite tilted at the impact.

Dean spun and found the last wolf, a white one presently licking the wounds of a brown wolf that had only been wounded. No wonder she hadn't gotten a precognitive flash from them, neither were attacking or planning to. Although she had learned control in some of her jaguar aspects, Dean hadn't learned enough skill in her human gifts and tended to compensate with other supernatural skills. As far as the jaguariness went she tried to keep herself out of those situations when she needed to hide her secret, the scent, the feel of it was unmistakable to those that used it themselves.

Now wasn't one of those times.

She sent out a wave of energy so powerful the white wolf whined and his nose hit the dirt as he bowed down to her. He wasn't powerful enough to shift like his leader had, going from one extreme to another the true admittance of defeat to a superior.

When it came to animals (Were and otherwise) power could make someone dominant to another. Unfortunately for were-animals there was always that unfortunate moment where they used their more human side than animal and realized she was "just a woman." Invariably the males were like that from the outset, unless that woman exhibited power. Dean's power was mostly untapped, and what she gained when she just turned to her beast, acknowledging it, was enough to scare her and her prey.

She hadn't yet let herself get close enough to touch her inner jaguar, she'd stumbled a little closer sometimes; **a lot** a few times during puberty. The beast had been new, and she hadn't known the need for caution, her father had never thought she'd have to deal with that part of her heritage.

Samantha always insinuated that the reason she had gotten her mark over her eye was so it would be impossible for her to follow her mother into the Order. She continued to send her to camp after revealing this belief, and Dean quickly learned that it was a means of torment for the tiny bane (Dean) of her life, to learn and never be able to fulfill her destiny as much as Dean strained at even that restriction. In the end however, Dean had asked to be in the Order and gone through all the official training, to thwart Samantha.

One should really have a good grasp on the type of relationship cultivated between Dean and her grandmother by now.

The power she pushed at the white wolf got him to go still, submissive and kicked the heat of his fear up just a few degrees. His fear moved through her, as purposefully as she had calmed him the wolf brutally pushed his lycanthrope energy at her. She knew he was trying to make her pull back, give mercy to the cringing wolf, as if she didn't know he'd turn on her if she gave him the chance. Unfortunately for the wolf his tactic proved to do the exact opposite. She couldn't keep down the hunger that ripped through her, not sexual—well not entirely-but visceral. The wolf, in turn, felt her emotional broadcast, turned and bolted out into the forest.

"Son of a bitch," She growled the rumble of it not quite low enough to be considered kittenish, but it wasn't natural for her voice pitch which was already more baritone than the sonorous end of the usual female range. She moved after him, pushing her power out in front of her; both her jaguar sense and the precognitive few seconds she sometimes got in fights. It was the only way she could use that power so far, but she knew that all she really needed to do was work on it to make it stronger right now it was so nebulous it was like trying to guide a cloud with one's hands.

Sometimes it was a telepathic flash of her attacker's thoughts, sometimes an empathic flash of emotion, or even clairvoyant flashes of the attacks seconds before they happened. Most of the time they combined in just a gut feeling and a vague sense of déjà vu, mostly during fights when she actively tried to use it. It worked better when she let it feed her muscles without trying to consciously use it.

The lycanthrope energy helped as long as she could keep in absolute control of it. Now – for instance - with it's help she could feel the leaves on the ground like an extension of her body was feeling it, helping her catch the fallen trees with a duck below or a jump above the obstacle at exactly the right second to clear it without drag. Her small human ears could hear him running through the underbrush. Her nose caught another good whiff of fear and faster than the human part of her mind could fathom she found herself upon him wringing his neck with her bare hands. She hadn't realized she had left her sword behind until she sat beside the body looking around for its gleam in a daze making a concentrated effort to try and release the twisted neck.

For at least a minute, psychic flashes smashed through her mind's eye, blinding her with images and memories of this wolf's mate and two pups, a pair of cute three year old, platinum blond twin girls. She gasped as she jerked back from the wolf and realized she would definitely not be touching in the future, and it wasn't her precognitive powers that told her that.

Absolute control.

She stood and moved back to the clearing where she saw that the wounded brown wolf of before, noticing the sound of wheezing air through the hole in her lung. At the sound Dean recalled that she might have yanked the blade a little more, slashed through the ribs instead of higher, something she didn't do if she could help it. It was scary sometimes when she couldn't remember all of a fight but all she did now was try and keep in control as best she could, one slip was one too many. Along with the memory of their small skirmish near the beginning of the fight was a few of the flashes of moments ago, this brown one was the mother of those pale twin wolf-cubs, the white one's mate.

She didn't have to look over to where her sword was lying in the grass, the scent of it intimately familiar to her palate, she managed to slip a toe under the guard and lift it to her waiting hand as she moved back to finish off the wounded wolf.

"Deep breath…in…out," She whispered in an attempt to hide the crack in her voice as she looked down at the shiny red on her blade, blinking back tears as she tried to push down on the reoccurring flickers of those two fragile orphans.

Absolute control.

With a long slow breath she tore her gaze from the blade and turned to look toward the leader, "And then there was one."

He rolled over and propped himself up with a wince. His eye color caught at her again, such an intense blue. She saw them roll wildly over the destruction that she had wrought in the handful of minutes he had been incapacitated in the tree. "What are you?"

"That's why you're alive right now." She moved closer and sat back down at her chemical stove, she had purposefully moved the fight well out of the way of the stove which she now turned off before the sausages burned. "Because you know the answer to that question."

"I thought you had a pet, thought the cross breeze of my pack had contaminated the scent," He murmured as he stared at her and Dean knew her tattoo was still blazing (he could hardly keep his eyes off of it), this guy was still thinking very adamantly of killing her even if he was giving off enough fear to make her stumble closer to her beast. She was reaching out, but still not close enough to touch. "You're a lycanthrope."

Dean gave a gentle sigh of frustration and shook her head, "Don't strain your brain you really don't need to be concerned with **that** part." She said softly having spent the better part of her life doing just that and the leader's fear raised several more notches. She had more questions, not just his knowledge of a secret order; she had come here with a different purpose. "What's so important that you would leave your reserve? Out hunting dumb campers?"

"No," He shook his head, his fear dampening and she knew he was healing. "One of our own is out here and we wanted to bring him in before he brought your kind down upon us."

"Why there it is again," She picked up one of the sausages and took a bite. It was a lot more cooked than she liked, but she didn't really think bloody meat was a good idea for her tonight. "You keep saying things that lead me to believe you know who I am."

"Ah," He sat up with little difficulty; his ribs were probably done knitting back together, healed to a comfortable level. The long glance to the blazing mark over her eye let her know that the wolf was aware now that she meant something more than just a little lycanthrope DNA when she spoke of her identity. "That's sort of on a need to know basis."

"Tell me about it!" Dean exclaimed, throwing her empty hand up in the air. "Secret order and all that nonsense...Hm," She gave him a long weighty stare, the green of her eyes just light enough to be a striking shade both from a distance or close up, like his. "Just let me know if you're the only one, or is your whole pack in the know?" She passed her sword to her other hand, the one closer to him as he started to look antsy.

He kept quiet and she stood and stepped away from the small stove while she sheathed her sword in the scabbard across her back, which was slightly angled enough so that it only stuck up though her hair sometimes when she sat down. Usually the hilt brushed her neck and hid amid the mass of rich curls, at the moment it was too dark and nothing but sunlight would do the golden hints in it justice.

"Whatever brought you out here is going to bring your end," She moved toward him slowly sending out soothing vibes that she could watch work, the grimace on his face easing. Just as quickly as it had gone it came right back, he was obviously confused about her powers they weren't very human, and he knew she killed lycanthropes. "I decide if it's honorable and painless or pretty damn painful and looks it too. What you tell me determines that, and whether I get to go home tonight and sleep in my two thousand thread count sheets or spend the rest of my sleep time hunting down each and every one of your pack back on their reserve."

There was an uncertain spike of fear as if he wasn't sure she was capable. She moved toward him and reached out to touch his face, not telling him that she had done exactly what she threatened tonight on more than one occasion, single-handedly. She couldn't see anything but those blue eyes, stark in his face especially rounded in fear too much of the whites showing. "How many of you?"

"Living?" He looked around the clearing not saying anything and she had the idea that the pack members had been chosen for the hunting party **because** they had known. She was glad he was seriously ignoring the caress; sometimes touch made a difference to her powers. "'Bout two now."

She met his eyes as they darted toward hers but there was nothing, sometimes she could read thoughts but now she heard nothing. She wondered if she was fighting that part of herself. In truth she was actually trying her best not to think about the wolfy family she'd just ruined. Of course she knew that lycanthropes had some pretty human tendencies, families, they had their own type of marriage (much more mystical than humans) and theirs was a connection that held possibilities of forever.

Part of her didn't want to use her powers again.

"Two?" She gave him skepticism and he moved his head to put his face out of her reach and her nose noticed discomfort in his sweat, her gaze read pain in the movement of the lines on his expression, telling her that he wasn't fully healed yet.

"Look it doesn't matter how many know. We've kept it quiet for years; we're not going to let it out now." He looked down and grabbed her hand before she could touch his face again, giving her the skin contact anyway.

Like the flash earlier she knew he had grown uncomfortable with this situation, before she'd been prey, then enemy and this part had no meaning to him, it was awkward, he'd definitely stayed wolf for too long. After that she saw a face that she thought was the man she was looking at, except one of the eyes was a dove grey instead of sky blue.

After she had noticed the slight difference in eye-color she saw small differences in the face. "Are you hunting your brother?"

The pulse in his thumb sped up from where it was pressed into her arm and she could feel the wash of remorse from him like she had scented his fear. "No, he doesn't know anything."

"Liar."

"I'm just worried-" He looked down his posture going submissive like the white wolf had and he shook his head. She was instantly suspicious.

"Where is he?" She knew there was a reason he didn't want her to go after his brother but she didn't really know if it was worth investigating.

Before she could really decide she heard something soft and at first she thought the werewolf had said, {{ _I don't know.}}_

"What?"

He looked at her confused and moved back as he managed to stand. She quickly took a step back and they stared at each other again. "I do have a brother, but he's back on the reservation, most of them are afraid to break the law because your kind isn't the only kind that kill us."

"Speaks well of your pack, if these were the only ones willing to break the rules." She gave him a smile and reached up to pat him on the shoulder.

His hand came up fast to swat her hand away, but her hand decided to grab his wrist instead and it happened again…a whisper in her mind?

{{ _More will stray for the cause of Castiel's hunt.}}_

"One more thing?"

"You just kept me alive because you had questions?"

"Of course," She shrugged and the look on his face held disbelief. "What's your name?"

"Nathaniel."

* * *

Castiel walked into the clearing, his dark fur took on a silver sheen in the moonlight. He noticed what looked like perfectly good sausage and he sniffed it just to be sure.

A little more cooked than he liked but oh well...The sniff at the sausage brought more scents and he moved around the clearing, munching on the remnants of the sausages he'd practically inhaled into his shaggy muzzle. This was the hunting party after him and his secret.

Nathaniel.

He smelled his brother before he saw him, well his head anyway. Castiel gave a doggy growl, the last way his brother should have died, fast and mostly painless. Bastard deserved disembowelment or shot through the heart with silver shot like Castiel had been subjected to.

That had been a tense few minutes.

Almost against his will he lowered to his haunches and let out a baleful howl. Nathaniel was his brother, even if he had been trying to kill Castiel any way he could. He had tried to get away but the pull of family was too much for him. He couldn't get away from his pack to be with his mate wherever she happened to be.

In a **very** technical sense Castiel had survived a shot gun blast of silver shot to the heart delivered by a Lumberjack twenty years ago. Although lycanthropes didn't live forever, their lifespan was a bit prolonged and he'd been young back then, stupid. Before he was killed he'd been the most subservient wolf in the pack, the one that followed all orders no matter the objection or moral dilemma he might have.

Nathaniel had been ashamed to be his brother when it was he that was one of the six most powerful and assertive werewolves in the pack, including the pack Alpha (leader) and his mate.

After his short death and unexplainable change of heart (shit, it was nearly obliterated) on the decision to live, he'd been a very different wolf and it hadn't been a surprise. Castiel and Nathaniel's bloodline had a tradition, sort of a blessing and curse mixed.

One of every generation would have the power necessary to become Alpha or one of the Alpha's powerful soldiers. Nathaniel himself was at third right now, meaning he followed the commands of the Alpha, the Alpha's mate (she wasn't more powerful than he was but she always shared command with the leader) and the second-in-command, the Alpha's right hand wolf.

Castiel wished his brother had even had a second thought for protecting him since the only thing that kept weaker wolves from being abused by the stronger ones was a more powerful wolf to protect them.

The other child, according to the curse/blessing would be debased with a human mate. The only reason Nathaniel had ever looked his brother's way, was to keep him down long enough to stay within the pack's reserve where he would most likely never meet any sane human woman; not only because a mate would make his brother happy but because it was said that once he found her he would have no allegiance to his family, would no longer drawn by their pack's almost tangible mental link.

The last part, the part that had never come to pass (but had been hanging around in the legend as long as it had existed and made Nathaniel even more unbearable recently) was that there would come a brother that, "Would Die but Not..." Castiel had never thought it would be him what would that even mean... _but not_? Truly he had never thought much of the curse/blessing; he had spent all of his meager energy on staying upbeat in the face of almost pack-wide abuse.

Turns out it was pretty literal.

After he died things had gone south fast and Castiel had made a deal with a demon that called himself Balthazar to take his place in Hell while he got a second chance. Something had made the demon laugh as he gave Castiel back his body and it unnerved him to think of why he might have been so filled with mirth, unlike his kind. If Castiel could find his mate Balthazar would keep the place in Hell and Castiel would get a clean slate.

When he'd woken up, gasping with one good lung and half a healed heart, as if no time had passed for his body when he had actually been dead for twenty years, Castiel had moved right in at even keel with his brother. The pack could hardly believe he was alive after all that time.

Usually fights happened for power and sometimes death was the only outcome. Castiel didn't want to kill his brother, but his brother hadn't felt the same way. While their father the Alpha was still alive, however, Castiel could only be killed in a fair fight. That was, unless he left the reservation, yet another impetus for him to stay away from normal, sane human women – the jaws of his brother always on his tail.

That was when Castiel mentioned the woman that had attacked him. Their kind knew there was someone out there killing them because deaths had been too numerous for natural ends to be responsible. He remembered the conversation he'd had with the older woman as if it were another person, emotionless now.

Apparently that knowledge was scary and something Nathaniel had wanted to use to his advantage and Castiel's silence or—even easier—death had become much more important, he couldn't let him tell anyone else.

Castiel really wasn't interested in the "Alpha Blessing," but it seemed his brother wasn't going to let up on it now that Castiel was strong enough to play against him. What others thought of as the "Human Mate Curse," had his interest however. Most of the brothers that had this part usually lived with the pack and were solitary, or even good fuck buddies for those that didn't yet have mates of their own.

Castiel had decided to take matters into his own hands; he still battled the almost Pavlovian impulse to turn his paws back toward his family so that he could leave the fight caused by the ongoing change of his mindset from submissive to dominate.

Nathaniel had other plans of course and had formed the party to go after him. The wolves now dead in this clearing were the wolves that, should there be some sort of coup would be the main culprits. They might send someone out to find the missing party in a couple of weeks, his father was cocky and none knew that Little Red Riding Hood had come to visit their neighborhood.

Then again none of them knew who she was, his dad knew of her Order's existence and the ones involved in Castiel's death but not even Nathaniel had known just who his killer was. By now she was in her late twenties, she'd been a kid when he'd last seen her but time hadn't passed for him.

He'd been forced into being bait by his brother and his very recently deceased uncle, the old second-in-command. Turned out the little girl and her "caretaker" were involved in a trap set up for their pack before they'd gotten their government owned reserve. It was a couple of states over and he remembered the strange feel he'd had when he'd noticed the bright red tattoo blazing across the top of the older woman's hand.

He'd still been alive when the little girl had come in to see him two seconds after being sprawled across the floor with silver shot where his heart should be. She had stared down at him with tears in the prettiest green eyes he'd seen. There was a tattoo on her face, over the top of her eye and down the side across her temple. He remembered how the pattern had looked like tears and how-as he watched-one of them had even grown to curl under the corner of her eye as she silently mourned a stranger's death.

She'd grown up to be just like her caretaker, if this carnage was any indication. He frowned at this thought and wondered if he could pass himself off as a lone wolf, the kind not tied down to a territory, they did exist, they were just rare.

He'd seen her again in his dreams, but the only reason he'd known who she was at her present age was the blazing tattoo across her eye in his fantasies. Even the tattoo looked different but Lumberjacks wouldn't have lots of people that had their biggest tool where it couldn't be seen Castiel guessed…plus his family's psychic abilities with dreams meant he was seeing his mate as she currently appeared.

Her smell had the same quality it had when she was a pup-child; of course there were some things that had changed with adulthood that made his blood run hot as he scented her trail where it moved further into the forest away from where he'd seen her car parked, toward his pack's territory.

There was no way he could let her go there, there were good people in his pack, submissives that he had protected before and after his death and even dominates that were still more human than wolf. He knew whatever she had planned wasn't good. They were his pack.

He gave his brother's head the most level a gaze he could, where it had rolled into the grass. They had once been close to identical; they both even had those same sharp blue eyes. After his death one of Castiel's eyes had gone grey, and his face had gotten rougher. He'd had a boyish quality to his looks before but now he had lost the softness. He had to shave more too. Even though Nathaniel had been aged twenty years to Castiel's one, he still looked like the younger boy-faced brother, thanks to good lycanthrope genetics.

With a bark he followed her trail out into the forest, and he noticed that same strangeness to her compared to other humans.

Her scent was different.

* * *

Dean had tendrils of energy reaching out through the trees as she moved, quiet as death through the undergrowth. She'd repositioned her hood halfway onto her head so it wouldn't impede in her field of view but still gave her some cover and-of course-the look.

When she was alone in the forest, or just on a hunt in general this was the time she could be free. She couldn't let go completely, she'd never done that and didn't know if she could come back after trying.

The sounds were spectacular just moving through the underbrush and listening to the forest. She could see in the dark as well as daylight so scanning the forest wasn't a problem now, she could see more than just shadowy shapes. Dean had never before had to go this far out into the forest while she could use her fledgling powers.

She had a bag with more weapons, mostly more blades and some long distance weapons but she had left it behind in the car. Her favorite was her katana, curved and sharp with a black woven hilt, usually hidden in her hair, easily reachable.

In fact, she had more than one sword like it; she had more than a dozen in her weapon's store. She had most of it back at her house, the bag in the car and even some back in Massachusetts where the Order was based in North America on a large estate with a large basement, about four sub-stories deep.

Usually she used guns when she knew she was going up against something big or something much more dangerous in close quarters. In the beginning she had taken the gun courses required for the Order and liked the sensation of holding something wild in her hands that she could fully control but scoffed at the need for long-range in the field (hello lycanthrope strength?). She always felt a need to prove herself, doubly-so in regards to her grandmother, plus with the sword she had to get up close and personal-which she liked more-but once not far into her career she'd met something she didn't want to get close to, and she had been missing her gun something fierce.

So her second favorite weapons were a handful of Shurikens that her dad had made for her; he had wanted her to be prepared to follow her mother, he had been that sure she would break his heart. Close on her favorites list-almost a tie—were guns, most of the time her shiny Colt 1911 Commander, .45 usually silver, always hollow point ammo. She hadn't brought one on this hunt, she had wanted to stretch her powers, both lycanthrope and human.

She glanced at her arm where that wolf had gnawed at it. The teeth marks weren't bleeding anymore and by now were a dark pink, just breaking the skin. The more she used her kitty powers the faster she healed, like lycanthropes; if she could shift forms she would heal it almost instantly.

 _{{Adeana...}}_

"Ew," She looked around as her name drifted casually into her consciousness its flavor difference truly what caught her attention. She didn't tell many people her full name and only one of them ever called her by it.

Never mind being surrounded by wilderness.

She only remembered hearing one telepathic voice in her mind and it had been mere whispers of her mom's gentle tone. Usually when her beast raised her furry head to suggest things it was more fierce emotion rather than words. When she had wanted to bathe in the hunting party's blood it had been a bloodlust so profound she almost bit her tongue as if it were someone's jugular.

Dean's powers weren't developed enough for telepathic conversations but she could send her emotions and desires on the wind with her kitty energy, the same energy that was wafting out around her through the trees.

As she paused to concentrate on her disgust of that name and the curiosity about who would use it, something brushed her feelers. She turned back where her energy told her there was something of interest and she moved her energy until it was all cast toward it and she caught him inside.

Déjà vu.

She knew that energy! It tugged at her memory like a familiar face in a crowd. A thrill of worry came as she remembered the obvious that she did nothing but kill any werewolves she met, she had no wolfy friends! Surprise or no she quickly tried to mask the anxiety from him. She pulled her energy back in, shielding from anyone else's feelers, hiding.

Moving through the forest in a semi-circle, she came upon him from the left and downwind. She stopped a few yards away, watching him as he stood there in the dark. For a few moments he wouldn't know where she was since she was shielding herself. As she watched his large form cut through the undergrowth without bending a single twig, she realized he was no doubt doing what she'd been doing as she walked through the woods alone moments ago. She felt his energy move along her skin like a prickly rush and she tried not to move as the sensation caused a shiver.

As he turned his furry head toward her she gave him a smile, and a nonchalant wave. She didn't remember his energy at the clearing so he must not be a member of the hunting party. "You're awfully far away from your territory Wolf," She didn't bother to raise her voice, knew he would hear if she whispered across a football field.

She watched as he moved toward her and she released her shields to get a feel for him. She could already feel his calmness, he wasn't scared or even angry and animals that were neither of those weren't much of a danger. "First off, nobody calls me Adeana if they want to keep their fur."

 _{{How about Dee?}}_

She tried not to be surprised when he spoke in her head so clearly and failed abysmally at trying to make it look like she was cold instead. "Hell. How do you know my name? You read my mind?" Otherwise why would he mention the most common nick name used by her grandfather Dean? Coincidence?

He actually shook his doggy head and looked up at her with a puzzled expression; that was when she noticed his eyes, one pale crystal blue, and the other dove grey. "So what is the real reason they were hunting you? I take your brother's reason with a grain of salt, he did have a sword to his throat, and I caught him hiding information a few times."

{{ _He wants me to go back to Hell.}}_ The thought sounded forlorn; sad that his brother could want that when he hadn't done anything to cause such hatred.

"As cryptic as that sounds…and as much as I **love** figuring out riddles, why don't you tell me the real reason?" Sarcasm practically dripped.

{{ _It is not a riddle,}}_ he gave a small whine and turned to walk back toward the clearing.

Dean didn't have time to puzzle out mysterious quips. "So how do you know about the Lumberjacks?"

She knew he could hear her, and answer her from where he was but he just kept walking. She wished she had brought her colt, she'd have pulled it on him now; nothing made a lycanthrope with super hearing obey like the quiet click of a disengaged safety. With a grumble she followed after him but he didn't stop at the clearing, he kept walking.

"Hey Wolf!" She stopped following him since it seemed he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. "I want to know who you are! Why do I know you?"

{{ _You do not know?}}_ The thoughts now sounded amused and Dean gritted her teeth to keep the surge of anger back, sometimes her control got bad when she was around powerful lycanthropes and getting pissed didn't help. {{ _Amusing.}}_

Castiel finally stopped when he heard the sing of metal as she drew her sword from its scabbard and the whistle as it split the air and pressed into his furry neck in warning. "I don't happen to be in a good mood, so why how about you cut the crap?"

{{ _You would remember if you tried,}}_ Popped into her head and before she could increase the pressure of the sword he was gone.

"Shit!" She quickly sheathed her sword, her eyes catching his fleeting form only as a flash of movement darting through the forest. Quickly she took chase, throwing out her energy just ahead of her silent feet as she poured on the speed to catch him.

The trees spoke to her, every root that broke the ground and rock that might trip her up called out its presence as she moved through the undergrowth faster and faster. Her hood lost its hold and soon her hair was taken by the wind, flying behind her much like the long red cloak she wore. She could see him ahead of her, she let her senses - her energy - guide her through the obstacles and took one magnificent leap and pounced on him, sending them rolling together in the dirt and smashing into something solid.

Dean had thought it was a tree at first but the cold metal against the back of her neck told her different, and she looked up to see her borrowed car right where she'd left it near the service road two miles away. "I swear if you made me put a dent in my Nana's Spider you're dead no matter who you are," She said, grinding her teeth over the words not focusing on how fast she'd just covered such a long stretch of forest.

"Your grandmother owns this hotrod?"

She didn't notice the voice first since it sounded the same in her mind, but she did notice the lack of fur and the well-muscled torso. She didn't jerk back like her first reaction, but she did make space, bracing her back against the cool gunmetal grey door of her grandma's sports car. "I don't appreciate the mid-hug shift Wolf."

"I thought the "Wolf" crap would stop once I was no longer one."

"You can't hide what you are..." Dean sneered as he sat up and she caught a good look at him. The mental flash Nathaniel had given her didn't do him justice. "... **Wolf**." She had the crazy idea that she should keep her eyes off his face, those eyes had a dizzying affect on her body and she couldn't muster up enough anger to dissipate it. "Where'd you get that?"

She meant a huge scar on his chest that had distracted her from what would have been a breathtaking sight; of course she was looking for just about anything at that point to distract her. It was a shade lighter than his already pale skin; a huge web over his heart, tendrils of it curling up over his shoulder, and around under his arm to his back like a large multi-legged star. "Oh this old thing?" His hand moved to touch the scar, and she couldn't help but watch as his hand trailed down along an arm of the scar, but where his hand stopped at the end her eyes continued on until she was looking away in an angry and aroused way into the dark trees.

"Do you like what you see?" Came across hushed as Castiel's nose filled with the true answer to his question, her scent might be the only help he was going to get with her. He couldn't help the increase in his heartbeat; the matching heat that started to grow which he quickly got a handle on, before its effect was obvious.

"You've got an attitude that's gonna get you killed." She growled as she moved her eyes back to his face. She didn't want to admit her grandma had mentioned the same thing to her after one of her smart ass quips, or that there were more of such exchanges than she cared to remember.

"Good comeback," His voice came even softer, but curse her kitty senses she heard him loud and clear. "Too bad it is just a diversion. Answer the question."

Being a Lumberjack had put her in multiple situations with obnoxious male members of the Order, and she hadn't lost a beat in the sexual banter they tried to embarrass and intimidate her with. She found herself more than a little upset that a quick sarcastic comment about his size or skill didn't leap to mind; it didn't have to be true, just equally embarrassing. "Very nice."

Castiel was glad she wasn't looking at him because he wasn't just blushing in reaction to her honest answer, and her brutally honest scent that caressed across his nose making his body hum pleasantly. He took a deep calming breath and wished he'd stayed in his wolf form even though he knew she wouldn't trust anything even remotely furry. He knew his two other forms were her enemy, and even if it seemed she considered the same of his human form, it was easier to make her forget he had the lycanthrope strain when he acted as normal as possible.

"You killed my brother," He said his voice still soft, she would come to realize that he spoke like that most of the time; gentle and smooth as if he were constantly trying to sooth a wild beast, little did she know it was a habit he maintained from Hell. He was nice enough to move his legs to cover himself, but otherwise he leaned back relaxed and utterly comfortable with his nudity, like his kind usually were. Animals didn't wear clothes, damn it.

"He was a bad doggie, as are you." She reminded him and she saw the slight change in his posture as his muscles coiled. His nervousness sang out to her in his energy, he wasn't even bothering to mask it, and she wondered why. From his mode of tracking her Dean knew that he understood the flow of energy and power, so either he didn't have control over his own, or he just didn't care.

Most times it was the latter, other times he just forgot he needed to it wasn't something a submissive had to really worry about.

"No ma'am," He shook his head, his hair was dark and as he moved his head it shone with silver like his fur had in the moonlight. It was long, grown past his shoulders and looked silky from where Dean sat; she had to ball her hands into fists to resist the urge to run her hands through it. "I was on my way to get registered as an _Unus Homo Canis_."

"But you have a pack, and I would wager more than just your brother belonged to it." Dean reached for the catch of her red cloak at her neck. "Your kind usually doesn't voluntarily register with the government. You do know they put a GPS tracking chip in your ear right?"

"Yes," He nodded as he leaned forward to rest his arm on his bent knee, his eyes dazzling different colors. "But you saw my brother, that was not a search party he had with him."

"I know. They were out hunting, and usually your kind hunt to kill. What did you do that pissed your pack off enough to send some of their most powerful members after you?" At her words she felt the nervous energy that had been gently coiling around her as he relaxed tighten up again, and quite suddenly it was gone behind a shield that she ran into like a well-cleaned sliding glass door.

Damn. Well since that had him bottled up she decided to just ask the real question that was bugging her, the question that had sent her through the forest toward his pack. "How do you know about the Lumberjacks?"

"Lumberjacks?" Castiel laughed easily noticing the suspicion in her eyes. Somehow she was picking up on his worries. "Is that why you are carousing about the forest? Need a few more trees to fill your quota?" He could sense her displeasure at his attempt to play stupid, and he realized what had been bothering him in the back of his mind; it wasn't just her scent that told him she wasn't a normal human.

"All right. I'll play your damn game. Your brother spilled a few things, probably on accident before he met his maker." Dean moved as she pulled her cloak out from under her and held it out to him. "He knew what I was, and told me only the two of you knew." She shook the cloak at him impatiently when he looked at it curiously.

"He would never do that," Castiel lied, knowing that his brother would try anything to make sure his younger brother died, even send this beautiful thing that had been his killer to do the dirty deed for him. "How did you find out?" He was guessing she had telepathic powers or even empathic and was simply plucking his emotions out of the air.

"My, my but the night is full of questions hm?" She growled sarcastically as she pushed herself to her feet, throwing her cloak down into his lap when he didn't take it. She watched him bat at it and gave him a disgusted look when it crumpled down on the ground.

Dean wanted to laugh when he picked it up horrified. "Sorry," He handed it up to her and she tossed it into the backseat of the car with an audible sigh.

"I promise to think about answering your questions if you answer mine." Dean vowed.

"What if I do not feel like chatting?"

"I will kill you," She said matter-of-factly.

"You will kill me either way Adeana," Castiel said just as matter-of-factly as he stood. "Take me to town to get registered and we'll talk as much as you want on the way."

"If you get in that car naked I have no doubt my Nana will kill you Wolf."

He muttered under his breath and it sounded a lot like, "Too late," But since that made no sense Dean dismissed it. "Well you're not going to figure out anything if you just stand there—oof!"

Abruptly Dean was pushing Castiel bodily into the side of the car, twisting his arm around into a hammerlock slowing her movements as she pressed his hand into the small of his back and toward his neck, straining his shoulder joint. "I know you can pop your arm back into place in no time and just be sore for about an hour afterwards." She leaned in, trying her best to ignore the fact that she was pressed up tight against his bare ass (and the fact that it was a nice ass) but she was going for steam and annoyance. "I have a nice big silver blade, and I can make it uncomfortable for a long time. Answer my questions."

"Sweetheart I am letting you know this car is really cold, and I only care because I was sort of trying to impress you." He squirmed and winced as she leaned her weight in on his arm. "I do not think that is happening."

"The pet name won't help."

"I figure if I am "Wolf" you can be anything I damn well please." He started to sound upset and Dean looked heavenward, acting like the stereotypical doggie would help her keep her emotional distance from him.

"Well since you are a Wolf and I am not your sweetheart, **I** figure you can just shut-the-fuck-up."

The next thing she knew Dean was looking up at Castiel from the backseat of the car where he'd hip tossed her. She hadn't even gotten a precognitive flash like she usually did when someone got ready to attack her. "Now, now language like that is not becoming of a lady."

"Just get in the fucking car. Sit on the cloak. I have extra so I can burn that one." She moved into the front of the car, hand moving inside the collar of her shirt to dig for borrowed key sandwiched somewhere inside her bra.

"You like me don't you?" Castiel asked as he pretended not to see her grope around in her bra, not notice that when she slid her hand into the outside of the garment she almost flashed nipple and squished her cleavage up and over…instead he leapt agilely into the passenger side of the car.

"No. Ah. Ah. The cloak." Dean deadpanned in a quiet voice, now having twice told him he needed to not let his bare ass hit the car seat which was two more fucks than she usually would have given for her Nana. She was pretty sure that his reflexes were such that he could have stopped within a fraction of an inch from the leather, even if he froze with cheeks in firm contact as if helpless. She started the car and reached over to fiddle with the stereo. "The nearest registration is nearly a hundred miles away."

"Aren't you going that way anyway?"

Dean lifted a sculpted brow at his question. True she wasn't far from home this time but the second she'd started to entertain the idea of massacring an entire pack she had intended to get a hotel room, spend the night, and then drive home, even if the trip wasn't more than a handful of hours. There wasn't a town large enough for a government lycanthrope registration, asking for one here might just give her more trouble, and it was hard to top a naked werewolf in Samantha's monthly detailed sports car. "Are you going to walk through a metropolitan area naked? I might hang around to see that."

"My family's does business with the local bank branch; I am buying some clothes when I get into the next town." Castiel said dryly showing her that he was naughty enough to know the area outside of his reserve then he finished with, "And I **knew** you liked the view."

"You think we're stopping in more than one place? What do you think I am, your chauffeur?" Dean asked as she found her radio station, her grandma got pissed if she changed the preset stations so she had to find it when she wanted to listen to something, other than really old country. After finding another good station that would most likely be nothing but static back home Dean held the button down, and changed the last preset button; she had already changed the other four over the long drive here.

"Of course not. I would not want to impose on you any more than I had to, but you are almost on "E" Sugar." Castiel said.

Dean was sure he hadn't looked over at her gas gauge, but she did confirm that she would probably not squeeze a few hundred miles out of her tank tonight. "You know I really wanna shoot you right now."

"No guns on you, huh?"

She looked over at him before she put the car in drive. "Are you psychic too?" Dean asked, hoping it would stun him into silence and it did. They drove out to the road, the silence only interrupted by a static-filled rendition of the latest alternative song on the radio.

 _Psychic!_ Castiel scowled and battened down the hatches, as it were, in his mind as she confirmed his suspicions. He'd had enough practice protecting his mind from interlopers, from his family.

Ever since his death he had started gaining powers he'd been denied before. Like a werewolf he'd always had an awareness normal humans didn't, better senses, but he'd never gotten the hang of the trace of inherited powers he'd had before he'd been killed.

Castiel had only been able to master projecting his thoughts so far, and not very well. Dean had been the first person to catch them and know them for what they were. Alien thoughts. Makes perfect sense she'd have some telepathy. Great for the job.

"What do you do?" Castiel asked over the sound of the radio. He felt her wish that he would just fade out into the background until they got to their destination. Castiel knew she was attracted to him, he could smell it, but from the few words they'd traded, and what he'd experienced with her caretaker, he was pretty sure she didn't want to find a werewolf sexy.

"I'm a vigilante," Dean gave him her standard answer, sans the smirk. Usually when people asked her what she did for a living she was bursting at the seams to brag about her action-packed job. "A rumor, something your people see through the mist of the night and if they hope to survive forget or pray was only a dream."

"That is quiet a line you have there Batman." Castiel gave her a smirk and she felt a spike of ire, accompanied by a rise of her energy and a barely human growl. Definitely naughty enough or the pack they belonged to hadn't had a reserve for long.

After that he was quiet, but she couldn't get a feel on him with either parent's powers. She told herself to ignore him, pretend she didn't care he was still sitting in her grandma's leather upholstered seat naked. She was really trying to ignore the naked part. Really. After trying hard she just gave up and focused on driving, not bothering to keep quiet when her favorite song came on the radio.

Dean knew she was broadcasting her hormones in the car; she was upset that she couldn't hide it but she knew her words and manner came through loud and clear with the truth. Back off.

She needed practice hiding herself with her kitty powers; she had a handle on shielding with her human powers and had been practicing out on her grandma's estate with her werejaguar powers since puberty. Without someone to give her pointers she was really fumbling around in the dark, Since growing up with her grandma – who didn't trust a single lycanthrope - sadly Dean had developed an unhealthy suspicion of them too.

* * *

"Where is your bank?" Dean asked the gas station clerk as she reached the cash register. She put her purchases on the counter and dug for her wallet.

"We'll take your ATM card ma'am no cash necessary." The clerk put her five bags of beef jerky and her two Yoo-Hoos in a plastic bag and took her card. "Like beef jerky?"

Dean bit back the sarcastic quip and just nodded as he handed her back her card and she shoved her wallet back into her pocket. She had promised herself not to remind herself of Castiel and that meant being as serious as possible. She could see that grin on his lips as he muttered, _no I just like paying eight bucks a pop for shoe leather-_ "Sure. You're outta pie."

As she reached for the bag the clerk gave a low whistle. "You might want to have that checked out by a doctor ma'am."

"Next stop," She gave him a smile and turned to leave as quickly as possible. She had forgotten to cover up the huge hole that wolf had ripped in her shirt sleeve and she still had some savage-looking bite marks in her forearm, for a human. She had forgotten to pack an emergency set of clothes after the last bloodbath she'd been involved in.

Looked like she was going to have to actually go inside with Castiel to get clothes.

"Did you get me anything?" Castiel called from his seat in the car.

"Not even throwing in gas money and he wants snacks!" Dean walked over toward the car and gave him a grin. "Make yourself useful and hold this." She dropped the plastic bag in his lap, and he wasn't quite fast enough to catch it before it landed in his lap. Dean swung around as she actually heard a doggie yelp behind her but Castiel was only there shooting icy daggers with his eyes. "Cold, Wolf?"

She filled up the gas tank and left the station as Castiel rummaged around in the plastic bag. "Ooh beef jerky-"

"Back off!" She grabbed the bag and put it in the backseat as she drove up the main street of the small town bordering the forest. "You've already committed enough crimes to get you killed tonight I suggest you leave my jerky alone."

It wasn't long before she pulled up in front of the bank and parked the car. She pulled a bag of beef jerky out of the backseat. "I'll wait." She caught his gaze and she couldn't help the grin. "What?"

"I am naked."

Dean gave a sultry laugh as she opened her beef jerky and it made Castiel's gut clench. _Human enough to notice!_ She ripped off a piece of beef jerky with her teeth and chewed at it. She gave him a once over with her eyes and was proud when she didn't blush, she felt like ruffling his composure. "Your kind is comfortable with nudity. Go on and march in there."

"I might be comfortable but **your** **kind** is not," He said acidly. "Listen, how about you buy clothes for me and I will pay you back."

"Sure!" Somehow the word came out meaning the exact opposite.

"There is even a sign on the front door that says 'No shirt, No shoes, No service'." Castiel pointed toward the glass double doors.

"I'm sure if you let them know you don't own any shoes or shirts they'll service you. Ask to see their manager."

"There is no way you are going to help me here is there?"

"Are you embarrassed about being naked?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel admitted his lip out in a pout and his brows knitted in a scowl.

"Then go on in Wolf." She met his eyes and gave him a roll of her power. "I'm the dominant animal here **sweetie.** "

She could feel the flicker of surprise and saw his eyes go wide with it as she dunked him into her energy and pulled it back. She knew it could get prickly and uncomfortable for some people and she wouldn't hurt him if he hadn't done likewise. "But you can't be a lycanthrope."

"Not," She reeled her power back and tucked it away, putting up a shield as she felt tendrils of his tickle across her skin to figure out the temperature of her power. "You have a nose."

"And it smells something odd on you." Castiel confessed. "Always has." He tried not to wince at the slip up, but she didn't seem to notice.

Castiel smelled the tingle of fear thrill through her, and she looked murder at him. None of the lycanthropes she had ever crossed had mentioned an odd smell. They had always smelled her as human and hadn't wondered if she was something else. Whenever she fought time and time again she ran into cocky lycanthropes that threw caution to the winds when they exchanged blows. She figured if her opponents knew she had lycanthrope blood they would have had at least a little care in their approach.

"On my rag, what can I say?" Dean threw back as she grabbed a Yoo-Hoo out of the backseat, took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. "C'mon."

"You're not very nice you know." Castiel climbed out of the car, wrapping her cloak around him like a skirt.

"Most definitely."

"Are you this mean to non-furry people?" He asked as he opened the door for her still a gentleman, even nude.

"I am mean to everyone Wolf."

"Even your grandma?"

"Especially her," Dean growled, remembering her grandmother's ultimatum when she'd lent her the car. Dean's own Impala was in the shop, owned by an ex-boyfriend of her grandma. She had promised to match the Spider scratch for scratch and dent for dent.

"How about your parents?"

"Wolf you are not my friend, stop asking questions like you are." She turned as she entered the building and waited for him to follow.

He walked in and got the reaction Dean had expected. She sniffed out the werewolf working as a teller, and her nose was confirmed when the she-wolf's neck almost snapped as she lifted her head to look toward the front door. She finished with the customer she was talking to and even though there was a line she put up her "Window Closed," sign and came out from behind the counter.

Almost all of the people in the bank were looking their way; all of the women were gawking and sputtering as they sauntered through the lobby. Dean couldn't tell Castiel had been objecting to this moments ago by the swagger in his step. She knew it was probably for the she-wolf's benefit.

"Good evening, Sir," The teller, whose name badge announced her as 'Hannah', reached forward to shake Castiel's hand.

Yup, werewolf Dean confirmed. Not even a true professional could confront nudity without batting an eyelash.

"I am here for my safety deposit box," Castiel said with a smile.

"Of course."

Dean watched her use their joined hands to pull him closer and Hannah tilted her head slightly to the side exposing her neck. Castiel look over at Dean, unsure but not because he didn't know what Hannah was offering him.

There were different ways that lycanthropes greeted each other depending on their level of power, species and the situation. Most times in the less furry public it was just a handshake with either eye-contact (between equals) or the less powerful wolf would keep their eyes lowered in a submissive gesture. In less human surroundings things like biting happened, or - like now - Hannah was going to let Castiel smell her. Hannah must have instantly known he was the more powerful because she took the submissive position automatically, if the more powerful chose he could rip out the weaker's jugular and the submissive was voluntarily giving them that choice.

"Don't be rude on my account," Dean grumbled to Castiel as he continued to look at her.

Castiel gritted his teeth in frustration, and leaned in and to give Hannah's neck a cursory sniff then he quickly pulled back. He had been trying to be as human as possible in front of Dean - hoping she might forget that he was her mortal enemy - but he hadn't been prepared to run into a werewolf so soon. Damn, Castiel gave Hannah a small smile before she turned to lead them to the safety deposit boxes.

He would have denied her supplication as most powerful it was his choice, but it would have been like letting a hand for a handshake hang between them just plain rude. Apparently Dean studied her prey in depth, because greeting rituals weren't usually human knowledge.

Dean brought up the rear of their little troupe. Her eyes played across the muscles in his back as Castiel walked in front of her, down to the swell of his ass barely covered by the red fabric.

{{ _Damn he's a wolf and I'm even pissed off at him and I can't stop fighting jealousy or ogling him!_ }} She felt the bite of her own fingernails in her palms, a tactic she used to distract herself when her concentration became too intense. When she had problems controlling her jaguar she often resorted to other more painful ways to distract her inner-kitty. She had been more than a little upset when she'd realized she was jealous of Hannah.

 _{{Do not worry; she is not my type and stop drooling over my posterior in public please.}}_

 _Fuck!_ Dean gave the back of Castiel's head a murderous glare and as she did so he looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink. {{ _Don't do that!}}_

{{ _Stop projecting then Darling_ ,}} he thought as he held the door open, it was one of those half doors people banged their knees on.

Hannah led them to a room with a table running through the center, a much more secure door leading to the next room that must contain the boxes. "We'll just need to do a fingerprint scan for security purposes."

Dean leaned nonchalantly on a nearby wall as Hannah took a small electronic pad from its matching leather holster at her hip. She held it out to Castiel who pressed his thumb into the small sensor on it.

 _{{Wish she wasn't so attracted to you,}}_ Dean thought grumpily and she saw a smile flash across Castiel's lips, making her attention stick to them. She could smell Hannah's hormones all over the place. The bank teller was trying her hardest to let Castiel know she was interested. Dean had half a mind to stake a claim on Castiel just to clear the air of Hannah's horney energy.

With a soft murmur of gratitude Hannah glanced at the pad and gave a soft nod before disappearing into the next room alone. She emerged only moments later with a long narrow box which she placed on the table in the middle of the room.

Hannah stepped back as if the contents might be explosive and Castiel opened the top, fished around inside and pulled out what looked like a wallet. He flipped it open to give the contents a cursory glance then lifted his gaze to gift Hannah with a soft upward tilt of his lips, "Thanks."

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Novak." She stepped forward to close up the box and put it away.

She was still turning away to return the box to its secured room when Castiel started for the door, gesturing to Dean that she should follow. Dean moseyed out behind him and obviously he was trying to escape Hannah because he grabbed her arm and started to pull her quickly toward the door.

The moment his hand touched the skin showing through the tear in her shirt sleeve, Dean felt her knees buckle the sound of a stranger's laughter echoing in her head. It wasn't coming from anyone around her; the voice inside her mind indicated no direction but she could see shapes moving behind her closed eyes.

She didn't feel it as Castiel swoop her up in his arms and continue out of the bank, she was too busy blacking out.


	2. Lumberjacks Don't Wear White Hats

_{{She does not belong here!}}_

 _{{You've interacted with her for more than two minutes and you still think that?}}_

Dean had a splitting headache. She could tell she wasn't in a familiar place, and the most important clue was her jaguar's level of anxiety. Since the feline was never timid Dean made sure to take heed and kept her body still and relaxed.

The last thing she remembered was passing out as she and Castiel had breached the threshold of the bank exit. She didn't know the reason or why her nose kept twinging at the smells around her.

Dean could hear Castiel's thoughts dance through her head but they weren't alone in there. Dean tried her best to mull over the situation but could only silently curse to herself as her head throbbed painfully when she made the attempt.

 _{{She kills your kind without question! Didn't her government give your_ _kind rights?}}_ The stranger's thoughts practically pounded through her head.

 _{{I do not want you in my head, I do not want to be back here and I most definitely know I do not want_ _ **her**_ _to be here.}}_ Castiel's anger was almost palpable and Dean felt surprised the seemingly mellow lycanthrope could emote in such a manner, thoughts or otherwise.

 _{{Too damn bad huh? Besides you were in contact with her when I summoned you,_ _so technically it's your fault.}}_ The stranger accused.

 _{{How dare you —}}_

 _{{I risked life and limb to get you out of here, don't you take that tone with me_ _mortal.}}_ By now the stranger's tone had stopped sounding playful and was beginning to sound pretty pissed.

Castiel was having none of that however. {{ _You did no such thing! You only helped me because of my chance at failure. After that I will be right back here and you can feed off not only my fears but my sorrow.}}_

 _{{You don't sound very grateful at all for your second chance at life…at love.}}_

 _{{All right do not start waxing poetic now! Just say what you brought me here to_ _listen to, and send us back._ }} Castiel ordered brusquely.

Dean felt something touch her face. Since Castiel's arms were tight around her she knew the sensation wasn't his touch. It wasn't physical but mental like the thoughts going back and forth in her head.

Whoever this was there was something Other about him that Dean didn't understand. Her inner kitty was still cringing and whimpering, but even if she hadn't thought it before this instant Dean knew she was braver than her beast today.

That thought made her open her eyes, to gaze up at the Otherness without fear. She had done this with plenty of lycanthropes; she would do it with this creature

Her eyes didn't even have time to adjust and compute what they were seeing before she was sitting in her grandma's Spider in Castiel's arms.

"What the hell?" Dean met Castiel's miss-matched eyes and felt a chill suffuse her to the core as they stared past her.

"Are you all right?" Castiel helped her to sit up and fumbled his fingers over her shoulders and down her arms.

"Yes. Back off!" Dean ordered as she noticed her migraine had vanished.

"You were awake." Castiel stated uncertainly.

"Most of the time," She admitted. "You mind telling me what that was?"

"I have someone else after me. Not just my brother and his friends."

"So why are you alive right now if you were caught?"

"Wha-" He turned his head toward her, but again seemed to look through her. "Caught?"

"We were in the same place." Dean grumbled. "I was eavesdropping on your conversation."

"You-" He cut himself off and grabbed for the seatbelt. "You did not tell me you were telepathic." Suggested yes, but not in those exact words.

"There are a lot of things Dean won't be tellin' you Wolf. Get used to it." She put on her own seatbelt and started the car.

"I would tell you anything you asked of me," Castiel said softly.

"Why would you do that? You hardly know me. I kill your kind." She moved slowly down the street looking for clothing stores.

"You do not just go out hunting us to kill us. Like a true hunter you do it with purpose. There are people out there, creatures that hunt us just out of hate." Castiel was staring at the dashboard in a distracted way. "I am sure there are those of your Order that hunt like that."

"Yes," Dean's mind flashed back to that grisly scene so many years ago, when her grandmother had killed her parents so brutally. "They make grand claims, but mostly are just bigots with the right to kill what they hate."

"It is all well and good to be an animal they do not just kill to kill, but you put the human into the equation…My kind do the same, there is even a rule every pup is taught as they grow." Castiel looked at the store she parked in front of. "'Kill them before they kill you.'"

Since it was uncomfortably close to the Lumberjack's number one rule Dean pushed the words aside. "Fine. I might not be a cold-blooded killer, but you still know nothing about me."

"Well…I trust you."

Dean scoffed as she cut the engine and removed the key from the ignition, "You've known me-what?-A total of an hour?" She pocketed her car keys, and gave a brutal shove to the door to open it.

Dean was at the front door of the store before Castiel caught up to her, his hand fumbling at her elbow. "You could have left me in the forest - damn you could have killed me - but you did not! You came into the bank with me, let me use your cloak but you did not have to. That tells me I can trust you."

"What."

"You are nice…White hats, good guys they do not do things worthy of distrust and speculation."

"You have been in the forest way too long Wolf," Dean freed her arm from his grasping fingertips with a jerk and moved through the doors, Castiel close on her heels. "Would you back up?" She spun around to put an arm's length between him, and he almost took her down as he barreled into hard enough to buckle her straight-arm.

"Sorry!"

Dean grabbed his both of his arms and shoved him back. She examined his face as soon as they had the space and he looked startled. "What's wrong with you?"

There was a nervous tension in his muscular arms and he practically thrilled with worry. "No-Nothing," He tried to take a step back, but Dean didn't release his arms. "Let go."

"What happened to telling me everything I asked?" Dean recalled as she smelled the lie on him. It wasn't an easy skill to master, but it was easier when the person lying was no good at it. "I suppose you didn't promise the truth." He was too closed-off for Dean to read much more so she gave up for now. "Fine," she let go of him and turned away to find a shirt.

"Can I help you Sir?" An uncomfortable teenage girl asked Castiel as Dean left him in the middle of the store.

Dean couldn't stand another soak in some other woman's hormones, and thankfully the clerk was human and didn't know how to broadcast hers. The store was small so it didn't take her long to find the lady's section.

Apparently it was spring because Dean couldn't find a single black shirt. Her eyes scanned over garish colors, orange, lime green and bubblegum pink.

 _What do you expect? You have to shop in a Goth store during most of this season back home._ She grumbled mentally to herself as she realized she hadn't gotten a clerk fifteen seconds after entering the store. Then again she wasn't naked.

With a resigned sigh Dean made her way over to find a shirt in the men's department. Castiel was already at the register with what had to be the pinkest shirt she'd ever seen. Without thinking she made a detour, and intercepted the flirting teenager as she tried to ring Castiel's clothes up.

When the girl looked up startled Dean gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you one of those people that wear brilliant colors Castiel?"

Just as she suspected Castiel shook his head. "Not really."

"Oh but they're all the rage this season, along with pale slacks," The clerk said with a bright smile. "Light colors really compliment your skin tone."

Castiel looked like he was going to just buy the shirt to avoid the trouble. Dean didn't need her kitty senses to sense the girl's crumbling confidence either, she was pretty sure Castiel had a nose full so she spoke. "I'm sure it is…" She glanced at her nametag. "'Felicity.'" She took Castiel's arm and turned him away, leading him back to the men's section.

"Something dark please," Castiel murmured to Dean as they moved through the racks.

Like Dean, Castiel's choices were slim in the store. She picked up a dark navy shirt and held it up for him. "This?"

"Um, I need pants too." Dean let him take the shirt. "Thanks."

With a moment of thought Dean picked up a sky blue shirt and turned to display it. "Like this?"

"Fine-" Castiel reached for the clothes, but Dean didn't release the shirt this time. "Is something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same," Dean reached forward and waved her hand in front of his face. Castiel's hand caught hers as he jerked his head back. "Can you see?"

"Yes!" He said grumpily.

"With your eyes?" Dean clarified. She knew his other senses would make up for most of his eyesight, but different colored shirts didn't smell.

Castiel was quiet, letting go of the bright blue shirt. "Color blind."

Dean scowled at the answer. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She flipped him off and his gaze didn't change. She focused on a different number mentally as well. {{ _Two...}}_

"Two," Castiel answered.

"Wrong," Dean looked over her shoulder at Felicity who was staring at them. She growled and grabbed Castiel's wrist to lead him away. She grabbed a pair of black Levi's as she passed a table of them and made her way to the dressing room with the werewolf in tow. "You cheated," Dean growled and Castiel knew that even if his hearing wasn't compensating for his lost eyesight, his doggie ears would have heard the hushed accusation anyway.

"Me? You purposely misled me!" Castiel tried to sound like the wronged one, but he knew he'd been caught.

"All you wolves are the same, my Nana is right," Dean tried her best to hide how hurt she was and to keep herself broadcasting it. Why was she acting like this?

First the jealousy over Hannah the werewolf bank teller, and now she was actually hurt that he'd lied to her! Especially after she had mocked him for wanting to be honest and open with her, a perfect stranger.

Dean was too much jaguar to deny her attraction to Castiel. He was hot and she was trying not to devour him. It might have been an easier fight if he hadn't also been a powerful lycanthrope meaning her jaguar was in the same struggle. As a semi-mature woman she had fairly decent control of her libido but she had yet to get as firm a handle on anything concerning her feline psyche. She wanted desperately to roll in his prickly energy, drape her body over his naked form –

What troubled her most about this particular dilemma was that she'd been around powerful and handsome lycanthropes before, and hadn't had to shut herself off from her jaguar. For Dean either being alone, or hunting lycanthropes had always been when she could relax her shields. The only other time she had had this tough a time making her inner-kitty heel was the summer she'd reached puberty.

Like a dog with obedience issues Dean had to constantly tell herself, "No!" in answer to some not-very-stranger-like desires.

"Was the shirt really that bad?"

"Pinkest damn men's shirt I've ever seen," Dean said shortly as she pushed open the short swinging door to one of the two changing rooms. "Here. Clothes are on the wall." She pushed him into the room and let the door swing shut.

As Dean waited outside she put the shirt that she'd snagged on over the one she was wearing. _Black_ - _on-black always a winner,_ she told herself as she checked the shirt out in the mirror. _Well I suppose not if the woman is busty and the shirt is cut for men._

"You got the size on the jeans a little small…" Castiel called as he pulled the button-up shirt on over his head.

 _Did not,_ Dean smiled to herself as he came out of the dressing room. "Sure I did," She moved forward and took his shirt sleeve in one hand as she pulled the tags off with the other. She couldn't help herself from noticing how the jean's fit was just a touch tight, perfect in her opinion.

Her jaguar's too.

"That's what that was," Castiel joked about the abundance of price tags hanging off of his new clothes.

"Mm-hm," Dean peeled off the long size sticker on his thigh and gave a yank to the two tags sewn on the waistband and back pocket.

"I can do that," Castiel told her a little perturbed.

"Fine," She handed him the tags. There was one more promotional sticker on the other back pocket which she purposefully ignored. "Enjoy," Dean turned and moved to go back to the cash register.

They paid for the clothes and left the store. "So do you go blind all the time?"

"No," Castiel grumbled carefully folding Dean's cloak as they moved across the sidewalk. He deposited the neatly folded fabric into the backseat and slid into the passenger-side seat, Dean noticed the sticker was still there. "I…am being punished."

"By who?" Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "God?"

"No," Castiel pulled on his seatbelt as he chuckled at her guess. "A very powerful creature, he does not like me much."

"So where can I find him?" Dean asked. "If he can just summon you at will…" She didn't want to finish the thought.

"Yes he is truly a problem, but you cannot take him," He immediately felt the prickle of her anger, and it was no accident that Dean let it leak out. "I do not mean anything bad by it, but he is out of your league."

"Not much is out of my league Wolf," Dean glanced at the oncoming lane before passing a tractor going as fast as a snail leaving the small town quickly afterwards.

"Being psychic will not be enough," Castiel's face was forlorn as he waved his hand before his face.

"Lumberjacks have super strength," She informed him, he didn't have to know hers was natural or that she had other jaguar tendencies…

Like the impulse to lick his cheek. _Ew! Dean what the fuck is wrong with you?_ "Stop it Wolf," She growled at Castiel who looked over at her quizzically, of course he wouldn't expect a human to smell the sadness that exuded from his skin, sense it in his lycanthrope energy and want desperately to soothe him.

Damn! Dean didn't know why his emotional broadcast would bug her. His depression was touching something she'd pushed deep inside. She wanted to comfort him, run her hand along his silky hair and ease away his pain.

The steering wheel protested the grip she had it in. She noticed her knuckles were white and she tried to calm down.

She felt them before she saw them; four wolves and two wolfmen immerged from the tree line and moved without hesitation into the narrow road. Dean was in no mood to deal with more lycanthropes tonight, even if it was her job. Normally she was always in the mood to fight but just the emotional tussles with Castiel had her feeling exhausted so she was pretty close to being in Grumpy Lycanthrope mode. She knew they were off their reserve somewhere in the back of her mind, her memory helped along with the visual of the map of the area's handful of government reserves.

 _Blood..._ Her jaguar rumbled deep inside, momentarily distracted by the strategy going through her mind, the knowledge that a fight was immanent. In a bid to keep her other desires quiet Dean decided to give into this one.

"Hey-! Keep going!" Castiel ordered, diving for the driver's floorboard and the pedals. Dean slammed her knee to the right to block his attempt with the center consol and she felt his panic stab across her skin.

"I ain't gonna dent my Nana's favorite car-"

"Do you think she would even hesitate on the gas?" Castiel murmured, his emotions taking on a slightly different flavor.

The wolves were already forming a line across the street. Castiel was right, her grandma would have mowed them down with the car then come back to finish them off. She had another car equipped with silver spiked bumpers for just such a purpose.

Dean didn't cheat. Other lycanthropes were cocky enough to use their power as their only weapon and Dean was just cocky enough too. She pulled over a safe distance from them which was pretty far for a creature with super speed and agility.

Castiel moved to get out of the car with her but she objected. "You might be a lycanthrope, but you're still a liability blind like this."

Castiel felt a warm rush at her concern and tried his best to banish it; the moment definitely didn't call for it. He also didn't mention that she was a good enough person to find him a liability, a person that would distract her because they were vulnerable and needed her protection. "That big one is my father," Castiel pointed in their general direction. "And you might have taken on my brother and his hunting party but these are my Ulfric and his top five strongest wolves, excluding Nathaniel and his second."

Dean was sure Castiel knew his father's energy like she knew her mother's perfume, and she looked over at the biggest shaggy black wolf in the center. She also knew that he wouldn't be convinced to stay back, and he was **not** her responsibility.

But he was.

"You no longer have an Ulfric," She didn't let him know that she had killed plenty of Ulfrics, Rat Kings and Lion Kings in her day and instead got out of the car and waited until Castiel walked up beside her, before moving forward. His steps didn't falter but Dean was still aware for any misstep. She kept reminding herself that she wouldn't reach out to take his arm should he stumble; she was the big bad Lumberjack after all.

She shrugged off the needle pricks of the energy of all six werewolves, every ounce threatening and harsh coming from each beast raring for a fight. Castiel's reaction to them had prepared her for a fight but she wasn't going to start it this time. Even though Dean was reminding herself to stay calm with each step forward she still gave her inner jaguar a nod. "Evenin' ladies and gentlemen."

Dean could feel the outrage of the black wolf hit her, but she always pretended to be human until she had to release her beast as-it-were, so she stood there unflinching in its onslaught. She didn't flinch and didn't go for her sword like she wanted, she had learned long ago to trust her jaguar and her clairvoyant flashes, and they hadn't let her down yet.

 _{{Do you make a habit of kidnapping?}}_

The thought was old and Dean knew it was from the Ulfric in front of her. It seemed kind of obvious that mind powers would run in the family, but Dean was still kind of surprised. She hadn't met a telepathic lycanthrope before tonight outside the usual link they tended to have with members of their own pack. "Excuse me, Sir…" Dean said softly and they redirected their attention to her. "I've been polite, you could do the same."

 _{{Polite? Why would you say that?}}_

Dean felt Castiel's energy spike beside her in apprehension, surely he didn't know her that well after only being around a few hours. "I know you're off your reserve and I haven't killed you yet."

Castiel groaned and his hand touched Dean's arm in warning but she moved it out of his grip and gave him a soft growl of displeasure since he wouldn't see her glare. It was only a second but she felt the sudden rise in energy and she reached for her sword as she stepped back and quickly returned her gaze to the werewolves making her mark blaze.

She didn't get the sword drawn before Castiel's hand was on hers where it was wrapped around the hilt, the two wolfmen on either side of the black wolf were moving forward already in defense. The black wolf was now only a little shorter than either of them in his own wolfman form.

"Is this what you wanted bitch?" The wolfman asked his voice low and growling from his canine muzzle.

"The name is Dean," Dean murmured as she released her sword and it slid back into place. "You?"

"Michael."

"Michael? Wow," Dean looked over toward Castiel for only a split second before she returned her gaze back to the dangerous werewolves. "Your family likes the ancient classics huh?"

"I was not kidnapped and you know it," Castiel interrupted the Ulfric, before he could growl something angrily at Dean's less-than-respectful attitude. If there was one thing Castiel had come to know it was his father's reaction to back-talk. Castiel himself had done plenty of it even in his subservient days.

"Where is your brother?"

Castiel jumped to speak before Dean decided to get talkative. "He failed to find me obviously. I am getting far away from here where you and my brother's loyal wolves will not find me."

"Why would you want to leave?" The wolfman's eyes moved from Castiel to Dean and she knew that his eyes were going over the elaborate tattoo over her eye, not a good sign.

"You might have argued with him father, but I know you are just as scared about the curse as Nathaniel was." Castiel didn't wince outwardly because of the past tense he'd accidentally used with his brother-his father didn't notice the mistake-but having mentioned the curse in front of Dean who was definitely the curious type.

"I am not scared," The wolfman sounded affronted at the suggestion that he might feel fear. "You have to know that no one has ever done what you have."

"Dad," Castiel took a step forward and this time it was Dean that grabbed his hand to keep him back. Being blind meant that he couldn't see her tattoo so didn't realize that things were going to get very bad, very soon.

"Castiel my council tells me I have to decide whether to kill you or to make sure you stay isolated with the pack. I have chosen neither. I want you to get as far from my pack as you can," The voice sounded softer behind the snarl. "They believe this a show of weakness, but I have told them they are wrong. Considering what has happened to you I think that death is not the answer."

"Understatement of the year Sir, thank you," Castiel finally took that step back and Dean released him with a relieved breath. It might not be the Alpha that wanted to gut her but one of the others did, or several – shit - all of them even.

"Not so fast," The Ulfric looked to his right and one of the guard still in wolf form gave a growl. "I need to have assurances that you will not return."

"I will not. I do not want to be here. I will never want to be Alpha." Castiel promised.

"Hestia will take you to the city, and take you where you need to go to find your mate."

"Why do you have to control everything?" Castiel asked him as he gestured toward Dean. "I have my ride and I can search on my own." He kept his feelings close, knowing his father's nose was keen for any trace of doubt. Castiel knew the only motive Michael had for sending Hestia was to kill his mate the moment they knew who she was.

"What would happen if you were hurt? You know that her kind won't hesitate to kill you. If they find out you've killed their kind, the human's won't even give you a trial." Michael growled and took a giant doggie step forward and Dean tried not to flinch either with fear or to grab for her sword, she knew she could reach it in time if he chose to attack. "You can't protect yourself in her world. Your power is like walking around waving a loaded gun, they'll fill you with silver in a second."

"Sir…" Castiel shook his head, knowing his excuses for what they were. "Do you know what could happen-"

"Why do you think I won't kill you?" Michael's voice lost whatever softness it had in a growl. "I know you haven't challenged the most powerful generals for power placement because it is your brother that is next in line."

Castiel snatched back the smug grin before it found his lips. Here was his father's true fear – a severely mistreated son - now with the power to take what he wanted from those that had trod so harshly on him before. "Do you think..." Castiel made himself ask. "Even if I could get past Nathaniel-without killing him-that I would one day come after you?"

"I don't know you anymore Castiel, not after-"

"You will protect me?" Castiel asked suddenly and Dean realized that he was asking her.

"Sure," Dean shrugged.

Michael threw his shaggy head back and laughed, a strange sound coming from a doggie throat. There was a gentle stir as the rest of the werewolves either chuckled or stretched their lips back to bare their teeth in a wolfy smile.

{{ _I am sorry,}}_ Castiel's thought came into her mind sad and apologetic.

{{ _Why?}}_ Dean wondered, she had been doing that since this conversation had started, and she definitely had plenty of questions for her passenger to fill the long drive.

"If you think she can protect you then she has to be as strong as Hestia." Michael moved away from his son, and back to his wolves. "I will not send you away to death. Who knows if more power will make you change your mind about being Alpha?"

Even blind Castiel wanted to give an insolent roll of his eyes as his father finally admitted it aloud. "For the last time, I do not want any part of this pack," Castiel's soft voice went cold, but still passionate. "Not even having a father as Alpha gave your pack any respect for me."

"No one has respect for the lowest whore…" One of the other wolfmen replied, his voice gravely. "You played submissive well."

"I thought there was nothing for me but the pack. I know now that my mate is out there and She. Is. All. I. Need," Castiel sounded wistful and not at all like the stereotypical werewolf.

"How surprising the pack bitch is going to find his human whore-"

"I protected you from death." Michael interrupted the wolfman to remind his son going right for below the belt. "All else is law-"

"You make the law!" Castiel's voice broke and Dean could feel his power rise. As it did so she realized that he'd been hiding the truth breadth of it until now and it made goose bumps run up Dean's arms.

"Ease back! You have earned your respect, at least as much as you deserve." Michael's energy rose to let his son know he wouldn't hesitate. "Let her earn hers."

Somehow Dean knew the Ulfric meant her. Castiel had apologized before, this must have been why. She had agreed to protect him, but she was a human in their eyes; nothing.

Dean couldn't blame them, without the foreboding red tattoo she was singularly unimpressive looking. Well as a threat, she liked to think she was impressive otherwise. Nice rack at least.

She was sure he didn't truly understand what she knowingly offered when she said she would protect him. Fighting one of them was nothing since earlier tonight she had honestly expected to kill them all.

This was just another hunting party off their reserve.

"No-"

"You dare order me as if you were my better?" Michael asked Castiel as he tried to object.

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder as his energy began to spike upward again. Was there an end to it? "Please, Castiel."

His name from her lips had a strange effect on Castiel. He felt the concern in her, radiating out like warmth. She was so sincere it made his teeth ache. He could picture her face in the darkness that had become his sight, and he could almost see the frown that marred her brow. "Hestia is the most powerful she-wolf in the pack Dee."

"I'm gonna let both of those transgressions pass this time, but from now on it's either Dean or Ma'am. Don't ever doubt my skill."

She was so damned cocky! Castiel knew from experience that his father didn't like that without proof, and unless she was more powerful than she looked her attitude was empty. Castiel wanted to protest, but his father might pounce. He didn't wish to harm his father and Dean would die at his claws or catch the strain. _Lumberjacks kill themselves rather than become the enemy,_ Castiel didn't know how he knew but it made sense.

"All right if you want to be difficult I will jump through your hoops," Dean's voice said, leading to some aggravated energy spikes and a few snarls at her nerve.

Then Castiel heard something that made his heart nearly stop, again.

"No man-made weapons," Michael's second-in-command Riley growled and his Alpha agreed. Castiel wasn't sure if it was Dean's cockiness that made them want to knock her down a peg or what.

"She'll be protecting me with man-made weapons."

"Shut-up will you Castiel?" This actually from Dean! "Hold this," and he felt the hilt of her sword gently guided into his hands. "Just in case King Daddy decides it's within the rules if she steals the man-made weapons fair and square."

Dean saw the worried set in Castiel's forehead, and she could tell he was trying his best not to argue. Brownie points. She moved a few steps back from the hunting party and away from the blind wolf as Hestia advanced.

"Hestia, shift."

"Naw," Dean said with an easy smile. "Fight how you feel comfortable, I'll do the same." Then like Dean had expected the she-wolf shifted to her middle form, an impressive wolfwoman with shaggy chestnut fur.

Dean knew her natural-born strength would help her considerably in this fight, but if Hestia was one of the generals that protected the Alpha she had more metaphysical shit than could fill a dump truck. With such energy she could easily shore up any physical shortcomings by giving herself a boost in strength, speed, or agility. A lycanthrope could have the physical strength of a human (although only the weakest did), but pair it with power and they could be stronger than their Arnold Schwarzenegger counterparts.

The bad thing now occurring to Dean, and taking most of the fun out of this latest event was that she hadn't shown her power to anyone that hadn't died immediately thereafter. The only exception was her grandma. That hadn't been much of a power rising since it had been like the ants marching up and down her Nana's skin, and had put her on edge enough to make her pull a gun.

She would just have to use her non-kitty powers to stay ahead and hope she got lucky. She had been a Lumberjack for going on six years now, Lady Luck and she had gotten nice and cozy in that time. She still had her naturally-inherited strength and agility, and hopefully that would be enough in this fight.

"No cutting me any slack now puppy," Dean called knowing she'd get less than Hestia's best just because they thought she was human, but some lycanthropes got sloppy when they got pissed. "You are going up against a pretty tough chew toy."

God she was nuts! Castiel strained his ears. He could hear Hestia's claws scrabble on the asphalt as she lunged forward with a snarl. When he edged closer he was sure he could hear Dean's heart thundering. Castiel wondered if it was from fear or excitement, he didn't really want to sniff and find out.

Dean was so quiet! Castiel could hear Hestia's grunts and growls but Dean was just breathing. After a moment he could hear the swiping of Hestia's claws through the air and not much else.

"She moves like the wind," Castiel heard his farther remark to his Guard and if his father was impressed...

Just brute strength was nothing on the difficulty meter so far. Hestia wasn't bothering to turn on her mojo and Dean didn't find it at all hard to dodge or even absorb her attacks. Dean caught the wolfwoman in the ribs and she heard the crack and knew her furry paws had left the ground.

Hestia retreated a moment and Dean let her, this wasn't a fight to the death - at least not officially - and she wanted the wolf to have a chance to surrender. Dean knew the tactic, she was giving her ribs time to heal a bit, knit back together.

Dean caught a teasing whiff of Hestia's fear, and it was like perfume to her beast. Dean's jaguar shook itself like it was shaking water out of its fur sending a shiver through Dean and she shielded like nobody's business. _Not now bitch!_ She scolded her jaguar.

Hestia lunged again but Dean was already a step out of the way, thanks to her maternal powers. As the wolfwoman's momentum slowed Dean ducked behind her to dodge the claw swipe Hestia turned with. "Stand still—oof!" Hestia growled as Dean delivered an uppercut to her solar plexus and the wolfwoman rode her first up a foot or two into the air. Hestia let out a doggy whine and crumpled to the pavement.

"Wow," Dean looked down at the she-wolf curled into the doggy equivalent of the fetal position, her tail between her legs. "I definitely did not expect that." Dean tilted her head as she looked over the werewolf. "Like a house of cards."

As usual Dean got the precognitive flash only a millisecond before Hestia lashed out, and her jump to avoid turned into a spectacular back flip. Dean was only disappointed that any of those present that could actually see wouldn't appreciate it. She was sure they'd appreciate the quick reaction time though, and when her legs came up she was able to catch Hestia under the muzzle twice with each foot.

Castiel could definitely smell the excitement and the fear, but he hadn't expected them to come from the people they did and that made him wish he could see. His own heart sped up as he felt the tell-tale tingle of Hestia's charging energy across his skin. He wanted to call out a warning to Dean but didn't wish to distract her when it could mean her death.

 _Son of a bitch,_ Dean clenched her hands into fists since apparently Hestia had realized sheer force wasn't doing it. Dean felt the infuriated doggy energy roil across her skin like heat.

With a breath of relief Castiel picked up on the tenor of Dean's thought. _So she does know what was going on, somehow I should have known_. How could she have stayed alive in her line of work without a little sensitivity to mystical energy?

"Get done playing with her woman!" Michael growled. "Finish this!"

"This was just proving myself, my strength," Dean called out. "No killing." _As ironic as that sounds coming from my mouth…_

"She'll kill you." Michael informed her.

"King-o while Castiel is with me I can easily protect him, and that is all I have to prove."

"Hestia!" Michael said, his voice commanding.

For Dean it was like slow motion. Whatever Michael communicated to his she-wolf caused her energy to shoot through the roof. Hestia's energy was impressive but Dean knew it was the zenith of her power and wasn't impressed. When the lycanthrope turned it away from her things took on a whole new value. Dean called out a warning as Hestia jumped for Castiel.

As rage surged through Dean she thought she heard a feline's roar but realized it was just inside her own head. Suddenly she was on Hestia's back - surprising herself at how fast she moved - her weight driving the she-wolf to her knees. Hestia snarled and tried to wiggle free but Dean took her chin in a vice-like grip and CRACK! Hestia stopped struggling and fell forward onto the asphalt.

Dean looked up at Castiel from her position straddling the dead wolfwoman's back, he was so close she could have reached out and touched him No matter how surprised she had been at her speed it had almost been too little too late, a few more inches. She knew he couldn't see, but his agape expression still made her look away ashamed. She'd never been ashamed of doing her job before.

Wow the tension was almost palpable. Dean glance over her shoulder to meet Michael's wolfy gaze and without a word telepathically or otherwise he and his Guard left. One of the wolfmen came and Dean got up as he moved to take the body.

"I guess you won," Castiel murmured into the silence. "That was scary. No wonder you are so confident."

Dean moved close and Castiel's body went tense as he sensed the anger she was dampening down. "Scary Wolf? That was nothing," She then turned and started back to the car sort of proud at the indifferent tone she pulled off and thankful she hadn't gotten Hestia's whole life when she'd broken her neck. She felt him reach out for her hand but she didn't want to help him, she wanted him to stay here, far away from her.

The part of Dean that wasn't ashamed was angry. Guilty? Ashamed! She was born to do this, it was her destiny!

 _Only half of your destiny,_ an ugly little voice whispered in the back of her mind.

She sat behind the wheel of her grandma's car and saw Castiel make his way unsteadily toward the car. _God he's gorgeous,_ Dean growled and started the car. The sound of the engine helped guide Castiel in the right direction and soon he was clicking on his seatbelt beside her.

He was subdued, quiet and Dean wondered why. Although she'd had a frighteningly close moment at the end there, she hadn't let an ounce of kitty energy out. She had clung tight to her rage and kept the jaguar at bay, and she was paying for it. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat trying to stretch the ache out of her body from when her jaguar had fought back a few breathless seconds against her control when she'd tried to push her back down at the end.

"Are you hurt?"

 _Not physically,_ Dean clamped down on her thoughts; she knew Castiel wouldn't mind his own business telepathically. "I'll be fine," She replied gruffly and reached to turn the radio back on.

She was purposefully paying attention to the road so she didn't expect it when Castiel's hand covered hers as she reached to reassign another of the radio buttons. She gave him a glance but soon returned her eyes to the road.

"Thank you, you did not have to do that," Castiel said softly, only her kitty hearing picked it up over the wind.

"I kill lycanthropes for a living, one more makes no difference." Again Dean succeeded in sounding nonchalant, uncaring. "I need my hand," She didn't, she could drive this road with her knee like a pro, but his touch had a dizzying affect on her concentration.

"You could have left me there, you could have let Hestia escort me, you could have-"

"White hat, you said it," Dean interrupted, pulling her hand out of his. She only sat there a moment staring at her knuckles where the hand gripped the wheel before she wondered why it was so much colder.

Castiel turned the radio down a few notches. "If the radio is too loud I cannot hear your voice," He explained. "It is beautiful."

The warm rush that came at his compliment spiked Dean's ire. _Wolves are off limits. Back the fuck off,_ she told herself and concentrated on the winding road.

Castiel almost flinched at the thought. So much for helping her forget what he was. He had succeeded in stretching out their time together. She couldn't just dump him as soon as they reached their destination, she had said she'd protect him and he was going to take full advantage of this new opportunity.


	3. The Other, Other Novak Family Secret

"Charlie, open up," Dean murmured at the gate of her home. She had never bothered to give her grandma a key so the Spider was stuck outside. "I brought a guest."

"Oh really?" Floated from the speaker, the infliction somehow conveying eyebrows uplifted in curiosity.

"Don't start, open the damn gate."

Castiel waited but it was a long while before the car rolled to a stop again. "Long driveway."

"Big houses need long driveways, it helps with the big lawns," Dean snapped back sarcastically, already thinking of Charlie's inevitable ambush at the front door. She didn't have friends to bring home-Charlie was the nearest thing she had-so it was obvious that she had never brought strange handsome men home either. Considering he might be staying... "And if you hurt anyone in this house, I will mount your head on my wall."

"Do you think I would hurt someone without justification?" Castiel asked but there was no answer. He heard the crunch of gravel and the driver side door slammed closed.

Dean had no idea what to think of Castiel. She had wanted to leave him at a hotel and play chauffer tomorrow but she didn't want him out of her sight. He had been right she was a good person and kept her word. She could usually tell if a person was up to no good it was something she'd picked up from her mom (mystically), but Castiel was a mystery. She knew her hormones were getting in the way.

 _Damn libido!_ She growled and turned back to see Castiel heading blindly for the porch stairs. She was there before she knew it and he jumped as she startled him. "Stairs," She warned.

"I—I did not hear you coming," He took her hand and she felt a thrill all the way to her toes.

"I know," Dean looked up and saw Charlie open the front door.

Charles Braeden was the man in charge of the staff in her home. This wasn't going to be fun, he already had a smirk on his face and one of those annoying twinkles in his tawny green eyes that meant he was going to be a pain.

"Don't start! Make yourself useful and go park the fuckin' car," She tossed him the keys and he dutifully obeyed but Dean could feel him busting at the seams.

"Do you treat all your employees like that or is he a werewolf too?" Castiel asked sarcastically.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me Wolf," Dean grumbled angrily as she helped him up the grand staircase.

She'd bought the home "as is" when she'd gotten tired of her grandma's snide remarks and death threats. It was much too large for her, but when one was in the Order they had unexpected guests and sometimes they brought lots of friends, plus Dean had to have a fortress. The bulletproof and supposedly lycanthrope-proof shutters that rolled over the entrances didn't come standard in apartment complexes and condos.

"God this house is huge, I can't even get my hand around the banister, is this marble?"

"Yeah," Dean said distracted. Which room should she put him in? She didn't expect any trouble in the way of assassins (wow that sounded silly) but that mysterious creature that had blinded Castiel...Maybe the room across the hall?

 _You'd know he was missing if he was in your bed;_ Dean grumbled and tried not to crush Castiel's hand. _Stop that!_

"—rooms?"

 _Shit,_ Dean glanced at Castiel as they reached the top of the stairs; he'd been asking her a question while she wasn't paying attention. "What?"

"How many rooms?"

"Eight bedrooms," Dean murmured. "About half as many bathrooms...around twenty rooms," She went on describing the various other uses of those extra rooms, mention of heavy security in more than one including the armory and even the décor she hadn't had time to redo since she'd moved in.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Five years," Dean paused at the door to her room. _Don't you even contemplate!_ She moved onward, she had a smaller connected room that would be good enough. "Here," She opened the door and led him through. "Do you...um, do you know when you'll be able to see again?"

"No idea hon."

"Not your hon," She reminded him. "There's a bathroom directly across the hall from your room." Dean led him to the bed. "Sit."

Castiel reached a hand out behind him to steady himself and sat. "Thanks."

Dean looked down at their joined hand and procrastinated. "You need anything?"

"When is dinner?"

"Usually about four hours ago but Charlie usually makes something when I have a late night," Dean gave a half-hearted tug at her hand but Castiel didn't get the hint. He was looking up toward the direction of her voice as his thumb ran lazily back and forth across her knuckles. "I'll come and get you," She offered without bothering to ask if he was hungry; she knew from personal experience that lycanthropes spent ninety-eight percent of their existence moderately peckish.

"Thank you," Castiel kept up the sweeping brush of his thumb.

Dean moved a step closer almost against her will, her free hand reaching to touch his face. She caught herself halfway hand suspended in midair between them and cursed inwardly. _What the hell are you doing?_ She pulled her hand away just as Castiel reached up to catch it, he missed and she backed up to separate their hands.

 _Don't be so stupid! Don't you dare! Argh!_ She bit her tongue and got a lid slammed down on her thoughts. She wasn't projecting but she knew Castiel could feel her hormones he had to be practically swimming in them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "I'm the door to your left if you need anything. Knock!"

"Yes ma'am," He nodded.

Dean made herself walk away and she was at the door when she felt his gaze. She glanced back and he was looking in her general direction. Then something happened that Dean had never experienced.

{{ _God she smells so good,}}_ Castiel's chest filled as he took a deep breath and Dean met his sightless eyes. He wasn't projecting - Dean was sure - she could even feel the wistful sorrow in the thought.

Dean made herself leave and refused to look back. She tried to keep her thoughts to herself. _Keep going, don't go back._ She turned to start down the hall toward her office instead of going to her room, which would be too close.

"Your grandmother is on the phone," Charlie informed her as she met him at the base of the staircase.

"How long have you kept her on hold?"

"'bout a minute or two is all," Charlie shrugged, his auburn hair brushing his shoulders.

"Did you maybe get my snacks out of the car?"

"Yes but I've got the usual six course meal almost ready so don't you dare!" Charlie followed her to the office she kept. "And I updated Julie she's making more than enough for your new friend."

"He's not my friend, I just promised I'd protect him," Dean replied gruffly. She glanced over to see the red hold light blinking on her phone.

"Ah, work again? Never play for you eh boss?" Charlie's voice was light and joking, soon he'd deliver the punch line. "Maybe he's a little of both-"

"Get the hell outta here and help Julie with the extra place at the table." Dean growled as she sat behind the cacophony of chrome and tempered glass that was her desk.

"Your messages are on the notepad. Don't forget to check in at work."

Charlie was the only one of Dean's house staff that knew the details of her job. He was what her Nana had wished Dean had become at puberty. He had grown up in a Lumberjack household, both parents fighting the good fight but when puberty hit no tattoo.

Charlie had been the only person the Lumberjack's had sent her way that could tolerate her temper and their sense of humor was similar. He not only gave orders and kept down the fort while Dean was away; he was also a buffer between her and staff when she was home.

Outside of their family situations and certain likes and dislikes Dean didn't know much about the rest of her staff. She'd met each and every one of them personally to give them a once over metaphysically to find ill-intent, but otherwise she talked through Charlie.

Friends weren't really encouraged these days outside of the Order. That was why most Lumberjacks married within the Order it kept the tradition going, and only had people close that could defend themselves. Dean didn't know from experience but she could guess how hard it might be to constantly worry about someone she loved, a distracted Lumberjack was most often a dead Lumberjack.

She knew she hadn't known Castiel as long as George but she saw him as a temporary ally at least. He didn't act like the majority of lycanthropes she'd met. Truthfully most of the lycanthropes she met she was sent to kill, meaning they weren't all that nice (why else would she be after them?) ...but unfortunately they were a majority of the population.

With a shake of her computer mouse Dean's flat-panel monitor woke up, she clicked on her e-mail icon, and found for once in her career that she had not one new message. _Wow._ She opened a new message and typed in the usual debrief communiqué to lumberjack911 , letting them know the assignment went well and the pack would behave.

Dean gave herself a moment to gaze around the book-filled room before reaching for the phone finally. "Evening Samantha."

"Evening. How's my car?"

"Fine. I'm hail and hearty too by-the-by." Dean elaborated. "Just in case you were curious."

"Not really," Samantha admitted frankly. "Since your car still has at least another week at Shawn's I'm obligated to let you keep my car."

"Don't Samantha it was just because of the short notice, I can get a friggin' rental." Dean reigned in her irritation, with her grandma it always escaladed. "When will you be home so I can drop it off?"

"So did the mission go off without a hitch?" Samantha asked instead.

"If you don't answer the gate I'll leave it outside." Dean informed her, trying not to think of the giant "hitch" currently residing in the guest room adjoining hers.

"If my car goes missing so will yours," Samantha countered. "So you're alive, I assume you did the job well."

"Don't I always?"

"So far," Samantha was quiet a few moments. "You usually gloat more," she said suspiciously.

"I'm not in the mood, good-night," Dean hung up the phone. She didn't like her grandma's interrogation tactics it seemed she could never have a normal conversation with her. _Not that I'd want to,_ Dean turned off her computer monitor, pushed away from her desk and stood.

"Dinner's ready," Charlie poked his head in the door. "I'll go get your buddy."

"Charlie!" Dean called as he disappeared out the door. "I'll get him, I'm sure I don't like the way you said, "buddy" either." She closed the door behind her and started toward her room.

She stopped by her room to change into some yoga pants and a t-shirt. Part of her paused at the thought of having company but he wouldn't even see the casual attire.

It had totally skipped Dean's mind to lock the adjoining door between their rooms, and a flub like that on a hunt would have cost the Lumberjack her life. Worse yet, it didn't even occur to her until she heard the door hinges creak.

In regular circumstances Castiel's sudden appearance behind her would have been very bad. Forgetting the werewolf's visual handicap Dean spun around with a shout, her arms flinging protectively across her lace-clad chest.

"Oh my!" Castiel backed away since he'd come partway into the room before he heard Dean's warning yell. "I didn't know! Sorry!"

The door swung quickly shut.

Dean relaxed somewhat, the sight of him had made other parts of her tense for much different reasons. _Damn it!_ She was perfectly fine until she saw him then...Dean growled and yanked her albino panthers t-shirt down over her head. She debated on keeping her sword on but in the end decided against it.

Not only was she pretty damn safe in her home (one of the only things she'd changed since she'd moved in) if the one possible danger inside decided to be truly dangerous she had more weapons stashed in her home than the room designated her armory. At any place in her home she wasn't more than five feet from a weapon of some kind, whether it be hidden or part of a clever decoration.

 _Better go get the Wolf for dinner then,_ Dean thought as she started for the door he'd disappeared through.

* * *

 _For the love of God,_ Castiel squeezed his eyes shut but what he had **seen** wouldn't leave his mind. _Thanks Balthazar if you are anything you are clever,_ Castiel opened his eyes and glanced around at the room, his surroundings rich like its owner.

This wasn't going to go well. When Dean found out he had gained his eyesight back she would—

"Damnation-" Castiel cursed as darkness rushed in to cloud his vision. "Thank you Balthazar," He murmured low. _Thank you for the wet dream material,_ he thought bitterly and returned to him unbidden.

She had covered herself as he barreled through the adjoining door. He'd heard noises behind the door and had mistaken it for an exit out into the hall. As he'd walked through the door he'd caught a marvelous view of her ass as she bent over to push her jeans down her legs to the floor, clad in black lace panties.

The word flexible had come to mind, she had almost been doubled over before she gave a started gasp and half turned. That was the image that he had dancing through his mind, her arms thrown to shield (poorly) her chest, clad in a matching demi-cup bra.

God she was beautiful, Castiel was still trying to calm himself down. An erection wasn't very comfortable in tight jeans, especially without underwear. And when she'd realized he couldn't see her she had seemed defiant, had turned as he backed out of the room showing him the whole gorgeous picture.

 _Fuck,_ Castiel took a deep breath and tried to push it from his thoughts.

The door behind him opened unexpectedly and Castiel stumbled back into Dean. Her arms curled around him as she moved a few steps back before regaining her footing. Was it his hormones going nuts or could he feel her nipples pressed into his back?

"Sorry I didn't knock, I'm just as bad I suppose," Dean said softly over his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his neck.

He smelled so good. Dean resisted the urge to curl herself against his back and take a long sniff. His hair was like silk and she almost got tangled in it as she backed away.

"Dinner?"

"Midnight snack is more appropriate," Dean glanced at the clock by her bed. She reached out as his hands fumbled and took his, his fingers weaving in hers. "Right this way."

As they made their way down the staircase Castiel remarked, "You…you are being nice."

"You don't need to sound so surprised, I can be you know." Dean murmured moodily.

"Does anyone here know-"

"About my job? Only Charlie. About you? No, no one." Dean paused to push open the door to the small dinning room where she ate when her house guests didn't exceed six. It hadn't so far but she had a second grander dinning "hall" for more company, it had come with the house.

The table was already set and Charlie was putting food platters on the table. He looked at them as they entered, his gaze darting to their joined hands.

"Don't start!" Dean interrupted preemptively as he opened his mouth to comment. "He's blind."

"Service animal, eh?"

That struck Dean as funny and she couldn't stop laughing. As she took deep breaths to calm herself she wondered if Charlie realized how appropriate his comment was. "Get the hell outta here," She said and Charlie gave her a salute before leaving the room.

After he was gone Dean realized she should have let him stay to serve Castiel. "Smell anything you like?" _Shit, way to set yourself up Dean!_ She cringed and waited.

"Roast beef, ham, chicken...well just heap it all on I guess." Castiel said after a few moments. "I caught the scent of some potatoes and green beans; you do not strike me as a vegetarian."

"Hell no!" Dean said aghast as she gave him servings her size, if he wanted seconds (like she usually did) he could ask later; the plates could only hold so much food. Charlie had long ago broken her of the habit of eating straight out of the serving platters. "You a carnivore?" She paused to ask as she held a spoon of mashed potatoes.

"No. Green beans and potatoes please," His hand moved gingerly over the table in front of him until he found the napkin.

"Enjoy," Dean plopped the plate down in front of him and as his hand came up to fumble at the table the back of his hand brushed her breast. The plate clattered the rest of the way to the table as Dean jerked back.

"Are you okay?" Castiel turned toward her concerned.

"Fine! I'm fine!" Dean grumbled as she went to her chair her breast aching, just the innocent brush of his hand tightening her nipple and sending desire through her body like a hot blade.

Castiel felt her desire wash over him and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Her attraction was undeniable true, but she would never cross that boundary. He was the kind she killed - not loved - not even liked by her reaction.

He prayed he had the time to change her mind.

With his fork he speared something on his plate and gave it a whiff before biting. The entire meal was cooked rare and lightly seasoned. "Did you order food special for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Dean laughed. "Is it too bloody for you Wolf?"

 _Back to the mean taunts huh?_ "No do you eat your meat like this usually?"

"Yup," Was the grunt of an answer she gave as he heard her tear into something.

 _So much for polite dinner conversation,_ Castiel finished off a drumstick and reached for the napkin in his lap to wipe the grease off. With bones he liked to crack them open and suck out the marrow but that tendency was a bit too canine tonight.

Dean put the bone from her drumstick down and made herself eat something else. Her dad didn't like to waste and Dean had learned to suck the marrow out of the bones. She glanced over at Castiel and noticed he'd left his drumstick unmolested.

Together they cleaned off the platters and Dean helped Castiel back upstairs. "I'll probably sleep late tomorrow but when I wake up I'll take you to Registration." Dean guided him to the bed where he sat. "And...Um..."

Castiel smiled and moved his head to follow her movement toward the door leading to her room. "I have to be honest I do not know where to search for my mate."

"Same here," Dean admitted. "I've heard it's sort of...Well - that is to say - Fate kind of..."

"Helps me along? She's supposed to," Castiel tried to keep the grinning to a minimum, a big bad Lumberjack that went toe-to-toe with beings with superhuman strength and she was having issues with love, it was cute. "Dean?" He heard the door open but the hinges didn't creak.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how lycanthrope mating works?"

"After you find her she's the last one you'll ever be with until she dies." Dean said, and Castiel heard tears in her voice.

The emotion in her words helped him have the courage to speak. "So when I find her..." His courage faltered, he wished he could look into her eyes and know the emotion's cause. "When I find her I cannot be with you," He made himself say it, no matter his suspicions if Dean was to truly be his he wanted it to be her choice.

The male in a lycanthrope mating was impotent with any other woman after their first time together. Castiel had never had it explained but Fate had decided the females wouldn't have the same complication (were males more likely to roam?). For them it was usually an emotional tie but that wasn't always guaranteed it depended on the female and if they had the added string of children.

"Good-night Wolf," Dean murmured but Castiel could smell her desire on the air like the scent of roses.

"Sweet dreams Sugar," Castiel told her. _Please dream of me,_ he heard the door close and the lock click and he sighed.

* * *

Dean wandered through her mother and father's house. Like most Lumberjacks it was large enough to be heavily fortified, in this dream it was empty of everything but weapons. She could feel the cold of the hardwood floors and saw the dust motes dancing in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows. It smelled like it had when she'd lived there, like flowers and orange cleaner.

Dean was sure in real life it was dusty smelling and dark, the curtains securely drawn. She would like this dream better if her parents showed up, but she never dreamt of her parents.

Not alive anyway.

The first part of this dream was like a walk through her memories, but the end, the end...Usually she wore her casual daywear, sometimes she wore her cloak, since she usually slept nude but tonight she was in her pajamas in the dream.

She'd made herself put them on before bed. Being part lycanthrope made nudity more comfortable than it would if she was all human. Bed was the only place she really got to indulge but tonight, even though she had locked both doors it had made her feel less vulnerable.

They consisted of a black and navy plaid on silk pajama pants and a matching blue billowy long-sleeve top. As was norm, she'd braided her hair to keep some semblance of order to it; otherwise the curly mass would be a rats' nest come tomorrow.

"Momma no please!" Her mother's last plea to Samantha.

Dean's steps stumbled but she didn't stop, she never did. She could hear the screams continue and the crying, there was always loud crying.

"John! Oh God!"

The door outside to the backyard was in the kitchen. Dean made her way through the room, the sunlight playing through the windows dimming as she progressed. By the time she reached the door night was outside, even if when her parents were murdered it was high noon in the summer.

"You look so scared right now," A familiar soft voice whispered.

The bloody horror of that memory wasn't waiting behind the door like it usually did. When she pushed the door open the backyard was gone. The porch went on a foot or two then transitioned into wilder grass, underbrush and forest. The moon was full instead of waning and as he stepped out of the trees the light coming in through the canopy made Castiel's hair glow with silver. "What has you so scared?"

Dean stepped out into the grass her gaze moving over Castiel, totally out of place here in her nightmare. "My parents were murdered here in the backyard of my childhood home," She looked over her shoulder to find the house gone and more forest behind her. "What are you doing here?"

" **You** are dreaming of me. Tell me why I am here," He glanced down at himself. "Must be a fantasy, I usually have more clothes on in regular dreams."

Dean chuckled and moved a few steps closer the grass tickling her bare feet pleasantly. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, I enjoy being your eye candy," Castiel said with a boyish grin. He looked down surprised as a jaguar moved out of the trees beside him. "Hey there girl," Castiel gave the jaguar a good scratch behind her dark fringed ears.

Dean looked on jealously as Castiel knelt down and scratched her jaguar and got a lick in return. She'd dreamt of her jaguar before, and knew her from meditation. She was the deepest black now but come the moonlight she would show how golden a brown she was.

"She likes you," Dean murmured. "Nice to know where her loyalty lies," but Dean had known that all along. She clapped her hands and called to the jaguar and after a lick to Castiel's face she obeyed. "Go play."

Dean's jaguar mewled as pitiful as a tiny domesticated kitten and looked back at Castiel. "A little help here?" Dean had never had great control of her true dreams but she had her moments.

"Me?" Castiel put his fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle and like he was waiting the shape of Castiel's wolf came out of the trees just as she remembered it dark and lit silver with the moon. "Play nice."

Both animals bolted off into the forest and Castiel was looking at Dean when she turned back. "So...Was she yours?" Castiel murmured.

Dream or no Dean still hesitated to answer. "Y-yeah," She whispered and Castiel cupped her face so she would look up at him, she hadn't even realized she was looking at her toes; it was an openly submissive pose.

"Which one?"

"My dad," Dean said even quieter and Castiel moved closer to hear even though she knew he could hear perfectly well.

"Mom's a Lumberjack, dad's a werejaguar. What a couple," Castiel stepped closer still and whispered in her ear like it was a secret. "When?"

"When I was seven, my Nana killed them," She felt the tears on her face, she would never cry in life but dreams were different. "Slay them. She would have given her life for his but Nana wasn't there for her." Dean sniffed and tried to push the memory away who knew if it would change the dream and she didn't want to ruin this with such horror.

"And she still lives?" Castiel asked surprised.

Dean laughed softly, bitterly. "She looks so much like mom," She confessed years of shame and self-hatred all because Samantha looked like her daughter.

"Sshh," Castiel's breath tickled the loose hairs on the nape of her neck. "No more sadness," Castiel's lips kissed along her neck, his teeth nipping at the skin setting Dean on fire. "I can smell your need."

Dean breathed in deep and Castiel's desire filled her lungs making her dizzy. "Same here," She murmured, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning.

She felt his fingers digging into her hair and she heard the snap of her rubber band a moment later they were combing through ruining her braid. Dean moved her arms around him her fingers running along his spine enjoying the feel of his muscles working under her touch.

Dean ran her hands up and back down his back, the second time down giving him a bit of nails as she reached down and cupped his buttocks. Castiel let out a growl and his fingers tightened into a fist in her hair and he pulled gently. She resisted and he kept pulling and she let out a gasp of surprise as he jerked her head back to expose more skin to his mouth. "Let me know if I hurt you," He kissed along her shoulder.

"I will," Dean felt his teeth nip into her neck a little harder but it only made her moan, she couldn't keep it in.

God what was she doing? She felt his other hand cup her right buttock, pulling her against him and the silk pajamas weren't much between them. "Cas?"

"I want you," He took her ear lobe in his mouth and bit down, moving against her as he pulled her tighter against him.

"I can tell," Dean gasped breathlessly.

Castiel released her hair to fumble for the hem of her shirt. He paused in his kissing to yank the shirt upwards exposing her breasts to the dappled moonlight. "Oh my," Castiel took one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed. "Off," He ordered and Dean gave the shirt a pull and it was off over her head. The moment it was gone Castiel's head ducked down and he took her other nipple in his mouth.

Dean's head fell back as pleasure snaked through her, his name drawn out in a moan from her lips. "I need you Cas."

Castiel rolled his eyes up to look at her, he didn't seem to want to relinquish her nipple but he did pause to say, "Are you sure?"

"Please," Dean gathered up her courage to reach down and stroke him, the courage scattered as she did and she looked down. "Wow," She bit her lip. "Do you think it'll fit?"

Castiel's growl was deep and hungry and she blushed. "Don't worry when I am done with you there won't be a problem," He promised, his finger hooking in the waistband of her pajama pants. He followed them down until she could step out of them, his hands smoothing up her legs, his eyes following until they reached her thighs. His gaze was more intense than she'd ever seen it and she watched him lean in to sniff.

His hands moved higher pushing her legs apart so he could nuzzle his way between her legs, his growl lowering until there was no mistaking the animal in his blood. Dean's fingers found their way into his hair and the noise gave her goose bumps.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice suddenly sounded alarmed and he pulled back to look up at her—

"Son of a bitch," Dean grumbled as she rolled over to hit the snooze on her alarm clock. It was only eleven in the morning which was more than enough sleep for her, but she hadn't wanted to wake up.

Her body was still thrumming with desire and she rolled back over, stretching in her two thousand thread count sheets luxuriating in the feel against her skin—Dean sat up in bed when she realized she was naked. She looked around the room only to find her pajamas across the room on the floor. Her hand found her hair and it was messy and unbraided.

"What the hell?" She took a deep breath and got out of bed to check and found both doors locked as well as the window. She pulled on her bathrobe, a simple affair in black silk, and moved to knock on the door to Castiel's room. She only waited a moment before opening it but only enough to get through without the hinges creaking.

Castiel was still asleep, his own clothes folded neatly on a nearby chair. He was sleeping on his stomach, his arms curled around his pillow like it was his lover in sleep. Dean moved closer and reached to tug on the sheet until she could see the red nail marks down his back. _Oh my God,_ Dean put her hand over her mouth to keep from saying the words aloud. _I'm seeing things!_ She touched one of the marks and felt the raise in the red skin.

Dean gave a surprised cry as Castiel rolled around, and caught her hand sending her forward and she landed on top of him, half in the bed. "Let go!"

"I had the most frustrating dream about you," Castiel murmured sleepily. "Tease," His hand moved through her hair much like he had in the dream. Dean found herself giving a gentle rub of her cheek like a cat might push against your hand while you pet it.

This had definitely been the wrong place to go right after that amazing dream, he felt just as good in real life. Castiel's other hand caressed her face and curving at her shoulder much like he had in her dream his finger exposing her neck to hot breath. Like the involuntary kitty-like reaction to his fingers in her hair Dean moved her body a quarter of an inch closer, causing their bodies to press intimately together and his kiss to brush her skin.

"Castiel," Dean closed her eyes her voice more shaky than she wanted it to be. "Stop," She went tense at the nip of his teeth.

{{ _I'm not hurting you am I?}}_ Castiel's voice sauntered into her mind his teeth replaced by tongue and lips.

"No," She moaned at the pressure of his teeth on her skin once again. "Wait, Castiel no! Let go!" Dean pushed away and turned to flee to the safety of her own bedroom.

Castiel groaned. "Nice hickey," He murmured to himself about his handiwork on Dean's neck as he cursed Balthazar's sense of humor. _Don't tell me I have to have sex with her to get my eyesight back, I was not planning on spending my entire life blind,_ Castiel groaned and pulled the pillow over his face to block out the sunlight.

A disturbing through came to him and he knew it wasn't his own. _I hope dreams are only a way to open her up to the idea in real life,_ Castiel sincerely prayed that Dean would be less icy in the daylight and the dreams wouldn't be the only place where intimacy happened.

The dream did prove something beyond the shadow of a doubt since the Novak family could only dreamwalk into their mate's dreams. Castiel took a deep breath to give his nerves some steel. How the hell was he supposed to woo this woman?

Another thought struck him just as despair started to seep in. She had said it in her dreams and had still been stubborn (or scared) to admit to him. Half-werejaguar and half-human. She couldn't totally hate her father's kind…Unless the joining hadn't been mutual.

Dean had told him her mother would die-had died-for her mate…That didn't sound like bitter hatred, but to kill your own daughter to get to her werejaguar husband that sounded about right. _I will ease that hurt for you Dean, one way or another._ If she didn't accept him he would go home but he would make a stop on the way.

Now Balthazar's laughter made so much sense, the demon had laughed his ass off at the thought of him succeeding! This was definitely going to be a challenge.


	4. Firsts

Dean was doing her best to keep from fidgeting but her tattoo was ticcing like mad. She was doing the big bad bodyguard routine while Castiel stood in line at Lycanthrope Registration.

It was hard to look tough when she wanted to run screaming from the room. She needed a distraction; she'd never been around this many lycanthropes this long without killing them before.

"You are grimacing Dear," Castiel leaned close to whisper.

 _There you go,_ Dean felt goose bumps rise up her arms as Castiel's warm breath spilt across the nape of her neck. "How would you know?" She asked flipping him off and receiving no reaction.

"Me and every lycanthrope in here can practically taste it," Castiel smiled his hand moving along her arm up from her elbow to her shoulder even through the fabric Dean felt it like an intimate caress. "I am positive I'm the only one that knows who it's coming from."

"Don't tell me you can tell the difference between my emotions and anyone else's," Dean's eyebrow peeked out from above her Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"I have been swimming in some of your more enticing emotions so, yes I have started to learn the nuances of you," Castiel's voice was almost inaudible but she knew he was keeping his voice down for all the other beings with super hearing in the near vicinity. Since she could hear it perfectly fine she was sure if any of them wanted to hear it wouldn't be an issue. "For instance right now you are driving me crazy with your longing," His lips nudged the back of her ear and Dean had to consciously relax as her muscles began to coil.

"Then stop fucking touching me Wolf," She growled glad her voice was calm and not breathy like she'd expected. She had been secretly thinking of the dream she'd had of Castiel the entire morning. Truthfully she'd started out **thinking** about it and most often started **fantasizing** about it, finishing where they started. Castiel's hand moved away and Dean told herself not to reach for it and bring it up to touch her face.

Also, numerous times through the morning Castiel had given clues that he knew what she was. Dean remembered telling him her secret during her dream but part of her (a large part of her) couldn't believed they'd shared the same dream. Worse still was the physical aftermath of said dream as if she hadn't just dreamt it, but actually been inside the dream.

Dean didn't want to admit her strange experience because it would just give the wolf ideas. Granted she had already had the same ideas countless times since she'd woken up this morning, but she wasn't going to confirm his suspicions out loud.

"And ew try to stop smelling me, Wolf," She made a face at him that he didn't see.

"You know you like it," Castiel murmured his fingers gently caressing where her spine ran under the skin of her neck but before she could object or press closer he moved away.

"I have a family to feed!"

Dean glanced over her shoulder at one of the eight windows they were standing in line for. There was a delicate-looking man at the third window spilling his feathery energy out into the lobby. In an instant Dean knew he was a seagull.

She hadn't met many non-predator lycanthropes mostly for their rarity and partly for their good behavior. The man was being escorted through a door Dean had seen a majority of the people in line go into voluntarily.

The room's nervous energy started to settle as the man disappeared behind that door and Dean turned toward a woman in the line next to theirs that was snickering.

"Poor sap," She guffawed as the birdy energy faded away.

"What's his issue?" Dean asked curiously.

"Most people that come in here think it's like getting a driver's license, in and out," The woman explained. "It can take as little as five days and sometimes...Well sometimes they don't come out of that room."

Dean got a whiff of her fear even though she was pretending not to care, but apparently she had been in that room before and didn't like it. Dean got a flash of feline fur and deduced cat, not anything scary probably Himalayan; domesticated.

"They let you think this is all voluntary and nice but heaven forbid you show any massive power." The werecat's eyes went wide, Dean noticed they had pupils like a cats, narrow in the bright florescent light of the room. "If you have any hint of threat - lotsa power mostly - it doesn't matter if you're here on your own wanting to live a peaceful life."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" She asked, putting a pretend gun to her temple. "Pow! Up to that great scratching post in the sky." The cat looked up as her line moved and she gave Dean a smile. "I'm here for my yearly retesting. See, even if you somehow get out without them knowing your potential you have to come back each and every year to be registered again or your name goes straight to the police."

 _No they don't,_ Dean turned away from the werecat to end the conversation as her line moved up again. That list of unregistered lycanthropes went to the Lumberjacks, she had heard of the jobs, but preferred the animals that were actually doing something wrong. She didn't want to be some sort of parole officer checking up on tamed lycanthropes that just forgot to take care of their registration.

Her father had been diligent in his registration; Dean had never known he was in any danger of getting offed if he showed too much power. She wondered how one would test a lycanthrope for power? She looked over at Castiel who looked a bit grimmer but didn't look any less sure of himself. Dean knew he wouldn't make it out of that room.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the line and toward the door. The security guards there looked uneasily at them but didn't object to their exit and Dean didn't stop until she had the car started and down the street.

"Were you actually going to let them do that?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"You know very well what I mean!" Dean broke a bit too hard at the red light and Castiel put his hand up to brace himself on the dashboard. "I know you heard that cat! Don't try and pretend you don't have power."

"It is illegal not to," Castiel murmured sedately.

"Castiel!" Dean pulled over to the side of the road and turned to him. "I'm sorry but not only do you have to debase yourself by letting them put a chip in your damn ear - a GPS tracking chip for the love of God! - but they might just fucking kill you? Because you have power that you can't help but have?" She tried to calm down but it seemed the dam had broken. "All you want to do is find your mate and live a normal life, and if you try and do it nice and legal they'll put a round in your head."

Castiel was quiet a moment and Dean's indignation fell flat in the face of his calm energy. She gave a curse and her hand found his throat, she had done it enough to hunted lycanthropes to know he was using his energy to calm her. His hand came up faster than she could see to grab her wrist to keep her from shoving him back, but it was Dean that kept her fingers from crushing his windpipe. She knew he could heal it and be none the worse for wear but still she paused.

"Don't you try that shit on me! I use that to kill your kind! I lull them then I run a fucking silver blade through their hearts or cut off their goddamn heads!" She gave an inhuman growl and pushed open the car door and escaped down the sidewalk.

Castiel sat there in the car, his heart pounding - not with fear - but excitement. The human part of him that had never really been nurtured still gave an outraged cry at his own reaction to Dean's dominant handling of him. He was dominant now, he had had enough time as the submissive but this treatment wasn't like it had been at the hands of his pack. She was worried about him - scared for his life - he had felt it in her when that cat had explained what went on behind that door.

Dean was stalking through the park, off the path and into the trees before she cooled down enough to look around. She had stopped the car not far away from the park but still the blink it had been from the sidewalk to the park was too quick. She ran her hands through her hair and looked upward. "Why the fuck do you care?" She growled furiously to herself as she paced inside the walnut trees and bushes. She dashed her hand against the furious tears in her eyes and studied the mixture of emotions.

She tried to hoist it off as righteous indignation for her father's plight, her father's kind. Her kind. Dean knew it had very little to do with it and everything to do with Castiel. She should have shaken it off and let him go into that room and never come back. She shouldn't have worried for his life, feared that he'd be taken out unfairly when he was playing nice (so unlike his kind), felt guilty that she would be denying some poor fool her mate.

"He's just a goddamn wolf!" She looked upward the sunlight dappling her face through the canopy of leaves above her. She could see patches of blue and white through the foliage and she felt her knees wobble. She sounded like Samantha! Dean cried out and sunk to the ground.

Arms came around her and she fought the urge to fight as she smelled him. Castiel lowered to the leaves with her, holding her as she fought the tears, turning her face away. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, his breath doing its usual tickle at her ear.

Dean's head tilted of its own accord, her hair was woven in an intricate braid today and her neck stood out. "I should be asking you that."

"Are you?" Castiel's breath was very close to her neck and she felt desire close around her before she could think.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She whispered.

"It hardly matters, Darling."

"Why do you do that?" Dean glared at a tree in front of her.

"Do what Dean?" Castiel's lips grazed her neck and his arms curled tighter.

"Just let things happen to you? Fight for yourself!"

Then it happened again, he wasn't projecting but still Dean heard his forlorn thought. {{ _You will not touch a wolf.}}_

Dean went still, so still that Castiel leaned back in an attempt to see her face.

"What?"

"You were in that dream," Dean stated, it wasn't a question. "Or I'm nuts."

"You are not crazy," Castiel said softly, wondering just how much she knew about the connection of some mates. The Novaks had been the only clan that could dreamwalk in centuries.

"I'm glad I didn't let you try to register," Dean admitted after she realized that it was at least partially Castiel's fault they'd shared dreams. She moved out of his arms so she could turn to meet his gaze. "I spent my childhood fighting my Nana who constantly reminded me how she would have been able to accept me if I had only learned to hate my father and his kind." Dean grimaced and glared at the ground. "My kind," She met Castiel's eyes and saw how proud he was, of what? Her? "I didn't realize I had stopped fighting."

"When I left my Nana's tyrannical rule the thought that never occurred to me was remember what you are! I hadn't realized I turned into her..."

"No," Castiel smiled. "You just dislike me."

"But I don't-" Dean choked herself off and her eyes darted away, never mind that Castiel couldn't tell anyway. _Damn it!_ She felt Castiel's grip tighten on her arms.

"Please go on!" Castiel's voice broke and he took a deep calming breath. "Dean, I can admit it, I like you, have from the moment I-" He looked down this time, embarrassed. "Smelled you, saw you in the forest."

"I have to remember what I am, but I don't have to like you," Dean said stubbornly. "Things like this don't work out, not in my line of work."

"Things like what?" Castiel asked hopefully.

 _Like my parents,_ Dean answered silently but hoped Castiel wouldn't hear. "Wolf and Lumberjack being anything but enemies."

"But..." Castiel's face fell as it looked like she was opening up to him, to herself but CLANG! Down went the gate. "Are we not at least friends - maybe not B. - but allies?"

Dean burst out laughing. "Did you really just say "B.F.F" in conversation?"

"Oh hell!" Castiel grinned. "I would not kill you, you would not kill me."

Dean wanted to object she really did, and she realized she was trying to come off like a tough bad ass whether it made her seem anti-lycanthrope or not. "I would say that was stupid but I don't think you would kill just for the hell of it."

"I used to be the most submissive in my pack; do you know what that entails?" Castiel fought the memories; they didn't wash over him like they usually did and he knew the ease of this was only through the woman before him.

"I can imagine."

"No, you cannot and I hope to God you never do. This power thing is sort of new to me but the non-wolf ideas are not." Castiel tiptoed carefully around this topic, one day Dean would know he had been on the end of a Lumberjack's gun. "I never did dirty work because I wanted to but you have to know I have done it."

"They called you pack whore," Dean whispered and although he had thought that part of his life over he saw it relived in her sharp eyes. "What happened to you? How did you come by so much power? You're older than you look I know you age slower. **I've** been slowed since puberty."

"I had to find my mate," Was all Castiel shared. "I could not do that as somebody's bitch," He left out the part where he'd died, that could come later. "But listen, I want you to know I am not a killer, not because I want to at least. I have only wanted to kill one person in my entire life." _Lives_.

"Do I know her?"

Castiel laughed, "I can see my great revelation was not really a surprise to you."

"My Nana has that affect on most people furry and non-furry." Dean confessed. "If she caught wind of you..."

Dean didn't know but undoubtedly would notice and question later but he could walk up to a Lumberjack and not even twinge their senses. He'd noticed Dean's tattoo hadn't warned her of him and knew to the Lumberjack's he was truly dead. He didn't know how it worked but he wasn't about to question it.

"I would break her in two," Castiel finished her sentence.

"That doesn't sound very submissive," Dean observed, thinking it was one of the most hostile things she'd heard him say.

"Like you have said, you must bring out the worst in me," Castiel murmured and he knew she would be grinning just as wide as he was. "I do not think it's so bad though. Someone has to dominate you." And like he knew she would, Dean gasped. "Am I right?"

Dean would never admit it but he knew what her answer would be from the sudden catch of her sex on the air. She tried to move back but Castiel's hands were strong on her arms and soon she was crushed against the front of him.

Their noses bumped but Castiel was quick to adjust and their first kiss set off fireworks behind Dean's closed eyes. His hands moved over her back on either side of her sword sheath.

She tasted as good as she smelled, like honey and Castiel couldn't get enough. He didn't know when he would be here again plundering her willing lips, he knew he had to get his fill.

Part of him knew he wouldn't - he would never get enough of her lips - her smell and eventually (God willing) her body, he was like a man dying of thirst.

Her lips, her tongue, her teeth—God she was meeting him thrust for thrust, bite for bite and Castiel almost burst at the idea of how she would be in bed. It was coarse and almost primal and it scared him how she really brought out the worst (wolf) in him.

"Have you ever been with a lycanthrope before?" Castiel pulled back just enough to ask - it was honestly a safety precaution for his kind - and he got caught on the sight of her eyes. _Damn Balthazar, give that demon an idea..._ He saw the passion drowning in those deep green pools right before the shame flood in.

"Not only am I not going to let my first time be in the middle of a public park," Dean paused. "My first time with a lycanthrope," She amended hastily but Castiel had an edge on her she didn't know of, he could see the unabashed innocent blush paint her cheeks. "It won't be with you, if **ever**."

Castiel stayed kneeling in the grass a moment to collect himself after Dean had stormed out of the stand of trees. Her first. Castiel almost felt like the bad guy here, wreaking havoc with a sweet little virgin's hormones. _Sweet little nothing!_ A huff of laughter escaped Castiel as he pushed to his feet, ankle-deep in leaves.

Just the thought of it made Castiel uncomfortable, _gotta get some underwear._ He stumbled as he lost his sight. That was becoming exceedingly annoying!

Castiel pushed his annoyance aside and hurried to catch up with Dean. He had her car keys.

* * *

"Seriously, do not worry about this," Castiel told Dean as she growled in frustration at him.

"You've seen this mark on my face! It itches like mad when lycanthropes are around that I don't know about, and she won't even stop to question, she'll just lop off your head-"

"I meant to ask, why do you not set your coworkers off?" Castiel asked.

"I never thought about it," Dean glanced at her watch. "Just wait for the rental car; they'll be at the gate." Dean cut the engine and took the keys. "I'd say keep an eye out..."

"Dean-"

"Sshh!" Dean climbed out of the car and moved toward the house. She had parked as far as she could without being suspicious. She knew it was a useless endeavor because Samantha always saw crafty plots in anything Dean did, innocent or not.

She didn't knock; she didn't want to run into any of Samantha's house staff if she could. In the infrequent times she was home while growing up in the house with Samantha, she spent most of her time doing the same (dodging servants). Any friend she'd made in her Nana's house over the years had been replaced and it quickly became the norm for not just Samantha to hate her.

In a regular household that kind of behavior would be terms for termination, but Dean knew the nastier they treated her the more perks the staff got. Dean remembered the head butler Jeeves (yes seriously) boasting about receiving a raise when he "accidentally" dumped dirty mop water on Dean and her homework.

She tracked Samantha down on the third floor; she was in one of her numerous libraries, one of the only things they had in common besides blood and a sheer hatred of one another was their love of books. She was making a show of reading one of her first editions (something she loved to tease her granddaughter with) by the window but Dean had played her game of distraction before countless times.

"Samantha?" Dean got her attention and smiled smugly when Samantha jumped in her chair. One of the few delights she found – involving Samantha - was being able to sneak up on the old Lumberjack and ribbing her about it endlessly. "You seriously should think about retiring, if I can sneak up on you..."

"I could hunt you down and have your head on my wall before you could blink," Samantha threatened distractedly, her gaze going back out the window.

"I keep accepting the offer..." Dean wondered who would win they both had a pretty large handicap. Samantha was human and Dean couldn't bring herself to kill her kin.

"Who's that delicious piece sitting in my car?"

Dean felt a surge of jealousy and she stomped it down. "So no hunt to the death?"

"Adeana," Samantha said her voice hard. "Who is that yummy creature in my Spider?"

"He won't put his feet on the dash don't worry," Dean loved to hedge answers with her Nana, it always infuriated her. "Samantha," Dean said just as hard, she wasn't the only one that hated her full name.

"I'm going to send you through this window girl, answer me!" Samantha threatened her voice still calm but dead cold, just like always when their interactions were longer than a few seconds the menace was escalating.

"And I'll get up, dust myself off and come ram my sword into your bitter, wrinkled old face." Dean gave a little laugh, she loved keeping the high ground it was so much funnier to watch her Nana do the fuming. "Now, now you'll get even more wrinkled if you fume grandma," A name she hated even more than her given name.

"Adeana Mary Winchester-"

Dean threw the Spider's keys at her quick-as-a-jaguar, and they tumbled down her chest-after an audible thud-where she caught them by letting them fall into her waiting hand. "Think fast," Dean said as an afterthought and turned to start out the door and was down at the base of the second floor stairs before Samantha caught up with her.

Dean wondered if she'd just taken that long or if she'd stopped on the way to put on her power suit. "Aw come to give me a good-bye hug?" She grunted as Samantha bent her backwards over the banister, her finger's curled around her throat. Dean was as flexible as a snake so she didn't resist but the banister was marble and the edge kind of hurt digging into her spine.

Dean willed her heart to slow since she hadn't gotten a precognitive flash which usually meant her attacker didn't mean her harm, but with Samantha it was never safe to assume normal behavior. She could change her mind in a second and Dean's insides would be spilling out onto the staircase.

With her mouth open - about to make some smartass quip about Samantha's age - Dean gasped as Samantha very suddenly went flying. "Castiel stop!" Her heart dropped into her stomach as she moved to pull him off. He hadn't used his full strength; he'd just tackled her to the stairs but the speed!

Castiel jerked away from her and turned toward Samantha only to trip on the stairs, Dean caught his arm and heaved him back up. She curled her arm around his middle to keep him back. "What was she doing?" He snarled.

Dean led him around like a helpless puppy but he could get through the front door and up the flight of stairs of a house he'd never been in! "Stop! Right now!"

Samantha sat up on the stairs and looked up at the two of them a laugh on her lips.

Dean was just shocked Castiel wasn't already dead, or bleeding. "I'll be leaving, thanks again for the car."

"She's the biggest slut in the state," Samantha called.

Castiel turned back but Dean took a fistful of his hair it was easy his hair had turned out to be much longer than it had first appeared in the forest, almost down past his waist and unbound. "Castiel stop it now!"

"I know you are lying!" Castiel yelled back.

Dean jerked on his hair and he almost yelped but she whispered furiously. "Don't you dare give her more fucking ammo!" She kept her arm around him and her fist in his hair as she led him down the stairs and outside. "She's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Oh shit you know you're hot shut-up with the damn modesty!" Dean took him on the long walk to the gate where the rental car was waiting with the pick up car behind it.

"She hurts you when she's jealous?"

"She hurts me at any opportunity she can, she's fucking sick. I thought we went over this?" Dean opened the gate and met up with the driver who was looking perturbed at waiting.

"Thanks for waiting I had some problems inside." She dug a hundred out of her wallet and held it out to him.

"That car's already paid for-"

"Take it I won't ask twice," Dean started to pull her hand back and like expected his hand shot forward and he grabbed the bill from her fingers.

"Thank you ma'am," He handed her the keys and was gone before Dean could say anything.

"Hm, didn't even ask for my ID," Dean mused as she led Castiel to the car.

It was a sporty Austin Martin Vantage, a nice shiny black; Dean ran her hand along the curve of the hood appreciatively.

"He would not even give me the time of day."

"Well he knew it was a woman that rented the car," She got in and started the car, giving the engine a rev that made her give a grunt of satisfaction. "You don't strike me as an Adeana."

"Neither do you," Castiel admitted. "V8?" He asked about the car and she nodded. "You would think my hair would have confused them enough for me to get some information."

"Guess not."

"Guess not." Castiel nodded in agreement, the hair that had been disheveled by his mate's fingers smoothed back into place by the werewolf. "Oh…and next time you pull my hair Sweetling it had better be foreplay."

"Okay let me just put that on my list of useless information." Dean hated the blush that he incited in her. She had never had these issues with other men she knew! Nobody believed she was a virgin, it didn't help that her grandma was the rumor queen in the Order.

"Then while you are committing things to memory, I like to be on top," Castiel smarted back and Dean's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. "Not that I find bottom detestable…And I like giving hickies."

Dean gasped and jerked the poor rearview mirror at an odd angle to see the twin hickies on her neck. "Son of a fuckin' bitch!" She yanked the rubber band holding back her hair so hard that it snapped. "I can't believe..!" She ran her hands through her hair so it could shield her besmirched neck.

"I like it better with your hair down anyway," Castiel commented but he was staring blankly out the window.

"That's it you just lost your seeing eye dog! I don't know why I thought you needed help!" She jerked the wheel a little too hard and fishtailed around a turn.

"I like to hold you hand," Castiel said his tone serious, matter-of-fact.

"Too damn bad!" Dean hit the breaks at a red light and fumed at the light as if it were its fault. "The sooner you find your mate the better."

 _Funny thing..._ Castiel kept his grin down with only a modicum of difficulty. "Maybe we should go places, find her."

"I'm not looking for my mate! Give me a damn idea!"

"In a feisty mood are we?" Castiel shrugged and went on to suggest. "I like Italian food."

"Giovanni's? Tony's? Olive Garden?"

"I do not know the area I do not live here."

"Those are the only semi-Italian restaurants we have ranging from most expensive to least."

"Giovanni sounds good," Castiel nodded. "Do you have something to wear besides jeans? No offense! I like them, nice and tight."

"They are not! And don't you think being with a woman will keep any good women away?" Dean slowed the car as they neared the gate. She put the car in park and arched her back straightening in the seat to get her hand into the pocket of said jeans, they were a bit tight. "I'm kind of threatening."

"No! Not you, with the five foot blade strapped to your back." Castiel felt her moving in the seat and heard the gate open. "I do not think you understand, mates...They are drawn to each other."

"Even when you look taken? And it's only two and a half, three tops."

"Well if you want to limit it to footsies under the dinner table?"

"Shut-up," Dean put the gate remote in the compartment between the seats. "You keep on with that and you might just lose your tongue."

"It will grow back."

"I'll cauterize it."

"But then you would be denied some pretty mind-blowing-"

"Shut-up!" Dean slammed on the breaks and slid in the gravel of the driveway. "What is wrong with you?"

"I get ornery when I am aroused."

Dean was so glad he was blind when she went beet red at the statement. "Well then go jerk-off in the shower!" She got out of the car and slammed the car door.

She heard his footsteps in the gravel and the close of the car door. He caught up to her at the porch and she gave him a growl and jerked the front door open.

"You are going to break something," Castiel cautioned.

"Stop with the comments or it'll be your face," Dean grumbled.

"Dean?"

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face him with her hands on her hips. "What Wolf?"

He was standing only a stair behind her and she made herself stand there instead of put more than half a foot of space between them. "I need help to my room."

"Whatever!" She spun around and started away.

"I do not know which way my room is, Dean." Castiel called after her.

Dean stopped in front of his door as he came to a stop in front of her, she held her hands out to keep him from bowling into her and he smacked into her open palms. "Right here," She moved past him to enter her room.

"We are still on for Giovanni's right?" Castiel followed her.

She straight-armed him as he started over the threshold. "You're lucky I'm even talking to you."

"What? What difference will that make? All you'll be doing while you are there is guarding my body."

Dean waited for the rest but he just stood there smiling. "You're terrible."

"Not really," Castiel grinned and Dean snatched her hand back from his chest as his fingers drew a lazy pattern over her knuckles.

"You don't have clothes for Giovanni's." She said triumphantly.

"Hm," Castiel took a step back as Dean didn't hesitate to close the door in his face.

"You got a thing for my boss?"

Castiel recognized Charlie's voice and his serious love of Calvin Klein Obsession; he wondered how Dean could stand it. "Little heavy on the Obsession Charlie."

He heard what sounded suspiciously like sneakers stopping on a dime on a hardwood floor. "What? Really?"

Castiel heard retreating footsteps. "Charlie wait. Can I ask you something?"

"Walk and talk I have to go wash some of this off."

Castiel heard his voice lowering and he reached out to knock his hand on the marble banister, he grimaced and started down the stairs after him.

"Oh sorry!" Charlie stopped and Castiel almost ran into him. "Are you sure you're blind?"

"I have been at it awhile my other senses have sort of picked up the slack."

"Oh I've heard of that, like super senses huh?"

 _You have no idea,_ Castiel nodded. "Would you say we were the same build?"

"Yeah, pretty dead on, you're shoulders a little broader but not by much."

Did he sound miffed? Castiel followed him down the stairs and he turned left. "Do you think I could borrow some clothes?" Castiel gave him the most charming smile he had for the same sex and prayed. "Dean's not being nice and I needed something else to wear besides this."

"That's all you own?"

"She-" Castiel went over ideas and discarded most of them. "Yes..." Was all he said and he looked down uncomfortably, sending out some waves of awkward energy and Charlie didn't ask further. "If you do not wish to I can just wait for her to take me to a clothing store-"

"No, no..." Charlie paused and Castiel heard running water and the overbearing cologne died down to a tolerable level. "The smell better?"

"I am not a cologne type of guy but yeah, the smell no longer stings my nose." Castiel heard Charlie's sneakers squeak across the floor and he followed.

"You sure are something."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't bumped into anything or lost me..."

"I keep right behind you if you do not run into anything or get too far ahead..." _Like twenty miles..._ "I should be okay."

"Cool," Charlie's sneakers went quiet again and then, "Here we are...Oh...Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Uh…The whole set-up if it is not too...Awkward." Castiel heard Charlie laugh and he joined him. "Slacks, dress shirt, jacket..."

"You might be a bit tight in the thing but I have a tuxedo I haven't worn in years...Or is that too fancy?"

"No that would be perfect. Do you have shoes?"

"Might be a little tight too," Charlie murmured and he heard hangers sliding on wood. "So..."

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer me before; do you have a thing for my boss?"

 _Oh shit,_ Castiel felt the possessive vibes and wondered if Dean knew Charlie was interested in her. Women usually didn't even if they might have metaphysical clues to the obvious. "She's a bitch—no offense!" He added quickly, holding up his hands. "The sooner I get away from her the better."

"She's hot...I guess that doesn't really matter to you...huh..." Charlie seemed puzzled by that. "Here you go..." He took Castiel's hand and put his fingers around a garment bag. "Shoes are inside. Did you want to try it on?"

"If it does not fit I will just bring it back." He paused. "Is the dress shirt white?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a black one?"

Charlie laughed and didn't take long to hand him another hanger. "Like black much?"

"More than most people," Castiel turned to leave and brought up a mental picture of his path.

"You need help?"

"Perhaps. I will yell if I do," Castiel made it out the door and turned right and didn't run into anything as he made his way to the staircase.

He still would have rather held Dean's hand.


	5. Giovanni's

Dean answered the hall door at Castiel's knock. She had noticed him making lots of noise in his room but had resisted investigating. Her breath caught as she opened the door. She couldn't keep her eyes from devouring him head-to-highly-polished-toe.

"I believe it is your turn," Castiel said softly. "Did I miss anything?" He did a slow turn. "Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean flushed with embarrassment at having been paying more attention to his body than his voice.

Castiel chuckled, "Did I miss a button? Anything askew?"

"No tie?"

"I do not care for them, they feel like a noose," He did another turn. "Do you approve?"

 _Yummy,_ Dean bit her bottom lip to keep from saying it aloud, _you bet!_ "Charlie's Armani never fit him that nice."

"Maybe if he showed it more affection..." Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh wait! Your shirt collar..." She reached up to fold the upturned corner of his shirt collar, her fingers running along the back of his neck as she smoothed it out.

Instead of the cologne Charlie always bathed himself in Dean was enveloped in Castiel's scent. Somehow he managed to remind her of running in the forest full-out no worries, no concerns but the freedom of running and beneath that the soap she had in the bathroom across the hall.

Dean didn't notice she was still standing there, her hands resting on Castiel's chest, swimming in his masculine scent. She looked up after a moment and resisted the urge to bury her face in his neck and sniff deep. "You look handsome."

"Thank you," Castiel said his voice husky. She was so close he could feel her legs bumping his, her arms from the elbows up leaning against him, her finger idly smoothing over the fabric on his chest.

"All right, let me go get something on. Give me a minute."

Castiel wondered if he should go back and wait in his room but he didn't have to wait as long as expected. For once when a minute was promised it was delivered. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, I can braid my hair in the car."

"No please..." Castiel held out his elbow and waited as she took it. He thought she wouldn't but she was quiet now, not angry anymore? "You are not yelling at me," He observed.

"I've cooled, if you keep aggravating me it may not last," Dean warned.

"If I knew how not to do that I would, you are quite nasty to me when you're angry," Castiel found the banister and kept pace down the stairs with Dean.

"It's my defense mechanism for almost everything," Dean watched Castiel as he opened the front door for her. "I'll have to remember to thank Charlie for the tux."

"So you like it?" Castiel followed her out to the car.

"I said I did," Dean laughed and bumped him, he put an arm around her bare shoulders and squeezed. He didn't stay there long and let her go. He stopped as he heard her footsteps move away around the car.

He zeroed in on the door when the lock clicked open and he only fumbled a second before he slid into the leather upholstered seat.

"You're doing remarkably well for a blind guy," Dean started the car and gave the engine a rev.

"You like that sound don't you?" Castiel laughed as he clicked on his seatbelt. "You have done that every time you get in this car."

"It doesn't purr like my Baby but it does make me smile." Dean put the car in gear and moved out of the driveway.

"Baby?"

"1967 V8 327 4-barrel engine Chevy Impala," Dean described reminiscent. Even if she really didn't want to admit that there was something she couldn't fix on her baby she went on to admit, "She's in the shop."

"Ah," Castiel nodded. "I figured since I have lost my seeing eye dog I would pay more attention to getting around."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Dean glanced his way but tried to keep her eyes on the road.

He'd found a brush somewhere and had even shaved and he cleaned up well. Dean was biased, she loved a man in all black and Castiel seemed to enjoy the color too. Dean remembered the tux had come with a white dress shirt with black buttons.

Dean glanced at the road and back at Castiel. The jacket was a little tight but it only made her drool more. She glanced at the road again and slowed at a light. Those slacks looked like they'd been tailored just for him and she'd bought them off the rack for Charlie.

HONK!

"Shit!" Dean jerked her head back toward the road and glared at the green light as she stepped on the gas. _Damn it!_

"Are you all right?"

"Yess," Dean said through clenched teeth and she told herself to keep her traitorous eyes on the road. "Damn stop light," She grumbled.

There was no parking in the small lot so Dean drove a block or two down to the paid parking structure she usually trusted her car to.

"Valet ma'am?"

"Nope," Dean took her ticket and sped past the guard shack as soon as the safety rail went up. She found a spot on the second level and pulled in at a forty-five degree angle taking up two spaces on purpose. "Remember where we parked."

Castiel laughed, "Sure."

"Second level, G3," Dean got out of the car and met Castiel at the trunk. "Forgot you didn't need a guide," She blushed as they almost collided again and locked the car.

"I will do the escorting thank you," Castiel offered up his elbow again and Dean put her hand in it. "Just keep a look out for uneven sidewalk and stairs if you would."

Dean gave the car remote another click and set the alarm, as the horn honked and the lights flashed Castiel jumped in surprise. "Sorry," Dean slipped the keys in her purse and slid the uselessly thin strap over her shoulder.

"No problem," Castiel smiled. "I will just have to remember to expect it next time."

They took the elevator down and walked to the restaurant. Dean only stepped in to help once when they had to cross the street but otherwise she murmured, "Step down curb" and "pothole in the road."

"Must be a popular place," Castiel commented.

"Yeah, the food's good, I'd probably still eat here if the plates were a grand each."

"Heavens, they're not are they?"

"No, but they're that good," Dean laughed and gave Castiel a surprised look as he moved to open the door for her. "How did you—"

"Most people pause before doorways when they are not in a hurry," Castiel answered and gestured that she should enter. "After you."

"I tried to look as non-threatening as possible," Dean lied as they stood in the line for seating. She was wearing a black dress, of course and she knew she looked kick ass in it.

It was made in black chiffon with satin lining. The straps were halter style with a ruched bodice and small revealing 'V' cutout in the front between her breasts. The bodice had a shirred band of loose fabric draped around the back that dipped deep in the back to run along the first outward swell of her butt leaving her entire back bare. The dress itself had tiny silk flowers embroidered in simple wavy lines down to her ankles. She completed it all with some wicked stiletto three inch heels matte black with a tiny silver buckle.

"You ditched the katana?"

"Yes and I feel naked without it thanks," Dean waved at one of the waiters-she knew most of them-and he gave her a bright smile and a wave of his own.

"I feel honored that you would go unarmed, even if you are supposed to be my bodyguard."

"Oh, I don't go anywhere unarmed; I have a few weapons stashed."

"Sounds interesting," Castiel gave her one of those grins that thrilled her to her toes at the possibilities it implied. Since all of the weapons were forged out of silver Dean was pretty sure he could sniff each one out.

"I am so sorry, we are full to the roof tonight. Reservation only," Dean heard Hector the _capocameriere_ tell the party in front of them.

"Shit," Castiel looked over toward the _capocameriere_. "It did not even occur to me."

"Don't worry," Dean squeezed his shoulder as they moved up in the line.

"Evening _Signorina_ Winchester and you look breathtaking I must say! Your usual table?" Hector's eyes were only for her, they usually were.

"Yes, set for two please."

"Two!" Hector finally noticed Castiel and his smile widened. " _Bravissimo!_ Sara will show you to your table, please enjoy your evening."

"Thank you so much Hector," Dean took Castiel's hand and led him after Sara out onto the terrace where there was only one small, round table.

"The usual wine, Miss Winchester?" Sara asked, her brown eyes distracted by Castiel.

"Sure," Dean tried to smother the smile but she had seen every woman look up as they passed in the restaurant. "If that's all right with you Castiel?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded, he didn't know if it was obvious but he was trying his best to keep his the serious case of nerves he was suffering from showing. He might need a stiffer drink to be honest.

"And leave the door open tonight please," Dean instructed. She might want Castiel all to herself but that wasn't why they were here. With that reminder she took her hand out of Castiel's and moved him toward his chair as Sara put another place setting there.

Castiel bumped into Sara as she leaned over to place the napkin and she gave a nervous giggle. "Sorry, excuse me Sir!" She went red as a beet and made a hasty exit.

"Oh my," Castiel frowned as he scooted his chair up to the table. "If I have to deal with that all night I might not be able to eat."

"She's probably not our waiter, but she's not **the one**?" She asked in a conspiratory whisper.

"Heavens no!" Castiel looked horrified at the idea.

"Well I did notice plenty of interested ladies as we walked though the main dining area," Dean tried not to sound disappointed.

"What is good to eat here?" Castiel asked instead of picking up Dean's topic of conversation as he moved the menu aside gingerly as to not upset the glasses.

"Oh damn I guess you can't look at the menu..." Dean bit her bottom lip.

"I figured you would know best."

"I have probably tried everything on the menu." She scanned the entrees. "Oh they have a new _primo_..." She made a low moan in her throat and smacked her lips as she read the new dish's description. "I love pesto sauce."

"I can tell," Castiel laughed.

"I love this place, they serve full meals," She ticked them off in her head. "Five courses if you don't include the coffee."

"Do they usually?"

"Yes."

"Wow, so what do you suggest?" Castiel could smell some of the food through the open doors. He had frowned when Dean had told the waitress to keep the doors open then frowned harder when that reminded him of the supposed purpose of their visit.

"They have an entrée called _Tortelloni si Animelle e Coniglio in Sugo Naturale al Infuso di Alloro_ ," He was sure she would be grinning so Castiel returned the expression with a lift in his eyebrows and a shrug. "I think you'll like it."

"Sounds promising," He nodded.

"Okay," Dean glanced over the menu. "I think I know what to order for you," She reached over to take a sip of her water. She looked up to watch Castiel's hands gently moving over the table in front of him.

He touched the platter in front of him then the forks and spoon on one side and the knives on the other. Dean watched him bestow a caress on the water glass and the empty wine glass before he stopped at the pretty vase with wild flowers.

"Surprise me," Castiel smiled and took a drink of water and Dean almost applauded as he placed it in almost the exact same spot.

"You do that to me all the time," Dean admitted. She sat up a little straighter as she felt Castiel's socked-toe move along her ankle.

"Nice heels there hon," Castiel winced as Dean gave him a jab with her stiletto heel.

"I like them," She laughed softly and glanced back through the open doors into the restaurant. "Here comes our waiter."

"Evening Miss Winchester," The waiter, Fred gave a small bow at the waist. "Are you ready to order?"

"We sure are," Dean gave him a smile. He was one of those old married men that was convinced that since he had an awesome marriage everyone else would too and they would be much better off. His usual greeting was a smile then a frown and "why are you alone at the most romantic restaurant in town?"

This time his eyes were bright and happy for her and she didn't feel like breaking his heart by telling him some version of the truth. Truthfully she hadn't felt anyone was special enough to bring to her place. She'd sat alone out on this balcony and pretended to dance to the sweet mandolin music that was soft background to the other loving couples in the main restaurant.

After ordering Dean found herself compelled to ask, "Why did you pick this restaurant?"

"You said it first, it sounded as if you liked it," Castiel smiled and Dean couldn't help but smile back. "I figured if I was going to have you accompany me you should enjoy the evening too."

 _I'm here with you,_ and it almost came out of her mouth but Dean bit her tongue and looked down at the simple grape design on her otherwise white plate. "That's very considerate."

"I aim to please."

Dean looked back up at him but his head was thrown back looking up at the night sky. "Are you okay?"

"Are the stars out?"

"Oh yes, like diamonds in black velvet," She loved the view out here. The only light interfering was that coming out from the restaurant. "Quarter moon big and bright," She described.

"I can feel it," He murmured reminding her that he was a lycanthrope even though he was so handsome, even though the moonlight made his hair glow with silver. When he looked back across at her his mismatched eyes twinkled with stars.

"What happened to your eyes?" Dean found herself asking but she didn't really understand her own question. "I mean, where you born with mismatched eyes?"

"No," Castiel glanced down at the table quickly wishing he'd thought over his answer before blurting out. Even blind he didn't meet her eyes when he was nervous. Dean knew that gesture ended two ways, either he looked back at her and told the truth or he found somewhere else to look and told a lie. His eyes moved to hers and he murmured, "I guess they changed when my power changed."

Getting an honest answer gave Dean courage to ask about something she'd been curious about since she met him. "Castiel?"

 _Damn,_ Castiel knew this was going nowhere he wanted it not yet at least. "Yeah?" He had gotten a foot entwined with hers sometime around when she was ordering but knew she'd probably stab his foot through shortly.

"That scar…Over your heart, where'd you get it?"

"I do not wish to lie to you honey…I would rather not answer just now."

"I won't like the answer," Dean stated.

"I am unsure, but for now…It is really not important."

"It looks pretty nasty—"

Their first course came, Fred along with Wilber with the wine, which he poured for them. " _Tortino di Granzevola e Gamberoni in Porri Brasati._ " Fred gave a flourish and placed the plates in front of them. Most of the entrees Dean had ordered the same for them both, they were her favorites and they were fantastic so she figured she'd start Castiel out at Giovanni's with a first-class dinner.

"Whoa," Castiel took in a deep breath as the plate was placed in front of him and his eyes did a little roll into the back of his head. "What did he just call this?"

"Its crab and shrimp cakes in lobster sauce with leeks," Dean offered as she watched him spear one of the cakes and take a bite. "Here," She reached over and took his hand, and ran it along in a drizzle of the sauce and guided it back to his lips. "Now taste it."

"This is wonderful," Castiel groaned.

And he loved every dish and Dean felt her heart skip every time he gave her that boyish grin. When had he last eaten at a restaurant? Dean was surprised it hadn't occurred to her sooner; he had impeccable table manners (even blind) for a lycanthrope that had grown up in the woods.

"What is this one?" He asked as they received each dish.

" _Tortelloni di Animelle e Coniglio en Sugo Naturale al Infuso di Alloro_ ," She teased as he dove right into the meal, not even caring what it might be.

"Do I smell rabbit?"

Dean laughed and nodded before she realized he couldn't see. "Yes, rabbit and sweetbread stuffed pasta," She explained. "Along with a veal reduction."

"I taste rosemary."

"Mm-hm," Dean murmured through her own dinner. "How much time did you spend on your pack's reservation?" She asked after swallowing.

"A pretty good portion of my life since I was the cursed brother…" _Damn,_ Castiel trailed off and started to think of a way to change the topic.

"Cursed?"

"Fuck," Castiel murmured and Dean's eyebrows shot up, she couldn't remember hearing him say that vehement a word before. "I just call it that because it was forced down my throat my whole life."

"Uh-huh, and what exactly is this so-called curse?"

"It is not important."

"It is if I'm near you when it falls on your head," She braced her stiletto on his groin, she had to scoot forward in her chair but she managed. "Spill."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

"You'll heal good as new but it'll hurt a hell of a lot," She wished he could see her face and see how serious she was she'd seen too much in her short life to scoff at his verbiage, she settled for pressing in a little.

"The Novak family has a curse/blessing that affects each generation," Castiel started, speaking quickly. "One brother would rule with power borne to him and the other would be born so weak he would match his mate, destined to be human."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I know there has to be more to it, you're not an Alpha and you could be...Your father thinks you want his pack, but you don't..." Dean described. "You used to be one of the weakest wolves..." She murmured, wondering how she could have missed the meaning. How had he come by so much power? "Now you could be Alpha to the Alphas hon."

"Did you just call me hon?" Castiel jerked as her heel dug in a little more. "It's told that one day, not every generation, just one…" He straightened in his chair as she wiggled her foot. "When the weaker is slain he and his mate shall rule over all lycanthropy."

"You've died…" Dean felt a jumble of pieces of puzzle fall into place...Bits of information she'd collected along this short-but interesting-journey with this mysterious werewolf.

The curse/blessing was that damn corner piece she'd needed. Dean put two and two together, the curse/blessing on his family, the horrendous scar over his heart, his father's fear of both his son and his possible death, things said by his pack members, and that unknown creature that had scared her jaguar when nothing on this earth had before.

"No!" Castiel said too quickly and to her chin instead of her eyes.

Dean lowered her foot and Castiel visibly relaxed. The memory of a grumble of telepathic thought rolled through her mind as she peered into his sightless eyes. ' _You don't sound very grateful at all for your second chance at life…at love.'_ Second chance? "What **are** you?"

Castiel heard the note of fear in her voice and was horrified to find the smell of it like flowers in his nose and with it he saw this evening going down in flames. "Dean, I am just a man that wants to find my mate. My whole life I have considered myself an orphan, even a pack whore usually has a pack that feels like family." He shook his head.

"My mother…" His voice broke over the word and Dean saw tears shine in his eyes. "When my mother was alive she always told me 'Some wolves are born loners,' that it doesn't matter how healthy and loving a pack is they would be separate until they found their mate." He touched his own chest. "That's me," He explained. "When I was not being cut, fucked, rented out or being an errand boy I was alone sneaking off to be with the humans." His bitter voice shook. "Even in a room full of them I still felt alone."

"But?" Dean heard it in his voice, even with the solitary he desired he hadn't found happiness.

"But I can feel…her…" He almost said 'you' but his voice caught. "I feel her in here," He smacked his chest over his heart. "And it aches—" He shook his head, "All the time." _Except when I'm with you,_ he wished he could look into her eyes and show her the love that had come to him in the small time they'd been together.

Dean swallowed as tears welled up at the sadness in his voice, she could almost feel the ache herself. She could sympathize with him, being biologically different from everyone she knew; she hadn't liked that feeling of solitude at first but had learned to love it as she grew up.

And she had only had to deal with her Nana occasionally; he'd had to deal with his whole pack most of the time. She reached over the table to put her hand over his. "We'll find her, even if I have to deal with your pain in the ass behavior forever."

 _I was hoping…_ Castiel closed his eyes and his heart ached as he thought of failure. He would have nowhere to go, even if he hadn't alienated his pack he would never choose to go back there. And in less than a year it wouldn't matter anyway.

 _If I fail maybe_ _Balthazar will take me back early,_ Castiel thought morosely. Maybe it was the sad music slowly lumbering through the hidden speakers in the bushes. "Dance with me," He murmured to Dean and he felt the hurt as her hand withdrew from his.

"This isn't that kind of place," She answered softly as an excuse.

"So?" Castiel pushed his chair back and stood. "Do you **want** to dance?"

"Maybe."

"The truth between us, always sweetheart," Castiel turned and moved to the doors and managed to close them, cutting off the dinning room chatter.

 _How did you die?_ Dean gave him a growl, "I'm not your sweetheart." She insisted. "And yes I'd love to dance."

"With me?"

"If I have to," She said pretending that it would be detestable even though as she said it her stomach flopped like a teenager at her first high school dance. _Twit,_ she thought of herself.

Castiel found her as her chair legs scratched across the concrete. He held his hand out and heard her heartbeat quicken as he pulled her close and stepped back from the table to make room.

He didn't press too far, kept his hand in hers and his other hand on her hip, fiddling with the silk flower he found there. "Now is this so bad?"

"No," Her voice came to him soft and breathless as her heart fluttered like nervous prey.

 _Anticipatory,_ he corrected, _not nervous,_ he could feel her fight it but he knew she expected—wanted something to happen.

{{ _It's wonderful,}}_ she thought and Castiel smiled.

{{ _Why thank you,}}_ Castiel thought back to her and although she blushed Dean didn't object. Castiel leaned forward and kissed her forehead, a little off center and moved her hand up around the back of his neck as he stepped closer.

His fingertips smoothed over bare skin as he wrapped his arms around her and let his hands run along her back. Discovering the design of her dress was almost better than seeing it for himself.

Dean resisted a moment but eventually rested her head on his chest. He could smell that cloying scent that usually teased his nostrils and now that he was closer to its source he knew it was the coconut in her shampoo.

Dean's eyes had drifted closed at the thud of his heart against her ear; it was slightly elevated in speed. His smell teased her, made her open her eyes to see his neck almost an inch or two from her nose.

It was like waving a red cape in front of a bull. She found herself moving even closer, pressing their bodies together as she tilted her head back and buried her face in his throat and breathed deep.

Maybe it was the press of her body, the deep sniff she gave his skin or the flood of desire that almost sent him reeling, but Castiel suddenly saw a spread of brilliant stars studding the sky behind Dean. "Oh my…" He groaned his arms tightening around her as he resisted the wash of desire. He wanted her so much, but this wasn't the time or place. Well at least not the place.

Then he felt Dean lick his neck, taste his skin and his hands migrated. He cupped her ass - two great handfuls - pressing her against him, moving more than just across the makeshift dance floor. Dean took a bite at his neck and he took a gentle fistful of her hair and moved her head back to kiss her. She didn't resist but hadn't even gotten into the kiss before there was a soft knock on the door and they hadn't yet pulled apart when Fred poked his head through the crack between the doors.

"Excuse me!"

"No! It's okay Fred." Dean laughed as she stepped back and moved to sit back down.

Castiel got a peek at the naked skin of her back, with a tantalizing shadow where her dress and ass began before he was plunged back into darkness. _It most certainly is not 'okay.'_

"So coffee or check?" Fred asked as he set down their deserts.

"Check," Castiel and Dean answered in unison.

"Of course," Fred nodded. "I hope you enjoyed your meal."

"It was superb as usual and you were attentive and friendly," Dean complimented. "Give Sherri my love."

"She'll be happy to hear…Well…" Fred chuckled knowingly and left, closing the doors behind him.

"So can you afford to eat here every night?" Castiel asked.

 _Not emotionally,_ Dean shook her head but answered, "Yes." She took a taste of her desert. "I think we should go to other places this didn't seem to work."

 _Almost did,_ Castiel nodded. "So what is this? _Budino al Cioccolato_?" He asked of the desert.

"Chocolate pudding."

It actually was chocolate pudding with wafers and delicious. Fred came with the check around the end, he really had impeccable timing. Castiel heard him approach and held his hand out for the little leather-bound book. Fred gave it to him but he felt a tug and knew Dean was holding on to the other end.

"You can pay next time," Castiel told Dean, never intending to let her pay for a single one of their nights out.

Dean reluctantly let go of the bill and Castiel fumbled a moment before slipping his card into the pocket for it. Fred was waiting for it and moved away.

"Let me pay the tip then," Dean offered.

"Hm, fine," Castiel got up as Dean fished a hundred from her purse. It spoke volumes if Castiel could just hand over his card without knowing the check amount. Dean had eaten here alone and the check had exceeded a hundred dollars.

They had ordered about the same thing. Dean's first course had been different but everything cost about the same except for the seafood depending on the time of year. Being of the feline persuasion, eventually curiosity prompted her to finally voice her observations to Castiel.

"You said the plates weren't a thousand each...After you said there were five courses I figured it would be pricey."

So yes, he had a sizable account. "Is the money yours or the family's?"

Castiel was quiet a moment as Fred returned with his receipt and card. "Little of both," He answered truthfully. She didn't need to know how long his investments had been gaining interest with no one alive to take advantage of them.

On their way out Dean's heart stopped as a woman reached up to snag Castiel's sleeve. "Excuse me…" Dean fought not to shoot laser beams at the woman or go for one of the daggers strapped to her thigh.

Castiel looked confused as he turned and the woman stood. Tall, leggy and fair haired it was enough to make Dean step back as she suddenly felt more self-conscious than she had since her adolescence. "Um, I'll—I'll be outside."

"No Dean—" Castiel reached for her but she wasn't behind him. "Dean?"

"I usually don't do this but I—"

"Dean!" Castiel called after Dean and turned to follow her completely ignoring the blond.

"Hey!" The woman grabbed his arm.

"I am positive you noticed the woman with me," Castiel pulled his arm out of her grasp, only just reminding himself to be gentle extracting it from human clutches.

"Sure but you didn't seem to mesh very well," The blond reached up to touch Castiel's cheek and he grabbed her wrist and as he did her power lashed through the room. "She's just a human anyway."

"That human is my mate, back off!" Castiel growled as he released her and turned to walk away, bumping into a chair as he made his way through. He almost lashed out at her when her hand grabbed at his shoulder again.

"Please," The blond, she felt like a lioness and very prideful like her animal, had quickly followed him. "We can't all be so lucky. I'm sorry I even approached you."

Castiel's anger evaporated and he nodded. "It is all right. I just hope I can repair the damage."

"I can talk to her—"

"No!" Castiel shook his head and lowered his voice. "She does not know yet."

He heard her gasp as she realized just what she had done, "I'm so very sorry!"

Castiel smiled and touched her hand; touch was a lot for lycanthropes the warm-blooded kind more than most. It comforted, and she sounded like she needed him to know he wasn't pissed. "I will fix it, please do not worry. Enjoy your meal."

"Good-night, and good luck," She murmured and her hand withdrew and Castiel didn't waste any time exiting the restaurant after Dean.

* * *

Dean sat on the curb in front of the restaurant, in about ten seconds she was headed for the car. "What did you expect? It wasn't your date; it was just a way to get his ass out there." She murmured to herself bitterly as she felt her heart beating on hollowly and empty.

"Dumbass," She growled and glared across the street at a couple walking down the sidewalk holding each other. "Ew."

"What the hell was I thinkin'?" Dean grumbled, wondering if she should have taken him up on his offer the night before.

 _"…when I find her...I cannot be with you…"_

Dean didn't want to admit that she felt like she'd been stupid. She was sexually attracted to Castiel but they'd only known each other two days! There was nothing past the lust, there couldn't be. Dean almost slapped herself when she found herself wishing she could be his mate. Like that would work! _It would if you stopped being such a bitch,_ a nasty voice inside taunted. "Argh!" She threw her hands up in surrender and stood, brushing the back of her dress off. "Why are you even waiting?!"

"For me I hope."

Dean almost broke a heel spinning to see Castiel coming out of the restaurant doors. She actually caught herself stepping toward him, _back off!_ She fisted her hands and stood her ground. "You two not get along?"

"She was not you, what can I say?"

Dean's heart jumped and she was glad he couldn't see the dopy grin on her face. "Oh really?"

"And she just happened to be a werelioness."

"Oh," Dean was really trying not to sound happy but she wasn't doing very well. "Not a human."

"Nope," He stepped toward her and before she knew it took her in his arms. "Were you worried?"

"Ha! Naw," Dean curled closer breathing deep of a smell she **had** been worried she wouldn't smell again this close.

"Really? How do I smell by the way?"

Dean blushed and pulled away but Castiel yanked her back. "Let go."

"I just turned down sex for you, you know."

"I thought you said—"

"It is like I said before; when I am finally with my mate I cannot be with anyone else. Until then however…" He managed to give her a meaningful look even though she knew he couldn't see her. He started walking them toward the car, his arm around her, holding her much like the couple she'd seen earlier.

"You lycanthropes and your casual sex," Dean just managed to sound offended.

"I have never done it any other way, even when I wanted it to mean something." Castiel murmured, stopping at the corner even though Dean didn't tell him. "I do not think I have ever enjoyed it—well…enjoyed the person I was doing it with."

Pack whore, Dean tried not to think of any of the other women he'd been with or even… "Only females?"

Castiel laughed at the tone in her voice as the chirping noise that signaled a safe crosswalk sounded and he moved into the street. "If only."

Dean frowned and watched as Castiel stepped up onto the curb. "Did you count the steps or something?"

"Only fifty more steps until we turn, then five to the elevator." Castiel grinned down at her and gave her a squeeze. "Pretty good for being blind a day and a half huh?"

"Amazing," Dean pushed the button to call the elevator and they stepped inside. She pressed the button for the second level and waited as the doors closed and the elevator dinged.

They made it to the car and - like usual - people had avoided parking in the spaces on either side of Dean's car.

It was a long silent drive before Castiel spoke again. "I really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too," Dean admitted. "I'm glad you liked my restaurant," _And we didn't find your mate,_ Dean sighed at the selfish thought.

"What?" Castiel asked, "What was the sigh for?"

"Nothing," Dean dug into the compartment between the seats and opened the gate with the remote then closed it back up. "Tired I guess, usually when I stay up late I get to sleep in a little more."

"I wish you had slept a little longer too," Castiel hinted and Dean threw him a dirty look he couldn't see as she parked the car.

"I'm flipping you off right now by the way," Dean informed him while doing so.

"Do what you wish all I hope for is a repeat performance."


	6. Hellish Night, Heavenly Dawn

Dean stood in her bare feet on the tiled floor, her hand on the door knob leading to the backyard of her parent's old house. Part of her wanted Castiel to be on the other side while the other part didn't, but either way she prayed not to see the scene she usually did in this dream-turn-nightmare.

She had never consciously waited at this door before. Of course she'd very much wanted to, but had always ended up opening it as if she couldn't control herself.

This wasn't going to cut it. Dean screwed up her courage and flung the door open, stepping out into the grass.

Only there was no grass and her feet slapped against cold bare rock. As her eyes adjusted to the pitch black Dean reasoned there had to be light somewhere for her eyes to use. She didn't see much at first, but when she strained her ears she could hear sobbing.

It was muffled as if they didn't want to be heard, like they'd been crying for so long they were exhausted with the effort. Dean turned back the way she'd come and much like the last dream her parent's house was gone and she was in a windowless, doorless room hewn in rock. She tried not to make sense of it; it was a dream after all even though Dean hadn't had many surreal dreams before.

It took her eyes a moment to see the man huddled in the far corner, his knees to his chest hugging them as he rocked, cloaked in a curtain of his own dark hair.

{{ _Cas?}}_ Dean saw his head lift up off his knees and he looked around as if he were blind but in their dreams he wasn't blind, Dean didn't know how she knew but she did. "Are you okay?" She asked, but as quick as they immerged the darkness swallowed the words into silence.

{{ _Whose there?}}_ Castiel's thought came to her tiny and lost sounding.

{{ _Are you okay?}}_

The laugh was bitter and choked off as he hiccupped from crying. {{ _I will never be okay;}}_ he rested his forehead against his knees after giving up his search in the dark. {{ _Go away demon,}}_ he said his thoughts so very, very tired.

{{ _Demon?}}_ Dean moved toward him to reach down and touch his shoulder but her hand passed right through him. {{ _Castiel what is this? Where are we?}}_

 _{{Like you do not know, you were probably the one that thought up this torment.}}_ Castiel started to rock again as if he were alone like before.

{{ _I did no such thing!}}_ Dean crossed her arms over her chest wondering how to get through to him. {{ _It's me Castiel, its Dean.}}_

Castiel's head came up so fast it looked painful. His eyes were open wide as he scanned the darkness. {{ _Where are you?}}_

{{ _Right here! I'm standing right in front of you!}}_ She waved her hand a few inches from his face. {{ _You can't see me?}}_

{{ _There is nothing there to see, there never is,}}_ Castiel hunched his shoulders as if he could block off her thoughts as he put his head back down. {{ _Just another torment, just another punishment.}}_

Light flared from somewhere behind Dean, moving and alive like only fire could be. Dean spun around to face the flames and found herself in another place.

It was huge, with no end in sight with pools of lava and flames that licked up out of sight into the black sky, the sky wasn't black because of night but because somewhere high above her there was rock like she was caught in the center of the earth.

...

Just like Castiel remembered transitions in Hell there was no difference between the stone tomb that had been his most frequent prison in Hell before his resurrection, and the newer unknown but no less frightening endless fiery terrain he was in now. Like a flash of lost memory he found himself chained to a metal table, rotated at a 45 degree angle. The table was hot yet not unbearable, but he knew it would eventually burn him; Hell was like that full of pain and suffering.

The flames died down in front of him and he saw Dean standing there a befuddled look on her gorgeous face. Castiel grunted when his body seized as lust hit him like a hot fist. He saw her eyes go wide at the sight of him, his body painfully aroused, his gaze frantic.

 _{{Cas!}}_

They always spoke to him. At the telepathic thought Castiel paused much like he had in the previous chamber. There he'd heard Balthazar's voice in his head asking him if he was okay, claiming to be Dean.

The last couple of times Balthazar had summoned him unwillingly to Castiel's personal section of Hell it had only been safe to communicate telepathically. Balthazar's excuse had been that if a certain Someone (Balthazar never said Lucifer said that would be a bad idea too) heard their voices together too often He would come investigating. Everything in the expanse of Hell came to His ears and He didn't like it when things went on that He didn't know about.

Balthazar had been taken off of Castiel's punishments for some reason, and whatever it was had convinced the demon to help Castiel get a second chance. Castiel had learned to hate the sound of the demon's voice and when he had started to invade his mind it was more than he could bear. After meeting Dean he had decided he would tolerate it but now something had gone wrong and he was back in his endless cycle of tortures.

This was new. He'd never seen this scene and wondered if Balthazar had been put back in charge of his atonement. He growled as his desire burned hotter than the table under him. Damn Balthazar! He'd had succubae visit him in the forms of many people, mostly his mother and it had made him beg for peace, but he would do none of that now.

{{ _Where the hell are we Cas?}}_ Balthazar's voice came into his mind, but Dean was trying to move toward him. Flames roared to life erupting from the ground right in front of her, driving her back. _Shit!_ She glared at the flames and looked up toward Castiel.

{{ _Hell is the correct word,}}_ Castiel tried to close his eyes, seeing her seemed to only make his erection worse.

{{ _Why did you bring me here?}}_ Dean asked, her thoughts still sounding like Balthazar's snide thoughts. {{ _This was the last thing I expected when I came though that door.}}_

Door? Castiel's heart jerked and he realized his mistake; he had let his mind wander over possible failure in his wooing of Dean while waiting for her to dream. He growled as he heard laughter in his head and knew it wasn't Dean doing it this time. {{ _You wandered into my nightmare, I am sorry.}}_

 _{{Can you get us out?}}_ This time it was Dean's own voice in his head as she stepped forward and the flames flared again. She grimaced as she backed away again. {{ _And stop doing that.}}_

 _{{Subconscious hon, sorry.}}_

 _{{Stop apologizing and get us the hell outta here Wolf!}}_

God it was her. Castiel tried to calm himself down but his body had other ideas, it was almost painful. {{ _I cannot concentrate.}}_

 _{{I can see how that would be a problem,}}_ a grin came to Dean's lips and he saw the blush on her face as she fought not to look at his groin.

{{ _That does not help!}}_ Castiel laughed, now that he knew he wasn't actually in Hell his outlooks had changed considerably. True when he dream-walked the dream took on a different more-real level. If things happened in the dream and he wasn't coherent enough (he was definitely powerful enough) they would follow them out into the waking world.

{{ _What can I do?}}_ She asked and that sexy blush painted her cheeks again as she answered her own question _. {{Besides the obvious.}}_

{{ _Go away,}}_ Castiel let her know just how much he didn't want that. {{ _Perhaps get out of my range of vision.}}_ He watched her turn and walk away but as she ducked behind a nearby rock it disappeared and she looked up at him in surprise. {{ _Goddamn it Cas have more control over yourself!}}_ He thought to himself.

{{ _I heard that,}}_ Dean folded her arms across her chest and stood there.

{{ _Maybe if you helped,}}_ Castiel gave that badboy grin again. {{ _With your power - not like you are thinking! - somewhere in here this is your dream too.}}_

 _{{So you do know what the hell is going on with this dream shit don't you?}}_ Dean asked.

 _{{Dean, I do not—what are you doing?}}_

Dean's fingers were at the buttons on her silk pajama top, starting at the bottom and making her way slowly up she made herself meet his gaze. {{ _Answer me.}}_

{{ _Dean,}}_ Castiel wrenched at his restraints. Normally they would have protested and broken loose given enough strength, but here in his dreams he was at the mercy of his subconscious. It had placed him in Hell and in his torment he would turn wolf and chew his own limbs off to get satisfaction. Not yet, but soon. {{ _Please Dean! Do not do this!}}_

She got to the last button and the shirt fell to the ground and there she stood still modest - he could see it in her face - but part of her liked it. That was in of itself enough to make Castiel howl loud and tortured and a new pain lanced through his wrists as the manacles cut into his skin. He saw her pause, looking across the flames at him in confusion; no she didn't understand just how serious this situation had become.

 _If you shift you can escape the chains,_ a wicked voice echoed in his head and Castiel resisted. He couldn't do that to her. He wouldn't even consider it in a dream they would never have a chance.

 _{{Cas?}}_ Her thought was worried and he knew the moment she saw the blood coming down his arms because her face became stricken.

And horror of horrors her fear wafted to him and his body went crazy. He felt his eyes slip (as a wolf they took on paler blue and a silver) he was losing control and he didn't know what to do. {{ _I need—I want you so badly Dean! Please God help me I do not want to hurt her!}}_ He felt the thrill of her fear convulse his body and he jerked against the restraints.

He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was, his brain had to have shut down but he saw Dean moving toward him. The hard determined look on her face let him know she was through with helpless. Before he could shout out to her she picked up speed and dove for the flames as they jumped and licked at her. She rolled on the ground and brushed up against his feet and he whimpered as he felt it all the way up his body.

She stood, batting at the flames licking up her arm, she hissed at the pain and turned to look at him. {{ _Why do I always have to save your ass? Body guard is one thing...}}_ She moved closer leaning until she was up against his chest, her lips moving to kiss his. {{ _You want me, here I am...}}_

Dean gasped as she felt Castiel's arms come around her, crushing her to his body as he thrust his tongue past her lips. They only kissed a moment before with a twist of his hips Castiel was on top of her in the grass. She turned her head to look and saw they were in the forest of the dream before; she gasped as Castiel's lips latched onto her breast and suckled like he couldn't get enough.

"Cas," She whispered, her back arching at the pleasure as she put her hands on the sides of his head to catch his attention. He rolled his eyes up at her but wouldn't release her breast. "Wake up."

"Mm-mm," He shook his head gently and she moaned as his teeth grazed her nipple.

"No," She gave his ears a tug and he reluctantly let go. "I saved you. You owe me."

"I would give my life for you, for your happiness Dean," His eyes teared because he knew he was going to do just that. He was going to let her live her old life, forget the mating and go back to Hell. He knew the torments that waited him now and he hoped knowing they would never really be Dean would help him. "I apologize."

Castiel still felt the loss when Dean disappeared from the clearing. He looked up and saw his wolf peering out at him from the bushes. "Do not look at me like that."

* * *

Castiel slowly opened his eyes as he awoke. The grey of predawn was peeking in through the cracks of the curtains. His heart was heavy and fear came to him as he wondered if Balthazar would bring him back now, or if the bastard would enjoy the wretchedness Castiel would feel being with Dean without touching her.

"What's gotten you so scared my Wolf?"

Castiel jumped and sat up in his bed to see Dean standing at the door between their rooms. She'd put on a long black silk robe over her pajamas and he watched as she moved into the room and closed the door. "You were in my dreams."

"Dreams, although pretty realistic when you're in them, are just dreams." She was still moving closer, and her steps reminded Castiel that she was a predator too.

"I know," Castiel nodded, leaning back on his hands. "Even when they can touch you back in the waking world—Oh my..."

Dean's hands had gone to the belt of her robe, untied the ends and the silk had slipped off to the floor without even a shrug of her shoulders. Underneath she wasn't wearing pajamas; she'd finished what she'd started in their dream.

Castiel's eyes rolled over her body drinking her in, speeding his heart. "What-" He coughed to clear his throat and tried again, "What are you doing?"

"You owe me and I wasn't about to take it out in some fake rendition," Dean gestured and Castiel finally noticed the burn on her arm that had followed her out of his Hell.

"I thought you didn't like me," Castiel looked up at her as she stopped at the side of the bed.

"I wasn't very happy when I thought that lioness was your mate," Dean admitted but Castiel had already smelled her sadness when he'd come out of the restaurant. "You want me?"

 _God more than its right to,_ Castiel nodded. "So very, very much."

Dean had decided-it hadn't been hard-even though she knew she might get hurt in the end. She had realized she felt the same ache in her heart that Castiel talked about and it lessened when she was with him. "I want to be with you, at least until you find her."

Castiel's heart hesitated at those words but she moved onto the bed then and he knew he would take this one night and it would keep him sane in Hell for the rest of his days. "Just now?" He had to ask.

"We'll start out with once, and if you're good..."

"I have been at this a long time I should be by now," Castiel said playfully, sucking in a quick breath as she straddled his waist, only the sheet between them.

"Happy to see me?" And her eyebrows hitched up, "You can see."

"And you are breathtaking," Castiel leaned up and kissed her enjoying it immensely when her nipples brushed against his chest. "Are you sure about this Dean?"

"Stop talkin' and fuck me Cas," She growled, her dream nickname for him sounding fantastic in real life, it was what made Castiel's pulse jump.

He pushed and followed Dean, lying half on top of her as his hand caressed a fiery trial down her body. Their desire only fed each others until he couldn't bear it but slow, he would be slow. Her first time, her first with him; he wouldn't ruin it for anything.

Castiel released her mouth, looking down at her passion flushed face as his fingers found her clit. It took one twirl of his fingers to throw her head back in pleasure, a moan escaping her throat. {{ _Have you ever had an orgasm Love?}}_

Dean's eyes glanced away modestly. Her thoughts seemed to jumble as he played with her. Castiel noticed her sounds growing louder and hoped it would continue.

He captured her chin with his free hand and her eyes met his. {{ _You do not need to be embarrassed, not about that and not in front of me.}}_

{{ _By myself,_ _occasionally...}}_

{{ _Hhmm, that is not going to work,}}_ Castiel slid a finger inside her, then eventually two. Her hand reached for him blindly and her fingers found a fist full of his hair. As he played with her he worried about hurting her she was so tight, and he was bigger than two fingers. "So wet," He groaned and she whimpered in response as he moved in and out.

There was no way around it, his plan to go slow wouldn't change, but he wanted her as ready for him as she could be. He remembered biting her in their dream; she liked a little pain he hoped he could keep her occupied enough so it wasn't a mood killer. Everyone had their limit where the pain didn't feel good anymore.

He could feel her muscles coiling and her noises got a bit more frantic. Castiel's gaze darted upward to see her expression, something a lot like a wince contorted her face and her tug on his hair started to feel good as her back arched. Then she was grinding against his hand, the tiny muscles were quite suddenly clenching like a fist around his fingers in climax.

She threw an arm over her mouth as she tried not to make noise and Castiel gave her a reproachful look as her body settled back down onto the bed. "What?" She panted giving a delicious wiggle when Castiel removed his fingers. "Too soon?"

Castiel chuckled deep and masculine and it touched Dean deep making her shiver. "No sweetheart that was beautiful..."

"But-?"

"Mmm," Castiel gave her a wicked grin and her heart sped up at the double entendre just his thoughtful sound brought to mind. "Maybe later, but right now...You live in this huge house...You live miles away from anyone that lives in it..."

Dean watched as he moved her leg, lifting it up and over his head putting his body between them. "Flexible?" Castiel gave her a playfully obscene wiggle of his eyebrows and she laughed with a nod.

"No one nearby and your point would be?"

"I want you to scream down the walls for me," He whispered as he moved his head down toward her thighs.

"Cas!"

He paused in his journey and glanced up at her. "Yes ma'am?" As his gaze found hers he found green eyes wide with uncertainty and he gave her a reassuring smile. "This one will be better than the last one," He promised.

"Last one?"

"The orgasm," Castiel leaned down, pushing her legs further apart. The growing intensity of her maddening scent was going to drive him mad. He paused before her and took a deep sniff and groaned low in his throat, he heard a matching moan come from Dean and his eyes met hers again. "You smell good."

Dean looked like she was about to say something when Castiel dipped his head and licked along the folds, flicking his tongue back and forth over her clit. "Oh God!" She cried out and Castiel fought as her legs started to squeeze shut. Even experienced partners did it so he had already braced his hands on her thighs and he usually didn't have problems, but she was so strong even for a half-lycanthrope.

With a growl he gave his wolf a gentle scratch behind the ears and his energy roiled through him helping him hold her. He didn't take much - just a little - enough to top her.

A quick breath hissed through Dean's teeth as Castiel's power tickled across her, and before she could think his energy called hers. Her growl was much lower in timber after that and Castiel met her eyes over her pubic mound.

Their two beasts rose curiously energy rising. Castiel buried his face his tongue twirling inside her. He licked back up to her clit, moving his hand to thrust his fingers inside in time to the stroke of his tongue.

The delicious prickle of his energy, the rhythm of the stroke of his fingers somewhere inside her and the dancing of his tongue made Dean cry out, her muscles coiling again. She rose up on the bed, wanting to pull him close, pull him inside as he tortured her with his tongue. She felt his teeth graze her clit and that was it, she came. "Cas!" It wasn't beseeching, it was all pleasure and it made Castiel's wolf get pushy.

 _Take her!_ He pushed down on his beast, but he had called him willingly and he wouldn't go without a fight, Castiel winced as it felt like claws dug into him from the inside. It wasn't the pain that did him in, he had fought that most of his life and won even when he was a submissive, it was Dean's panting words.

"Please-oh please Cas..."

Castiel stopped fighting his wolf and the pain stopped, but he let him know it was his turn now, if Dean let him the wolf would have his fun. "What do you want?"

"Please," She took fistfuls of his hair and tried to pull him back down with her but he resisted and hissed at the pain, but it was still good pain. She moved close, releasing his hair to close her fingers around his shaft.

Castiel made a sound somewhere between a human and a wolf and took her lips, all teeth and biting. "Let go," He laughed as she squeezed.

{{ _Never,}}_ he heard her think but she released him after a moment and lowered back to the pillow, her glorious dark blond hair fanning out around her head in a curly halo. The dawning sunlight made it shine, almost golden.

He moved back, wrapping her legs around his hips as he positioned himself at her opening. One hand gripped her hip, lifting her butt off the bed, his other hand stroking her clit. Her head fell back again at the pleasure. "Look at me," Castiel murmured and her eyes met his, clouded with passion.

He moved slow, pushing through the last physical sign of her innocence, he felt her clench around him and her legs tightened. He saw her eyes go wide and she gasped, a soft small sound but Castiel stopped halfway and started to pull out. "S-sorry-"

Dean held him fast with her legs and he met her gaze. "It's over, make me forget it." She tightened her legs pulling him closer, deeper inside until he bumped her cervix. Neither of them could help that their heads rolled back and their energy spiked.

"Fuck you feel so good," Castiel growled, she was too tight he was afraid to move, didn't really feel like moving, but he knew it would feel better for both of them when he did. "Ooh..." He drew out the sound as he moved back almost out then back in slow, delicious and tight. Castiel clenched his teeth, this might not last long. He looked heavenward but then thought better of it; there were some things one didn't pray for.

Dean was making the sexiest moan; it was almost constant as he moved back in and out. She was moaning his name, almost unintelligibility; what she felt, what he was doing, he wasn't sure.

Castiel released her hips to move over her, his hands slipping under the pillow on either side of her neck, sliding under her head. Dean looked up, staring right into his eyes as he picked up his pace, breathing deep for other reasons besides exertion. He hadn't had sex since he'd died, almost twenty years, waiting for this, waiting for her.

He took her lips as he moved, almost undone as her hips started to make out the rhythm, helping him move faster. "Oh-oh baby slow down-" He felt her fingers dig into his back and he paused in his thrusts to take in a shaky breath, trying to think of dead kittens and baseball.

Dean promptly ignored the request her legs squeezed, her hips bucking against him and he was at it again. "Cas...oh Cas..."

"Yes? Tell me what you want," Castiel kissed her neck, his teeth nipping, tongue tasting.

"Faster," She panted and Castiel could only comply, he felt it building inside her, in the coil of her body in the peak of her energy, her desire heating, it felt so good it almost hurt.

{{ _You must tell me Dean, let me know—}}_ Castiel started but by then it was too late.

Her nails found blood as she let loose a scream and her body arched against his, Castiel cried out with her and let go and together they came so hard it almost shook pictures off the walls.

Castiel panted, his heart thundering after the last tremor shook through him, resting his forehead on Dean's as she gasped for breath. "What—Where—Son of a-" She panted and Castiel laughed and she joined him. "Oh my...I can't feel my...my...everything..."

Castiel moved out of her, pulling the blankets up onto them as she curled along the side of his body. "It comes back to you, warm and fuzzy..." He murmured as she rested her head on his chest, he curled his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer. He felt her legs tangle in his as she moved even closer he could feel her pubic mound pressing into his side and he promised himself he would give her time to breathe.

"Mmm," She moaned kissing his chest just shy of his nipple. "To think I've been missing out on that."

"Thank you," Castiel murmured, kissing the top of her head. "For your innocence."

"You know how corny that sounds?" She asked, smiling against his skin. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "You're very welcome...Very, very welcome...very-"

"I get it!" Castiel laughed and Dean laughed too.

"Except..."

Castiel's eyebrows shot up. "Huh?"

She made a face and Castiel couldn't help but laugh at it. "I think I have to go to the bathroom."

"Eventually," Castiel nodded his face sobering. "I apologize for…I came inside you, I did not-"

She put her finger over his lips and shook her head. "Lumberjacks are required to be on birth control," She explained. "You have to know when you're menstruating so you don't go out hunting the animals with the superhuman sense of smell."

"Hm," Castiel breathed a little easier, but sadly. "Good."

"Hm?" She smiled, "That sounded convincing." She glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. "Is that clock crooked?" She asked, doing a double-take.

"Yes," Castiel said his voice full of pride. "It is."

Dean laughed and kissed Castiel. "I'll be right back, no one should be up." She stood and grabbed her robe as she moved out the door.

She wasn't gone for more than a moment and she didn't pause as she slipped back out of her robe and slipped back into bed. "I'm sorry."

"What for-" Castiel's breath hissed through his teeth as she put her cold feet on his warm ones. "Oh," He said as he rubbed them with his toes.

"Much better," She laughed and Castiel nodded. "Now..."

 _Uh-oh,_ Castiel gave her a smile even though her tone was serious, he didn't want it to be the "this was nice but now it's over" talk. Couldn't she just fall asleep in his arms and save it for later?

Castiel looked up at Dean, she had moved over him so fast he hadn't seen it, quick as a lycanthrope. She straddled his waist, moving down over his shaft, already hardening. "My turn to be on top."

* * *

"You are nicer in bed," Castiel murmured. "Not as rough."

"Hm," Dean gave him a roll of her eyes. "You're much nicer than my kitty and I expected."

Castiel gave a small grin and he cocked an eyebrow. "Your kitty huh?"

"Yes," Dean laughed at the double entendre.

"Well I made sure my wolf stayed out of the situation," He ran a hand through her hair he couldn't get enough of her; he knew it would be like that. "This time."

Already their legs were tangled together the lycanthrope in both of them soothed by touch. For mates it gave a different level of comfort; contentment and happiness of being with the one you were destined to be with.

Castiel felt Dean wiggle closer and she curled into his chest. "I felt him," Dean admitted. "You let loose a little bit and I felt your wolf," Dean sounded uneasy.

"I did not want to get him involved at all your first time but you were gonna crush my head woman," Castiel gave her a grin and she actually blushed and hid her face against his chest. {{ _God she is so beautiful.}}_

"I heard that."

"I do not mind," Castiel pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

"So you can still see?" Dean murmured.

Castiel moved the blanket to peek down between them. "Mmm, affirmative."

Dean laughed and moved her face to nuzzle Castiel's neck. "Didn't know my kitty could heal," She murmured against his skin the hot wash of breath followed by a deep sniff of his skin and a taste with gentle teeth.

Castiel groaned and Dean smiled against his throat. "That is all **your** fault."

Dean felt him stir somewhere against her thigh. "Again?"

"I have not touched a woman in almost..." Castiel hedged she didn't need to know just how long. "In a really long time."

"How long?"

"A long time," Castiel answered. "Just wait until my body lasts longer."

"That wasn't a long time?" Dean met his gaze and the surprised look on her face was an ego boost.

"No," Castiel murmured huskily dipping his head to kiss her. "Lycanthropes can go for hours."

"Next time-" Dean murmured but he felt her reluctance even as she came to a stop.

"Dean?"

"My animal wasn't very happy when yours went away," Dean confessed. "And the energy we did use…"

"Yes?"

"Felt good."

"It will," Castiel said truthfully and the look in his eyes made Dean shiver at the promise. "But neither my wolf or you jaguar kiss nice," Castiel informed her. "And I did not want that for your first time."

"What if I'd have liked it?" Dean asked softly. "It isn't my first time anymore…"

"You are almost as insatiable as me," Castiel murmured threading his fingers in her honey brown hair holding her head. "I do not want to hurt you."

"I'll say stop," Dean gave his hip a dig of her nails and Castiel's muscles went tight. "I can't seem to get enough of you now that I have you."

 _Now that I have you…_ Castiel smiled. The question was would she still want him when she was overwhelmed with traditions of her father's family? Although Dean was one of those that fully embraced her kitty-given power she lived her life like a regular human. Castiel knew it was from hiding what she was from everyone. When she found herself half-mated to a werewolf ( **technically** there was a ceremony)—a very mystical and very lycanthrope bond—she would freak out.

Did she really just want a fling? Castiel pushed the thoughts from his mind and told himself he would take was she gave, and he would do everything he could to keep her coming back for more.

He felt Dean go still as a knock sounded on his door. There wasn't but a second's pause then the door opened. Dean ducked down under the comforter and Castiel turned onto his side to watch Charlie barge in the doorway.

"Do you usually just barge into people's rooms?" Castiel demanded.

"Sorry," Charlie muttered carelessly, the apology obviously not sincere. "Have you seen Dean her work called?" Charlie held his hand up. "Sorry, I mean did she tell you if she was going anywhere?"

"No," Castiel said truthfully and he felt Dean kiss his shoulder blades, trailing her lips across his shoulders her nails gently scraping down his back and he fought to keep still. "I would appreciate it if you stayed outside my room unless I say so," Castiel saw the argument in his eyes but he turned to go without a word.

"While you are under there," Castiel joked as he pulled the heavy blanket up to look at her. He was joking and he gave her a grin to let her know that but he went very still as her fingers encircled his shaft still semi-hard from the nails.

"My you've gone quite still is that surprise I feel?"

"No that is my penis."

Dean laughed and moved up to kiss him her hand moving up with a slight squeeze. "I'll have to write you a rain check on that I've got to go in to work."

"I heard," Castiel watched her climb out of bed and his body reacted as his eyes moved over her curvy ass in the morning light streaming in through the window. A low rumbling growl echoed _Mine!_ from deep inside him. He swung his feet out of the bed and leaned forward, his hand finding her ass with a resounding smack.

"Castiel!"

Castiel groaned, "I apologize…you cannot expect me to ignore it when you wave it in my face like that." Castiel watched her slip on her robe and tie the belt.

Dean saw the change in his expression as she covered herself and moved away. "I still have to take a shower, wanna come?"

"Yes please," Castiel's voice implied more meaning to his words and Dean waggled a finger at him. "What?"

"Now, now don't be like that," Dean started for the door and Castiel caught her hand and pulled her back against his front, his other arm snaking around her waist. She could feel him still very aroused along her ass and she bit her lip.

Castiel whispered low his breath spilling across her cheek and down her neck. "Do not worry I will make sure you come twice first, maybe even three times."

"Bad doggie," Dean moaned and she had to wait a moment to gain her equilibrium after he released her and stepped back.

She moved to the door and peeked out then she gave Castiel a beckoning wave of her hand and started across the hallway. Castiel followed and before he could follow Dean inside he caught sight of what was probably a maid. He gave the older woman a friendly wave and she clamped both hands over her eyes.

"They're human here Wolf, they're not used to the nudity," Dean said as she took hold of Castiel's hand and yanked him inside the bathroom.

"What misfortune."

Save a few towels the bathroom was the closest thing to a décor Dean would probably pick out, but Castiel could tell it had just been luck. The room was all black marble, but there were no decorations beside the fluffy black towels someone had restocked.

"How do you mean?"

"The world being denied you walking around naked in it more," Castiel shook his head. "You should be able to do that in your own home."

The tub was big enough for at least five people and enclosed with seamless clear glass doors. Dean tugged a panel open and leaned in to turn one of the silver spoked knobs until water began a gentle fall from the large square head directly above the center of the tub.

"Just because you walked around in the middle of a forest buck naked…" She let her imagination wander with that idea and Castiel loved the expression that stole across her face. "What was I saying?"

They were in the shower for a while before Dean spoke again. "You went to Hell when you died didn't you?"

Castiel ducked as the soap he held in his hands went flying at his unintentional squeeze, careening off a wall and sliding down into the tub. "What?"

"I know you died," Dean said softly turning to meet his gaze, and he was at a loss for words. "To a shotgun blast full of silver buckshot to the heart. Am I right?'

Castiel remained silent and her hand moved over the sprawling scar over his heart. To Dean it was proof that he was one of the good guys; he had come back even with such a mortal wound just to find his mate.

"I've seen scars like this on lycanthropes before, but never in a dangerous location. No lycanthrope survives one here," She ran her fingertips along one of the arms of the scar where it traveled up over his shoulder. "It separated your shoulder from your neck, nearly took off your arm."

Their eyes met and Dean gave him a smile of reassurance and requested, "Would you hand me the shampoo?"

His hands fumbled for the bottle and when she took it Castiel tried not to stare. Who was he to think he could hide from her? Maybe he should tell her everything?

Fear thrilled through him and he tried to clamp down on it as Dean smelled it. She gave him that smile again and gave a twirl of her finger to indicate he should turn around. When he did Dean began washing his long dark hair.

Castiel wanted to tell her, but what would happen then? She would have a fit most likely and kick him out. Then what? Would Balthazar take him then? Or would he give him his full year to give him hope that would only be crushed?

He didn't want to go to Hell again, he knew it would be worse now that he had held his mate, been inside her and knew how it was to be almost complete. It felt so good and inversely would be a horrible torture in itself; on earth without Dean knowing he could never touch her again.

Dean's fingers worked through his hair, lathering up the shampoo all the way to the ends. Castiel closed his eyes as she kneaded his scalp, nails scratching and sending a pleasant shiver through his body.

"I shouldn't be gone long," Dean told him as she moved him back into the water to start rinsing the shampoo out. "They like to see I'm physically okay every once and a while."

"Will you get another assignment?"

"Most likely," Dean admitted. "I have vacation stored up since I finished my training. I've never taken any of it." Dean murmured as she worked on his hair. "Couple of months at least…Should be enough time…" Her voice trailed off and Castiel felt her pang of sadness.

"How about we stop looking?" Castiel whispered as he turned around to face her, it was on the tip of his tongue to tell her the search was truly over.

"Castiel you and I can't-" She looked away and Castiel took her face in his hands to kiss her. _You and I could never make it…_ "I wouldn't want to deny you your mate; I've heard it's a wondrous thing."

"From your father?"

"Oh yes, they were together for a while before the trouble began. They loved each other so much," Her longing shown out in her eyes and hope flooded Castiel.

"Do you want that?" Castiel asked carefully.

"A mate?" Dean looked away. "I used to. When I was a child."

"What happened?" Castiel's heart sank.

"I saw the scariest part of it, my mother threw herself at Samantha to stop her when she attacked my dad," Dean's eyes took on a far away look. "To love someone so much that…they would do anything…"

"You are tough," Castiel reassured her.

"I'm not scared of death," Dean shook her head. "But a love like that," She shook her head again and buried her face in his chest. "I wish I was enough my father's daughter to find a mate, but I don't know what I would do with him once I found him."

"I have heard the sex is fantastic," Castiel joked to lighten the air since it was getting quite thick with tension.

"I don't have much comparison, but you sure do an a-fucking-mazing job," She widened her eyes for emphasis.

"Thank you," Castiel gave her a bow of his head.

Dean gave him a soft smile and he saw her reach for where the soap had been on its shelf. She shot Castiel a look as she remembered he had dropped it. She moved back so she could find it in bottom of the tub, and bent down to pick it up.

Castiel tried to avert his eyes telling himself firmly that he was not going to look as she nearly doubled over in front of him. She was only bent over a second before Castiel's hands smoothed along her spine upward from the lumbar toward the cervical, pleased when she didn't move away. Once his trip was complete his hands moved back down her back and out to brace her hips as he moved against her.

"How bad is it that when I think about all the things I intend to do to you…all the wonderful sensations I want to paralyze you with…that I have to try my best not to come on the spot?" He leaned in pressing against her intimately as the hot water sluiced down their skin.

He caught the scent of her desire and it almost overwhelmed him. She then stood so she could turn toward him and he immediately took her lips with a hungry growl. The answering growl in her voice was like a brush of heated lust on his body. "How long does one of these things of yours take?"

"Work will have to wait," Castiel admitted.

"I can call in for the vacation," Dean moaned as Castiel nuzzled her neck. "Should I be standing up when you do this?"

"I will always catch you," Castiel growled his voice a touch deeper and he felt his energy roil out of his skin and across her. He was going to ask if she was joking but the teeth-clenching rebound of her energy across his body was a great answer.

"Whoa," Dean's hands caught at the back of his neck her entire body coming into contact with his and the little energy they had let flow moved under each others skin. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he resisted much the same, seriously focusing on keeping his own feet.

Maybe **he** should sit down. It had been a while since he'd been with another woman, and it was especially sticky when she happened to be a lycanthrope too. To be honest he had never had sex with a non-lycanthrope. Even though he had been the Pack Whore he had only really dealt with wolves, and any variation had been half-breeds of other canine lycanthropes.

So this might prove interesting.

"You all right?" Dean's voice came to him and he nodded.

"I think since I have time now I will take you back to bed," Castiel wondered if he would make it there before his wolf got too pushy. "Are you sure work is not more important?"

After only a few moments thought Dean answered, "Yes." As Castiel reached over to turn off the water Dean pressed her face into his neck and he quickly swung her up into his arms arms. _Lycanthropes can't be more important than your calling,_ Dean thought to herself. _A man can be damn it!_

Castiel was proud when he made it to the bedroom and slid Dean into the dark sheets. He was already on the way to a hard-on after the power exchange in the shower and her body shivering and clutching at him on the way across the hall.

Leaning over her Castiel ran his hands along her sides up to cup each breast giving each hand a surge of energy and she writhed at the sensation. "That is just a little," He warned her and he saw her eyes go wide but he smelled the rush of desire and saw it in those startled green eyes.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" Dean asked in a small voice and he watched her blush and break eye contact when she got the double entendre.

"The thought had crossed my mind actually," Castiel grinned wickedly as he moved down between her legs. "But if you try to crush my head I will call him, and it will definitely get much more interesting."

"I've never really gotten within arm's length to my kitty," Dean said hushed, worry drifting to Castiel's nose. "Do you know…" She glanced away and trailed into silence.

"What?" Castiel murmured his fingers gliding along the tender skin of her inner thigh buzzing energy along her skin. Right now he was only calling the suggestion of his power, the ruffled dark fur of his wolf, but he would get much closer and so would she.

"Can I shift?" She asked softly.

"I have never met any half-human, half-lycanthropes," Castiel confessed. "I have met half of one species and half of another," He explained as his fingers eased her legs open a bit further, his fingers moving under her to cup her ass. "They can usually do both forms and sometimes a combination of both. I had always thought about lycanthrope being a kind of half-and-half situation already."

Dean paused to consider the wolfman form of a lycanthrope shift which really did seem like a half-and-half situation. Part of her (and still growing larger) was curious about that part of her heritage. Her father had always told her a bad person made a bad lycanthrope, just like in the human population there was good and evil. He'd gone on to admit that—yes—good and evil for lycanthropes had different conations than human good and evil just like within the varied human cultures.

"Most lycanthropes can be brought to their first shifts during their first time with another," Castiel whispered, striking Dean as odd that he could have a conversation while staring her down so intensely. "I can help you if you have problems with the energy."

Dean sunk into his startling mismatched eyes the passion and emotion in them made her feel safer than she had most of her life. "Okay," She whispered her voice trembling as she gave him a small smile.

"Just lay back I'll guide you through," Castiel whispered, his breath tickling across her. He could hardly contain his energy her smell was driving him mad. He latched onto her his tongue licking and tasting.

He was still holding back his wolf, and he was behaving so far. Every raise in his power edged hers further. He caressed with tongue, teeth and energy and was treated to Dean's nails digging deliciously into his scalp.

As her nails dug in his wolf surged upward and Castiel felt Dean wince as his own nails began to dig into her thighs. He eased back on the power and loosened his grip on her flesh.

"No!" Dean's voice gasped and her desire moved through him like it was his own. It was like she was sending them to him like telepathic thoughts, like he could tell what drove her mad, what pushed her body to the brink.

Castiel tightened his grip on her again his nails digging into her skin as he pressed his face further, his tongue moving inside her. She had been right when she'd asked for this new experience; she didn't always want tender handling in lovemaking.

It was almost unbearable his wolf fought his control, and Castiel for once wondered if he needed to with her. She's still half human—Half-Lumberjack a different type of creature.

Castiel rolled his eyes up to look at her and went still at the sight. Her eyes opened and she looked down at him frantically. Across the top of her eye in a dazzling red filigree of lines her tattoo flared to life.

"What's wrong?" Dean gasped; apparently she hadn't noticed. How could she?

Castiel pulled away from her and tried to keep himself from gawking at the mark. For her it was an itch for the presence of a lycanthrope and brilliant color if one meant harm to her. "I-I have to stop," his wolf definitely wasn't happy about it.

"Is it my fault? My kitty?" Dean asked her soft voice tearing at him.

"No my...I-I haven't don't this in a while I don't want to hurt you—I mean more than you like," Castiel lied. She could take anything he gave (he knew from when they had been connected). "I'm sorry."

Dean wanted to touch him but she could sense that something was wrong. What? "If I could-"

"Baby just give me time," Castiel got up, his legs shaky from his wolf's angry attack. "I'll be back."

Dean watched him walk away her gaze caught on the muscles flexing in his ass as he walked. She knew her kitty was angry and disappointed, but she didn't claw at Dean's insides like usual when she didn't get what she wanted. Dean's legs were still weak from the intense attack of Castiel's mouth+lyancthrope energy. She leaned up against the bedpost a moment before leaning down to grab her robe, slipping it back on as she glanced toward the door.

Castiel splashed cold water on his face and peered into the bathroom mirror. He gave his eyebrow a vigorous rub to scratch the itch driving him crazy. Damn it not yet!

Usually mates had to complete the bonding ritual before their marks appeared. Mates shared an identical mark but Castiel's was appearing over the same eye Dean's Lumberjack tattoo was glowing. He hadn't set off her tattoo since he died; he'd only seen it before he'd crossed over when she had been a child.

Then it had been a swirl of delicate tears and hearts spilling over her eyebrow and along her temple. When he'd looked up at her moments ago it had been a jaguar and wolf frolicking drawn in delicate fine glowing red lines.

Right now Castiel's just looked like dry irritated skin but soon it would flake off to reveal an identical picture.

 _"Wow that's some tattoo you got there Wolf," Dean would grumbled as she gave her own tattoo a glance (soon it would be permanently "on" which might prove troublesome)._

 _"I was just walking by this tattoo parlor and thought...-"_ Gee that sounds more than stupid," Castiel muttered to himself. He gazed into the mirror a scowl on his face. "Demon you couldn't give me at least a day?" He hissed and rubbed the irritated skin. "Mom didn't say this would itch so much."


	7. Wound of Hate, Wound of Love

"Sorry Dean you've been flagged," Bobby the usually-nice lady behind the desk (whose purpose was to take paperwork) apologized.

Dean had been trying to submit her vacation in-house and now this shit. "Flagged for what?"

"I have to call," Bobby gave an inelegant one-armed shrug.

"I only smoked a little pot," Dean joked. "No work impairment I swear."

"What? Oh that's not funny Dean," Bobby gasped as Dean laughed. Bobby started murmuring to the man on the other end of her line while Dean wondered if she should have stopped by the mandatory medical check-up Lumberjack big-wigs got picky about.

"Yes I'll tell her," Bobby hung up. "Orders are ya stay here 'nd wait for agents to escort you."

"Son of a bitch," Dean grumbled throwing her hands up. "So how are the cats?"

"They're at the point where they want nothin' ta do with Jody. Poor girl still feels motherly," Bobby fondly described the stray pregnant calico she'd adopted a few months back at Dean's suggestion. "There out huntin' the expanse of their house."

Bobby was the only person Dean had met that bought a house for her cats; well Dean herself had bought her house for a cat. Bigger house bigger cat.

Dean looked up as the door opened to see one of the few Lumberjacks she really never wanted to see peek his head inside. "Get yer ass in gear Little Fucking Red Bitch!" He taunted pulling his Colt.

The only thing that kept Dean from drawing her sword and lopping off his hands was Bobby who had at some point between Dean's glance at the doorway pulled a shotgun from somewhere beneath her desk. "I suggest ya take a step 'r two back outta my office sir."

Dean grinned as she walked out past Bobby and the older woman gave her a wink. "See you later."

"I'll keep your request until ya get back," Bobby promised as the shotgun disappeared under her desk.

Dean followed Alistair Heyerdahl as he led her down the hallway. Alistair was a good friend of Samantha, one of the crowd of older Lumberjacks. They stuck together and were all of the opinion that they were all better than the younger members (even if that member happened to be a kin).

"You think you're better than everyone else?" Alistair asked as he paused to wait for the elevator.

Most Lumberjack bases were hidden in large estates, most of the action taking pace below ground. The above-ground structure was where the more mundane business took place.

"Just you Heyerdahl," Dean murmured off-handedly her mind was wandering and the destination wasn't surprising. _I wonder what Castiel's doing..._

"In your dreams woman," Alistair sneered.

"You're not allowed in my dreams Heyerdahl you don't meet the qualifications," Dean stepped into the elevator and entered her personal pin number. At her code the elevator controls were revealed from under a metal panel. She flipped Alistair off and gave him a sweet smile, "Dick has to be bigger than this."

Alistair glared at her as the elevator doors closed and he pushed the button to descend. "I could be hung like a porn star and it'd still be like fucking a train tunnel."

Dean rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Speaking of...How's Rachel by the way?"

Rachel Heyerdahl (Alistair's only daughter) had just finished training and was doing the family name good with her work. Rachel had decided to reserve professional judgment on Dean until they worked together since they were friends from long ago when they'd gone to Lumberjack Summer Camp together. Although most of them had younger kids in the Order the older clique hadn't yet succeeded in continuing the Dean-hating tradition.

"Watch your mouth slut," Alistair snapped.

"Take your own advice bitch," Dean didn't hesitate a moment when the elevator doors opened she stepped through them and headed for the medical wing.

The main triage center was lined with medical beds, the lighting stark white but soft much like the bedding that swathed each narrow resting place. They were all empty save one.

"Long time no see," Ellen Harvelle said from a bed as Dean walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean asked the Lumberjack with concern she was the only older member that didn't despise her.

"They're starting injections," Ellen shrugged. "I'm just lucky enough to be the first to have a bad reaction to the serum."

"I didn't realize how far along it was," Dean looked over her shoulder as Alistair entered the room.

"Daily injections until it builds up enough in the system, then once a month," Another voice explained emerging from one of the only open adjoining doors along the opposite wall. A few moments later Kevin Tran, doctor to the Lumberjacks, appeared.

The Strength Serum had been in development stages for years. "It's ready?"

"We've done all the testing we can without injecting humans," Kevin nodded. "So far Harvelle here is the only patient with side effects."

"Lucky me," Ellen shrugged looking haggard and pale. "Looks like I won't be retiring my power suit anytime soon."

"To be honest for some Lumberjacks the serum won't take...But we'll have to take each of them on a case-by-case basis to muddle through their specific problem."

"Or you could just put down some of the ornery old cusses like you," Dean said pleasantly to Alistair.

Ellen laughed and applauded while Alistair fumed and narrowed his eyes at the both of them. Dean held her hands up and tried to cover a flinch as a precognitive flash of Alistair drawing his gun angrily on her blinked before her eyes.

She noticed the covert caress Alistair delivered his favorite gun strapped across his chest in a very obvious way, and couldn't keep herself from reaching out to cover the gun with her hand. The very second her fingertips came into contact over the man's hand however Dean felt her tattoo started itching along the top of her eye and it only took a second for Alistair to notice after she touched his gun.

"What the fuck?" Alistair stepped back and had his gun drawn, his eyes darting around the room in a split second.

Just as soon as the itch appeared it faded and apparently the color had flared as well since they'd noticed it. "What the hell was that?" Dean yelled at Kevin whose eyes were still staring wide-eyed at her.

"My mark wasn't triggered," Kevin lifted his left hand where apparently his mark usually flared to life.

Both Ellen and Alistair confirmed that their tattoos hadn't done so-much as itch. "See! I need a damn break even my mark is exhausted!"

Kevin placed a hand on Dean's shoulders, turned her away from him and promptly marched her into a private exam room. "When the system notified me about your arrival it said you were finally putting in for vacation."

Although Dean had never set foot in the medical wing (except for mandatory examinations) Kevin still monitored anything that fell under the general subject of health for all the Lumberjacks in the sector. "I'm fucking fried Kevin. I want to go home and sleep for two months," Dean shrugged his hands off, lycanthropes were into touch but she had developed a standoffish persona that helped keep people off her back (a necessity with so many friends of Samantha).

"Paperwork said you were putting in for six months," Kevin paused to pick up a nearby tablet computer (he was hardly ever without one in his clutches) no doubt he was rechecking.

" **Possibly** six months. That all depends on how good a night's sleep I get," Dean shrugged again.

"Maybe if you came in more than one check-up a year," Kevin had closed the door and Dean jumped up to sit on the exam table.

"I eat healthy, I don't like hospitals and I don't want to be around them if I don't have to," Dean reminded him nonchalantly; it was a conversation they rehashed almost every time they saw each other. Lycanthropes were immune to sickness, even when the strain of the disease was born to someone naturally it never shared the body with a single other malady.

"I've seen your food expense sheet," Kevin murmured in an offhand fashion as he looked through a collection of bottles in a small case. "You do eat healthy not to mention like a horse."

"Why do I feel like this conversation has more to do with something bigger than a check up," Dean had to have confirmation. "Or you're a stalker. Which one?"

"Funny," Kevin took a syringe full of something from one of bottles he selected. "This is just the first of—on average—twenty-eight injections," Kevin straightened her arm and swabbed a spot on her upper arm.

"Twenty-eight?" Dean didn't fake the grimace as Kevin inserted the syringe and depressed the plunger - it wasn't painful – the Lumberjack just **hated** needles. He pressed a cotton swab to the puncture giving Dean a meaningful look that she silently obeyed, lifting her other hand to hold it in place as he returned to the counter across the room.

"Some only needed fourteen, one a day," Kevin closed the small case of bottles with one hand as he disposed of the used syringe. "Enjoy your vacation."

"Thank I guess," Dean looked at him as he held out the case. "What?"

"I know better than to try to get a Lumberjack—never mind who you are—to come in dutifully every day. I understand that you're responsible enough to take a shot when you need to," Kevin snapped the silver latch closed and held out the case to her. "Do you need another case of vaccine?"

"I have plenty," Dean shook her head. The Lumberjacks had a vaccine that proved safety against Lycanthrope as long as it was taken before a wound. It didn't give permanent protection so each Lumberjack was given an allotment and Dean's was sitting in her bathroom cabinet gathering dust. She only kept a box in case she needed someone to see it on purpose.

"Don't stretch it Dean!" It was obvious from the instant rise in his ire that Kevin was keeping track of her ratio of missions to supply of vaccine. "I've lost plenty a good Lumberjack because they don't take the injections as they need them."

The vaccine worked through the system and lost effectiveness in six hours on a **regular** Lumberjack and lots of them tried stretching it out for some reason or another; fear of needles, bad ass attitude or even just forgetfulness. "I'm not."

"All right," Kevin gave her a hard stare as he nodded. "Inject the serum once a day. All I ask is that you come in after two weeks to see if you need further injections," Kevin moved to open the door. "Charlie has been notified to monitor you to make sure you don't have harmful side effects."

Dean hadn't planned on spending much time around Charlie during her vacation. She turned her face away as the events of early this morning came back to her and she tried not to blush.

"Dean," Kevin pulled the door closed again but leaned on the knob. "Samantha has started saying..."

"Son of a bitch," Dean looked heavenward before meeting the doctor's gaze.

"You're shacking up with someone," Kevin continued unabated. "Must be something to the rumor if you've finally taken all your vacation."

"Are you feeding the rumor mill?"

Shaking his head Kevin gently reminded her, "Doctor/Patient confidentiality."

"He's a friend of mine that needs my help," Dean said truthfully, knowing that even that agreement ended when the patient became infected with lycanthrope.

"I can't let you take that vacation if I know you're using it to go do freelance work," Kevin looked disappointed. "Too dangerous."

"Not Lumberjack help," Dean shook her head at the partial lie. "A regular woman's perspective, my friendship."

"And?" Kevin looked at her with one eye narrowed.

"I suppose my Lumberjack training will help protect him since he doesn't really know the neighborhood."

With a small exasperated sigh Kevin stopped beating around the bush, "So you're sexually active?"

Of all the people that heard the vicious rumors Samantha spread about her; her doctor Kevin knew better even if she didn't come in to visit as much as the others.

"Define "active"?"

"More than none," Kevin shook his head taking that for an answer in and of itself. "You'll need to-"

"I'm fine," Dean hopped down from the table and deposited the perfunctory cotton swab into the trash (the wound had probably healed the instant Kevin had removed the needle). Castiel wouldn't be passing any sickness to her. Lycanthrope was always the big bad.

"You get a check-up every year," Kevin objected.

"I already do. How about I come back in two weeks and you can do it then? I have to go," Dean offered impatiently.

"All right," Kevin knew that was the best he could expect. "Enjoy your vacation," Kevin nodded and escorted her out into the main room. Ellen gave her a wave as they passed toward the exit.

"Good luck," Dean said and was disappointed when she found Alistair waiting in the hall outside. "Have you decided to annoy me today?"

"Just a distraction really."

Dean turned toward him with a glare she wasn't at all in the mood. She was in the mood to go home, and crawl in bed with Castiel. It had been all she'd thought about since he'd left her sight. "I have shit to do what's the deal?"

"You feeling okay?" Alistair asked from his nonchalant lean against the wall. "Take the shot okay?"

"Fine," Dean looked over her shoulder as a familiar smell came to her nose. "What the hell do **you** want?"

Samantha gave Alistair a dismissive glance, and he nodded leaving them there. "Did you get your shot?"

Dean lifted the box of serum with a silent nod.

"You all right?"

Dean moved to pass her and Samantha followed, "I'm fine."

"I know how fast your metabolism is you'll eat through that serum ten times faster than anyone here," Samantha reminded her. "Five hours tops before it's out of your system."

"And?"

"Not only do I not know what might happen in those five hours, but what happens when you have to prove if it's built up in your system?" Samantha had never professed to care before.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"If they find out your one of them I might take the fall," Samantha said making Dean smile.

"They'll kill me and probably only give you a slap on the hand if anything…How are you supposed to know? Suppose I've hidden it from you too?" Dean growled as Samantha followed her into the elevator.

"I'm a Lumberjack-"

"So are Heyerdahl, Harvelle and Kevin how do they not know?" Dean hissed but they'd had this fight before. Samantha didn't care if she'd repeatedly fooled even Kevin's blood tests; she was paranoid and nothing would calm her. "I'll bend a metal bar for him," Dean didn't hesitate to walk away as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Samantha still followed.

"Going home to your yummy mystery man? What was his name? Castiel?" Samantha prodded.

"Let me deal with my personal life."

Samantha grabbed her arm and spun Dean around to face her, "This is my business if it gets me kicked out of my Order."

"I don't care," Dean easily pulled out of her grip proving Samantha wasn't using her strength suit. "How far along are your injections?"

"A week," Samantha was suddenly stepping back not as confrontational.

"Nothing yet?" Dean laughed no wonder Samantha was extra paranoid. "Maybe they'll let you keep your suit," Dean joked and Samantha glared at her.

"Just because yours is natural-"

"Natural?" Dean had her own strength and if she poured on the lycanthrope energy she had even more. "I thought lycanthropes weren't natural."

Dean grunted as she found herself pressed up against the wall Samantha using her body weight and the element of surprise to pin her there. There had been an actual flash of precognition and Dean had used it by throwing her arm up to block the subsequent switchblade and it dug into her forearm.

As Samantha looked up at her in shock Dean felt the itch across the top of her eye. Samantha backed away and held her blade ready as she scanned the hallway.

The itch faded and Dean examined her arm angrily. "That was almost down to the fucking bone."

"Why did your mark appear?" Samantha asked in an accusatory tone.

"I don't know!" Dean threw her hands up in defeat and winced. "Why did you try to stab me?"

"I hate you," Samantha answered as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "You look so much like the both of them…"

Dean watched as Samantha shook her head and walked away. _What the hell?_ Dean tried her best to put it out of her mind as she turned to enter Bobby's office.

* * *

Left to his own devices Castiel found his way outside onto the grounds of Dean's home. As he wandered he figured out what might have drawn Dean to this house in the first place. The grounds were gorgeous he just hadn't noticed until now because he'd been blind.

Around the back of the house Castiel discovered that the backyard was more like a forest and that for a few yards after the overgrown lawn met the trees it was more jungle than forest. Castiel could almost imagine Dean's jaguar, a deep gold with black fringed ears, moving through the undergrowth.

Although she had been in the back of his head constantly Dean now sauntered into the foreground. In the back of his mind she had been a brush of breasts against his back, the memory of her cries while he…well.

Castiel had to actively put her into the back of his mind since he'd returned from the bathroom to find her note about going in to work.

With her now in the forefront however, Castiel felt an immediate pang of yearning followed by the rumble of a displeased growl.

Before he could shove the desire away his acute hearing caught the sound of the compound gate opening and he quickly started back to the front of the house. He reached out with his mind and moved through the surrounding trees until he could see the driveway _. {{Dean,}}_ he heard the tires locking in the gravel as she hit the breaks a little hard on her rented Austin Martin.

{{ _Where are you?}}_ Dean thought to him, and he felt his fingers curl as they itched to touch her. The car door slammed, and her feet crunched in the driveway.

He had worried in the corner of his mind about her. He had been told by his mom that he would worry and think on his mate when she was out of his sight. Castiel hadn't believed her until he spied Dean through the foliage, and felt a wave of relief.

{{ _I can smell you Wolf_ ,}} Dean's gaze caught his in a gap of leaves. The smile he saw flit across her delicious lips brought a surprising brush of fur from his wolf. Dean's eyes went wide as she felt the power, and the fleeting smile returned. {{ _Miss me?}}_

 _{{You know it Sugar,}}_ Castiel let her feel the hunger that seeing her created inside him.

{{ _Come get me then,}}_ Dean teased as she backed away into the trees across the driveway, and only moments after sinking through the leaves she took off at a dead run. Castiel took off after her spitting up gravel as he fed his wolf's energy into his legs.

Castiel followed her scent through the trees, and around the side of the house. She moved through the thin band of jungle, and back into the forest. He came to a stop as her smell pooled casting his gaze around.

After only a moment of unsuccessful searching he looked up, and Dean laughed softly as she gazed down at him from her perch in the branches of a tree. She gave him a beckoning crook of one finger before disappearing into the leaves further up.

Castiel just missed her as he leapt up nearly ten feet into the branches. He noticed wear marks in the bark of the branches where Dean was fleeing, and Castiel guessed they were from his beloved's continued passing over them. He caught sight of her in the trees swinging through the branches. {{ _Are you taking me through your own personal jungle gym?}}_

The only answer that came was a spill of mirth in his mind, and another brush of her desire to egg him on.

The path worn through the treetops continue on, but Dean disappeared by effortlessly dropping down through a hole in the branches. As he kept to the trees Castiel's eyes kept her in sight as she moved across the ground. Although his wolf wasn't a tree climber he still spilled out to touch the branches as Castiel sped through them.

Now it wasn't necessary for Castiel to constantly look down to keep tabs on Dean since her own kitty energy was flowing out in front of her so she could move through the undergrowth just as fast. Castiel could **feel** her moving just in front of him and below.

Castiel could have closed his eyes and trusted his wolf to show him each of the gaps, obstacles and turns in his path—Just in front of him was a hole large enough to squeeze through, and Castiel dove for it.

Halfway down he caught her from behind whilst she was mid-leap curling his arms tight around her stomach as their collision sent them rolling across the forest floor. When they slowed to a stop Castiel didn't hesitated to sink his teeth into the tender skin where her shoulder met her neck right under her glorious dark blond hair.

Dean's kitty flared at the gentle, but steady pressure of his teeth. When her energy spiked Castiel's surged and he growled into her skin, his energy setting along his teeth as he dug in more.

Dean really didn't want to move. She lay in Castiel's arms staring up at the sunlight that dappled in through the canopy of leaves above them. The place where he bit seemed as if it were where all of her nerves clustered doubly-so when his energy was flowing in where his teeth bit though the skin.

As it normally would the energy had started out as helpful power, but – as it normally did concerning mates - the constant undercurrent of desire had only gotten considerably warmer due to Dean's playfulness in the trees. There was no mistaking what it had become now that he was holding her so close. Her body was a small weight on top of him her curves fitting tight in just the right places and it was all Castiel could do not to ravish her here in the middle of her personal forest.

She was so still in his arms. Castiel didn't want to let go her skin felt so good in his teeth, but he knew this gesture was much too dominant. Normally with animals it could be considered disrespectful for one dominant to do it to another dominant, but sexual situations were different.

The usual place for this bite was in the front over the jugular. It came in the form of a light press of teeth, one that didn't even break the skin but could easily tear a submissive's throat out if the dominant was angry for whatever reason, trying to prove a point, show that they were stronger, or if they were just a jerk. It was sometimes the natural progression in the interactions of lycanthropes, after sniffing that same spot in greeting.

Castiel wasn't a total expert in kitty lycanthropes, but he figured the back of the neck was their spot. Sort of like a mother taking a kitten by the ruff of the neck, except in this particular situation of course.

Several scenarios began popping into his head as Dean began to writhe against him. In their current position he was pretty sure he could only manage to get her jeans off with her help, but she wasn't going to be much help in her current state. His wolf was already growling suggestions telling him he could bite through, she would heal and he could then take her; or he could keep his teeth where they rested and use the grip of his bite to guide her into a different position. Castiel hadn't known but his wolf—even if it had only had a few months being dominant—knew he could get her to do anything right now.

Castiel was suddenly curious if it were true. _Better not…_ Almost changing his mind twice Castiel eased his bite, pausing to run his tongue along her skin. The lick made Dean give a startled gasp, her back arching and pressing the softness of her ass into his groin.

He moved his hands down to grip her hips and thrust upward. He was already straining against his jeans and the sensation pulled a loud moan from Dean her body trembling under his hands. Castiel took a slow deep breath and tried to let them both relax.

{{ _That was crazy,}}_ Even Dean's thought was breathless.

{{ _I'm sorry I think it gets worse the longer you're away,}}_ Castiel moved to sit them up, and Dean turned in his arms. He couldn't help but glance at the now red blazing tattoo of the frolicking jaguar and wolf. Castiel wondered if they were up to more than just dancing.

"You can see it?" Dean asked softly, her voice so faint and breathy it stirred Castiel again.

"What?"

"My mark has been appearing where there are no lycanthropes…Well, beside me," Dean explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Once in the medical wing at the Lumberjack Shack," She grinned. "It's a palatial mansion with Romanesque architecture, and they're currently building a fifth sub-floor underground."

"Quite a shack," Castiel leaned in and placed a kiss on the fine-lined jaguar.

"I was taunting an asshole named Alistair Heyerdahl of the old bigoted crowd, buddies with Samantha," Dean grimaced. "He was probably going to attack me…" Dean thought it over, and Castiel leaned back to look into her worried face. "And it flared when Samantha attacked me later on," She lifted her arm, but the bone deep gash was hardly a pink impression.

"Wow."

Dean looked at him, and back at the healed wound. "Ditto," Dean brushed her hand along the skin with a surprised look on her face.

"I would have thought she'd use a silver blade," Castiel commented, puzzled. "Or a percentage with steel works fine."

"It was," Dean nodded at her arm. "Silver just irritates my skin I heal it just as quick as regular healing almost lycanthrope fast.'

"I can't heal lycanthrope fast when it's silver," Castiel said with a pout.

"I'd share if I could," Dean frowned, and Castiel kissed it away.

"I could never heal this fast before Castiel," Dean remarked. "This is probably a forty minute old gash," Dean touched where her tattoo had faded, but still showed a faint trace of lines.

"Hm, sex does wonders," Castiel felt a reminder of his wolf, an inward brush of fur.

"My tattoo is warning me of hostility from humans," Dean said suddenly.

"Instead of lycanthropes," Castiel made it a question.

"It's not working on you," Dean murmured.

Castiel shook his head, "I've always been like that Sweetheart."

"Yeah, you have." Dean narrowed her eyes. "How is that?"

"I died," Castiel said truthfully. "I…Don't think I exist for your magic anymore."

"Just me?" Dean shook her head and answered her own question. "And Samantha."

"I wouldn't really want to test it by being near another Lumberjack. Thanks to you I'm an illegal lycanthrope within city limits." Castiel shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard too?"

"In that case I think this is the worst thing I could be doing," Dean ran her fingers along his jaw setting his teeth on edge with power. "How the hell do I do anything with my feelings clogging up my instincts?"

"I don't see you stopping me…Feelings?" Castiel's eyebrows hitched up curiously hopeful.

"Yes," Dean shook her head. "You told me you would stop looking?"

"Looking?" Castiel cupped her cheek in his palm.

"For your mate," Dean whispered.

"I would. For you," Castiel nodded.

"Don't," Dean pleaded tears in her green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Castiel took her shoulders in his hands.

"A little dizzy," Dean shook her head again. "And emotional," She huffed.

"What happened back at your shack," Castiel asked.

"I got shot up with some mystery serum that's supposed to give me lycanthrope strength," She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

"Jesus! They pump you full of chemicals?" Castiel was outraged.

"It's new, and I'm sure I can get it out of my system in a few hours. I have a good metabolism," Dean reminded him.

"We should go inside," Castiel was definitely concerned. "Especially if you don't feel good," He leaned back, but Dean caught his gaze with hers. "Don't give me those sultry eyes woman. You need rest."

"I'm not arguing that," Dean got to her feet and gave him a grin. "As long as you come with me."

"Yes please," Castiel followed her out of the trees his fingers tickling along her sides.

Dean laughed and tried to dodge away. Castiel watched as she slowed, and made sure he was right beside her to catch her as her knees buckled. "Sorry."

"S'okay just be careful," Castiel kissed the top of her head and kindly changed the subject for her. "So, how much of this forest is yours?"

"A lot of it," Dean answered trying her best not to enjoy his arm around her waist. It didn't seem like much from the outside, but he was almost totally supporting her. "I could have my own pack reservation."

"Hm," Castiel grinned, but Dean didn't notice his expression. "It would be an interesting pack wouldn't it?" Castiel joked in an attempt to test the waters.

"Jeez I don't think I could handle having a litter," Dean joked back. "Might be too much for me."

"I think you could handle it," Castiel commented as Dean opened the door into the kitchen. "I don't know what is out of your league."

" _Senorita_ Winchester," A petite Hispanic woman called. "I just finished your snack."

Castiel leaned over a platter of quarter cut sandwiches. Dean watched him sniff at the food but he caught a different scent and looked up toward Maria one of her cooks. He met Dean's gaze curiously but she merely grinned and turned to retrieve some Yoo-Hoos.

{{ _She smells like a lycanthrope,}}_ Castiel wondered aloud in her head.

Dean picked up the platter and Castiel followed her all the way up to her bedroom.

"Boss?"

Dean handed the tray to Castiel and peeked her head back out the door to spy Charlie coming out of Castiel's room. "What the hell are you doing in there?" Dean smelled the distrust on her old friend for her new friend. _Boyfriend,_ she grinned.

"You've been into work. They called again," Charlie murmured. "How are you feeling?"

{{ _Horney.}}_ "Dizzy I'm going to eat, and taking a nap," Dean said aloud.

{{ _I heard that,}}_ Castiel's mind whispered in hers.

And then Dean felt Castiel touch her hip and cup her ass. {{ _Castiel!}}_

 _{{What?}}_

"Okay I'm gonna call Kevin. If he doesn't like it I'm gonna wake you up," Charlie's hand reached forward to touch the spot where Castiel had sunk his teeth into her. It might have been okay except Castiel reached to touch it at the same time.

Dean almost lost her knees and a gasp ripped through her lips. She battered down on her kitty energy as it surged upward looking for Castiel.

"Is that from a lycanthrope?" Charlie looked aghast.

"No that's Castiel's handiwork," Dean wondered if her own surprise at her bold words was even close to Charlie's. "Sorry," Dean gave him a sheepish grin and backed into her room, closed and locked the door.

"I can't believe you!" Dean turned to find Castiel sitting on her bed across the room staring at her and eating one of her sandwiches instead of right behind her like she'd expected.

"Hm?" Castiel mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich looking genuinely confused.

"Groping me in front of Charlie," Dean frowned.

"Sugar I thought about it but I didn't do it," Castiel held up his hand. "Scout's honor!"

"You were a Boy Scout?"

"Cub Scout?" Castiel grimaced at the bad joke as Dean moved closer to the bed.

"I felt it you tricky wolf however you did it," Dean took a sandwich.

"Interesting," Castiel pointed at her. "Now that girl in the kitchen…"

"She's married to a werewolf," Dean answered.

{{ _Ah,}}_ Castiel thought. {{ _You_ _feeling any better with food in you?}}_

Dean shrugged, "I'll be fine." She jammed half a sandwich quarter in her mouth. {{ _Look at this,}}_ Dean thought since her mouth was full of honey ham goodness.

Then she tilted her head to expose her neck to Castiel. He had the most intense urge to taste the skin again, but stopped short when he saw his teeth marks still there. "It didn't heal."

"I noticed," Dean nodded. "Or more precisely Charlie did."

"Did he hurt you?"

Dean gave him a look, "You touched it too I almost fell. My legs went weak."

"Sorry?" Castiel apologized even if he hadn't physically touched the mark. He was curious about what was happening to Dean. Lycanthropes only went through the mating process once and some were drastically different than others. Castiel had a feeling his death and rebirth with much more power was muddling up his more than anyone else in history.

At times like these Castiel believed in the words of the Novak Blessing/Curse. He'd always had proof of the beginning being the weaker in a family of powerful werewolves.

He'd always hoped he would find even a human mate. After his mother had died all of Castiel's dreams had shattered. Now he had Dean and he was going to try his best to keep her.

"The burn is gone too," Dean gave her shirt a fling across the room to let him get a look at the smooth skin, but her arm really wasn't what held his attention.

"I am sorry I hurt you I-" His mismatched eyes flickered down to the bite in her neck.

Dean held her fingers over his lips gaining the attention of those eyes. "It didn't hurt and it still doesn't hurt," Dean knew an ache should have started by now.

Castiel watched her pluck the two bites of sandwich he had left and stuffed it away in her mouth as she stood. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Dean swallowed the sandwich before speaking as she shimmied out of her shoes, jeans and panties. She made an impatient sound when he found himself thoroughly enjoying/ogling the sudden reveal of her naked beauty and he laughed peeling off his shirt. "Oh forget it! I'll just dream you naked!"

Castiel laughed again and moved the near-empty platter to the nightstand. Dean was already crawling over him her movements fluid and graceful.

Castiel couldn't help himself he reached out as she passed him and ran his hand along the smooth skin of her thigh where it met her ass. {{ _You are so beautiful,}}_ Castiel turned to take her in his arms.

With a wiggle Dean settled in to spoon against his groin, and he squeezed her in his arms moving against her ass. "You keep giving me naughty thoughts," Dean scolded.

"Don't worry," Castiel kissed along her neck skirting the bite mark in her skin. "I will see you in your dreams Sugar."

Dean gave his arm a squeeze back and her kitty gave a contented rub deep down inside but didn't press further. Dean wondered how a lycanthrope could make her so happy. She imagined this as how having a mate would feel like.

Dean shivered as Castiel's hot breath moved over the bite in her neck. She felt guilty when she found herself hoping he wouldn't find his mate or…

* * *

Castiel looked around the forest clearing but didn't see Dean. Her jaguar slipped out of the shadows and gave him large green eyes that reminded him of her mistress. Castiel followed her in a race through the undergrowth.

She pulled ahead when the plant life changed to jungle. Castiel's wolf adjusted quickly but the kitty still beat him to Dean.

"Aw," Castiel panted as the great cat leapt playfully over his wolf where he lay with his paws over Dean's feet as she reclined in the leaves. "I thought you were helping me but you were just after him."

"I sent her to get you," Dean explained. "He found me first," Dean patted the wolf and he gave her hand a lick and moved after her jaguar as she slipped away back into the shadows.

"They like each other too," Castiel moved into the clearing lowering down to all fours as he moved up her body.

"It's more than that," Dean whispered. She bit her lip as he did a dip of his body to move against her. "They're defying the laws of nature," Dean hissed.

Castiel ducked to kiss her neck, his lips had treacherous aims. "It's still there," He whispered as he caught sight of the teeth marks in her skin.

"Yeah you made me feel it just now with that breath…All the way down," Dean moaned softly.

"Down to where?" Castiel leaned in against his better judgment to lick along the mark just a sliver of power shivering along her skin.

Dean went crazy and Castiel held her as he watched the pattern of his teeth glow with red light. _Oh Lord what now?_ Castiel whispered to himself as he moved her hair out of her face.

Dean panted and shook her head her eyes closed. There was that same red light in the fine line of her Lumberjack mark.

"You leave that damn bite alone!" Dean opened her eyes and as she looked up at his face they went a little rounder. "Castiel…"

Castiel was going to ask what was wrong when she lifted her hand to touch his face. Her fingertips brushed along the top of his eyebrow and along his temple.

 _Fuck,_ Castiel whispered and tried to imagine it away. He knew it was more than just his desire for Dean to accept them as mates…With the mating ritual the two marked each other with teeth and power but both of them have to be open to the powers that bound them together. Dean had to know they were mates and make her mark on him with that knowledge, the knowledge that they would be binding each other together irrevocably.

Power was filling his mark and calling her Lumberjack tattoo on the both of them in order for the participants to truly see who they were bonding with so there would be no mistake.

"I'm sorry that's probably my fault," Dean whispered.

"Huh?" Castiel had been quickly formulating a whopper to explain this away even if Dean didn't understand the details of lycanthrope mating this was going to be hard to explain.

"The gorgeous red mark over your eye is like my Lumberjack mark," Dean met his gaze.

"What does mine look like?" Castiel asked with voice hushed.

"A great wolf," Dean traced along the top edge of Castiel's eyebrow (on Dean it was a jaguar). "Play fighting with a jaguar…" She traced where the kitty curved along the side of his eye over his temple (Castiel's wolf on Dean's tattoo).

"So you have made me your mate?" Castiel gave her a sexy grin.

"Sorry."

"What if you are?" Castiel whispered.

"What?"

"What if I was your mate?" Castiel kissed her brow. "Would that be so bad?" He murmured his lips against her mark. "Baby?"

Dean was quiet and Castiel looked down at her.

"Dean?" Castiel felt his fingers sink through her body as she disappeared. _What the hell?_

* * *

Dean extracted herself from Castiel's arms, rolled from the bed and moved to find the mirror over her dresser. She peered at her reflection but her tattoo wasn't visible.

When she moved to get a closer look at Castiel's face he woke up. He had no tattoo either but there was hurt in his eyes and she could smell his fear.

{{ _What's wrong?}}_ Dean murmured in his mind.

{{ _I am sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You just…I could feel how the idea made you happy,}}_ Castiel tried to explain. {{ _Don't push me away again.}}_

"I couldn't. That's a horrible idea Wolf," Dean shook her head. "I remember coming out of that last dream with a burn on my arm. What would happen if I made us mates in a dream we shared?"

"That might solve all of our problems."

"It's crazy how attracted I was to you from the start," Dean sighed.

"I told you from the moment I smelled you…" Castiel felt a flood of relief and it bled over into Dean.

"What can I say Wolf you've got me hooked," Dean gave him a soft smile. "Bad doggie."

"You weren't saying that while I was doing it," Castiel was almost overwhelmed with the memory as he tried to imagine it. "I believe I've found your weakness Sweetheart."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have," Castiel watched as she gave him a look. "A little wolf and you become a nice Lumberjack."

"I'm not a nice Lumberjack. I just like you," Dean argued.

"Finally she admits it," Castiel looked upward and pulled her off balance and against his chest. "Will wonders never cease?"

"No I'm still wondering why you're not kissing me right now," Dean pouted and Castiel ducked to capture her lip with a growl. {{ _Better.}}_

Dean looked up as she heard footsteps in Castiel's room. She smelled Charlie even before she saw the adjoining door to her room swing open. Dean went still when she saw the gun in his hand. She had thought Castiel had been distracted by kissing her, but then she noticed he had moved her until she was out of Charlie's line of sight behind his body.

"Get away from her animal," Charlie's gaze moved over the two of them.

"Charlie-"

{{ _Dean,}}_ Castiel's grip tightened warningly on her arms.

She had been about to get up when a flash of precognition showed her Charlie jump and squeeze a shot off into her forehead.

"One. Don't fucking aim at my forehead," Dean hissed as she very slowly shifted and moved away from Castiel to get out of bed. "Two. Who do you think you are just barging into my room?"

"Your tattoo is active!"

"And? You're pointing a gun at me!" Dean observed.

"I'm a human!" He looked up as Dean moved slowly off the bed.

She had to walk across the room to get to the closet for clothes, but her robe was nearby draped over a chair. She didn't have a problem being naked but Charlie broke the unspoken lycanthrope rule and ogled her. She pulled the robe on and fastened the belt tight.

"Charlie."

"He's the animal! Why don't you ask him why your tattoo is active?" Charlie leveled the gun at Castiel. "Were you gonna rip out her throat?"

"Charlie!" Dean put some power into her voice as she moved in-between the bed and the gun. She knew Charlie felt it when his hand tightened on the gun and his eyes darted to Castiel. "I promised to protect him so you had better. Put. That. Down. Now."

"He bit you!" Charlie shouted tears in his eyes. "You could already be one of them don't you realize he's ruined your destiny?"

"Don't get pissed. You know very well that a bite isn't contagious when they're in human form," Dean held her hand out letting calming energy flow out to him.

"He's trying something! I can feel you fucker-"

"Charlie!" Dean stepped closer since his attention was on Castiel. "Stop this! My tattoo has been warning me about hostility from humans."

"Why is it active then?"

"You're waving a gun in my face! Why the fuck you do think?" Dean moved closer.

"I wouldn't shoot you," Charlie argued. "Even after what you've done."

"What? Even after what I've done? Fall in love? Find someone?"

"But he's one of them!"

Dean was on him in less time that it took him to think about pulling the trigger. He fought but she jerked the gun out of his hand and pinned him to the floor with her body. "So am I!" She growled inhuman and very kitty. "Are you gonna shoot me too?"

"You?" Charlie exclaimed as he fought, but she let him feel her strength. "Dean how could you-"

"Stop being stupid! Just stop talking!" Dean saw something move in her peripheral vision, and glanced up to see Castiel had pulled some jeans on and gotten a hold of Charlie's (really Dean's) gun. "Cas…Put that down…" Dean felt Castiel's rage and looked over at him. "Now," She made sure to keep her voice gentle, but there was no mistaking the steel in the word.

"He shot you in the head," Castiel shook his head in denial his arm trembling. How the hell had he seen that?

"It was just a warning. It wasn't real," Dean held Charlie down effortlessly with just one hand pushing down on his chest. She held her free hand out to Castiel. "Somehow you saw my precognitive flash. I get them sometimes when I fight."

"Handy," Castiel popped the bullet in the chamber out throwing the light in all directions as the shiny projectile arced end-over-end before clattering to the floor, ejected the clip into his hand and threw the empty gun onto the bed. He lifted the clip to his nose and gave it a sniff. "Silver?"

"All my guns have the same ammo in them," Dean watched him toss it onto the bed too. "I have different weapons and ammo for different problems, but I seldom have to use them."

Charlie was looking up at Dean and she could see the fury but the emotions that radiated out of him were sadness, betrayal and fear. "How long have you been one of them, and how come nobody has found out yet?"

"They haven't found out yet because I don't want them to," Dean looked down at him and he had tears in his eyes. "I was born this way."

"Born?" Charlie's eyes went wide. "How-"

"My father was a werejaguar," Dean explained. "My mum was a Lumberjack. Neither of them thought I would have developed lycanthrope side effects, but come puberty I had some wild nights."

"But you…" He was confused now, and Dean knew it had something to do with having hated lycanthropes his entire life.

"I'm a good person. Being a lycanthrope doesn't change that," Dean leaned back and eased the pressure of her arm. "Just like Maria's husband."

That was one of Charlie's only holes. Dean knew he was friends with Jose outside of work. She didn't just have Charlie to spy on the household. "He's _Unus Homo Canis_."

"So is Castiel," Dean lied but Charlie couldn't smell it. Castiel had come to town set on registering, and it had been her decision that he not follow through. "He's here trying to find his mate. I promised his father I'd protect him even if that means from you."

"You made a deal with one of them?"

"All right I'm getting tired of that," Dean growled. "How did I not notice you were this much of a bigot?"

"I thought you hated them as much as everyone else did," Charlie shook his head. "No wonder Samantha hates you so much!"

"She killed both of my parents; her own daughter."

"Damn," Charlie stayed where he was when Dean eased up, and Castiel helped her to her feet.

"So do I need to find someone else for your job?"

"Will you kill me if I say I'm going to leave?" Charlie sat up.

"I can't let anyone find out about this Charlie," Dean shook her head. "Don't make me do something that will make me one of them."

"Now you can say it?"

"Difference Charlie is that when I say "them" I actually mean just the evil and psycho lycanthropes. You mean ever single one of them, even me," Dean crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at Castiel as he touched her shoulder.

"Can you shift?"

"I haven't done it yet," Dean murmured. "So either I can't, or I'm more powerful than to succumb to it."

"Who knows?"

"The people in this room and Samantha," Dean prayed he would change his mind. She had thought she knew him, but she was seeing a scary part of him that she hadn't seen before. She should have known it was there. To be a Lumberjack there has to be a quiet place for one to go - a ruthless place - where everyone is in two categories bad and good.

"I trusted you," Charlie shook his head again as he tried to get up.

Dean hadn't thought about it, but she might have hurt him when she jumped on him. She held her hand out to help him up, but he looked at it as if it had sprouted claws and fur. "There's nothing I've lied to you about since we've met except this."

Charlie took her hand and she helped him up with ease. "I know you're the same person," He looked into her eyes his hand still in hers. "Right?"

Dean laughed, "No shit."

"I can't believe you've been able to hide it for so long," Charlie let go of her hand and took a step back. "So are you two mates?"

Dean blushed and shook her head. "Just passing the time."

"Hm," Charlie effortlessly gave the single sound much more meaning than was originally intended for it. "I'll get Maria started on lunch."

"Charlie," Dean called as he reached the door. "Please, don't tell anyone about me or Castiel."

Charlie looked over his shoulder at them and nodded, "Don't worry Dean. What are a couple more secrets of yours to keep?"


	8. The Most Blood-Thirsty Loyal Soul

"I can't believe you're wasting my vacation time doing this," Dean called to Castiel.

"And I cannot believe you do not get this," Castiel moved over until he could peer over the door into the changing room where Dean was trying clothes on.

"You've seen me naked what's the deal?" Dean straightened in the midst of pushing off her jeans.

"Hm," Castiel wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Let me slip in there, and I think you will get my meaning."

Dean had mentioned needing to round out her wardrobe and replace her emergency clothes. Castiel had told her any face time he had in public helped him find that random woman that was destined to be his mate. Dean had then decided that she wanted to become a hermit. She had tried making excuses, but Castiel had told her not to worry.

Of course she didn't know that the "random woman" wasn't all that random and it had been her all along. Castiel watched her blush at his implication and nodded, "There is the draw honey."

"You're an exhibitionist aren't you? Or is it voyeur?"

"I am all of that when it comes to you Sugar," Castiel admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning..." He turned to lean his arms on the tops of the swinging doors peering down at her with a comically exaggerated leer. "I will take you anywhere I can even in public."

Dean turned and tried to avoid his gaze in the mirror. She didn't like that his words were mirroring her own thoughts too well. She was so tempted to pull him into the changing room and ride him until he screamed her name—She tamped down on her treacherous thoughts and tried to pull her desire back in, but she could tell it had already wafted out enough to reach Castiel's nose.

{{ _I want you so much I do not even care if it is in a cramped little changing room,}}_ Castiel's thoughts were husky his desire a heavy weight inside her.

{{ _Cheater,}}_ she closed her eyes the jeans she was trying on halfway over her ass as she came to a stop. She put her hand out to steady herself on the wall as he didn't try to hold back his desire at all.

Dean didn't know he'd come inside the small room until she felt his hands grip the waistband of her jeans, and give them a small yank upward until he could help her fasten the button and zip them. It didn't sound nearly as intimate as it felt his arms around her his body pressing against her from behind.

From there his hands slid around to cup her ass and his breath hissed through her hair along the back of her neck. "These should work just fine," He breathed into the skin behind her ear.

"Thank you..." She knew that trying to sound calm at this point was ridiculous - her desire pouring out to fill the tiny room - but at her breathy reply she silently cursed herself. "I'm capable of dressing myself you know."

"I do not mind," Castiel's soft voice still breathed hotly across her skin, and she felt his fingers trail over the skin exposed above the line of her jeans. The new button gave him no problems, and she didn't offer any help when he tried to shimmy the jeans back down over her hips.

"Wolf..." she gasped as jeans and silk panties slipped down over her hips and his fingers tickled along her exposed hipbones and down the tender skin along her lower abdomen. She felt her legs give and he used his body to keep her upright still pushing with his hands at her jeans and panties.

Her fingers snatched at the lacy hem of her underwear even as she sagged against his solid frame. She tugged them into place as he crooned disappointment into her wild hair. "Behave yourself Wolf!" She whispered frantically on the verge of losing control.

"Do not worry. I cannot seem to get them down any farther while I am this close," He murmured as his body slipped away from hers.

Dean hesitated long enough to realize he was still standing right behind her waiting for something. She wished he was still supporting her, but she could still feel his presence behind her in the small room. She turned and fixed him with a look and his lips curved into a grin as he held his hands up in surrender to her murderous glance. "Out."

"If that is what you truly wish," Castiel whispered knowing very well that it wasn't. He stood there a moment longer before he exited and soon he was out of sight. Part of her was glad for the respite, but then again she wasn't in any hurry. She could be distracted, and was undoubtedly just as hot for Castiel as he was for her. She didn't think she could have sex in the middle of the store, but the dressing room was looking like a good compromise.

She got her own pants back on and left the changing room. She usually kept well within a size ten petite (damn short legs) but she always tried clothes on. She went back to the shelves of Levi's and checked over the tags inside the pants then took an armful of the black 519s. She paused long enough to examine the men's 550's before she grabbed Castiel his own armful.

She caught sight of Castiel in the lingerie section and she shook her head at his behavior. She was in line to pay for her jeans when he looked up to meet her gaze over the distance. He didn't scan the crowd for her, or even look back toward the changing rooms, he looked up from the clothes in his hand and straight into her eyes.

{{ _I can't shop for lingerie here,}}_ Dean let him down gently.

{{ _Why ever not?}}_

{{ _Well underwear is perfectly fine, but they don't carry a bra over 34B.}}_ Dean watched his eyes move down to do more than a casual examination of her breasts.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The cashier called Dean out of her reverie.

"Just these thanks," Dean dropped the Levi's onto the counter as a distraction from the brilliant flame that had engulfed her face, and the clerk started to remove security tags from the left leg as she rung them up.

{{ _So I'm thinking a 34D?}}_ Castiel thoughts distracted her and she figured out how he knew where she was; if she concentrated she could feel the pull of his energy toward the lingerie section. She hadn't been around lycanthropes this long so it was a new experience, a learning one too. {{ _Leaning more towards a DD...}}_

"Three hundred and forty-six dollars and sixty cents please," The clerk pressed a few keys as Dean pulled a wallet from the back pocket of her jeans and held out her debit card. "Go ahead and swipe your card."

Dean swiped the card through the machine on the other side of the counter. She put in her pin and went through all the questions: Did she want cash back? Was the total acceptable? Dean stuffed the receipt into one of the bags the clerk handed her and started toward the door.

Glancing over her shoulder Dean didn't see Castiel so she cast out her senses to find him, and looked back to find him walking right alongside her. "Tricky Wolf," Dean teased as they continued down the center of the mall.

"I still cannot believe you actually wear that cape deal," Castiel admitted.

"Ha!" Dean grabbed the edge of the hood and pulled it up off her shoulders to cover her head and some of her face. "Whenever the mood strikes me I guess."

"You are an odd kitty you know-" Castiel stopped just in time and without pause leaned in and nearly thought aloud, _but I love you._ As he thought it he tried saying, "Now where too?" To try and cover it up if she somehow caught the thought, but she gave no indication.

"To get you some more clothes," Dean made a face sticking out her tongue. "You're starting to smell."

Castiel had been borrowing Dean's larger sleeping shirts, and rotating the pair of jeans she'd bought him with a pair he'd borrowed from Charlie. "How unkind," He pouted and Dean blew him a kiss.

They stopped outside the Goth store and Castiel gave her a look. "Don't worry I won't even look at the spiked collars."

"Hm sounds promising," Castiel laughed as the loud heavy metal music coming from the speakers filled his body. "Wow, I imagine they like your riding hood here."

Dean gave him a look, "Riding hood?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Is that not the idea? Dean and her little red riding hood the Lumberjack that kills werewolves?"

Dean was glad the music was so loud (in fact if she didn't prepare herself the music was too much for her sensitive ears) it meant only lycanthropes would hear what Castiel had just said. "Watch your mouth Wolf," Dean wondered again if her tattoo would blaze.

Dean guided him over to the wall of screen tees. The store only sold shirts with obscure cartoon characters, popular metal bands and smart ass sayings. The later was Dean's favorite, but there had been the occasional shirt with gorgeous artwork that she had snatched up when it caught her eye.

The clerk at the counter was absorbed in a science fiction book on werewolves when Dean glanced over the counter to see. It took the girl a few minutes before she looked up to see Dean she was so caught up in the pages. "Yes? I'm sorry!"

"No problem," Dean gave her a smile. "Jewelry?"

"All over in that corner," She yelled over the music pointing in the far corner.

"Dressing room?"

"Same corner. We only have one let me know if you need to use it," The clerk shouted.

Dean nodded and made her way across the store her head nodding to the beat of the metal; it was almost a compulsion the pulse of the music throbbed through her body. She found an entire section devoted to lycanthropes with some scary looking silver piercings and other kinds of jewelry.

She looked over their assortment of metal spike-studded leather necklaces and bracelets. She looked up when she felt eyes on her, and Castiel was standing at the end of the aisle watching her. Dean gave him a grin and moved over toward the silver studs pulling a large hoop off of the wall that looked like it was multifunctional: belly button, nose, ear, nipples and...other areas.

Castiel stepped toward her and gave it a sniff his eyes widening. "Hm, changing room?" He didn't even want to comment on the silver hoop. Dean turned and caught the clerk behind the counter's eye and she nodded and moved toward them. "I have already seen plenty of things I want you to try on."

"I saw you looking at the lingerie again. You run into the same problem as the last store," Dean walked with him toward the dressing room as the teenager unlocked the door, and gave them both a cheery grin before returning to her post/book.

Castiel paused outside the door to pull what looked like a leather corset off of a rack of random clothes that looked like they were waiting to go back to their homes after being tried on and found lacking. "Hey, this is nice," Castiel wiggled the hanger and wiggled his eyebrows. "Come try this on with me."

Dean looked over her shoulder toward the clerk, but before she could object to Castiel he pulled her into the changing room and closed the door. "Castiel!"

"What?" Castiel held the corset out to her with a sad pout.

"I buy t-shirts here for a reason!"

"It's a large?" Castiel started making some very doggy-like whimpering noises and Dean laughed.

"Fine, but it won't fit," Dean tugged off her cloak, tossed it at him then pulled her own shirt off and Castiel applauded. "You be quiet!"

"What is that?"

"Hm, I find a three and a half foot sword is a little hard to get in and out of when I have to change my clothes a lot when I shop." Dean explained as she unhooked what looked like a girdle around her stomach. Castiel had thought he'd smelled silver on her but he couldn't tell where from just looking. She handed it over to him and the inside was lined with at least a dozen two-inch blades and four honest-to-god shurikens. She laughed again at his expression as he examined her arsenal, deposited it gently on the bench behind him and then pulled the top off of the hanger.

"Let me help you with that," Castiel's arms curled around to unhook her bra and Dean caught his mischievous eyes at their very close proximity. "What? Are you supposed to have it on? There are no straps on that thing."

Dean's body had already been warmed up in the last changing room they had been in together, but she let him gently remove her bra and tried to keep her distance. It didn't help at all that once he threw it over his shoulder all Castiel could think about was touching her. She closed her eyes as his hands cupped her breasts, "Castiel." She had meant it to be a warning but it came out as a moan.

"Sorry," Castiel whispered stepping back, and Dean growled very kitty in her throat at the loss. Castiel let out an unapologetic huff of mirth, reached down to grab the edge of his shirt to pull it off over his head and she had to take a deep breath to clear her head to keep herself from pounce on him. It was a tenuous few seconds before he covered himself with a new shirt in which Dean busied herself with pulling the new corset on.

Castiel stepped close again to help her zip the back of the corset, but Dean still had to adjust the laces in the front. "Here let me help with those," Castiel offered casually as he leaned in behind her to slip his hands into the front of the corset, and cupped her breasts adjusting them inside the fabric. While he held them she tightened the strings and then he eased his hands out. Dean bit her lip to keep the grin to a minimum as she caught sight of his expression when she adjust her own breasts inside the shirt, tightened the strings again and then tied them tight.

"That looks..." Castiel gave a soft incredulous shake of his head his eyes locked on to the amazing amount of cleavage the corset supplied her with. When his voice trailed off and his gaze continued to heat Dean crossed her arms over her chest, but instead of hiding the monumental amount of cleavage it only increased it. "Wonderful, that's how they're supposed to look - Corsets I mean…"

Castiel's eyes were almost like hands, and with the lycanthrope energy he never tried to contain she could literally feel his gaze. It was like when he'd touched her while she was talking to Charlie the other day, Dean was beginning to believe him when Castiel had told her he hadn't physically touched her.

"Sure you do. Are you sure it's supposed to fit this tight?"

Castiel nodded absentmindedly and Dean put her hands over the exposed cleavage. "Huh?" Castiel finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"Horn dog," Dean accused then tried to change the subject. "Does that t-shirt fit?"

"Its fine," Castiel nodded, grabbing the bottom hem of the shirt to pull it off over his head. Once again the move overpowered Dean with the glorious expanse of his chest. "You definitely know how to make a man feel good about himself," Castiel complimented as he reached to pick up his own shirt.

"How's that?"

Instead of putting the shirt on Castiel threw it around waist, catching the other side to pull her against him and her desire rushed out to ignite his (which wasn't all that far from inferno at this point). He turned the both of them, moving her back until he could trap her between the dressing room wall and his body. Castiel then abandoned the shirt for a much more pleasurable two-handed grip on her denim-clad ass.

"You look at me like you want to eat me," Castiel whispered huskily using his hold to lift her effortlessly. Dean wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders tangling her hands in his long hair.

"I do."

Castiel moaned at the sheer thought of the idea and pressed her into the wall ducking his head to capture her lips. "We have to leave here unless you truly do not care if we sully this dressing room."

"I don't care," Dean breathed as Castiel moved against her. His hand delved back down into the top of the corset to cup her breast. "Oh fuck I don't care-"

Castiel fumbled with the button of his jeans. She was pressed so tightly against him that he couldn't manage it in the small space. He growled in frustration and backed away to lower her to the floor. He stepped back and nearly ripped his jeans as they proved difficult in his maddened state.

Dean gave a soft laugh and leaned in to help him but instead stumbled forward as he vanished from the changing room. "Castiel?" Dean gave a sniff but there was only the residual scent of where he'd been. She tried sensing his presence with her kitty energy but he was nowhere in sight.

She moved to the door and opened it her eyes scanning the store. "Castiel!" She shouted over the heavy metal. A few of the closer patrons looked over at her curiously before she slammed the door closed again.

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. There were few beings that could do something like this and would have the inclination. {{ _Balthazar!}}_

 _{{Who are you to summon even the lowest of my demons?}}_

Castiel went still at the strange mental voice and looked around for its source. The chamber he was in changed around him until he found himself in an office hewn into stone (if offices existed in Hell).

Now in front of him was a desk and chair. It was an amalgamation of mundane things like chrome and leather and more "traditional" things like human skulls and stretches of lycanthrope furs. Castiel barely contained a horrified shiver knowing from his vantage that the pelts were from the wolfman shift of the werewolf and that when a lycanthrope died they shifted back into a human form.

Oddly enough it turned out to be not a throne but a plush swiveling leather chair on wheels draped in at least a dozen different species of lycanthrope.

"Were you expecting someone else?" The being sitting in that comfy and horrifying swivel chair said in a very middle-of-the-road voice (no accent). He did a slow swivel to reveal a very normal looking man in a white-on-white business suit.

"Truthfully? Yes," Castiel knew he should be terrified but he wasn't he'd spent too much time in Hell to be afraid.

"I have a proposition for you canine," He murmured.

"I want to know who I am dealing with," Castiel had an idea but really, really didn't want to be right.

"The Morning Star...Father of Lies...Evil Incarnate...Take your pick," Lucifer shrugged. "I've had so many names I don't really care what people call me. You could try Master."

To that particular suggestion Castiel held his tongue because this wasn't someone to make a smartass quip to at least not within his realm. "What do you want?" Instead he went through names to call him discarding most of his first ideas because they would have been...mean?

"It has come to my attention that one of my lesser demons has been making deals without my knowledge," Lucifer began. "I just wanted you to know that demon has been dealt with."

Castiel nodded not knowing what that meant to him. It occurred to him that he'd been brought here for the last time and a chill of dread filled him. He wouldn't be leaving.

Lucifer closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and smiled. "I can see how Balthazar might have been tempted. You're like a fine wine." He met Castiel's gaze across the room. "You know she won't accept you. After a rejection that monumental the torments of your Hell would be even more horrendous. Unfortunately it could get quite addicting to feed on. I'll have to assign you to..." He mumbled to a stop as he went over names in his head.

With a surge of hope Castiel beat back the fear of losing Dean (his only real fear in being trapped back in Hell). Balthazar had mentioned his Master would be angry because he had to honor contracts made by his minions as if they were his own. They usually got to his ears before they were finalized and said minion was dispatched.

 _{{I know he would never make this deal with you. He's definitely gonna be pissed,}}_ Balthazar had told him before he'd made the deal to let him leave Hell. _{{He wants you. He wants you_ _ **firmly**_ _in Hell, and for that obsessed distraction he could lose the both of you.}}_

"Send me back," Castiel bluffed as he recalled Balthazar's words it still gave him a thrill of fear for his mate. Dean wasn't a total saint - she'd killed a lot of lycanthropes – but they had been criminals in her society's view of law.

"Excuse me mortal?"

"Send me back **please**?" Castiel corrected like the occasions his mother would gently remind him as a pup of probably four when he and had forgotten to put please on a request.

Obviously Lucifer wouldn't have brought him here without a reason. Castiel would have found himself burning already, but the deal had to be honored. "I will make no deals with you." Although something small would be worth it to get information as to why the Prince of Evil wanted he and his mate's soul damned.

"You might want to," The Devil held his hands up as if to calm the animosity brewing in the quiet lycanthrope.

"And why would that be?" Castiel narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Do you think she'll accept that part of her blood? You'll go through the rest of your year, and she'll condemn you to Hell when you ask her for salvation," Lucifer was smiling so wide his human disguise developed a dimple in one cheek. "Already she's terrified of being in love with one of you. Already she worries she'll end up just like her mother."

Although he spoke all of Castiel's fears aloud only one word jumped out to him. "She loves me?"

"She's your mate of course she loves you," Lucifer scoffed.

Of course the love was a given, but Dean admitting that to herself was a large step in the right direction. She was worried she'd turn into her mother? Did she know they were really mates? Or suspect?

"When she denies you and you're back in my demesne you don't have to go back to eternal torment," Lucifer wheedled. "I've been looking for another servant and now I'm short two."

"Excuse me?"

"My loyal Cerberus retired his position a decade ago," Lucifer explained. "The position has always been held by the most powerful lycanthrope in Hell."

Castiel stared at Lucifer not knowing what to say. Truthfully there was an instant "no" on his lips, but then he wouldn't figure out what Lucifer was up to. With the Prince of Darkness now holding the contract Castiel had signed in blood knowing his ultimate motive was necessary.

"You know the prophecy has made you the most qualified," Lucifer stood and Castiel's gaze never left him as he moved closer. "That is, when you return to Hell."

"So it's true? The prophecy part of the Curse?" Castiel watched him move even closer.

"Of course," His eyes were flickering with fire but otherwise as emotionless as ice. "Do we have a deal?"

"Nothing you have said sounds like a deal," Castiel didn't like that this thing had no smell. There was nothing in this room as if his nose didn't work. Even Balthazar had smelled like brimstone.

"Give up your futile efforts and come be my guard dog," Lucifer suggested.

"No."

"No," Lucifer scoffed. "No?"

"It was just two letters. You would think such a small word impossible to misunderstand -" Castiel cried out as the ground opened up beneath him and fire jumped up to lick at his feet. It was only moments before he realized he wasn't falling into the bottomless pit but held above it by some unseen force (undoubtedly Lucifer's doing).

He'd noticed that while he was in Hell no one ever wore shoes. Granted most of the population seen was naked. Why the hell did the tormented have to be naked? Castiel had been in his room hewn magically in a sea of rock naked and cold. Was Lucifer just a Peeping Tom?

"I think I have decided what to call you."

"Is it Master?" He was furious and was poking the flames to jump higher to bite at Castiel's feet but he could heal the damage so far.

"Probably not. I think I'll call you Tom."

"Taunt me? I would not have thought you such a fool dog," Lucifer must have been good at reading the secret glowing in Castiel's eyes because his swarthy skin began to crack around the edges and the fire consumed his eyes making them glow.

Castiel kept telling himself he would find a way to get back to Dean. "Fuck you! I would rather be with her with the fear of your wrath in Hell for eternity for saying no than cut our time short by even a second," Castiel felt himself slip closer to the pit and he slammed his eyes shut.

"Maybe you don't understand what I'm offering here dog," Lucifer waved his hand and the ground closed up moments before Castiel fell to the ground. "Let me give you a taste."

"No," Castiel tried to get up as the Devil leaned over him. "Stop-"

With the barest brush of Lucifer's cool fingertips it came. A scream ripped out of the soft-spoken lycanthrope a sound that had no end. Power flared at the point of contact and slammed through Castiel's body, and it was as if all the fires of Hell were coursing through his veins as blood.

Lucifer straightened and took a small step back and - like Castiel had imagined - it the pain was gone. In its stead was a power so bone-achingly good it made returning to Dean seem irrelevant —Castiel let loose a howl so loud it shook dust from the chamber's ceiling but the noise didn't sound like his wolf at all it was the call of a beast altogether eerier than the lycanthrope had ever heard.

With a snarl Castiel called his wolf in an attempt to resist the satisfying energy but his beast only responded with the feeblest of whimpers. This new energy it wasn't the same, the feel of it was very different to Castiel's senses and it wouldn't obey him.

"NO!" Castiel howled that freaky sounding howl again trying with all his might to bring the power to bear and in response he felt something run claws along his insides and it wasn't his wolf. Like a newly infected lycanthrope Castiel felt the power start to overwhelm him pushing him to shift, but he didn't know what he might become. After the meager whimper of before Castiel couldn't feel his wolf's presence even thought it was all the lycanthrope had to use in this battle against his "taste" of being Cerberus.

The fear of what he might shift into helped Castiel to fight. It felt like the pull of a full moon which Castiel normally had almost no difficulty ignoring (after his death) something even Alphas had problems with.

If the usual fight against his headstrong wolf was considered painful whatever was now trying to overcome his willpower made the struggle seem paltry in comparison. It was like claws and hellfire. Castiel couldn't stop screaming as Lucifer laughed and watched him writhe on the ground in agony.

"This is something different than what you deal with, but it runs by the same rules," Lucifer began to explain to the incapacitated Castiel. "Your lycanthrope is a disease. Even though you're...what was it? Seventh generation? This Beast I've given you a nibble of is magic," Lucifer rubbed his thumb against his index and middle finger as if feeling the texture of something tiny. "Like fairy dust."

By this point Castiel had shut most of Lucifer's sarcastic tirade out too busy on focusing his control on the Beast's power. He didn't know if he could control the energy if he shifted because it was a close thing now with just the monster trying to get out of a body it didn't wholly own yet.

"See?" Lucifer crouched down to peer down into Castiel's sweating face. "Even without your full power you tame the Beast!"

It didn't feel like it was tamed. "Take it back!"

"You don't want it?" Lucifer asked innocently. "Usually the shell of my Cerberus takes control right away; it's pretty stubborn. I like that in my dogs." Lucifer grinned, "Let me take a moment to elaborate. I am also the Lord of Death...so the magic I use is powerful in ways you can't even comprehend."

"What do you mean?" Even in his current state Castiel still attempted to comprehend.

"Within the shell there is a fragment of each lycanthrope a piece of each soul that has held the position. It's kinda hard to live with I've heard." Lucifer shrugged. "You're powerful to exert yourself over all of them…even the original. I'll make a deal with you dog."

"No! No deals!"

Lucifer's frown was nothing but surprise and disappointment. "I can call the Beast and he will make the choice for you."

"No," Castiel barely got that out as the creature's power surged again. Only a more powerful lycanthrope could "call" a beast (force a shift). "You...cannot...Please stop. Please!"

"Hm," He made that cursed sound full of import. At the exhalation of insolence the pain stopped and Castiel looked up to meet the Devil's burning eyes. Lucifer's skin had returned to flawless with a surfer tan (even without sunshine for a long ass time) it seemed he had regained his cool and the upper hand.

"I will make you a deal."

"What kind?"

Castiel hesitated since one should never enter these sorts of deals easily or quickly. For a moment Castiel gave a silent prayer and Lucifer actually stumbled back from him. The sight was bolstering. "If I fail..."

"When you fail?"

"If!" Castiel went tense as the creature Lucifer had put inside him gave a great surge with Castiel's anger, and he had to struggle with all his power and still he felt it was diminished, sleeping somehow. "If I fail I will be your Cerberus but you will give me another year on earth."

Lucifer laughed so hard tears of blood escaped down his cheeks. "Do you think me a fool?"

"You really do not want to know what I think of you," Castiel shook his head and watched as Lucifer caught each tear before they rolled off his face.

As the Devil stepped toward him he leaned forward and held his hand out toward the werewolf.

Castiel's nose could hardly smell anything more than the faint metallic smell of blood his senses were definitely deadened. The Beast inside him however could apparently smell it, and Castiel's body convulsed as the personalities that inhabited the small bit inside him surged in an attempt to gain control and the werewolf grit his teeth and renewed his fight to suppress them.

"Here's the only deal that I will consider. I can be kind and even give it a little wiggle room," Lucifer smiled and Castiel wondered if there had been a more sinister expression anywhere. "I like wiggle room."

Castiel knew he would never see all the loopholes Lucifer could think up. "No," Castiel shook his head. "My deal or no deal."

 _{{Castiel!}}_

Castiel went still as Dean's thoughts came into his mind. Was it really her? The question was quickly answered as Dean's kitty energy touched deep down where his wolf slept wringing a gasp from Castiel's raw throat. Lucifer gave him a dubious look.

 _{{Come back.}}_

Like it was a security blanket Castiel's wolf clutched at Dean's energy against the sudden vicious onslaught of Lucifer's Beast. Castiel's body trembled as the power coursed through him the moment he tried to reach out to Dean.

"Don't be stupid dog you can't reach her here," Lucifer laughed his handsome features arranged in a grin.

Castiel could smell something now as Dean fed her energy to him in a tiny thread, and he knew he was still gaining his metaphysical strength back because he could smell the Dark One's fear no matter how feint. If he couldn't reach her from Hell why could he hear her?

"Father of Lies," Castiel hissed. "How can you have any honor if everything that comes from your mouth is a lie?"

"I don't always lie," Lucifer grinned as if that were one of the funniest things he'd ever said, but he didn't want to laugh aloud. "That's no fun at all."

{{ _Cas either you come to me, or I'll find a way to get to you!}}_ Dean's thoughts were worried and angry but thankfully not at Castiel.

"I have a deal you might like," Lucifer tried again.

"No," Castiel shook his head vigorously as Lucifer moved toward the closest wall.

Like the hole that had opened in the floor under Castiel a window appeared in the wall showing a stranger stretched over a rack. "You'll like this one I promise."

"If it is not my deal-"

"You come be my **Cerberus**..." He paused and at the name Castiel felt the Beast give a shove to his defenses that was unlike any that had come before wanting to heel to his Master.

Lucifer chuckled and Castiel knew the Father of Lies didn't have to be a lycanthrope to call the Beast inside him. Here was his Master and millennia of training had made Cerberus obedient above all else.

"If you fail with your mate you come to be my guard instead of your eternal torment..."

"What do I get?"

"I swear that I will not interfere."

Castiel felt his blood run cold at the creature's words. "Interfere?"

Lucifer finally turned to look at him the window behind him disappearing. "Do you not know what the word means?"

"I know," Castiel stopped trying to contact Dean, but held on tight to the lifeline of her energy. He hadn't noticed an increase in power when he'd joined with Dean, but then again he'd been trying his best to not remind her he was a wolf. Sort of.

Dean was! Castiel realized her Lumberjack mark was probably now warning her of all hostility toward her not just lycanthropes.

The words of the Novak Blessing/Curse shifted in the rubble of Castiel's disbelief. "He and his mate will rule over all lycanthrope..."

Could they win against Lucifer? Together they would become the most powerful lycanthropes in the world if the Blessing/Curse was true.

The two of them couldn't protect each other with whatever grew between them if Dean didn't understand why she had more power. Worse yet, they would never reach their true potential without the mating ritual.

 _{{I'm gonna start counting Wolf.}}_

Castiel didn't know whether to laugh, cry or be terrified for them. At the moment terrified fit the bill spectacularly especially if Dean managed to find a way to him. If anyone could she would of that Castiel had no doubt.

She loved him.

"Not interfering means you stop bringing me here before my time is up," Castiel assured himself.

"Sure," Lucifer nodded. "The next time we meet will be in four months, twenty-two days-"

"I know," Castiel knew his time down to the millisecond. The countdown timer was a part of his very being done in brilliant blinking lights constantly there in the background of all his thoughts. Only Dean made him think of anything else she took firm placement in that slot in the back of his brain. She took up the whole damn thing.

{{ _One...}}_

"Shit," Castiel grimaced as he spoke the curse aloud without meaning to. She was serious.

Lucifer merely laughed at the expletive, "Well?"

"Deal." Castiel held out his hand and Lucifer chuckled an officially notarized (by Lucifer ironically) contract appearing in his hand. Along the bottom was a familiar bloody scribble accompanied by a fingerprint with a smudge of blood in the middle.

"I've just added an addendum to your current contract. All I need is your thumb here in this margin..." Lucifer brushed the pad of Castiel's thumb with his power and just like Balthazar's had the first time this same contract had needed a signature the touch made the werewolf bleed. With much hesitation Castiel pressed his thumb onto the indicated spot.

Castiel had to close his eyes as everything went black trying his best to keep his power from growing frantic and fearful as he reached quickly back up Dean's energy.

"When did you get a Lumberjack mark?" Lucifer asked bewildered. At the question Dean's energy seemed to intensify and Castiel quickly put his hands over his face.

{{ _Help me get back to you!}}_ Castiel tried projecting to her as his head swam with Cerberus.

{{ _Cas think of me; my face, my voice anything!}}_ Dean's thoughts began to also drift to different things about Castiel and he tried his best to think only of her.

"No! Foul Beast!" Lucifer shouted and that's when Castiel felt he had linked them together to trap him in Hell.

Castiel was chilled to the bone to hear Lucifer's laughter and then he fell unconscious.

…

Dean knelt beside Castiel on the changing room floor. "Cas?" When he opened his eyes he didn't see Dean's mark on her face so hoped his had gone away. "Your eyes are silver..."

"Dean..."

"What?"

"I..." Castiel closed his eyes a moment then sat up, and Dean watched him in concern. He knew the questions would start soon. "I told you in not so many words I died. It happened nearly twenty years ago," Castiel saw her eyes widen, but she didn't let go of his hand if anything her grip tightened her relief still bathing him like a cool breeze on his face. "I was in Hell until earlier this year."

"How did you get out?"

"I made a deal with the demon tasked with my punishment. He was the one that summoned me before, and his name was Balthazar," Castiel ran his fingers over her knuckles as he spoke. "He gave me a year to find my mate. If I found her I got a second chance. If I fail I give up any chance to truly atone which basically means Hell for eternity with no chance at Heaven."

"Son of a bitch," Dean shook her head. "How long do you have now…I didn't realize…you…I…" Tears filled her eyes, catching on her gorgeous eyelashes and twinkling in the bare bulb lighting of the small dressing room. "Get your shirt back on," She order stiffly turning to grab it only to have Castiel grab her just above her elbow.

"Dean stop," Castiel turned her back toward him, taking her face in one hand and catching one of the tears as it tumbled free. "I want to be with you."

Dean shook her head, but Castiel argued with a vigorous nod and leaned in to kiss the other tear off her cheek as it slid down her skin. "How long do you have?"

"It does not matter…" Castiel shook his head.

"Yes it does!"

"You will still be on your vacation after I am gone," Castiel pressed his lips together wanting more than anything to rid her of her fears and let her know he'd already found his mate.

He had four months to get her comfortable in her own fur…Maybe not literally but definitely emotionally.

"Cas," Dean said her voice deceptively soft. "I need to talk to this demon," Dean's jaw was set.

Castiel smiled because honestly she didn't know how powerful she really was, or could become. Even without that knowledge she wanted to take on a demon for him. "He is now out of the picture," Castiel wondered if she should know about that development. Lucifer had agreed not to interfere so neither of them would have to deal with him if everything went well.

"So who exactly is handling the rest of this year?"

"The big guy…" Castiel found himself not wanting to say his name. "The bad one."

"Oh Castiel," Dean said aghast. "Fuck."

"He promised not to interfere," Castiel reassured her.

"Who Balthazar? Because Lucifer just took you for a couple scary moments and I'd sure-as-hell call that interfering."

"He **just** promised," Castiel smiled.

"What did you give him?"

 _Never stepped foot in the real Hell and already you know how Lucifer works,_ Castiel closed his eyes. "I promised that if I failed I would become his Cerberus," Castiel answered.

"Cerberus?" Dean's brow furrowed at the name. She knew the name belonged to Lucifer's three-headed guard dog. She had felt something when she'd cast her energy out for Castiel's. Something had stuck his wolf away deep down in the dark trying to figure out how to displace the animal.

"It was the only deal I could get from him…I tried to negotiate more time but he would not even contemplate that idea."

"You gamble so much just for a woman you've never met," Dean whispered.

"I was killed before I could find her. In retrospect I think I would have been forced to be a Pack Whore until I died of old age," Castiel leaned in to kiss her again capturing another tear with the tip of his tongue like a snowflake.

"So you're glad you got killed," Dean asked perplexed.

"It sounds like I am saying that I guess," Castiel nodded. "Plus I never would have met you."

"I'd say," Dean nodded. "What was I…Seven when you died?" A look came over her face and for a moment Castiel thought she remembered him.

"Can I just take you home and scatter your wits with a half dozen orgasms?" Castiel asked as she handed him his shirt.

"We have to go somewhere public…We can stay in the mall. There are some other things I need," Dean tried to ignore the need she wanted to fulfill at that very moment.

"Then I want you now," Castiel demanded as he wove his fingers into her wild hair.

"Castiel please…" Dean turned her face away, and Castiel felt his heart skip a beat (not in the good way).

"I thought I would never see you again baby," Castiel's voice came out softer than usual. "There was a moment when he gave me a taste of the power of Cerberus I thought the pain would never end…"

"Is Cerberus a lycanthrope?" Dean wondered aloud to distract him as she stood.

"Yes and no," Castiel shook his head. "The power hurt and it scared me but…it was nothing compared to that first terrified second without you."

"Castiel," Dean shook her head as she watched him stand his t-shirt forgotten again.

"Dean," Castiel moved to put his hands on her hips pulling her close. "I love you. I do not want to look anymore…"

"Wolf you can't-" Dean took a deep startled breath as it crashed over her like a warm tide. His love was a combination of desire, longing and fear of losing her.

"Do not push me away," Castiel leaned in to kiss her brow where her mark usually appeared. "If you stay with me for the rest of my time I will keep your eyes in my heart, and no torment will touch me in Hell," Castiel felt her body shiver in his arms. "I will be gone, and your life can go back to normal after I leave."

Castiel's desire was rubbing her in all the right places but his words were only making her heart heavy. Before today she had told herself she would be with him until he found his mate, and even if she found herself wishing she could be that mate the idea still terrified her.

She hadn't fully gotten to know her father before his death so Castiel was really the only lycanthrope to show her that they weren't all in need of a silver blade to the heart. Dean suspected that if she had never met him she wouldn't have realized just how far down the dark path she'd gone following Samantha's footsteps.

"Castiel I don't want you to go to Hell," Dean rested her head on his chest and noticed that it was hot to the touch. "Are you okay? You're warm."

Dean knew lycanthropes ran a little hotter than normal humans especially when they were using their power to heal or shift…

"I am much better than I was a few minutes ago," Castiel admitted.

"We can't stay in here it's the only dressing room they have…" Dean closed her eyes as Castiel leaned back in to kiss her lips softly.

"I think I could care less," Castiel rained kisses along her jaw line dipping down the curve of her neck with treacherous aims. When she'd asked if she should put a bandage over the bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder Castiel had told her that her hair covered it fine. {{ _Should have known better than to listen to your advice Wolf.}}_

 _{{I have no idea what you are talking about woman,}}_ Castiel licked along the skin of her neck.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both of them growled in frustration. "What!"

"There are customers waiting sorry Sir," A woman's voice called through the door.

"Almost done give me a moment," Castiel called back, swooping to retrieve his shirt off the ground and Dean took the opportunity to give his jean-clad ass a slap.

Dean cried out as Castiel pounced on her, pulling her tight against him moving his mouth so close to the wound in her neck that his hot breath made her body grow tight. {{ _Do not think I will not tell that lady to wait.}}_

 _{{You wouldn't—}}_ Dean gasped incredibly thankful for the loud music right outside the door as she cried out loudly and moved to press her skin closer to his lips. {{ _Let's go home!}}_

 _{{Are you sure!}}_

Dean held her hand up for her clothes, "Get your shirt on and lemme change-"

Castiel pouted, "I like it."

"I'm unarmed. At least let me figure out how to manage that before you make me go out in public in it."

"Fine, I will wait for you outside," Castiel grabbed up his t-shirts and escaped.

Dean wasn't far behind and Castiel took the leather corset as she approached the counter. "I can pay for that."

"So can I," Castiel said as if they were just sharing names on the street. He gave the clerk a smile as he put the last purchase onto the counter so she could finish ringing them up.

{{ _I fibbed,}}_ Dean moved toward the doorway to the mall's main thoroughfare.

{{ _About what?}}_ Castiel caught up with her near the food court.

{{ _Going home,}}_ Dean gave him a fleeting look and when Castiel started to object she gave him a wash of her desire like a warm wave in the ocean. His path swerved until he was brushing her arm.

 _{{You were having fun shopping with me before the Devil summoned you to Hell,}}_ Dean looked over at him as he took her hand in his. Dean thought a moment about walking down the mall holding hands with the man she loved and gave a squeeze of her fingers.

Castiel squeezed back as he laced their fingers together. "Where to now, and will it have dressing rooms?"

"No," Dean was about to exit the mall and walk across the parking lot to the movie theatre, but she paused outside the arcade. "Detour."

"I was hoping to play with you in a different way," Castiel murmured only a lycanthrope's hearing able to pick his voice out among the blaring music and chimes of the different games.

"One game...You pick where we go next if you win. If I win I pick," Dean paused as she felt a lycanthrope energy she hadn't before.

 _{{The little black child on that fighting game, and the blond one he's playing against,}}_ Castiel told Dean.

{{ _I know, I've been doing this a while,}}_ Dean stuck her tongue out and Castiel pounced kissing her around it. {{ _There's also a little girl in a blue dress and another black boy a little older.}}_ None of them were over ten the brothers were a strain Dean had yet to run into at this point: bear.

The girl was a swan and the blond boy a wolf. What a strange pack.

"Which game?" Castiel looked over at the fighting game the bear and wolf were playing.

"This one," Dean jerked a thumb toward a nearby shooting game.

"I can shoot a gun," Castiel nodded moving to the change machine.

"Hi," The swan girl looked up at Castiel with a bright smile. Her hair was so blond the white downy feathers around her hairline blended in perfectly. Dean would probably not have noticed if she hadn't known to look.

"Hey there sweetie," Castiel smiled and she showed them the cutest pair of dimples one in each pale cheek.

"I'm Tara," She held up a crumpled five dollar bill to let them know she was waiting for the change machine.

"Is that for your packmates?" Dean asked softly.

The girl looked at Dean oddly and she gave her a little sniff of her jaguar. "We're not a registered pack but we're all in the same class and we get along real well."

"They don't get mean with you do they?" Dean asked concerned. "It's my job to make sure lycanthropes obey the rules."

"My daddy says the law for lycanthropes is death," Tara stumbled over her disease. Well with swans it was different, they didn't really bite...

"Sometimes it is unfair but I try my best to do things peacefully I can't do such a thing to my kind," Dean knew she was mostly sent to kill lawbreakers but she didn't like to just do it without question.

Castiel bit his lip as the brief scent of her jaguar energy caused something to stir inside him. "Shit..." He whispered and Dean saw the lycanthrope children turn to look at Castiel.

Dean herself could feel a strange spike in energy. "What's wrong?"

{{ _I think I left before Lucifer could take the power of Cerberus,}}_ Castiel made eye contact.

"Here hon," Dean handed Tara the dollar in tokens she had in her hand. "We just remembered we have to go home. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Tara smiled again and they left the arcade.

{{ _Can you control it?}}_ Dean didn't resist as Castiel took her hand and squeezed. She could comfort him with touch.

{{ _I could in Hell and Lucifer had my powers blocked,}}_ Castiel gave her a soft smile. {{ _You really helped me there.}}_

{{ _I'm glad I can do something,}}_ Dean walked with Castiel down the mall toward the section of parking lot they had parked in.

 _{{Well your kitty woke it up so keep that to a minimum_ ,}} Castiel gave her a wiggle of his eyebrows. {{ _I think we need to go home and have sex.}}_

 _{{That's what you wanted to do before;}}_ Dean laughed softly in his mind as she kicked the door open and exited the mall.

 _{{I am a simple dog,}}_ Castiel shrugged. He eased up on the door to his wolf and gave a feel for the Beast _. {{If I act strange to you...Tom mentioned that the mantle of Cerberus came with a little sliver of each soul that had taken it before me.}}_

 _{{Like being possessed,}}_ Dean frowned _. {{Tom?}}_

Castiel tried to explain his thought process about Lucifer's nickname.

 _{{I'd have just gone with something like Dick,}}_ Dean found her car by pressing the alarm remote button _. {{Can you get him to take it back?}}_

 _{{I will have to try but you never know if he will be in a giving mood,}}_ Castiel sighed.

{{ _It was his damn idea_ ,}} Dean started the car as she put on her seatbelt. {{ _You get into contact with him. I'll talk to him.}}_

{{ _I can do it,}}_ Castiel looked over at her as she drove out of the parking lot. {{ _Maybe I should drive. You follow the speed limit.}}_

"Speed limit?" Dean frowned her forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows knit together. "What's that?"

Castiel's eyes were drawn as if by magic when her hair shifted to bare her neck. Her bite mark called out to him like an unfinished meal.

 _I should just let her mark me,_ Castiel thought to himself trying not to lick his lips as he thought about how she reacted to the bite _. If I can mark her without her knowing she could do the same and the bond would be made—_

Castiel shook his head and looked away out to the freeway signs and passing billboards. What was his issue? He would never purposely trap her like that.

God he was impatient. Their sex was phenomenal now and he felt himself grow hard just thinking about fucking her after they bonded— _Shit,_ Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as he found himself staring at her neck again.

"Something is happening," Castiel hissed as he pressed his knuckles into his closed eyelids.

"What?" Dean asked in an anxious voice.

"I am experiencing stray thoughts not like me," Castiel took a deep breath and kept trying to concentrate on something else.

Suddenly there was a spike of fear and Castiel grabbed for the seat the grip of his fingers making the leather protest. "Castiel?" She was able to guide the car off at the correct exit.

"Do not be scared…please…it is not helping."

"You just told me you'd like to fuck me after gutting me," Dean murmured softly her voice very timid.

This time Castiel heard his words emerge his voice much deeper it's usual gravely timber like boulders. "What's wrong? You'd heal and I bet you'd like it too."


	9. Back 2 Square OneOne Annoying Hellhound

Dean was about to ask the suddenly very quiet Castiel something when she saw the gate was swinging open in the wind as if the machinery that opened them had been broken.

"Not now," Dean shook her head. "Not fucking now," She cursed as she spied her Impala parked haphazardly in the driveway.

"I am sorry Dean," Castiel shook his head at the sight. "Who did that?"

"I'll give you one guess," Dean drove into the gate without a care both doors swinging open without resistance, cut the engine and climbed out of the car.

There were no visible scratches or dents in her car and no visible driver. "I hate that bitch so much."

"She could not have come at a worse time," Castiel looked up from the shiny back hood to meet Dean's gaze.

"Go wait for me inside. I'll get rid of her," Dean leaned over to give him a kiss only to find him stiff and unresponsive. "Are you okay?"

"However many souls are attached to Cerberus they all like you," Castiel explained, then changed the subject. "It smells like she went around back."

"She thinks it's the funniest thing that I put jungle back there," Dean leaned back into the rental to pop the trunk. "Get in the house."

"I am worried about you."

"I know. I'd let you go with but we don't need a three-headed werewolf or whatever Cerberus shifts into running around," Dean reached into the trunk and came back out with her katana.

"I will take the clothes in, but if you are not inside after that I will be coming to check on you," Castiel grabbed the shopping bags.

 _{{Just stay in contact I'll call you if I need help;}}_ Dean closed the trunk and walked along with Castiel until they reached the door.

Dean moved to go around the side of the house following Samantha's smell. She tightened her grip on the scabbard, and brought the hilt to her other hand in front of her body.

Her first clue that she was close was the itch across the top of her eye, and the second was Samantha's smell. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have a key to your gate," Samantha shrugged showing off with a flex of her fist letting Dean know she was either wearing her power suit or had finally built up enough serum in her system to break the gate open with her bare hands. "Your car's fixed."

"Thanks," Dean saw Samantha's eyes fall to her sword.

"Ease up," Samantha grinned. "You have something to hide?"

"Believe me you know everything I want you to," Dean stated.

"I had the most interesting conversation with Charlie," Samantha leaned up against a tree.

Dean had told Charlie several times to not share with Samantha. "Really?"

"So you've shacked up with a werewolf," Samantha crossed her arms over her chest the nicest way she let someone know she wasn't going to shoot them yet.

"No," Dean lied and knew Samantha wouldn't believe her even if she was telling the truth. "You were around him your mark didn't flare."

"Charlie tells me yours did," Samantha revealed.

 _I'll have to cut off Charlie's tongue later,_ Dean sighed. "You've seen it my mark is acting stupid."

"Where is he? Your mark is glowing now," Samantha looked around.

"Are you planning on hurting me?" Dean lifted her left eyebrow a notch. "Charlie had a gun on me when it flared last time."

Samantha's eyes widened a moment, "Since when does your mark warn you about human hostility?"

"Since the other day," Dean didn't mention that it was flaring around Castiel but not because he was a werewolf.

"Other day Adeana?" Samantha lowered her arms and Dean nudged her sword out a notch so it was ready to draw an inch of blade visible to let Samantha know she wasn't in the mood.

"You were there," Dean reminded her.

"I see you healed."

"Quite nicely as a matter of fact," Dean nodded.

{{ _Are you okay?}}_ Castiel's thoughts poked into her head.

{{ _So far. She and Charlie talked about you apparently,}}_ Dean explained.

"I want to see him," Samantha was heavily reliant on guns. Like all Lumberjacks she could fight hand-to-hand but she liked to keep lycanthropes at a distance. That was a really good rule of thumb.

"I get it," Dean laughed. "You have the hots for my man and you want another gander," Dean joked.

"I don't know why you would give your innocence to an animal," Samantha looked haunted and Dean wondered if she'd said the same to her daughter.

"Is that why we're in the backyard?" Dean whispered suddenly. "Repeat performance?"

"I figured it would give you a level of comfort," Samantha shrugged.

 _{{I am on my way.}}_

{{ _No,}}_ Dean thought. {{ _She looks like she's here for mischief I don't want you to be near her in your current condition.}}_

 _{{Too bad.}}_

 _{{Castiel!}}_ Dean turned to see him emerging from the back door.

"Neat trick," Samantha observed coolly but Dean easily felt her fear.

{{ _Stop!}}_ Dean held her hand back toward Castiel. She knew well enough that things like fear and blood made control harder for her.

 _{{I can already smell her Dean,}}_ Castiel moved to stand next to her.

"See?" Dean pointed at her brow where her mark lay dormant.

Samantha looked at the top of her left hand where her mark usually started at her knuckle and wove up her fingers then back at Castiel.

{{ _She knows?}}_

 _{{She suspects,}}_ Dean corrected.

"Did y'want me to think about strangling you to see if the color comes?" Castiel asked her but it wasn't his voice.

Samantha looked at Dean in alarm her anger apparent in her eyes. "What have you been telling him?"

"Nothing," Dean rolled her eyes.

{{ _Get her to calm down,}}_ Castiel's mind whispered and she could feel his control slipping.

"Calm down," Dean told her. "He knew before I met him."

"How do you know about my mark?" Samantha asked.

"I met a Lumberjack a long time ago," Castiel surprised Dean by saying.

Her tattoo didn't react but Dean did see Samantha attack before the switchblade made an appearance. Castiel's eyes went wide as he looked at the blade.

Dean had caught it inches from his face, a killing blow to a human and maybe a lycanthrope too. "You get the fuck off my property or I'll call the cops!"

"I know your hiding something from me," Samantha had to give her switchblade a jerk to get it out of Dean's grip.

 _{{Were you just going to let her stab you?}}_ Dean asked Castiel as Samantha walked away from them on her cell phone.

 _{{I think you should get her as far away as you can,}}_ Castiel resisted and sunk to the ground as the Beast's claws raked him from the inside. _{{I cannot get rid of it; it's trying to take over.}}_

Dean glanced over at her Nana as she disappeared around the corner of the house. She helped Castiel get to his feet, took his hand and started into the trees. {{ _We'll just get farther from her.}}_

Like the tendrils of some creepy monster the power Dean felt when she touched Castiel's hand gave her a shiver. Even though it wasn't her cup of tea, her kitty lifted her head and scented the air.

"Stop!" Castiel warned.

They weren't more than twenty yards into the forest when Castiel went down to his knees and took her down with him. He didn't make a sound, but she could tell he wanted to.

"Oh God-" Castiel's grip tightened until Dean couldn't feel her fingers. She heard the crunch of broken bone, but didn't say anything.

Dean felt whatever Castiel was fighting roll toward her like an invisible fog to brush her skin. "Castiel-" She tried to warn as whatever this Beast was called her power. They fed off each other and grew.

"Go!" Castiel shouted and released her with a whimper of pain. {{ _You are making it stronger instead of my wolf.}}_

Dean tried to get a grip on her energy, but the Beast was feeding off of it like it was oxygen. "I can't stop it!"

"Get away!"

Dean looked into his eyes as she heard the sickening sound of bone sliding on bone in a shift. Castiel's mismatched eyes went pitch black and became enveloped in wild flame.

"Run please! You do not know what I want to do to you," Castiel's voice fought with the gravely one and he yelped in pain. "Run now!"

Dean wasn't one for running away, but neither of them could control what was happening. She tore off through the forest away from him.

She didn't want to run, she wanted to help him. She kept telling herself that getting her kitty energy away from him was helping.

Oh how her kitty wanted to go back! The animal had been looking for Castiel's wolf but had gotten pulled to the power of Cerberus.

If Dean had full control of her lycanthrope energy this wouldn't be happening. She jerked around as a howl split the air, but she knew it wasn't Castiel's wolf.

Dean reeled her kitty in as much as she could. {{ _Castiel?}}_ Dean sent out tentatively.

"Oh God no," Dean whispered as she felt it. Castiel's shift was painful and quick. He would go after Samantha...Even if her Nana hadn't heard that telling call of Cerberus, and come running.

"Castiel!" Dean turned to run back toward him casting out her energy to attract his attention to no avail.

She didn't pause to consider it as she cast her thoughts out for a different target. She had never been good at telepathy before Castiel. As she fumbled for Samantha she tried again to stretch her lycanthrope energy to what Castiel had become. Success! He was now heading in her direction, with Samantha far behind.

 _{{Get the fuck out of here!}}_ Dean shouted telepathically into Samantha's mind _. {{This is out of your league!}}_ Dean knew those were probably the worst words to say but she was short on time.

Then Castiel came into sight. At least she thought it was him. It was like a mix; between the bulky muscles of a pit bull across the wide chest and shoulders and thick thighs and buttock with some of the long wolf parts the paws, and lower legs and long bushy tail, the arms and his muzzle; there was only one head thankfully, and somewhere in there Dean swore there had to be Mack truck.

It was an in-between form on two legs and intelligent eyes, all black no iris or white and flames, such wicked fire in his eyes. And he had to be at least seven feet tall, if not more.

"Do you think to distract me from my hunt woman?" Cerberus's voice was still Castiel's somewhere, but it was even deeper, so much that the gravel sounded like it should be painful. "For some reason, I would get great satisfaction from ripping that woman limb from limb."

"Think about it," Dean drew her sword just in case, and the flame-filled eyes caught on the silver curve of the blade. She held her ground as the monster moved closer leaning over her shorter frame.

"I want to lap up your blood while I fuck you," Cerberus growled, and glanced over his shoulder as Samantha came into sight.

When she saw what was there in the forest with Dean she stopped in the underbrush. "What the hell are you?"

"Samantha meet Cerberus, the guardian of Lucifer," Dean reached out to touch his upper arm which had to be at least twenty inches around.

"Cerberus," Samantha said as if she didn't believe Dean, but she still hadn't drawn a gun. What Castiel had become was much too large and intimidating for someone like Samantha not to feel safer with a weapon in her hand.

"Please Samantha," Dean met her eyes knowing that if she hadn't already tried shooting Cerberus there was a chance she would listen to reason. "Go home, and let me take care of this."

"I want to know what the hell is going on Adeana," Samantha gave her gun a caress.

"He's possessed by the power of Cerberus, the guardian of blah, blah, blah..." Dean held her hands up when he turned his burning eyes to her hand on his arm.

"Guardian of the Prince of Evil, Father of Lies..." He shrugged his massive shoulders, but less like a gesture and more like he was trying to get comfortable in his new skin.

"Kill her if you have to then go back to Hell," Samantha told Cerberus. "Or I'll have to hunt you down."

"That is where you got that attitude from," Castiel's voice slipped out of Cerberus's muzzle.

Dean's heart leapt, and Cerberus looked over at her as Samantha turned and left without another word.

"Why is it that I feel your emotions so easily?" Cerberus asked turning to Dean bumping his cold nose into her ear.

Dean shrugged away, and he followed his rough tongue catching the edge of Castiel's bite mark. "Don't-" Dean moaned her body convulsing, and she put her hands on his huge chest and pushed.

"Tell me why I would rather bed you…than bleed you, and then bed you?" Cerberus tried for the mark again.

"The man you inhabit and I love each other," Dean wasn't fast enough, and he got a good lick over the wound.

Dean grabbed for his arms, and met his eyes and saw a bight blue eye peek out at her. _Castiel_ …She was happy to find herself not as moved, as when Castiel gave the bite mark attention.

"If you are not mates I am not interested in fucking you, more than once," Cerberus rubbed his furry cheek along hers.

"I brought you here," Dean explained, and let the grip on jaguar go.

The growl that came out of him wasn't as scary. "I could eat you whole, kitten," Cerberus grumbled.

"Promise?" Dean gave him the tried and true wash of fear that always made the monsters growl. She knew how to deal with psychotic, asshole lycanthropes it was her job.

"I don't know kitten," Cerberus sniffed her curly hair. "I'm tempted to keep you with me…Hell is nice this time of year." His claws gripped her shoulders as he leaned closer with a groan, and Dean heard the rip before she realized he'd torn her shirt in two separate pieces.

"If your pussy tastes as good as your beast I'd be a fool to kill you," The flames in his eyes burned brighter as he hooked a clawed finger in the front of her bra, and it only protested a moment before it was gone too.

"Fuck," Cerberus's hands squeezed each breast. "This body does want you bad…" A bit of tongue laved over her nipple as he gave a surprised whimper. "Haven't been this hard in centuries."

Dean started edging closer to her kitty letting the power build, and while distracted Cerberus didn't feed on it fast enough. Now much more focused on their shared goal her jaguar beat a path to Castiel's wolf.

She grabbed his hands as he started for her jeans, and stepped back. "I like my Levi's thank you…" She watched his eyes locked on her hands as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She gave him a small grin as she continued to back away from him, and luckily he didn't immediately rush after her.

"Come back here," Cerberus ordered, and as he took a step toward her his leg almost collapsed underneath him. He righted himself, and continued to move closer matching her step-for-step. "I want to give you a bite to match me on the other side of your neck," Cerberus gave her a toothy grin, and she didn't have a hard time imagining the kind of damage he would do.

Dean had hardly shimmied off the tight jeans before he was on her his hands lifting her off her feet, but she showed the flexibility of her father by slipping out of his grasp and darting away. She gave him a whiff of fear to keep his attention. It was enough for him to chase after her, and she poured on the speed.

For a moment there was a real wash of fear as Cerberus howled, and she realized he was much closer than she wanted. She started to move up into the trees, but he caught her in mid-pounce and drove her into a tree trunk. She got the breath knocked out of her, and nearly half of her ribs cracked but she wouldn't let it show as she looked up at him eyes blazing as they rolled to a stop on the ground.

"I could fuck you until you bled kitten," Cerberus realized as she showed no discomfort, and the visible scrapes on her face healed before his eyes. She found purchase on the forest floor and scrambled out from under him until his large hand shackled around her ankle. "For hours and you would only beg for more."

That was when she knew he had decided to keep her resilient, jaguar self. Her eyes were stuck on his until his erection caught her attention. He made a very animal like sound at her rush of panic at the idea of what he might have to do to fit inside her. As she watched it only swelled bigger at the attention of her gaze and fear, and she battened down her emotions. She would be sending false fear - if **any** \- she wouldn't give him anything she didn't want to.

As he crawled toward her Cerberus's elbows shook, and he began panting in a pained way. "What the fuck did you do?"

"You got to her before she could help the animal she really wanted to help," Dean said but talking about her beast like it was a third person creeped her out. "I'm giving him the help he needs to control you while you're shifted."

"I'm just getting comfortable in my new home," Cerberus shrugged as he reached down to touch himself, and Dean looked away. "I've never mixed with my host before," Cerberus growled as he had to move his hand back to the ground to support himself. "I like it, I'm glad he made his deal."

"Give him back to me," Dean ordered as she clenched her eyes shut, and her power continued to increase. It roared straight into Castiel and his power like some sort of lycanthrope battery.

"I am the most powerful lycanthrope in existence; on earth, in Hell. I rule them all tempting them until none are fit for elsewhere," Cerberus laughed. "Not even those told of in prophecy could match me. Prophecies are just words not destiny, and with this body..." He reached for her, and this time she didn't move as his claws dug into her sides. "And you," Cerberus laughed for only a few moments before he choked like he couldn't breathe.

"Castiel?" Dean reached out to touch him a hand on either side of his head. She rubbed the fur of his ears which were pointed, and sensitive to emotions like a wolf.

There was the ripple of fur, the crunch of bone, and a howl of pain (that changed species halfway through) until she was holding Castiel in complete wolf form. {{ _Dean...}}_

{{ _Call him,}}_ Dean ordered angrily as she stoked the dark fur of his head and neck. {{ _Call him now!}}_

{{ _I cannot,}}_ Castiel shook his wolfy head with a whine that made Dean want to cry. {{ _So tired baby I...I cannot stay awake.}}_

Dean picked up the large wolf, and made her way back to the house. She stopped on the way to find her red cloak. She was glad it was close to night the staff would be thinned out by now. Maybe Charlie...

Charlie was at the back door, and he helped her get Castiel up to his bedroom. He didn't ask questions just gave a terse nodded when she told him what to do, and helped any way he was able. Eventually they stood together at the side of Castiel's bed and watched him sleep.

Charlie looked over at Dean as she wrapped the cloak more tightly around her. "I'm sorry."

Dean shook her head as she stroked Castiel's fur carefully. "S'okay."

"You said she knew," Charlie shook his head. "I thought she knew he was a lycanthrope too. I'm sorry."

"She's the only other one you could talk to about it I don't blame you," Dean lied. Any other time what happened would have sent her into a violent rant _a la Samantha_. "Now, good-night," _I'm getting soft,_ Dean mentally shook her head.

Charlie looked at her a moment, then down at Castiel before he made himself leave. She could easily see how hard it was for him to go. She locked all the doors into the room, and crawled in next to him.

Dean leaned in close to Castiel's floppy ear and whispered, "Dream of me."

* * *

"Castiel," Dean peered around at the forest he usually haunted.

Her jaguar slipped in beside Dean to rub against her hand and lifted her head to share verdant gazes. She stared a moment before shooting into the forest.

"Get back here!" Dean called.

{{ _Castiel!}}_ Dean turned in a full circle her eyes moving over her surroundings… _Damn it…_

"Baby?"

Dean turned on her heel to see Castiel running toward her. "Are you okay?"

"Better now," Castiel smashed into her, wrapping his arms around her so tight she made a small noise. "You have spent your entire life being human but you are such a good lycanthrope."

"I have no clue what I'm doing," Dean admitted knowing she had to be doing some phenomenal power shifting against Cerberus.

"Well you are doing fantastic honey," Castiel kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

"Are all lycanthropes like this together," Dean murmured not moving so much as an inch away but craning her neck back enough to look into his beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Some," Castiel knew some very healthy packs that flowed heavy with energy that just fed off one another and grew much like theirs. "I love you."

"I love you too you damned wolf," Dean kissed him softly.

"We have to do something about Cerberus," Castiel whispered. "I lost him but who knows how long until he finds us."

Castiel had noticed a change in his demeanor and wondered if it was Dean influencing him. Sometimes mates share personality traits and that could be why Dean was more emotional.

"So just think about Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Let me try it. You just focus on giving me help?"

"Sounds good since you know what's going on," Dean watched him close his eyes to concentrate.

Dean bit at her bottom lip in a slight case of nerves. Cerberus had said no lycanthrope outside of prophecy was more powerful than he was. It had scared Dean to think that becoming Cerberus was Castiel's ultimate destiny. Unless it meant Castiel would become or was already stronger than Lucifer's pet.

It didn't take long and Dean's nerves twanged as she saw a man appear. He was taller than her with sandy blond hair and eyes like Cerberus's. His skin was almost unnatural, so dark it was as if he'd been baked in his eternal hellfire. He was wearing what looked like a designer suit the same shade as his blood red dress shirt.

Dean squeezed Castiel in her arms as the stranger's desire washed over her hard.

"Dean," Lucifer nodded and gave her a small bow at the waist. "Nice to meet you in person."

"Lucifer?"

"Yeah," Castiel knew his power was blocked the last time they met, but being able to smell so much…He remembered Balthazar's words about how Lucifer wanted the both of them, was it a baser desire on Dean's part?

"I didn't realize I would be seeing you so soon dog," Lucifer told Castiel but his eyes were still locked on Dean.

Dean met Castiel's gaze and he could tell she was trying not to laugh at their current situation. Castiel shook his head at her behavior as he pulled her in close again and she didn't object, in fact she curled closer as her mind swam over her own thoughts (which were in truth quite scary) about what was going on in her life in recent hours.

"It's not my fault Cerberus is still with you," Lucifer claimed. "You left before I could reclaim him," Lucifer gave a single shrug of one shoulder. "I figured I would let you steal him. I thought it was on purpose it's been millennia since he's been on earth."

"Oh come on," Dean almost turned to him but Castiel kept his arms around her. "You're not an idiot."

"No I'm not but I begin to wonder if I'm still the more powerful," He held his arms out to indicate their surroundings and looked around. "I've never been summoned against my will before."

Castiel felt a spike of fear from his mate. He gently captured her face in one hand and brought Dean's eyes to his. "Are you all right?"

"I…" She looked away and sent Castiel's heart into his throat.

"So did you want anything in particular or did you just want to stretch your powers?" Lucifer asked.

"Take Cerberus with you," Dean ordered.

"Excuse me?"

Dean pulled away from Castiel and moved toward Lucifer. "You promised not to interfere?"

"Yes," Lucifer watched her like the approaching predator she was, but a bunny rabbit never looked so longingly at his death before.

"Wouldn't you think of this as interfering?" Dean stopped only a hairsbreadth from Lucifer and didn't flinch. Castiel wanted both to applaud and snatch her back to him side.

Lucifer leaned in as Dean let her energy loose. "I put the power of Cerberus in him before we made the deal technically…" He took in a quick breath as her energy enveloped him.

Castiel started forward but Lucifer glanced at him, and he felt large hands grab his arms. He looked over his shoulder to see a very large man with dark brown eyes and hair to match. "That's some trick wolf."

Castiel didn't have to hear the man's deep gravely voice to know who he was. "Dean," Castiel called but she didn't look his way. "Baby look at me please."

{{ _He's talking to me telepathically,}}_ was all Dean thought.

"I am so gonna fuck your mate until she cries my name out in terror," Cerberus whispered into the back of Castiel's ear. "If he gets it like he wants it…"

"Who?" Castiel glanced distractedly over his shoulder.

"My Master…Probably wants to bleed and bed your mate more than me," Cerberus laughed deep and his almost intimate position (bare chest pressing into Castiel's upper back) let Castiel feel the rumble of mirth deep in his own chest.

Castiel didn't need Balthazar's words to know that the King of Lies was practically drooling. What the hell was he telling her?

Dean wondered what would happen if her control was overwhelmed in dreams? She remembered the burn that had followed her outside dreams not to mention the nudity.

Lucifer had been teasing her with playful telepathic banter and a strange absence of power. He was definitely enjoying hers his eyes were glowing with fire.

 _{{I think you should just take your psychotic three-headed bulldog and go to Hell,}}_ Dean reminded him.

 _{{Have you ever held your own jaguar? Stroked her ears and burned with her power?}}_ Lucifer asked and she felt his power finally begin to stir.

{{ _Don't screw with me this is my dream,}}_ Dean growled.

{{ _Could I kiss you since this is your dream?}}_ Lucifer's power crooked its finger at her jaguar and Dean gasped as she took attention. {{ _Yes?}}_

Castiel jerked out of Cerberus's grip as Lucifer kissed his mate. When the larger man grabbed for Castiel again the wolf turned and sent him flying with only his lycanthrope energy.

{{ _This is interfering!}}_ Castiel shouted and Lucifer jerked back his face contorted in pain.

"Fuck!" Lucifer did another string of curses and he locked blazing eyes on Castiel.

"We made a deal, I am sure you still have the contract on you!" Castiel shook his head and pointed toward Cerberus who was still lying where he'd landed in a tree. "Take him and leave!"

"All right," Lucifer threw his hands up in a mock surrender gesture.

"If you are not out of here-"

Lucifer laughed and thanks to the growing part of him that Dean's personality influenced Castiel felt the sound spark a rage inside him that ignited quickly and sent him into the other man. Castiel tackled him to the ground, and immediately began pummeling his face with his fists.

"Castiel!" Dean exclaimed pulling him off.

Lucifer looked up at Castiel in disbelief. He found blood from a split lip. "I'm bleeding!"

Those words let Castiel know how often the Devil bled. "No doubt you will heal."

Lucifer got to his feet and looked at them as Castiel pulled Dean back into his arms. "I just wanted a taste, dog."

{{ _You promised,}}_ Castiel held Dean tighter against him and she curled to his side without fighting.

"I promised not to interfere," Lucifer reminded them. "Cerberus!"

The man stumbled to his feet away from the tree and looked groggily up at his master. He moved toward him his head bowed to the shorter man in fear and probably nausea and dizziness. Cerberus looked up to meet his master's gaze and Castiel didn't like the smile that appeared on both demons' faces.

"I'll let you say your good-byes," Lucifer looked over at Dean hungrily before he disappeared in a wash of wild fire.

"I don't want you here any longer than necessary," Dean hissed as Cerberus turned to them.

"I'll see you in Hell," Cerberus told Castiel who only glared at the man. "Even without interference he always finds a way."

Castiel definitely didn't like the way he said that. "Get out of here."

"I'm going," Cerberus gave Dean a look much like Lucifer had before he'd left. "I hope to be seeing more of you kitten."

"Don't think so," Dean pulled her head back as Cerberus leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Back off."

Cerberus held his hands up as he backed away and the grin on his face was malicious and spiteful. "By the way, you're his mate," Cerberus jerked his head toward Castiel and gave Dean a wink before he simply disappeared.

* * *

Dean didn't care if Castiel was slated to return to Hell in months. She didn't care if his failure meant he would become Cerberus.

"You get to become Alpha of the Alphas without the weak human mate," Dean reminded Castiel as she threw him physically out the front gate. "Everyone wins," She taunted her voice steely as she gave the bars of the gate a squeeze and they wound together as easily as clay.

"Dean!" Castiel pressed his face into the bars. "Please!" Castiel held his hand out stretching toward her retreating form.

His heart was shattered and the pain of it was even worse then when it had been blown to smithereens by silver buckshot. "Baby please I knew you would react this way! I was waiting for the right time."

"You've known the whole time?" Dean yelled and Castiel winced as her anger stabbed at him. "I can't believe..." She threw her hands up and continued to walk away.

{{ _Dean please—}}_ Castiel felt her shove him out of her mind and he slumped against the bars of the gate. He could jump the fence easy but... {{ _Don't push me away,}}_ Castiel wished she would listen. _I'm your mate..._ Castiel closed his eyes defeated.

"Did you want to come to Hell now, or give Cerberus some more time on earth?" Lucifer's voice echoed around in his ears as Castiel quickly spun around to look for him.

"Leave me alone," Castiel snarled as he turned and walked into the wooded area away from Dean's house.

Lucifer appeared in a flash of flame igniting a falling leaf as it tumbled past his stylishly-tousled hair. "Now you and I are going to be fast friends for a long time...B. even."

Castiel met his eyes bemused and burning. "I have four months."

"To do what?"

"To make sure she is happy," Castiel shrugged off his hand as it landed on his shoulder.

"No," Lucifer's laughter was cold and it made Castiel shiver. "You have four months left on earth. You have failed and are up for the other part of your contract," Lucifer moved to physically block Castiel's way.

"Get out of my way," Castiel whispered but instead of walking past Lucifer he gasped in pain as the hellfire of Cerberus moved through his veins.

"The words you're lookin' for are, 'Get thee behind me Satan, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost,'" Castiel heard his own voice say, much deeper and more gravely than usual.

Lucifer opened his mouth to reprimand Cerberus when he went up in a sour puff of gray smoke.

"Thanks," Castiel murmured to himself as he started to move forward again.

{{ _I'll consider us even if you let me deal with that old bitch,}}_ Cerberus's deeper voice barreled into his mind hungry and not for regular food Castiel was sure.

{{ _I am sure you could do better than I. I have only ever killed while following orders,}}_ Castiel moved through the woods skirting the road where he could smell Samantha's scent.

{{ _This doesn't need to be so hard,}}_ Cerberus laughed softly. {{ _I can take us right to her, move through the woods this way.}}_

Castiel's steps shifted minutely as Cerberus changed his direction.

{{ _Now will you let me kill her?}}_ Cerberus asked. Castiel knew he wouldn't stop pestering him about it. Working for Lucifer a few millennia taught him to get confirmation. {{ _Or fuck your mate.}}_

Anger surged but Castiel tried to battle it back he'd learned from being a submissive to keep his passions under control. {{ _If you had not noticed you are only here because she has kicked me out of her life after your parting one-liner.}}_

{{ _I'm here because you let me be here dumbass,}}_ Cerberus laughed. {{ _And I don't give a fuck if she doesn't like you anymore.}}_

{{ _She will kill you,}}_ Castiel growled.

 _{{Not until after.}}_

* * *

"Are you all right boss?" Charlie asked Dean as she rummaged around in her desk.

"Have you see than little wakizashi with the black woven handle?" Dean tried to blow her unruly hair out of her face but it just fell back in.

"You're eyes are red from crying," Charlie commented.

"Yes, yes it's not like I've been crying for fucking hours like a damn banshee in my bedroom." Where she knew he'd been sitting outside the door. "Do you know where the damn blade is or not?"

"You're jade one is-"

"In the top drawer I know that, but it's an iron/steel job for the wee ones," Dean got up from her chair and shooed Charlie. "Go find it," She ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Charlie saluted his face dead serious. "Wee ones?" He asked affecting a heavy Irish brogue.

Dean pointed at the door with a scowl and he jumped and turned to leave her office.

Dean sunk into the over-stuffed sofa by the door. Already she was missing him Charlie's attempt at levity had only reminded her of him. She growled and wished she could make herself forget. She remembered her father pining away for her mother when she was gone on assignments. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

"Goddamn it!" Dean growled as tears leaked past her hands.

"Is he a lycanthrope?"

Dean jumped and looked up to see her Head Chef the petite Hispanic girl Maria. "What are you..." She shook her head; she knew some of the staff stayed into ungodly hours because of her schedule. "Jeez you guys should get vacation time too, I want the staff to get home and stay home on the weekends I know it's the same handful of you that do it."

Maria merely smiled. "Castiel? Was he a lycanthrope?"

"Yes," Dean nodded.

"You loved him but he kept it a secret?"

Dean laughed softly, "No I knew he was a lycanthrope."

Maria's eyes widened a bit and her smile widened seemingly a bit friendlier than the ones she usually gave Dean. "I had suspected you were a kind person the way you treat the staff and all even if you are standoffish," Maria took another step into the room. "I thought that ended at humans."

"No," Dean shook her head. "I'm a bitch to humans too."

"Surely," Maria nodded with a small laugh. "You knew he was a lycanthrope but still you loved him?"

"I did fall hard," Dean nodded. "I found him..." She blushed and looked away with a laugh. "Naked in the woods and brought him here to register without his pack."

"My husband is registered."

"That's a shame," Dean smiled softly and Maria looked surprised at her. "They kill powerful lycanthropes did you know? They don't even give them a chance at a fair life they just kill them."

"My Jose's mother was not allowed to register," Maria admitted.

"That sounds more ominous than it should," Dean murmured quietly. "I found that Castiel's story is much more...lets just say complicated...more than I'd expected."

"I will not pry."

Dean smiled, "Thanks." She wiped a stray tear with the back of her sleeve. "I was helping him to find his mate basically...very basically."

"And?"

Dean closed her eyes and shook her head. "I want him back so much."

"Why do you not go and find him? I am quite sure he would take you back," Maria gave her a grin and Dean smothered a laugh. "I could see it so easily even the brief time you two were together around me."

"What?"

"You are his mate," Maria said softly and Dean looked up to meet her brown eyes. "Oh he did not let you in on this did he?"

"How—How the hell could you tell?"

It infuriated Dean when Maria merely shrugged, and she wondered if Castiel had been a calming presence for her without trying. "How much do you know about mates?"

"Just some of the cute mushy stuff Jose whispers to me," Maria blushed. "Jose knows it. I suppose it is like bedtime stories for some of them."

"It was to Castiel," Dean realized. He had talked about it all the time. Sure she was with him to help him find that mate, but most of the time it had been about her comfort level with it. Dean had been truthful. She had told him it would be nice but it was messy for her lifestyle and it terrified her.

She prayed and cried for hours for help to forget, for the feelings to lessen, and for it to happen soon. She hadn't known the damn werewolf for more than a few days. How did she know that she would take much, much longer to not love him?

"Would you like me to ask Jose about it? Maybe you could ask him if you have questions?" Maria suggested gently.

"I think I would like to talk to him about it but I don't know if I should," Dean looked away. Part of her was a Lumberjack. She was trying to be logical about being with Castiel. Her mother had done it effortlessly. Or it had seemed such at the tender age of seven?

"Well if you are serious about the staff getting to go home he will be picking me up," Maria informed her.

"Oh," Dean's mind stumbled. "All right, just give me a few minutes."

"Of course."

Dean moved to the desk again and picked up the phone dialing as she put the jade wakisashi back into its compartment in the drawer. "Hey Bobby its Dean."

"Sweetie it's so late what are you doing up on your vacation?" Bobby laughed. "Never mind that question."

"Thank you," Dean laughed. "I was calling in to shorten my vacation."

"Oh no, why's that dear?"

"I just figured I'd go stir crazy," Dean had depended on Castiel to keep her mind occupied.

"How much hon?"

"Put five months back in the pot," Dean bit her bottom lip. "Actually put me on the list if you need any high priority since I'm in the neighborhood."

"Vacation means no neighborhood watch Dean," Bobby sighed. "How about I just take you off vacation status, you get regular assignments and we just take the month anyway?"

Dean let her head fall back as she stared up at the ceiling she suddenly wondered what Castiel was doing at that very moment. She growled and Bobby must have heard it pretty clear.

"What was that noise?" Bobby whispered into the phone. "Dean?"

"Damn," Dean looked up as Maria came back inside she didn't like to knock much. "My cell phone," She winced at the dumb lie. "Gotta go. Do whatever you want with my vacation I don't care!" She hung up the phone as Jose appeared behind his wife.

Dean turned the burner down on her power; pulling it behind shields and making it hide away as the werewolf ducked his head submissively. "Miss Winchester."

"Dean," Dean recited like she did to a lot of the staff and people she met every day. "Just Dean," She indicated the chairs and moved to sit on the couch with them so as to not put the desk between them. That was a human tactic to have power behind a desk she didn't want to do any power plays human or lycanthrope she just wanted to ask questions.

"Did you just want me to wax poetic? Or did you have some specific questions?" Jose asked his English really good, but his accent terribly thick.

"What kind of...side effects can there be?" Dean stumbled over the question. "I'm making it sound terrible but I mean...I know that once the male sleeps with his mate there's no one else...things of that nature."

"That is one of a many things tied in with being someone's mate," Jose shrugged. "For the female it is picturesque to think that the emotional ties that being someone's mate are enough to keep them faithful."

"Emotional ties?"

"I'm sure you really don't need to ask that question," Jose nodded. "You're miserable Dean no offense."

"I don't know if I'm offended or not," Dean shook her head and leaned back on the couch wanting to scream as she caught herself wondering how long it would take Castiel to get over her the impotents notwithstanding. "I'm sure you can smell it. I've never been very good at keeping those in when they ran high..." She trailed off as she found her fingers touching the bite mark in her neck.

"Sometimes the strongest traits of our mates become our own," Jose looked over at Maria with a smile and she giggled. "I have become much more prone to laughing, more easygoing I suppose."

Dean remembered seeing Castiel attack Lucifer—goodness that was an odd memory to recall—she had noticed herself getting mellower as well. "Does it usually happen fast?"

"The animal attraction is fast yes," Jose saw Maria blush and make herself busy straightening the things she could reach on Dean's desk. "Both are drawn to each other and everything else kind of comes along fast as well emotionally. Did you go through any ritual?"

Maria smacked her husband on the shoulder and said something quick in Spanish. Dean looked at them both surprised. "He does not really know..."

"Nobody really does sorry," Dean shook her head. "I just barely found out, I don't remember any kind of ritual could I have done it without knowing?"

"No!" Maria exclaimed and when Jose looked at her she giggled and looked away.

"She's right," Jose nodded. "It can't be complete without both parties knowing they're doing the bonding ceremony."

"Complete?" Dean lifted an eyebrow. "It can get started?"

"Sometimes if one of the couple is overzealous in lovemaking..." Jose trailed off and Dean laughed. "What happens essentially is each wolf..." He shook his head. "Each person marks the other with love and power...And the desire to be bonded to them forever."

"I love it when he talks all romantic like that," Maria sighed and Jose reached over and squeezed her knee.

"Bonded?"

"Lots of metaphysical changes, power changes if it's a lot of power sometimes it can get pretty heavy," Jose shrugged.

"So only mates together can use each other to become more powerful?" Dean asked.

"There are rare circumstances where tight knit packs can create really powerful mojo together," Jose pointed at Dean. "You keep touching your neck."

Dean moved her hand away cursing herself silently for paying more attention she hadn't even realized she was idly touching its edges pining for a deceitful werewolf. "Did yours heal?"

Jose looked at her surprised. "It will always be a scar," He unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt to show Dean what looked like a delicate bite mark but something more, like the lines had moved to try and make a different shape other than a circle. "It's kinda tribal looking, hers looks the same but I won't make her show it to you." He moved the shirt back to cover his chest.

"It's hard to scar a lycanthrope," Dean stated.

"Not when you are their mate," Maria replied.

"This healed like she was a lycanthrope herself, even slower," Jose shook his head, his hand resting over his mark. "Told the guys at work I got my nipple pierced."

"I could not live that down, since I had the same problem everyone assumed we got drunk together and went crazy at a shop somewhere." Maria laughed fondly, but probably hadn't been as happy about it at the time.

Dean remembered when she had given Castiel her Lumberjack mark. She must have known that deep down and forgotten it since she was a child...Dean looked across the room at a mirror mounted on the wall. "So it changed to look kinda like a tattoo?"

"There are two types of marks," Jose said slowly. "The one your mate gives you - however they choose - and usually one develops over that one, or sometimes it's the reason you bite where you do, sometimes the bite is why it appears."

"So one doesn't always appear before the other?"

"No," Jose shook his head. "It is different for every person that experiences it, there are similarities but those can be very different as well. Sometimes a mark appears, the skin flakes and itches and sometimes they can be full of color when they appear. Sometimes - like ours - the bite that you bestow becomes part art."

"Yours is pretty," Dean nodded.

"Have you seen yours?"

"I have a bite if that's what you're asking, and no I haven't seen it," Dean found her fingers on her neck again and she moved them away again. She didn't know how to ask about the Lumberjack mark, it had been in a dream but dreams didn't mean the same thing when Castiel was in them. "Do you share dreams?"

Jose smiled softly. "Sometimes we wake up and have had the same dream."

"Did the things you'd dreamt follow you?"

"What?"

Dean shook her head, "Never mind."

Jose caught her attention. "There have been families that could..." He paused and it seemed he was thinking about not telling her. "Walk in the dreams of their mates, to be with them even while they slept."

"Only their mates?"

"Yes," Jose nodded his face serious. "It's an amazing power," He looked at her curiously and she thought again about how she would ask the real question she wanted to ask.

"Can the different marks be in different places?" Dean asked finally.

"It is a very strange thing to happen but it is possible yes," Jose was skeptical however. "Like I said before, mating is sometimes drastically different for each pair."

"So I could have one say over my eye and he would have the same one?"

"Nearly identical," Maria said with a nod.

"And then the other say here?" She touched her neck and didn't want to move it. She knotted her fingers in her lap.

"Yes," Jose smiled softly and took Maria's hand. "You have a long tough road if you plan on stepping back from this. You should keep busy."

"I plan on trying."

* * *

Samantha hadn't been able to sleep since she'd left that monster alive. She told herself it wasn't Dean she was worried about.

She found herself in her smaller library where she kept her first editions near the front of the house. She ran her hands fondly along the spines and sighed even if Dean was killed by that monster—

"So I get to kill you," A familiar voice rumbled sending shivers down her spine.

Samantha turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway of her library looking deliciously human. "Did you kill my granddaughter?"

"I made a deal with the dog," Cerberus didn't move from the doorway. "I get to kill you…"

"And?"

Cerberus shrugged, "I would rather fuck his mate than kill you, but I'll take what I can get."

"His mate?"

"Adeana?" Cerberus bared his teeth and Samantha was surprised to see fangs before he looked back over his shoulder to check the hallway behind him.

Samantha was glad she had kept her power suit on as she flexed her fingers into a fist her eyes moving over him. His shirt said, "Well Aren't You Just A Ray Of Fucking Sunshine?" And Samantha could easily see how he could be drawn to Dean. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach when he met her gaze and closed the door behind him.

"My you are a mixture of tastiness," Cerberus rumbled moving closer to her and she wondered if pulling a weapon would make him laugh or make him respect her. "Lust, fear...guilt?" Cerberus laughed. "Too bad I can't take control of this body..."

"Why's that?"

Cerberus gave her a once over and she could tell what he was thinking. "I like to fuck before I kill...Or while I kill I'm not picky."

"I'm not surprised," Samantha shook her head. "Not picky about afterwards either are you?"

Cerberus laughed deep and rumbling like an earthquake in his chest. "I don't mind if there's blood and pain."

Samantha moved away from him but only to get away from her first editions and to find a weapon that might make her feel like she had a chance against a minion of Lucifer—if that's what he really was. "She kicked you out didn't she?"

"How did you know?" Castiel peeked out pushing Cerberus down deep. Samantha was glad she could handle the werewolf.

"I killed her parents, she saw what love that strong could do," Samantha smiled. "There is a reason she does so well in the Order."

"You have helped condemned me to Hell you know," Castiel whispered and there was a shiver down his spine. "You scarred her just so you could have the satisfaction of knowing she will be alone like you."

"So you're letting out your rage on me?"

"No," Cerberus frowned. "The cold methodical love of blood and torture is mine," Cerberus moved closer to her and suddenly she thought to lift her hand to look at her mark.

"Your mark no longer works with me," Castiel told the Lumberjack. "But do not worry I am thinking hostile thoughts thanks to a certain three-headed bulldog."

"They'll know a lycanthrope killed me and they'll come after you," Samantha told Castiel.

"Let them come," Castiel stopped on the other side of the desk Samantha was hiding behind. "I just want to take care of you because she cannot."

"Dean?"

"Why did you not kill her too?" Castiel asked he'd wondered it ever since Dean had told him of her parents' murder. "I am sure you do not think twice about killing pups."

"And kittens, chicks, I don't care the age," Samantha shook her head. "They grow up."

"Why then?"

"They usually grow up bad when their parents are bad-" Samantha cried out as Castiel's arm shot out, but when she naturally recoiled something settled like the harsh weight of a hand over the back of her neck making her body jerk forward until his fingers locked around her throat.

"Answer the fucking wolf's question I'm getting tired of waiting to bleed you," Cerberus hissed through clenched fangs and Samantha watched as his eyes roll back when she couldn't help the sudden self-doubt. She wouldn't get out of this alive, and the fear of that almost overwhelmed him it must have been just Cerberus's flavor. He met her eyes as his fingers squeezed and cut off her air. His eyes burned a moment with fire then the fingers loosened enough to let the air flow and the mismatched eyes returned to normal.

"She looks so much like my Mary…" Samantha whispered hoarsely Castiel assumed she meant Dean's mother. "But sometimes she gives me a look and I can see that monster and she reminds me of the gentle part of him…"

Castiel released her when he smelled the guilt and remorse roll off of her drowning the fear and letting him realize that it was all-consuming. He wasn't scary enough to make her focus on him when the memory of what she had done was upon her. {{ _Sorry,}}_ Castiel murmured to Cerberus.

"Are you going to shift?" Samantha asked her eyes were brave and as he met them Castiel knew why Dean had grown up so strong. It wasn't only in spite of her grandma's tyranny but also because it was the way a girl like Dean had to be raised, and although she was tough and bitchy she still had kindness, compassion and still the capacity to love.

{{ _What the fuck do you mean sorry?}}_ Cerberus growled.

"I've never seen a beast like Cerberus before," Samantha smiled.

"I do not believe any Lumberjack has had the pleasure," Castiel admitted. "Do not worry I will take care of this myself. Cerberus is mine to control," Castiel smiled without the fangs. "I realize now that he is actually the wrong person for the job."

* * *

Dean had never liked doing Neighborhood Watch. Going after delinquent registrations was like going after people with expired Driver's Licenses.

She was surprised at how many predators were trying to live human lives. Dean had to remind herself that not all those infected wanted to become furry.

It was like Jehovah's Witnesses going door-to-door. Dean mostly got absentminded lycanthropes that had merely forgotten or gotten the date wrong.

Jose had suggested she keep busy and she tried her hardest. She tried to keep busy but she felt Castiel's silky hair, touched his body, felt his hot breath on her skin before he tasted it and made love to him whenever she paused to close her eyes for even a second. Staying busy was harder for a warrior woman like her.

She had a couple of interesting cases in which she had to get rough, but mostly she was waiting for the end of the month (the end to her new shorted vacation, and when her name would be active for something besides being a door-to-door friendly reminders).

When that day came she got a phone call almost five minutes after midnight. She was sitting at her desk lost in the reflection of her eyes in the blade of her letter opener. Like anything resembling a weapon it wasn't just for envelopes.

It was shaped like a wakisashi but thinner and two or three inches shorter, no longer than her hand. It was designed to look like a miniature katana with the wooden stand on her desk to display it with its intricate sheath and hilt set with malachite.

"Dean," She said into the phone glancing at the clock to see it was five past midnight.

"Dean its Bobby," The receptionist said softly. "How are you?"

"Going stir crazy you have anything for me?" Dean asked as she started to check her e-mail the information always appeared there first.

"Of course, two in fact…One's been waiting for you, 'n'the other is priority tonight."

Dean saw the two messages and opened the more pressing one. "West Virginia?"

"Yes," Bobby guffawed. "A couple of gory murders quick and clean. The two suspects are under surveillance by the local cops who are too scared to go inside and take care of things."

"I see," Dean looked over the message.

"When you get back I'll introduce you to the team for the bigger job waiting for you," Bobby sounded worried over the phone.

Dean couldn't blame her when she opened the second message and read over short amount of information. She looked over the names of the Lumberjacks involved and immediately growled, "I don't want to work with these people!" They were all from the old crowd - the ones that hated her the most actually - Samantha's best friends. "A single-target hunt with five Lumberjacks assigned? The message says you're bringing me in for clean up."

"Yeah they don't wanna work with you either but this animal has proven elusive," Bobby admitted. "If they haven't been able to complete the hunt by the time you get back in a few days…"

"Must really gall the geriatric team to have ol' Dean doing their clean up," Dean chuckled as she finished the message; it was a little short on detail. "No more info?"

"Strictly need-to-know so when you're on the team you'll get the rest," Bobby confirmed.

Dean had played clean up before. It was an odd job for when the more qualified had a more dire mission, and others had to fill in to keep the situation contained. Usually when it happened to Dean the job was done by the time she was finished with her assignment (she was good but she wasn't the only one in the Order). It was always a little humiliating to be the one the boss settled for.

"All right. Your flight is in half an hour," Bobby broke the news gently to Dean, knowing her stance on airplanes.

"I'll get my weapons and get on the road," Dean grumbled, saying her good-byes before she hung up the phone.

This might distract her enough. If anything else being thousands of miles in the air might keep her mind off of her troubles.


	10. One Last Assignment

Dean always found herself touching Castiel's mark whenever she awoke. It never failed. Even after she'd finally managed to get through most of her waking hours mastering the compulsion, she wouldn't obey her brain while asleep.

Damn sleep.

Not all sleep. Damn sleep with normal dreams, not that Dean had ever truly had those (unless horrifying nightmares counted). In this instance normal meant no meddling werewolves. She'd stopped secretly hoping he would have stayed there where she could have him unequivocally. She had made them mates in one of their shared dreams after all.

West Virginia was prefect not too hot to be humid yet enough that she had no problem with the Spyder motorcycle the Order had waiting at the private airstrip. She wore the helmet to keep traffic cops from pulling her over, but mostly to keep her hair out of the wind.

There was already plenty of human law enforcement at the warehouse supposedly at a "standoff" with Kyle and Belinda Lancaster, a married couple of serial killers.

Dean was here because the two happened to be werecobras. She had only dealt with one reptile prior to tonight, and knew some could be poisonous. Kevin had made sure to give her antidotes in emergency pressurized injectors.

Like usual she parked a decent distance from the targeted warehouse, and left her flashy red riding cloak behind. No one noticed the small dark-haired woman in black clothes where she found a gap in the perimeter.

Okay so the breach was only a five second opening on the other side of the chain-link fence, but it was a security gap Dean took advantage of nonetheless. She only made a soft grunt as she landed on the other side of the fence, and darted out of sight as the street cop passing by on his patrol turned and flashed the beam of his flashlight on the place where she'd just been.

There were a handful of cop cars, and even a SWAT van or two sprawled along the only accessible entries in. Dean had planned to take advantage of the unknown skylight but hadn't wanted to risk crossfire from the law officers the moment they decided lycanthropes weren't worth all this fuss.

Dean was positive that should this have happened close enough for the Order to have found the duo first the abandoned building would have been riddled with silver bullets within moments. No press.

There was only one poorly-marked news van and she avoided it fastidiously. She grabbed a passing uniformed officer and muttered, "Where's Agent Waller?" When he only looked at her baffled she tried, "The man in charge?"

"By the SWAT van," He pointed and disappeared. He would have made a good lycanthrope, or political gopher with that speed.

"Thanks," Dean tugged her wallet out of her back pocket as she approached the commanding man of Irish descent currently shouting into a Bluetooth with a thick southern drawl and much spittle.

"Lieutenant Donnelly?" Dean called as soon as he lapsed into silent contemplation of what looked like a strategic map with colored tags marking people's positions. _How organized._

"You Agent Waller?" Donnelly answered, looking gruff.

Glad to keep herself on the outside of any territory disputes Dean shook her head and flashed her fake credentials. "Negotiator."

"You Waller's?"

"Yeah," Dean grinned knowing Waller the NSA's (or FBI as far as Donnelly knew) liaison with the Order wouldn't be fully trusted with Dean's dossier but would be told to expect Dean. Too bad the lumberjack was early. "SWAT team and patrols gotta get back, they'll just get hurt."

Having spent most of her life smaller than her peers Dean expected and noticed the appraising look Donnelly gave her. "Agent Waller-"

"Agent Waller isn't here yet. It really doesn't matter since I'm calling the shots anyway," Dean made sure to keep her voice low and kept an eye out for eavesdroppers. It would cut down on Donnelly acting macho to safe face if there was no one to witness his emasculation. "I don't want to bust your balls Donnelly since you're the man here in Deton County, but if I have to I will show you what I get paid for."

Donnelly was as mundane a human as they came. As an officer of the law he seemed to be in possession of a good gut instinct a sense that now gave credence to her words, and of course the menace was obvious (Dean had learned quick how to cut down on underestimating fools). "Anythin' else 'for I issue new orders?"

"I need rope…"

"SWAT," Donnelly nodded and his Bluetooth came to life. "Roland I need to see you."

Dean watched as Donnelly moved his chess pieces away from harm. While he was arguing with someone in his ear a statuesque woman all in black with "SWAT" across her chest came around the end of the truck.

"Tracy Roland SWAT Captain," She introduced when Donnelly waved her impatiently toward Dean.

"Dean," They shook hands.

"Dean?"

"Just Dean," Dean nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm going in through the boarded up skylight."

A dark brown eyebrow arched high in counter to its partner. "Skylight?" She tried to get Donnelly's attention but he was still busy.

"Yes," Dean watched Donnelly's face go red with anger at whoever was on the other side of his Bluetooth. "Negotiator."

"Oh really?" Roland asked suspiciously.

Seeing a woman in authority had gotten Dean's hopes up. "Yes," She said with a soft sigh of disappointment as the woman half-ignored her.

"Donnelly!" Roland grabbed the man's arm.

"Do whatever she says!" Donnelly shook his arm out of her grip and turned to pick up a clipboard. "I said now!" He yelled into the Bluetooth.

"You need a harness Rambo?" Roland asked as she turned to Dean with an exasperated roll of her dark eyes at Donnelly's back.

"Just the rope is fine, no troubles," Dean could do without just fine damn when she got up there, and got a good peek she might not even **need** rope. With the locals far away she could cushion her fall with a bit of lycanthrope energy, but appearance was everything in the Order.

The SWAT leader lead Dean to the van nearby where more than one coil of rope lay waiting just inside the open back doors.

"You want a vest?" Roland asked as she handed Dean a large coil of black rope.

"I'll be fine as long as nobody out here gets an itchy trigger finger," Dean didn't bother playing normal the rope coil was definitely a challenging weigh for the muscular Roland who had to brush six feet, but Dean could handle it casually without any help from her metaphysical energy.

"So you know they're not armed."

Suddenly Michael's words echoed through Dean's mind, how her kind (humans) gave no chance of fair trial to lycanthropes there was only death. The words conjured the mental image of the small blond swan-girl from the arcade mall—a fraction of the old Alpha's age but still with the same sad wisdom—and that idea made her voice break over, "I'm here to make sure no one else gets hurt."

So far the tally was three.

Dr. Ito Watanabe.

Hansel McNamara.

Alfred Manerd.

No more.

"Lycanthropes listen to negotiators?" Roland asked softly even as Dean lifted the rope easily onto her shoulder like the strap of a purse.

"When I'm the negotiator they listen quite well," Dean gave her a smile and got one in return.

"Special branch of the government, eh?"

Dean paused in turning away at the brunette's words, "I guess you could say that."

"You're going alone?"

"Mm-hm," Dean moved away quickly before Roland could object, and as soon as she was out of sigh she didn't hold back on her speed. There was a rusted broken ladder that ran along the east wall, but a normal reach would have definitely **not** been enough to catch the bottom rung.

Even weighed down by the fifty pound coil of rope Dean's vertical jump cleared most of the last rungs (the most rusted out decrepit part of the ladder). She tried to keep her ascent as silent as possible and when she reached the roof she kept her energy close around her.

After securing the rope she moved to the skylight most of the boards were already broken out. Jumping would be fun from her vantage she could see the shape and slight details of a single-story office built inside with what looked like a roof of sheet-metal that was easily high enough to keep her from breaking her legs should she choose to jump, but she carefully lowered the rope inside instead.

Just in case.

As she leaned over the edge Dean's nose was assailed by gasoline fumes. The warehouse had never housed anything flammable but the Lancasters had obviously brought their own large collection and carelessly spilled it all over inside.

 _Note to self: watch sparks._

With one last sweep of the warehouse visible from her current point of view she twisted the rope around her leg, and caught a firm grip on the edge of the skylight before dropping down inside it. She lowered slowly until she was sure she could make a silent landing on the office structure's roof then she let herself drop.

Seconds before she landed, Dean caught sight of a large hole in the ceiling just shy of where she intended to land. So either she rolled and made a bunch of noise when she landed, or she could stick the silent landing and go through the roof…making a bunch of noise.

The landing was silent, the quick roll surprisingly the same, but then came the protest of the roof and its impending collapse was enough of a warning without the resounding…

CRASH!

Dean landed in some sheetrock and lots of dust and ceiling tiles, but managed to stick her second landing too, albeit not nearly as graceful. She crouched and quickly caught sight of the half-naked couple making out on the ratty old couch furnishing the abandoned office in the condemned warehouse.

With silver ammo in dozens of submachine guns surrounding the building Dean was pretty sure the last thing she would have been doing was having sex (because no it wasn't making out she'd interrupted). She moved for cover quickly knowing very well that the activity she'd interrupted made a damn good distraction.

The decent-sized man named Kyle was still half in his blue jeans his black hair falling heavily tousled all the way down to his sweaty shoulder-blades. He was trying to keep track of his new unknown enemy and shield the small woman who was just as disheveled on the couch.

Like the fumes from the gasoline the small room's muggy air was thick with lust, and much more. Dean wasn't sure if it was the mixture of other tender emotions that told her or the protective gleam she saw in Kyle's blue eyes, but there was no doubt the two were mates.

Kyle was large enough to make Cerberus feel like he should lift weights, and it was perfect for shielding his tiny mate Belinda. "Whose there?" He shouted having missed Dean's horrible entrance, and subsequent move to hide behind a desk.

Dean wasn't about to answer but where blue eyes scanned the wreckage she'd left behind on the other side of the room, frightened hazel eyes zeroed right in on her hiding place. From around her giant mate Belinda either had better instincts or Kyle was exceptionally slow. Dean knew better than to assume anything at this point.

Knowing this would be the safest place to fight—being gasoline free—Dean drew her sword and got to her feet. At this vantage point she could only see Big Wide Kyle Torso and Tiny Belinda Legs.

"You don't look like a cop," Kyle murmured, eyes stuck on Dean's gleaming blade.

"M'not," Dean gave a one-armed shrug.

"Negotiator?"

"I wish," Dean said with a shake of her head. "Although most wouldn't hesitate to blow you both to kingdom come…What with the video footage they've got on you."

Big Kyle seemed to know how serious a small woman could be, or he knew the smell of silver because his next words were, "Belinda had nothing to do with it."

 **That** was Dean's hitch. The old Dean wouldn't have hesitated on the double order, lycanthrope=bad. She had seen the security footage of Dr. Watanabe and McNamara, and Belinda hadn't been there. The old Dean would have made Belinda guilty by association, told herself that there was no proof of inactivity on her part for the third murder (she had always been one of those "guilty until proven innocent" types where lycanthropes were concerned).

They didn't seem to have much metaphysical power since both of them were first generation lycanthropes. Snakes were a difficult strain to catch; Dean was curious how these two hadn't already been adopted-and thereby protected-by a lycanthrope group (for cobra's it would be called a quiver if Dean remembered correctly).

 _She could be the brain, her man definitely has the brawn part covered;_ "I know you were both involved." Dean moved out from behind the desk and didn't even get enough time for a precognitive flash before Kyle's large hand flashed out and **slapped** her sword aside.

Training kept the weapon in her hand but in that opening Kyle's other meaty hand shot forward, fingers curled in toward the middle to deliver a palmheel. Dean only just got an arm up to block, back-handing Kyle's tree-branch arm and swatting it away much like he'd done to her sword only she used some strength.

Kyle went flying into the nearby wall and anything Dean would have done was halted by a high, desperate voice calling, "No! No! Please!"

Then surprisingly strong tiny arms caught Dean around her waist and showed some aikido training as they tossed her, and managed to send her into the apposite wall as her mate. Dean made a Lumberjack-sized hole in the wall with her body, but didn't have a problem snapping to her feet her sword still in hand.

Unfortunately Kyle had the same ease in recovering from his meeting with the wall giving him just a second or two on Dean. As she got back to her feet his forearm caught her just below the shoulders, clothes-lining her back with enough force to send her sliding across the vast amounts of gasoline pooling on the warehouse floor.

The liquid soaked her before she could get up and out of it, and she grimaced as the trapped fumes slapped her sensitive nose. "I'm sorry if you thought you could do this without punishment."

"I won't let you hurt her too," Kyle's voice came out hard and steely.

"Kyle!"

"I told you to get the fuck outta here," Kyle's sharp blue eyes didn't leave his adversary even as Belinda moved to his side contrary to his command.

Even though she'd been sent to take care of them both when Belinda moved to block her attack Dean found herself hesitating. One of Kyle's long arms curled around Belinda's petite waist to pull her back into the protective shield of his body as his free hand shot out to grab Dean's sword arm and twist it until she lost her grip on the weapon.

In such close quarters Dean only had a second to decide to use her lycanthrope energy offensively and her eyes met Belinda's as she was pulled out of danger by Kyle. Why she was feeling like her grandma right now, giving the strawberry-blond the time to lean forward and close the small distance that had been growing between them.

Her jaguar clashed along the rising cobra as the girl darted in, but just as quickly froze in the midst of her attack. Whatever she'd been about to do, the sight of Castiel's mark and the pressure of feline lycanthrope energy seemed to give werecobra pause.

"What are you waitin' for!" Kyle hissed to Belinda before lifting the arm still captured in his hand up to his mouth and biting with something that felt suspiciously like fangs.

"No! Kyle!" Belinda used her tiny muscles to shove him away and he did indeed release Dean and stumble back. She lurched forward to catch the Lumberjack as she started to collapse. "You didn't!" She chastised Kyle right into Dean's ear as her dead weight brought her solidly into contact with her tiny supporting body.

"A little," Came sheepishly, but for some reason Dean found her eyes closed and not quite giving a shit what words meant.

"She's not human," Belinda's voice sounded much lower, like she was turning into a guy?

A guy.

Heh.

Like Castiel's fratricidal brother.

"She'll be okay then if she's one of us-"

Dean stopped listening so she could chase Castiel into the darkness of anaphylactic shock.

…

Cool water on her face woke Dean an undeterminable time later. Confused at the icky smells that filled her nose she almost didn't want to open her eyes to figure out where she could possibly be that had such a god-awful stench.

The large metal trash can was empty but still kept its delightful refuse scent. After opening her eyes she found the thick rubber lid was firmly closed, but there was a rather large rusted hole in the side of the metal bin. With the dim light that spilled through she saw enough time had passed that Kyle's bite was now merely a suggestion, two small holes. She shoved open the lid and as she tilted her head back to look upward taking internal stock (everything seemed in proper working order) she got another mist of cool water to the face.

With a groan she rolled forward onto her feet and stood, trying her best not to touch the sides of the large bin. Her eyes peered over the edge and immediately were drawn to the roaring inferno that had once been the abandoned warehouse.

Half a dozen fire rescue trucks had joined the SWAT and local police department vehicles. One of the trucks had a water cannon and the errant breeze picked up some of its constant stream and sent it her way.

She remembered all the rusted out garbage bins and none had been pushed twenty feet away from the warehouse.

The only people she had to report to were back at the Lumberjack Shack, but if the werecobras were still fugitives human law would stay involved.

Before climbing out of the garbage bin Dean fumbled for one of the EpiPens Kevin had hoisted on her. An annoying voice that sounded a lot like Castiel had pestered her until she put it out of her head to leave them behind with her bike.

Roland didn't seem surprised to see Dean limp around the flaming building. Donnelly was beside the SWAT captain and another man in a dark suit, Waller most likely.

"Ya lost my rope didn't you?" Roland teased.

"Agent Winchester?" Waller held a hand out for a handshake.

And because Dean was in the mood she shook his hand garbage bin grimy, gasoline, bloodstained and all. "Dean please."

"Miss-"

"Just Dean," Dean rolled her eyes as Waller tried to politely tug his hand out of hers. She held on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster?"

"Doused the entire place in gasoline," Dean answered as she eyed the burning building while trying to forget how hideous she must look and smell and how glad she was there were no lycanthropes around to witness, just human noses. Castiel would—

"Ow!" Waller shouted in alarm as Dean's fingers squeezed a little too hard.

"Sorry," Dean released the whining man with an apologetic smile.

"Mr. Lancaster had a GPS chip but it has him in his apartment downtown, the missus' chip is malfunctioning," Waller shook his hand and gently prodded the bones in the back of it.

 _Just my luck._ "I'm on it," Dean nodded and started away only to have Roland catch her arm.

"Are you all right?"

"Alive and kicking," Dean grinned and removed her arm. She caught Waller's gaze. "Let me know if the status on the female's chip changes."

"Sure thing."

Dean hoped Waller kept the local's out of things. She saw Donnelly shoot her a look and she told him, "They'll be out of the county by now." She turned her attention back to Waller and gave him a nod, "You've got my number."

* * *

Castiel jumped out of the back of the pick-up truck and rolled off the road and into a ditch. He grimaced as he had to readjust his broken leg so the bone would knit straight.

{{ _Might as well rest a moment,}}_ Cerberus told him _. {{I didn't think I would be trapped here it's almost worse.}}_

{{ _Than what?}}_ Castiel wiggled his toes.

{{ _I'm still workin' on three different lifetimes of sin...}}_ Cerberus explained. {{ _Being Guardian was my atonement but when the last vessel decided the job was too hard...}}_

Castiel got to his feet and limped into the forest. {{ _Explain something to me...}}_ Castiel gave a sniff and followed his nose deeper in toward his pack's reservation. {{ _Who are you?}}_

 _{{Cerberus Guardian of Lucifer, Father of Lies—}}_

{{ _I know that part,}}_ Castiel rolled his eyes.

 _{{Why do you care?}}_

{{ _If I am thinking of anything else I am not thinking of her,}}_ Castiel admitted.

"Pussy."

Castiel rolled his eyes again and pushed Cerberus back down. {{ _Look who's my bitch,}}_ Castiel reminded him. {{ _What does that make you?}}_

 _{{My name is Cerberus, I guess I'm the original monster each vessel adds a little of themselves to me.}}_

 _{{What happened to your original body? You were not immortal?}}_

{{ _Mostly,}}_ Cerberus growled.

 _{{Mostly?}}_

{{ _Well I'm fucking moving from vessel to vessel obviously I don't have one of my own anymore.}}_ Cerberus went quiet and Castiel was glad he'd asked about it the damn beast had been bitching and trying to take control since they'd left Samantha.

The Spider had run short on gas only a few miles from the reservation. Castiel had tried to get it gas but had realized he'd left his wallet in his other pants at Dean's.

He'd left the car there with the keys in the glove compartment and jumped into the back of a beat-up pick-up truck.

Castiel had wanted to stay in town just in case Dean came to her senses.

{{ _Eventually they'll send someone after you,}}_ Cerberus reminded Castiel.

That had originally been why he decided to leave. Soon the Lumberjacks would be after him and he knew they weren't all reliant on their mark to find their prey. They probably had a picture of him by now.

{{ _Or they'll send someone that knows you,}}_ Castiel frowned because the bad part about finally silencing Cerberus was that now she came to him. Would she kill him? He had only done it for her, but the other Lumberjacks probably wouldn't see it that way. Who knows what was going on in her head right now?

A familiar smell came to his nose, and he moved toward it. "Anna?" He called his eyes scanning the trees.

He found the submissive hiding in a tree in her wolf/human shift and when she looked down at him he realized she was terrified. "Anael? Hey, it's Castiel," He reached up toward her.

{{ _She's so soft and yummy...}}_ Cerberus's ugly three heads made a comeback struggling against Castiel's control, but the werewolf didn't bat an eyelash as he pushed the demon down.

"I will not hurt you," Castiel beseeched. "Are you all right?"

"Back away."

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and turned when he saw his father in his own in-between shift. "I will not hurt her."

"Castiel?" Michael moved closer.

"Castiel?" Anael's soft voice called out trembling and terrified out of her tree. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," Castiel turned back to her and had to step back as Michael moved in front of him.

"You smell different," Michael stepped after him and Castiel retreated another step it was just like the good ol' days.

"It is still me," Castiel felt his anger at his father feed Cerberus and he held his hands up to hold them both off. "Please dad...She's scared."

"Of you," Michael said moving close again Castiel had to stop stepping back as he came up short against a tree.

"No," Castiel saw the submissive drop down out of the tree. Castiel had protected her before his death and after. When she'd been forced to do the most detestable he'd stepped in.

Depending on the dominant Castiel was a good replacement but sometimes he'd had to fight hard.

"I am different," Castiel admitted. "But I am not here to hurt anyone."

"Why are you here?" Michael growled suspiciously.

"Father..." Castiel wished his father had been more father and less Alpha. "I found her and she does not want me."

Castiel saw the relief in Michael's eyes and almost immediately the remorse. He didn't back down however and didn't lower his power.

Castiel kept the tears at bay but knew he wouldn't be able to hide it. "I have less than three months..."

"Three months?" Anael said timidly. She hadn't understood the change that had come over Castiel he would always be her hero. Castiel had been relieved she didn't treat him any differently and he had protected her much better.

What had happened to her since he'd left? He hadn't even worried about her Dean had consumed him. He looked her over noticing she was still afraid of him, and it hurt. {{ _Damn you Cerberus.}}_

 _{{Too late.}}_

"Until my year is up," Castiel had never explained to his father how he had come back from the dead after twenty years. "Then I go back to Hell."

Michael was floundering in confusion and he glanced at Anael who bent her head submissively.

That's when Castiel noticed the collar on her. He went very still as he remembered his own. It was a choke collar that could tighten with horrible silver hooks on the inside. It was usually a punishment for submissives that weren't acting their role.

Anael started to leave but Castiel was already behind her. He winced as her fear spiked and Cerberus lifted his head. "I'm sorry!"

Castiel took her arms in his hands and tried to calm her, but seeing that collar had made him angry. "Do not be scared. Please do not be scared of me." Michael was pushing him away and pulling her away from him by her collar. "You are hurting her!" Castiel snarled shoving his father's paw away. "Stop!"

Anael whimpered and howled in pain as Michael threw her to the forest floor. "I am her Alpha she should be honored that I've had such an interest in her."

Castiel met the woman's hazel eyes and saw the pain and fear. "How could you let anyone put that collar on her?"

"I put that collar on to remind her of what she is Castiel."

Michael didn't know what hit him. Suddenly he found himself seriously lodged in the trunk of a large tree. He looked up woozily to see Castiel stalking toward him his rage blazing hotter than the older werewolf had ever felt.

"You're her king," Cerberus growled in disgust. "You're supposed to protect her!"

"Who are you?" Michael wheezed as he felt something sharp jab inside more than likely a rib.

With a grunt Cerberus tore the wolfman out of the tree and sent him into another. "I'm the one that does his dirty work."

"You have come for my pack!" Michael growled as he found the strength to pull out of the tree as Cerberus moved toward him again. "I knew it-" He choked off as Cerberus's hand locked around his throat.

"Your pack already belongs to me old man," Cerberus laughed. "There isn't one of you that aren't mine to cut and fuck as I please."

That line made the Alpha realize he wasn't talking to his son. He had suspected treachery from him since he'd returned to the living, but they hadn't been strong just an old Alpha's paranoia.

Cerberus looked over his shoulder at Anael and Michael watched her jump to her feet and run to them her head bowed submissively as if she'd been called. Michael could feel the strange mixture of Cerberus's and Castiel's energy guiding her like a gentle hand on her elbow.

Michael watched her as she lifted her paws to remove the collar and hand it to Cerberus.

"Go," Cerberus ordered and she was gone into the forest.

"Castiel," Michael tried to reach him. "What are you doing?"

{{ _What the fuck am I doing dog?}}_ Cerberus asked Castiel.

{{ _I told you Cerberus, you are my bitch._ _You might have thought you had gotten control but not quite,}}_ Castiel chuckled and pushed the monster back down.

{{ _I want to torture him because he tortured that she-wolf,}}_ Cerberus was definitely conflicted and it was Castiel's fault.

It was Castiel that slipped the collar around his father's neck and tightened it until he yelped in pain. "How does it feel?" Castiel growled into his father's furry ear as the old lycanthrope lowered to his knees. "Get up," Castiel used the collar to lift him back to his feet.

"Castiel please-"

Castiel let go and let him fall back to the ground. This wasn't him. He knew the rage had been harder to calm since he'd met Dean. At the thought of her it evaporated in the face of his sorrow.

"I apologize. I should not have come," Castiel whispered and turned to move back to the road.

"Castiel."

"I could never stand how you let submissives be treated..." Castiel turned to look at his father. "I do not know if we will stop next time."

"What has happened to you?" Michael asked.

"Do not worry," Castiel gave him a sad smile. "I will be out of your fur soon."

"Castiel wait," Michael called as his son turned away. "Nathaniel is dead."

"I know I saw," Castiel frowned. "He was disobeying orders by leaving the reserve to hunt me and a hunter found the hunting party."

"Who?"

Castiel shook his head, "Sorry about Nathaniel."

"You…are the only son I have left."

"What? Now that I am the only one I can have the pack?" Castiel shook his head in disbelief. "It hardly matters I will die too in less than three months."

"Castiel," Michael was there his hand on his shoulder, and when he met his father's eyes it was warily. "Come home, until your time is up."

Castiel was struck silent by his father's kindness. He nodded and followed him through the forest. Castiel didn't want to tell him he had never felt like he had a home until Dean.

It wasn't as if he thought he would fit easily in her Lumberjack life...What relationship was easy?

Michael looked back as Castiel stopped in the trees. "Castiel?"

How could he give up so easily? He had gotten himself out of Hell! Here he was giving up on something small like this.

{{ _Don't be stupid dog,}}_ Cerberus scolded. {{ _She'll just push you away harder. She's gotta deal with her hang-ups first and you ain't got the time.}}_

 _{{Since when did you become an expert?}}_ Castiel asked as he followed his father through the forest.

 _{{I've met and kept my soul mate...once at least.}}_

 _{{You have a soul mate?}}_

Cerberus was quiet a moment and Castiel could feel the demon's sorrow. {{ _She was a kinder soul than me,}}_ and then Castiel felt him go quiet again and sunk down deep to hide.

Castiel frowned as he gave his wolf a silent nod and shifted into his wolf form. Soon he would know how it felt to have his soul mate totally and eternally out of his reach. He tried his best not to dwell on her, but he might as well try to deny the pull of the moon. Sure he could do it but not for long and most of the time it hurt.

{{ _I will not allow the submissives to be mistreated,}}_ Castiel told his father.

Michael looked over at him and paused a moment to shift to wolf. {{ _I want to announce you as Vidar while you are here,}}_ Michael suggested.

{{ _I do not need the title to protect someone,}}_ Castiel argued. The Vidar of a pack was a rare title since the Alpha of a pack was supposed to protect the weaker of the family.

{{ _I have no doubt about that at all pup,}}_ Michael agreed. {{ _But most of those you want to protect them from remember you as pack whore.}}_

 _{{They will see the truth.}}_

{{ _Castiel if I give you Vidar there will be less chance at confrontation,}}_ Michael explained.

{{ _These days I do not mind a little confrontation,}}_ Castiel told his father. Being a submissive his whole life had made Castiel detest fighting and hurting others, but a twenty year stint in Hell, a massive power boost and a few precious moments with his hot-headed violent mate had changed his perspective when the reason was right.

And sometimes even if it was wrong.

Michael's eyes met Castiel's. {{ _Did you bed her?}}_

At the thought of it a longing bordering on painful ran him through. {{ _Yes.}}_

Michael must have felt some of what Castiel did because he didn't say anything else. With a tensing of his body Castiel felt energy flooding toward him and Michael's guard appeared in various states of wolf. Before they could attack Michael moved in-between them and let loose his power, and they backed away.

Castiel wasn't privy to what he told them telepathically but soon they relaxed and gathered loosely around the two of them. Castiel eyed his father's second-in-command a jet black wolf with cool green eyes that reminded him of Dean. What didn't?

{{ _I could think of a few things,}}_ Cerberus reared his ugly heads again.

{{ _Shut-up_ ,}} Castiel growled.

 _{{Ooh, touchy.}}_


	11. The Choices That Make Us

It was midnight when the phone rang.

" _Ay Madre de Dios_ ," Jose grumbled and fumbled for the handset of the phone by the nightstand. They had the ringer turned off in the bedroom, but Jose could easily hear the phone in the kitchen on the other side of the house.

Only one person called at this time of the night and Jose leaned over to gently wake his wife. "Hey it's Dean," He whispered.

"I'm sorry I called so late," Dean breathed and Jose could hear the stress in her voice.

"Dean?" Maria murmured groggily only Charlie ever called. She started to get up but Jose stopped her. "What is wrong?"

"Tell Maria it's nothing," Dean murmured. "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, go back to bed I'll see Maria tomorrow morning."

Jose looked at the phone then hung it back up and turned to his perplexed wife. "What?"

"She's having a hard time adjusting to losing him," Jose knew it was the reason she'd called. She'd been out of town for nearly two months on business but Jose knew that she would be bothered much longer than that.

"She did not want me to come to work?" Maria asked groggily confused.

Jose shook his head and took her in his arms so he could kiss her sleep-mussed hair affectionately. "She called for comfort but is too strong to admit she needs it."

Jose squeezed his mate close. Dean had heard Maria whispering on the other end of the line...Sometimes the ache of your mate could be eased by the touch of other lycanthropes (not in a sexual way). Lycanthropes weren't a huge population in the world thanks to human fear and prejudice, and sometimes that was tough on the ones without a family group to call their own whether pack, pride or flock.

Jose wondered what kind of lycanthrope Dean was.

* * *

Dean was glad for one—outside Lumberjack needs—that she had lycanthrope senses. She sat on Castiel's bed and cradled his pillow drinking in the faint smell he'd left behind.

Forgotten on the bed beside her was the handset to her office phone. Usually Samantha would have called by now to see if she was dead or maimed. Dean didn't want to admit that she was so lonely that even her voice was preferable to silence and her own thoughts.

 _Damn wolf!_ Dean felt the tears slide down her face to soak the pillow.

The human police officials had lost the Lancasters, but Dean easily tracked them out of the city and across to Virginia. She had at least two more chances to kill them but hesitated.

One night Kyle had shown up at her campsite and they'd talked over instant coffee. Kyle had let her know his motive for killing and Dean had finally just let them walk away.

His wife Belinda had gotten pregnant. The child was healthy and the couple had celebrated. They'd had four miscarriages thanks to their odd biological make-up. Of all types of lycanthrope reptiles were the scarcest because the strain was really hard to get infected with.

Kyle's eyes had gone hard and kind of creepy snake—long narrow black slits as he told her what had transpired. Dr. Ito Watanabe had aborted the baby as soon as Belinda's blood work had come back with lycanthrope.

There was the lawyer Hansel McNamara, the man they had paid to go after the doctor.

And Alfred Manerd the judge that had actually announced his verdict with, "One would think you did society a favor."

Dean shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Dean told him he needed to think about removing his wife's identification chip (AKA GPS tracking chip).

Yes Kyle had removed his long before he'd ever set foot at the doctor's office which made the crime harder to commit because of the number of people there, but necessary because the werecobra hadn't wanted to kill him in front of his family.

Dean let him know where a safe haven was nearby. It wasn't government owned but run by animal right's activists. "Don't tell anyone about me."

"You were sent to kill us," Kyle reminded her. "Spare my mate."

Dean shook her head, "I want you to promise to never give up on a child. The law for lycanthropes can't always mean death." Knowing lycanthrope law - the way things were run in isolated family groups like Castiel's pack - only made it easier for her to help them. They had all had a hand in killing the unborn baby even with the act of turning a blind eye to the atrocity itself. In lycanthrope society there would have just been the doctor's death, and it would have been smiled upon by the entire group.

"Could I know your name?" Kyle asked. "Just your first."

Dean pulled a face as she said, "Adeana...Actually I go by just Dean."

Then she had let him know where to find one of the few reptile groups. There were so few of that type of lycanthrope that they often intermingled and the closest (multiple species, some even cobras) just happened to be within a night's travel by foot.

While Dean had been packing to leave for home Kyle had come back with his petite mate Belinda. She had insisted Kyle let her thank Dean in person, and make sure that her mate had apologized for biting her at the outset of their chase. Somehow it wasn't a surprise to find she was especially feisty contrary to her size as she immediately turned to her mammoth husband and made him practically kowtow while apologizing profusely.

The severity had apparently been because he had lied and told Belinda that he had said he was sorry to the Lumberjack on his earlier visit to her camp so it had to be grand enough for both women. When the top of her strawberry blond head came up under Dean's nose as she hugged her she realized she just how very petite the boisterous woman was.

She'd closed her eyes assaulted by tender memories of Castiel. Like a bizarre sixth (well seventh) sense Dean knew that the group of reptiles would be friendlier with someone that needed protection especially a pregnant werecobra.

Altogether it was a sappy conclusion and it made her feel better than she'd ever felt after doing an assignment. She couldn't help but wonder if Castiel would like what she'd done.

The handset rang in her hand and she brought it to her ear, "Dean."

"It's Bobby hon," Bobby murmured.

Dean got up from the bed delivering a punch to the pillow that was being surrogate for lots of things tonight. She glanced at her watch, "Wow I've been home five minutes."

"I tried your cell first, you took a long time honey," Bobby admonished.

She kicked at the black pair of Levi's she had first bought Castiel and it wrapped around her foot as something heavy dragged it down. She leaned over and picked the pants up mentally chastising Charlie for not making sure the cleaning staff checked all the rooms it wasn't like there were that many rooms in…

Castiel's wallet was inside the back pocket and Dean flipped it open. "You already have something for me?"

"I don't have anything new for you but you still have clean up to do," Bobby reminded Dean.

"Shit those geriatrics couldn't get their shit together in two months?" Dean asked in surprise as she started out to her office.

The wallet was pretty sparse. Money he'd gotten out of the bank and his ATM card. She found an old picture of a woman with scared hazel eyes and long straight red hair.

"You get our E-mail?" Bobby asked and Dean paused with her hand on the door knob when she heard the anxiousness in her voice.

"Almost there. What's wrong?" Dean moved through the door, closed it behind her and went to her desk. She shook the mouse as she rolled the chair closer with her feet curled in the carpet and the screen came to life.

"I'd much rather explain than give information and explain," Bobby said puzzling Dean even more as her eyes moved over her E-mails.

She had to push the refresh button. "Must have just sent it I don't have it yet."

"I did," Bobby admitted sheepishly.

Dean turned the photo around and her eyes fell upon the short message crammed onto the back in an unfamiliar handwriting.

" _You'll always be my knight in shining armor. Sometimes I wish I were human just because I can imagine how you might protect your mate._

 _-Anna_

"So what took so long on those cobras?"

"Never handled a snake," Dean admitted. "I got bitten and it knocked me out."

"You could have been killed," Bobby exclaimed.

Dean barely heard her as she found a paper folded into a small enough square to fit in a credit card slot. It must have been nearly as old as the photo and was so worn the folds in the paper were almost ripping. Castiel's hands looked like they'd unfolded and refolded it a hundred times.

There was an older faded black ink and near the bottom was a bright recently added blue ink.

 _My mom told me one day God would help me find my mate. She always told me not to worry because although I am weaker than many of my kind He made it so that my mate would be my perfect balance, my perfect match. I don't know how much you know about my ways…_

 _Everyone tells me you will be human and think that I would be ashamed by that. I am not. I feel the space where you belong in my heart and know you will mean the world to me._

Dean's tears were quiet as she heard Bobby go on about her cats. The newer ink was from a much more recent Castiel.

 _I know you. Dean. I have seen the sadness in your sweet eyes and known your sorrow in my very soul. I was killed by silver buckshot at close range by the gun of a Lumberjack. As I lay there dying quite quickly of a mortal wound you came to me. Your hair was such an unruly mess from sleep but I suppose the gunshot delivered by your "Nana" woke you in the next room. Who'd have thought that? Not that bitch no surprise—_

Dean paused for a soggy laugh and read on, the phone forgotten in her lap.

 _You cried for me, I don't know why but as you knelt next to me, my blood under your knees as you touched the rough edges of where my heart used to be you cried. I know I didn't mean you harm but your mark appeared. It was all manner of teardrops and hearts. I think you loved me then sweetheart. Probably not the same as you will come to love me if I do this right. I tell myself that you can handle this and yet look; I'm showing you in a letter._

 _I don't think you remember me from that long ago night but I remember you. Your eyes haunt me, a child shouldn't have so much pain and sorrow and definitely not the age. I'll take whatever you give me baby. I want you to be happy and if you read this and decide you don't want me I'll go._

 _After nearly twenty years in Hell I made a deal with a demon and got a year to find you, make you mine, bond you to me. You're my mate and I'll hold those beautiful haunted eyes of yours in my heart even if it's in eternal Hell. You have to know, no matter what happens I love you. You're more important to me than even my own life and hopefully by now you've come to feel for me a fraction of that at least enough to forgive me for the things you've read in this letter. I'm sorry for this and even twenty years of Hell's torments would pale in comparison to how I'd feel if I hurt you. Don't hesitate to put me out; I want you happy!_

"Dean!"

Dean shook away her reverie and brought the phone to her ear. "Sorry I'm really tired."

"Did you get your E-mail?" Bobby asked exasperated.

"Yes..." Dean's eyes scanned over her inbox after another refresh. "Gimmie a sec," Dean opened the message and the first thing that caught her eye was the photo of Samantha. _I don't remember her name on the list damn it!_

She scrolled down to see the dates under the image September 20th 1947 her birthday to February 21st 2014 her...

"What?" Dean whispered as she scrolled along. "What happened?"

"She was attacked by the lycanthrope in the E-mail I'm so sorry hon," Bobby consoled.

Dean clenched her teeth as she scrolled to said photo a surveillance camera still of Castiel. "Shit..." Dean shook her head in disbelief. "How..." She was at a loss for words but had so many questions.

"I understand if you need a moment," Bobby reasoned.

It was mostly just the stress of it all being dropped so suddenly on her. When she thought about her Nana being dead there was only a little remorse. Sure she wanted to kill her (couldn't bring herself to do it) but realized she'd always held out a hope that they would one day find themselves not totally hating each other.

"Where are you hunting?' Dean asked.

"The city and surrounding countryside outside town with no luck. He's not registered so no GPS tracking," Bobby paused a moment to type and Dean spoke.

"Let the geriatrics take care of this," Dean found herself staring at Castiel's face unable to look away. He looked sad but determined.

"Alistair found her...He spoke to her before she passed..." Bobby gave a small wearisome sigh. "She told him no matter who wants to take up the cause of revenge the assignment had to be yours. Alistair was hesitant to admit but Samantha knew only you would be able to do the job."

Dean would have been shocked but she was too pissed that Samantha would ask her to do this. Samantha might not have known they were mates but she knew they were together. "I'm sorry."

"No I am," Bobby said slowly. "Samantha mentioned this lycanthrope being different," Bobby began. "She's got the boss so scared; this isn't an optional assignment Dean. If Samantha of all people thinks you're the only one for the job it's enough to convince him."

"And she fucks me over, even from Hell," Dean growled. "I've had enough shit from..." She trailed into silence. "Different?"

"More powerful, more insane and possible powers normal lycanthropes don't," Bobby explained she was right she did that better.

Dean felt herself go still. More powerful? A sinking in the pit of her stomach made her nauseas.

"'He's a beast none of us have seen before,'" Bobby quoted. When Dean was quiet too long she prodded. "Dean?"

"All right. Call off the geriatric squad I'm on my way," Dean agreed finally. It sounded like Cerberus was back and she knew he had to be dealt with.

"Do you need me to send the search grid they were using?" Bobby asked.

"No. I know where he is."

* * *

Castiel had explained to his father how some shifts might be a challenge on his control.

Cerberus had been behaving until now and Castiel tried not to question it since he had enough shit to deal with. {{ _I want out; I need to fuck something,}}_ Cerberus brought up again. {{ _Please?}}_ He thought to tack on after a moment.

The demon didn't necessarily want control but when they mixed things got dicey on Castiel's control. This was the first time Cerberus had expressed a need for sex.

It might have had something to do with nearly getting to third base with Anael a few seconds ago. He'd just taken her officially from her most recent dominant abuser in front of the pack.

That meant an attack of power if necessary. He'd confronted Brutus a serious looking newcomer. The city had inserted a few former _Uno Homo Canus_ that wanted to be in a pack unmarked by their tracking chips.

Brutus didn't believe the strength Castiel had. Not all of the pack knew of Castiel's new strength and fewer still realized he had died twenty years ago.

Castiel had told Brutus he didn't want to fight, but the newcomer had firmly informed him that if he wanted to take Anael it was required.

"I want to kill you," Cerberus flared out Castiel's mouth at Brutus. "How about I take every year of her pain out in a few minutes?"

Anael had gasped, feeding Cerberus power, and he'd pulled at her timid power much like he had with Dean gaining strength to take over. Castiel instigated the real fight with the huge surge of power he had to give in order to shift into wolfman form and take control of Cerberus who sunk angrily away.

Brutus didn't hold back and Castiel could have been killed several times. Castiel asked Brutus to stop but the wolf wouldn't stop.

"Do not start a fight you are not prepared to finish," Michael had called to his son.

"You made me Vidar in order to prevent this type of development," Castiel had shouted back too slow to avoid a swipe of claws along his torso.

Castiel had killed him and now was feeling a nauseous rumble. {{ _Even if she was not like a_ _ **sister**_ _to me_ _ **…**_ _You cannot fuck anyone. I have lain with my mate.}}_

 _{{So have I,}}_ Cerberus complained. {{ _But I've found ways around it over millennia. Just let me go get Anna and we can take her far off into the forest and show her what submissives are really for.}}_

 _{{I am not fucking interested,}}_ Castiel thought with finality.

After he had rescued her Anael had gone dominant and tried putting the moves on him.

She'd met him a small distance away from the area of the fight it didn't take miles for the forest to swallow up sound. She was trembling her fear fading as Castiel whispered reassuring things and pumped out the calming energy.

He bit his tongue and held her close instead of saying, ' _I told you so,'_ since it had only been a few months ago that he had warned her against putting herself in Brutus' care. Why had he kept quiet? He was trying his best to get her to fulfill her own desires not what someone told her to want.

They had embraced mostly for contact fur rubbing against fur. Anael hadn't made a sound and suddenly she was cupping his scrotum.

Castiel had left fast and hadn't stopped running. That was probably what had instigated this conversation with the three-headed asshole.

{{ _Well then next time you decide to kill a perfectly good warrior let me have control. I'll shut up and be content with a little blood and torture,}}_ Cerberus suggested.

{{ _I do not plan on any more blood being spilt in the few days I have left,}}_ Castiel shook his furry head.

He had been prepared for pain as an afterthought to such a vigorous motion when he'd gotten a skull fracture among his many injuries. It was done healing only twenty minutes after the fight. He had noticed an increase in his healing ability (the speed mostly).

Castiel checked the slashes in his ribs. They had been pretty nasty but now they weren't even bleeding. "Shit," Castiel felt tears fill his eyes as his fingers encountered new unblemished skin already prickly with dark fur.

{{ _What's your deal?}}_ Cerberus griped.

{{ _Dean,}}_ Castiel made it a prayer and closed his eyes _. {{I just healed a lycanthrope wound like a regular wound,}}_ Castiel answered.

{{ _Every-fucking-thing reminds you of that bitch,}}_ Cerberus stated.

{{ _She can heal everything the same, silver, lycanthrope wounds, all of it,}}_ Castiel shook his head in disbelief.

Castiel looked up as a real wolf appeared. It looked over at Castiel but was on its way, very determined to continue its journey.

"Castiel!"

Castiel went still at Anael's voice but he was up running the second he caught wind of her fear. "Are you all right?"

"Thomas came from a patrol there are people walking straight through the territory," Anael explained. "Michael told me to take you around their left to hide where they have already been."

"Hide?"

"I believe he suspects they're after you," Anael whispered as Castiel kept a good distance from her. He knew denying her the comfort of touch was mean but she would get the wrong idea.

"I will go where they will not find me but you go back to the pack for protection," Castiel gave her another hug and shifted to wolf to run for the edge of the reservation.

"Cerberus?"

Castiel stopped on a dime and turned to see a bright red cloaked form move into sight. Before Dean could finish lowering the hood Castiel had shifted to human.

"No that has to be you Wolf, fucking show off," Dean's gaze moved boldly over him and Castiel felt himself stir.

"Baby it is me," Castiel tried to calm down and wondered if he should shift into something that didn't need clothes.

"I found your wallet," Dean jerked her thumb over her shoulder her eyes simply devouring the sight of his body. "I left it back at my camp."

"Feeling the nudity right about now Sweetie," Castiel winced as Cerberus jumped like he'd been taken by surprise.

"Sorry I'm trying to keep my hands off you," Dean admitted. "You marked me," She whispered brushing her hand to move her hair back and reminded him of the bite on her neck.

"I apologize. It should heal better when I have gone," Castiel stepped forward as he remembered the wonder that he'd been in moments ago. "I healed a lycanthrope wound..."

"Fast?" Dean grinned as Castiel nodded enthusiastically. "Who attacked you?"

"Werewolf from the city," Castiel looked down sad and guilty.

"You had to kill him," Dean moved closer.

Castiel nodded and she was close enough that she could feel his sorrow. "Hold me," Castiel whispered.

"You know what I'm here for? Not to save you," Dean held herself away with all her strength she wanted to touch him. Strip off her clothes and press their naked flesh together the desire made her raw and still she held back.

"I know why you have come here," Castiel nodded as he met her gaze his emotions a mixing pot and Dean could hardly stand them all. "I am sorry you felt it was punishable."

"I'm here because I don't want the five other Lumberjack's assigned to feel the fire of vengeance." Dean shook her head. "She was my Nana and a Lumberjack."

"Even if the woman hated both halves of you not just the furry one?" Castiel asked angrily.

"Any kind of attack would warrant this," Dean remembered the cobras she had let go. "Why?"

"You could never do it," Castiel was suddenly ashamed. "And Lucifer gave me back Cerberus and his blood thirst plus your quick rage..." Castiel shook his head. "It made it seem too reasonable after I left."

"I can fight."

"Not her," Castiel objected. "I was going to...I was almost overwhelmed by the anger," He looked up as he moved closer her face sad.

"Castiel I know you don't have long," Dean said quickly not wanting to dwell. "I'm going to make sure you stay safe, you're pack doesn't get hurt."

"How?"

"I'm camped at the east end of your reservation," Dean jerked her thumb back over her shoulder again.

"A patrol came talking about some men moving through the territory my dad thought they might be after me."

"Did you tell him what you did?" Dean asked.

"I told him about Cerberus," Castiel recalled.

"Follow me," Dean turned and walked back the way she'd pointed with her thumb. "I brought your stuff with me."

Dean didn't want him dressed and Castiel didn't either. They reached her small camp. "Clothes are in the tent," Dean moved to sit next to her new chemical stove.

Castiel moved to sit by the small fire she'd made. "Who did they send after me?"

"Five of Samantha's closest colleagues which is probably why they followed me instead of going home and letting me handle this," Dean growled scowling at the fire. "You know they didn't even tell me until yesterday that she was dead."

"Dead?" Castiel asked and Dean felt his shock all over her like an ocean wave. "When did she die?"

"When you attacked her, or shortly thereafter..." Dean frowned over at him. "Would you go get dressed?"

"No. How about you get undressed and we will both be more comfortable," Castiel frowned back at her.

"Castiel..." Dean said in a growl.

{{ _Just fucking take her she's your mate she won't say no,}}_ Cerberus ordered and Castiel closed his eyes and lowered his face into his hands.

{{ _I heard that,}}_ Dean told the demon. {{ _Nobody asked you.}}_

"I did not attack Samantha..." Castiel held his hand up. "I..."

"What?" Dean sat up straighter and Castiel felt relief.

"Infected her."

"Infected her?" Dean's eyes grew wide as she realized what he meant. "You made her a lycanthrope?"

"Yes," Castiel looked ashamed. "I did not even give her any serious wounds. Nothing fatal."

Dean knew he was telling the truth and it really made no difference. She wanted him and was glad he wasn't the monster she was trying to make him seem. Then again it gave her less control over her urge to mount him right here in the forest. "The letter."

Castiel looked up and their eyes met over the fire. "You read it," He said more statement than question.

"Yes," Dean nodded.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something when Anael showed up. "Did you..?" He started to ask Dean.

"I knew she was coming, but you can't see my mark so..." Dean shrugged unconcerned by Anael's appearance.

"Castiel," Anael's eyes caught on Dean. "Castiel!" She said a little more frantically.

Dean gave the submissive some calming energy and she sighed. "That's better."

"Who are you?" Anael asked.

"Dean."

Castiel felt nervous about their presence together, having a submissive was sometimes like a slave, depending on the dominants involved. "Anna this is my mate."

Anael's wolfy eyes widened and Castiel only had a moment to spy Dean's tattoo flare red before the wolfwoman leapt across the fire at Dean. Castiel grabbed her before she could get far and Dean got calmly to her feet.

Instead of taking out a weapon Dean gave her jaguar a scratch and Anael recoiled of her own accord. Castiel didn't come to her rescue from Dean she wouldn't hurt the submissive.

"You said she would be human!" Anael accused.

"She is," Castiel watched her step back. "Anna?"

"You are the one in the prophecy the one that came back..." Anael looked at Castiel in a betrayed way. "Jason has been keeping track of the humans in our territory; they've moved to the edge and made camp like your mate."

And then she was gone with a flick of her red tail. Castiel watched Dean as she watched after jealousy flashing in her eyes.

"She is a submissive that I have protected since I could hardly make a difference," Castiel explained as he sat back down.

"So did you and she ever-" Dean cut her question off and shook her head. "I don't care."

Castiel answered anyway, "There are not many in the pack that have not fucked me or made me fuck them." After a moment of consideration he added, "Except some of the younger ones born while I was..."

"In Hell?" Dean prompted.

"Yes."

Dean glanced around at the forest around them. "How much longer do you have until you go back?"

"A little while," Castiel hedged he didn't want her to feel the same foreboding he did. He had less than three days and had expected it to be lonely and full of fighting for dominance in his pack until the end. "Will you stay with me?"

Dean went very quiet she didn't want to watch Castiel disappear...She figured if she was condemning him to Hell she might as well have the courage to be there. She wanted to reach out and take him in her arms and hold him until he was gone.

"I have to stay to deal with the old school team looking for you," Dean agreed. "If we have problems you can go wolf and fool them."

"They would not be suspicious?" Castiel asked.

"I can't make you invisible," Dean shrugged.

{{ _I have an animal form,}}_ Cerberus suggested. {{ _I'm sure you can control me with her here.}}_

"I think a three-headed dog would be a giveaway," Dean joked.

"I don't have to have three-heads bitch," Cerberus's voice rumbled out of Castiel's chest.

"I wish I could get rid of you," Dean told Cerberus. "Shit we're powerful enough."

"Are we?" Castiel smiled.

"Together even without the bonding ritual we're stronger than Cerberus," Dean told Castiel matter-of-factly.

"Will you help me?" Castiel whispered. "I want to..." He mumbled to a stop but the desire Dean felt told her what the rest of the sentence was.

"Do you get him right back once you go to Hell?"

Castiel frowned and shrugged, "I hardly care. I want to be with you my last days and be alone with you including three-headed jerks."

{{ _That's not very nice,}}_ Cerberus pouted and Dean shook her head.

Dean met Castiel's gaze and it was as if she were boring into his eyes with hers. {{ _I'm pretty damn nice,}}_ Dean turned off the chemical stove and got up to crawl into the small, barely two-person tent.

 _{{Castiel?}}_

Castiel looked up and saw Dean looking back out of the tent at him. {{ _Yes?}}_

 _{{Are you coming?}}_ Dean gave him a smile. {{ _You won't be if you don't get the hell in here.}}_

Castiel's heart jumped nearly as high as he did to get inside the tent. {{ _Are you sure?}}_

 _{{I'm scared of the love part of us, not the sex part.}}_ Dean admitted and both males near the tent went hard at the feel of her soft skin. She was already out of her jeans and panties. The scent of her desire had already filled the small tent.

"There is not a moment I can get you out of my fucking head Wolf," Dean accused. "I hurt so much because I'm too scared to save your soul, when I wish I could just be with you."

{{ _She talks too fucking much,}}_ Cerberus growled as he felt her move. She was taking the rest of her clothes off.

"Zip up the tent Wolf," Dean ordered and he obeyed as she shed her clothes. "Remember when you touch my neck and our power just feeds off each others getting more and more powerful?"

Castiel nodded and hoped she could see it in the dark. He moved toward her and like Anael had moments ago Dean did, and with a much better reaction (and embarrassingly fast too). "Baby easy," Castiel growled, and Cerberus started to try coaxing Dean's energy out to play.

It made Castiel feel better when he sensed her desire spike at his sudden hardness. Her emotions were running along his skin.

Dean didn't notice when Cerberus whispered to Castiel. {{ _Thank you for the fuck,}}_ his gravely laughter urged Castiel toward his mate in the dark pressing into the tunnel of her squeezing fingers as he took her lips.

As he moved closer Dean had assumed that he would go straight for her neck. Since he knew that was what she wanted Castiel made sure to keep his lips away teasingly. He felt her retaliate by lightening the stroke along his shaft, slowing her tempo. With a soft snarl he moved quickly to her neck his lips merely a whisper along her skin but she gasped thinking he was going to attack the mark.

"Can you get rid of him before you're inside me?" Dean asked quietly as his hands cupped her breast.

"I do not know," Castiel realized he would have to call his wolf, and help her call her own power. He knew the easiest way, and it wasn't by teasing her.

It was a wild ride once he moved his mouth along her mark, using tongue and the barest points of his teeth. Castiel had to concentrate on not thrusting against Dean's pumping fist.

{{ _Do you know how fuckin' long it's been since I could fuck a woman without hurting her?}}_ Cerberus fought Castiel as he tried to push the beast away. {{ _Bleeding them and getting off on the pain enough to fuck them with it?}}_

Castiel whimpered as he got a slash of fiery claws and Dean went still. "I get to stay," Cerberus growled and Dean's eyes went wide.

Although Dean regretted the little trickle of fear she was sure it was the demon's flavor. His hand captured her face and she could feel the strength in the fingers when she resisted his grip.

"Don't be scared of me kitten I won't hurt you," Cerberus growled into her ear his hot breath hissing along her neck the power sizzling over her bite mark. "Please," the gravely voice whimpered.

Castiel tried to shake Cerberus off. He wasn't in total control but it was a close thing.

He hadn't gone soft and Dean wondered if it hurt he was so hard to her touch. "Hold on Sugar," Castiel whispered as he leaned in and kissed along the mark at the same time he rubbed his finger along her clit with an edge of his energy. She bucked against his touch and squeezed him almost too tight.

Cerberus wasn't going to be gentle long. Castiel played with Dean easily pushing two fingers inside as he pressed with his thumb and it wasn't long at all until she was slick with desire. It was Cerberus that pushed her back into the pile of sleeping bags and moved between her legs.

Castiel took his fingers in his mouth and the taste of her made him close his eyes with a hum of pleasure. Cerberus growled as he threw Dean's legs on either side of his head and went in for his own taste with tongue, lips and teeth devouring her.

With just Castiel's small taste the demon Cerberus wanted more and his hunger had Dean writhing on the down sleeping bag her hips moving with his tongue. Dean's energy only got stronger building the more his did as he attempted to keep control of the ravenous demon.

Like they were competing Dean's jaguar powered up just as much as Castiel. Their beasts fed off one another but Cerberus was along for the ride they energy not enough to get shake him.

Dean was quickly approaching the point where she was as close as she had ever gotten to her jaguar. Castiel didn't know if they should push her closer when they were so weak on control. Castiel could end up a three-headed dog and Dean a jaguar.

{{ _Fuck her!}}_ Cerberus growled barely-human deep in Castiel's mind. {{ _Do it! Fuck her now!}}_

Castiel rolled Dean over onto her stomach and his fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her ass back to fit along the cradle of his hips against his groin. He took a steadying breath as he moved along the line of her ass his attempt at restraint wavering as she adjusted her legs to fit him behind her wiggling against him as she widened her stance.

Cerberus was right alongside him now pushing nearly too hard for Castiel to fight as his passion grew. Why fight him when they both wanted the same thing? Somehow Castiel knew that was Cerberus's reasoning not his.

"Fuck," Castiel didn't know if it was him or Cerberus who said it as he slid inside pushing forward until he was pressed as tight as he could. "So wet...damn baby you feel so good I want to stay like this."

She was still so tight he had to fight for the last few inches, and it was Cerberus who fought growling as Dean cried out at their strength.

Castiel eased his grip as Dean took over moving back into his thrusts. They moved frantically together their bodies making fleshy thuds as they met.

Castiel had to slow their motions as he reached down to stimulate Dean's clit and she gasped her moaning nearly constant as they rocked.

Before he could focus enough of his power and attention to keep Cerberus from taking partial control the demon withdrew from Dean, his grip on her hips just on this side of pain. Dean cried out in disappointment as he left her and tried to move back against him.

Cerberus held her hips still and fitted the head of his penis against her ass. Castiel only had a moment to go along for the ride as his body thrust forward.

A scream tore out of Dean's lips as Cerberus pushed into her tight ass using his inhuman strength to push farther in. By the time Castiel snatched back control he was pressed tight up against Dean's ass.

"Oh God," Castiel wanted to stay but he hadn't gotten to warn Dean or make her ready for anal sex and he knew his size required a much slower speed—

"No!" Dean protested as Castiel made himself withdraw. He stilled as he felt her manipulate her own clit. "Cas..." She pleaded. "Deeper..." She panted as Castiel moved to lean over her.

With a grip on her shoulder Castiel pressed his chest to the curve of her spine until he could brush her hair aside to get to her neck his lips moving over the bite mark. Castiel felt her power growing beyond anything he'd felt from her before as he snapped his hips with strength beyond his current human shell.

He tried bringing their energy together - mingling them - joining them like their bodies were joined and they skyrocketed. Castiel had to grit his teeth together to contain the cry of pleasure as he felt an orgasm rip through him and into her. She tried not to scream but Castiel was sure some lycanthrope heard.

As they floated down afterward Castiel felt Cerberus stir and he grinned. {{ _Enjoy that?_ }} He asked the demon.

{{ _Fuck yes I think I never need sex again,}}_ Cerberus laughed.

 _{{Hope so,}}_ Castiel saw Dean look over her shoulder and their eyes connected. _{{Good-bye.}}_

 _{{What—}}_

Castiel squinted his eyes and tried to eject the demon.

{{ _You're trying too hard,}}_ Dean teased and where Cerberus was fighting against Castiel there was suddenly nothing.

 _{{Just like that?}}_

{{ _Mm-hm,}}_ Dean closed her eyes and snuggled down into the sleeping bags and into his arms.

Castiel felt her fall asleep her heart still thudding from their tussle moments ago. _Just like that,_ Castiel thought to himself with a sad smile. _Amazing._


	12. Second Chance Over

{{ _Dean?}}_ Castiel woke up alone. He wiggled around until he could poke his eye out of the tent.

Dean was sitting at the fire looking stony (a condition she would remain in most of the time). Castiel wondered if it was an act for the Lumberjacks or werewolves...He hoped it wasn't real.

 _{{Sweetheart?}}_

Dean turned to look his way. "It's okay to come out."

Castiel watched her eyes move boldly over his naked form then she rolled her eyes. "Morning."

"Not too chilly for you outside?" Dean kept eyeing him as he moved to sit by the fire.

Castiel shook his head and gave her a boyish grin knowing she talked a big game but really loved to see his body her energy never lied to him. "You are wearing my shirt."

Dean gave him an arched eyebrow, "Yours? I'd love to see you in it." Dean gave a wiggle to adjust the tight corset he'd bought her at the mall. His eyes danced as they followed her cleavage in the morning sunlight and of course she noticed it and decided to give him a hard time. "You ever get pine cones in your butt?"

Castiel laughed, "I usually spend my time in the forest as a wolf."

"Don't change things on my account," Dean grinned.

"What would you rather?" Castiel asked.

"I can warn you when they're coming close," Dean suggested showing her true colors. "And you can change fast."

As the day crept on Castiel didn't need to shift.

Dean broke the tension by asking Castiel about being old enough to be her grandpa and he gave her a look.

"What you old perv?" Dean asked with a grin.

"You can call me old man if you want, but remember what you were screaming last night," Castiel felt her desire curl around him.

"It was coherent?" Dean asked surprised her voice coming out a bit breathy and Castiel chuckled.

"Sure was," Castiel watched her blush and he had to bite his lip to be nice. He wanted to give her some examples but...

"What-" Dean looked away from him a moment. "What did I say?"

{{ _Mostly my name,}}_ Castiel didn't look away when she met his gaze and he knew she wished he would. {{ _Deeper...Harder...Fuck me—}}_

"You're such an ass!" Dean lashed out with a shake of her head and thought of how to change the subject as he chuckled low.

"And yours is soo nice," Castiel said with a wiggle of his eyebrows to hint.

"You have something on your face," Dean blurted out.

Castiel pointed until she told him where it was but it wouldn't come off. "Come here," Dean ordered and he came eagerly to sit close to her making it difficult for her continued mission to forget he was naked.

Along his forehead above his eyebrow his skin was irritated and flaking. Dean brushed her fingertips over the skin in wonder knowing it exactly for what it was. "How much longer do you have?"

"Why do you want to know?" Castiel let his finger idly stroke where his teeth had marked her neck. "I will be gone and you can go back to killing."

"Hunting," Dean corrected as she felt the brush of his finger like an intimate stroke of her clitoris. "And no... I let a couple of murderers go Cas."

"Why?" Castiel's finger stilled and Dean tilted her head to attract his attention.

"They had been wronged so badly I was on their side," Dean rolled her eyes but didn't make another sound as his finger moved along the skin of her neck. "I got them GPS tracker-free and walked away."

"I ruined you?"

Dean shook her head softly as Castiel's finger paused and he looked into her eyes, knowing that he was affecting her now that he had scented her desire. "No, I opened my eyes to what I was doing. Forgetting what I am, both parts of it," Dean looked off into the trees as her mark itched.

"An older man," Castiel pulled back from her with a kiss and transformed into a huge dark wolf.

"Morning Heyerdahl," Dean called out to the man who stopped trying to sneak and she gave him a grin.

"Didn't know you had a pet," Alistair walked into the clearing looking at where his mark usually appeared. "Husky?"

"Wolf," Dean admitted. "His name is Kyle," She fibbed and Castiel gave a friendly bark and moved to press his cold nose into her cheek. She gasped as he dipped his head and ran his rough tongue over the bite mark in her neck. {{ _Castiel!}}_

Castiel barked again and lowered down resting his head on the ground. He gave his large tail a wag and put a paw over his nose.

"Did you find that monster yet?" Alistair asked.

"No," Dean shook her head.

"The rest of the boys are interrogating the pack," Alistair informed her. "We think this is his family pack."

"All right why the hell did you decide to tell me that?" Dean looked up at him.

"Aren't we supposed to work together," Alistair asked suspiciously.

"No," Dean shook her head as Castiel rested his nose on her knee. "I'm clean up. You were supposed to go home and let me kill the damn monster."

"This mother fucker killed your grandma! Why would you refuse our help?"

Dean stroked Castiel's ears and his tail thumped against the ground. "She wanted me to do this, and you all just jumped on for the revenge," Dean smiled as Castiel licked her hand. "So if you're not going home go do whatever the fuck you want. I'll be taking care of the monster."

"I heard you were fucking him?" Alistair taunted.

"I'm fucking everything Heyerdahl, even my wolf here," Dean narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "Aren't you jealous?"

Alistair looked at her furiously and left muttering, "Fucking slut."

Dean grabbed Castiel by his long fur. "Stop!"

{{ _Are they ever going to respect you?}}_ Castiel whined.

{{ _No, but I'll outlive every single one of them, that's some comfort,}}_ Dean shrugged. {{ _Assuming I don't run into something too big for me.}}_

{{ _That shall never happen,}}_ Castiel closed his eyes as she scratched his ears again. {{ _You are too strong to have anything defeat you.}}_

{{ _You did,}}_ Dean murmured in his mind. {{ _Why can't I fight for you?}}_

Castiel wanted to shift and take her into the tent but without another word Dean got up and left the clearing. He watched her with a whine. {{ _Dean?}}_

* * *

Michael looked up as Dean appeared from the trees to his left. Her sudden appearance gave him a mixture of relief and worry. She was mildly attractive but he'd seen what she could do with her bare hands.

"I thought you were supposed to be protecting my son?"

"I am actually," Dean stated. "But nobody told me he was going to hurt me."

Michael got a good whiff of her as she got closer. "You are his mate?"

"You know, now I fucking wish I had whatever ESP power you people have that makes it so easy for you to tell!" Dean growled and Michael perked his ears up at the inhuman sound.

"Actually," Michael met her gaze his wolfman form's eyes almost the metallic silver Castiel attained in his shifts. "I could smell him on you but I did not want to be rude."

Dean rolled her eyes and Michael gave his head a shake and stopped focusing on the cleavage the bustier she was wearing gave her. "Thanks I guess."

"What is your name?"

"Dean," Dean replied.

"Simple and understated the whole thing maybe?"

"Adeana," Dean grimaced.

"Winchester?" Michael surprised her by saying.

"Maybe."

"Werejaguar," Michael nodded. "You struck me as a kitty."

"How's that?" Dean narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not many normal humans have that brilliant an eye hue...And when you killed Hestia you leapt on her like I have seen others do lions, pumas..." Michael gave her a small upward tilt of his lips. "It was utterly exquisite."

Dean blushed at the compliment and her forehead wrinkled. "Fucking men, I can see where he gets that attitude." She hesitated a moment then sat near the wolfman.

What must have been his guard looked like he was going to be a problem. Before Michael could stop the guard Dean's energy spiked.

With a sense of dread Michael saw his own personal guard lower his head submissively. "I am fine Raphael go relax."

"Sorry," Dean relaxed and let her energy settle down. "When it comes to lycanthropes I attack first."

"It can be the same for us," Michael assured her.

"I'm not usually so jumpy," Dean hadn't felt her mark at all.

"You seem to be quite powerful," Michael commented.

"Even more when I'm with him," Dean told Michael. "It scares me sometimes."

"A warrior like you?" Michael let her feel his surprise. "From John Winchester?"

"You didn't know my dad that well," Dean shook her head.

"I knew him," Michael said not committing to how close they'd been. "Your mother's name was Mary?"

Dean nodded, "Didn't know they were so famous."

"Not famous. The Winchester pack was almost as old as the Novak, John's choice to listen to his soul and follow a human caused quite the uproar in the lycanthrope world…your father even had to escape with her to the States to cut back on his father's whining about his legacy." Michael gave a small sigh of aggravation and even with the moment to interrupt Dean would never even dare. She had never heard about her paternal kin. "I am not sure your mother's calling would have made Henry proud or even more disappointed."

Dean looked over at the Alpha, trying her best not to stare holes into the side of his shaggy head; it had been the first time she'd ever heard her grandfather's name. Henry? Were any of them still alive? Her mind was abuzz with ways to sneak in that very question.

"Goodness what the fear and paranoia of an old dog can destroy. You really are human like the prophecy says," Michael muttered with a shake of his head.

"It's an inner struggle believe me," Dean met his eyes, so bright like his son's. "Do you know how much longer he has?"

"He would not tell me, he gave me a rough three months."

"How long ago?"

"Three months ago," Michael said softly.

"So did the other men in the forest give you any trouble?" Dean asked.

"No, we gave them a few submissives and they were content to camp outside our territory and wait for Castiel," Michael shrugged.

"Gave them?" Dean prompted in disbelief.

"Castiel did not share how submissives work?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Dean exclaimed, knowing perfectly well how submissives worked. "You know they'll rape them and probably kill them after they break the law and leave their territory."

"You cannot rape the willing and they will keep them long enough that we will bring them back one way or the other."

"You talk like their so important yet you treat them like shit!" Dean shook her head.

"That is why their so important," Michael laughed. "Who would the mateless fuck?"

Dean had wished she'd left five minutes sooner. Michael only laughed as she left him moving across the territory toward the other camp.

It was a decent walk but by the time she could hear the females she was running. She came through the trees to find one of the smallest lycanthropes in the clutches of a man named Uriel six foot plus, all African American muscle and masochist.

"Uriel!" Dean shouted her gaze moving to the two tents built for five but held two. From what she could see those couples looked semi-consensual.

"What the fuck do you want slut?" Uriel shouted as he pulled the petite brunette (no more than 4'1") down by her hair pressing her face into his crotch.

"Let her go," Dean stepped closer but he didn't react.

"Don't worry I'll let you take her home after I fuck her-"

It took one right hook and Uriel was down for the count. The werewolf looked at her with wide eyes. "Go back to your pack. If your Alpha asks tell him Dean said you could go home."

She hesitated a moment then pointed over her shoulder further away from the reservation. "One of them took Anael."

"Son of a bitch," Dean waved her on and started after, she still had two Lumberjacks and werewolves to account for. "Anael!" She shouted trying to track with her nose.

 _Calm down,_ Dean told herself and tried to get in touch with her jaguar and was surprised to feel the brush of wolf fur. She felt Castiel far off still at her camp and up ahead...

"Anael!"

She was still in wolfwoman shape and she'd been lucky enough to get paired up with Alistair. The old Lumberjack was still having fun knocking her head into a nearby tree.

As Dean got close enough she reconsidered Anael's luck as she caught a whiff of terror, sex and blood and Alistair lit up her tattoo when he saw her. Had he already done something sexual with her while she was still in her middle shift? "She won't shift!" Alistair laughed and Dean averted her gaze when she noticed he had unzipped his pants and was highly aroused.

"She can't she's not powerful enough without passing out," But even before she finished the sentence Dean knew Alistair already knew that. "You sick fucker."

Anael had gone still as if she wanted him to forget she was there. Dean was sure she'd had worse but she'd be scarred all the worse for this.

"Jealous?" Alistair asked as he caught her glancing at him.

"Heyerdahl I can agree that it's saying something that I'm a little impressed but I've had bigger," Dean shook her head. "And so has she."

Before Anael even hit the ground from Alistair's punch to the face Dean had her sword drawn. "Anael are you okay?" Because power suit or not even a submissive didn't show that much pain from such a blow.

"Of course she's one of them," Alistair laughed and Dean got within sword distance of him as he attempted to hurt her again. "Don't tempt me," Alistair put his hand to his gun.

"I would have you in the ground before you could draw," Dean growled.

"You want to take her place as bottom I'll let her go," Alistair grinned at her.

"The truth finally comes out!" Dean scoffed and Alistair smiled too that was the odd creepy part. "I always thought you had the hots for me. I'd love to see you try asshole," Dean grabbed Anael and helped her to her feet. "I don't have fur are you sure I'm your type?" She extended her sword arm as Alistair stepped closer. {{ _Go back to the pack if Michael asks tell him Dean sent you home.}}_

Anael was gone with the merest flash of wolfy energy and Dean jerked around as Alistair gave her sword hand a deft kick. As he went for his main gun she leveled him with a knee to the side.

Dean gave the gun a kick and didn't get any warning as Alistair kicked her legs out from under her. She tried to restrain her lycanthrope energy as he climbed on top of her.

"Not so fast," Alistair leaned over her holding her arms to the ground squeezing her hips into place with his knees. She tried her best not to notice his erection bobbing below her view.

Dean struggled but he was strong she needed her jaguar to get the upper hand.

"I think everyone should get to keep their powersuits **and** take the serum, it's so much better," Alistair pressed down on her and she tried thinking faster he would sense the energy and the game would be over. "Do you think you can escape?"

"This will get you kicked out of the Order," Dean promised.

"Not if that monster is still too much for you and you end up dying out here," Alistair reasoned in a vaguely threatening manner.

"Try it," Dean taunted.

"Are you kidding?" Alistair moved forward and the head of his penis brushed her chin. "If I stuck my dick in your mouth I could fuck through the back of your head."

"I can promise you'd come back with a stump if you try it," Dean grimaced and tried in vain to give him a hip toss. If he leaned back enough she could get her feet around his neck...

Even though she was wiggling to be free Alistair didn't see it that way. "All you have to do is ask, I'll fuck you anywhere I can fit it."

Dean felt him move and prepared herself to attack. He was able to manage both wrists in one hand and he reached behind him to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

"I like this shirt," Alistair rubbed along her cleavage. He surprised her by shuffling back on his knees off of her stomach but before he could trap her lower body she curled her legs up, hooked her ankles together around his neck and squeezed. He wheezed only a moment before rocking back to ease the pressure and escape.

Alistair swung his lower half off of her and gave a vicious wrench of one her captured arms and she grunted in surprised pain as she heard her one of her shoulders dislocate.

"Let me go!" She shouted as he released one arm in order to grab a handful of ass and flip her over.

"Stay down," Alistair growled pushing her injured arm into her shoulder blades bending it at a severe angle. She used her impressive flexibility and the unfortunate extra give her dislocated arm gave her to use her free hand for leverage infuriating Alistair to the point of levering all his bodyweight onto her arm. She gave up the attempt and swung her arm out delivering a wicked backhand that almost freed her of the Lumberjack's hold.

Alistair gave a shout of surprise and captured the other hand, twisting it like the other and holding the both of them with one of his massive hands. "I said stay the fuck down whore!" He hissed and Dean tried to keep the smugness down when she caught the faint scent of blood that she had drawn with her blow, it was considerably easier to hamper when Alistair moved to sit on her legs.

"I swear Heyerdahl you won't get away with this!" She hissed seconds away from ripping him apart.

"I've heard that nasty mouth for the last time," Alistair leaned down over her and breathed hot breath into the back of her ear straining her un-dislocated shoulder the other was already numb. "I've wanted to fuck some respect into you since I met you."

"How exactly do you fuck respect into someone-" Dean grimaced as he shoved her face into the dirt.

"You're about to find out," Alistair leaned back again, pressing her knees into the ground and she winced as he slipped his hand into the waistband of her jeans. "I'm gonna fuck you till you bleed."

Dean tried rearing back as he gave a yank and bared her ass to his touch. "Get off!" She struggled in earnest but he had the advantage in strength if she couldn't use her jaguar energy.

Alistair leaned close again straining her shoulder joints his erection sliding along her ass. "She told me you wouldn't be this easy."

Dean went still as she realized who he meant, "Samantha?"

"Even after all those rumors she's started about how much of a slut you are? And she told me you'd break me in half before I could get your pants off," Alistair laughed. "That was before the serum..." His hips rocked and she felt him press against her asshole. "I'm stronger than a full-blooded lycanthrope how could she expect a half-breed like you to put up a fight?"

Dean's eyes opened wide at his words and she couldn't help but laugh, "You know."

"Of course I fucking know-"

Alistair ended up ten feet away on his back, staring up into the sky. He tried to get up but Dean's sword nicked his throat, and this time she really didn't care if she moved to fast for her own mind to follow.

"Too bad I'm not infectious or I'd let you be someone's submissive," Dean moved the sword to his groin. "Don't fucking touch me again or you're castrated."

"Aren't you afraid I'll tell someone?" Alistair taunted but she let loose her energy and pressed her sword in.

"I better not," Dean warned. "You won't have time to mourn your dick before I kill you."

Dean slid her sword back into its scabbard and started away buttoning her Levi's as she went.

The other Lumberjacks were at the camp looking over Uriel's unconscious body. "Ladies," Dean called to the cowering submissives. "Let's go." She helped one of them stumble away, lifting her in her arms as she fell. "It's all right."

Michael wasn't too happy when she showed up. "You over-step your boundaries-"

"I don't have any of those," Dean informed him. "If you do that again...I won't be held responsible for my actions."

She returned the woman in her arms to her brother who was furious at his Alpha, but not stupid enough to challenge his decisions.

"Thank you," He whispered to Dean as he cradled his trembling sister in his arms.

Dean left before she did something she regretted. Why was she still surprised at how lycanthropes acted? She was too human.

* * *

Castiel stayed in his wolf form until that night. Dean was out in the forest until the sun went down and when she did appear Castiel smelled guilt and sorrow. She moved around the fire away from him and slid into the tent.

With a flick of his tail Castiel moved closer to the fire and tried to keep his mind off of what she might be doing in there. Crying? Castiel lifted his ears and strained his supernatural hearing.

{{ _What are you up to Wolf?}}_ Dean thought softly.

{{ _Wondering if you were okay,}}_ Castiel admitted. {{ _You smell sad_ ;}} he gave a slow crawl across the ground to stick his nose in the small hole by the zippers. {{ _Are you all right?}}_

{{ _In or out Wolf,}}_ Dean shifted in the tent and he licked her toe. She gave a small yelp and yanked her feet away.

{{ _My Lumberjack is ticklish?}}_ Castiel gave a sniff and stopped trying to wiggle his head through the tent flaps. Like a perfume amidst the sadness he could smell her desire and not just the emotion, but her sex.

"Get in here Wolf," Dean called and it only took a shift and a yank of the zippers and he was inside the tent. He remembered to close it behind him and he looked up to see the barest reflection of the fire through the tent in her eyes. "I said Wolf, what are **you** doing here?"

"I come with the wolf," Castiel reminded her.

"I don't care as long as I get to come first," Dean played and Castiel reached down and touched her ankle. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Castiel slid his hand up her calf and met no resistance as he continued past her knee and up the back of her thigh to cup her ass. "As long as I can ask you what is wrong?"

Dean growled and it was all jaguar. Castiel felt her energy stir and her fingers closed around his shaft. If it had any ideas of being soft they were right out the window when she squeezed and gave him half a pump of her fist.

"I shall take that as a yes," Castiel moaned and she squeezed again and he moved against her hand.

"Do you want to ruin my mood?"

"Your mood is already kind of sour baby," Castiel told her his fingers gently kneading her butt cheek.

"You'd still have sex with me even if you knew I was still not going to be your mate?" Dean whispered.

At those words Castiel closed his eyes and moved closer to her and she had to let go of him or get trapped between their bodies. He didn't say that no matter what she wanted she was still his mate, but she would never let him claim her as such. "I want whatever you give me. I want us to be together but if that cannot happen I can never say no to you, I do not **want** to say no."

"You do burn just like me," Dean said as if she hadn't believed it.

"Oh baby, you have **no** idea," Castiel shook his head and he felt her fingers questing for his. He slipped his fingers into hers and he looked at her curiously as she guided his hand to her clit.

It only took a second for him to realize that she wasn't stopping at her clit and then he felt how wet she was. {{ _I have no idea?}}_ Dean asked him with one eyebrow arching higher than the other. {{ _Even when I try to get away from you to be moody in peace I think of you once and that's all it takes.}}_

 _{{Just thinking about me? What parts of me?}}_ Castiel laughed low and Dean shivered.

{{ _Not just the naughty parts Wolf,}}_ Dean assured him. {{ _But yes mostly the naughty parts, sorry.}}_

 _{{No apologies necessary,}}_ Castiel moved closer and she moved her hand to his buttock. _{{I do not want you to be sad.}}_

{{ _You know what to do then,}}_ Dean leaned up and kissed him moving her legs so he could slip between them. He didn't pause as he slid along her thighs and right inside her without resistance.

They both moaned each others names and then captured each other's gazes for a smile and Castiel pushed her knees back to spread her legs farther apart. Dean cried out as he pressed even further inside brushing her cervix, then bumping it. She rocked along with him each thrust deeper and harder.

It was much slower and quieter than when Cerberus had been inside him. Castiel shared her sorrow and shared his own. He knew that Dean's was something else but it also mirrored his because they were both trying not to remember that Castiel was going to end up in Hell because his mate was too afraid.

He watched her beautiful face as she came green eyes going wide as it seemed to take her by surprise her fingernails digging into the flesh of his ass. Castiel gave one last thrust and followed her and as his eyes looked over her face he felt his heart catch. "No..." Castiel whispered leaning down to kiss the tear as it started to trickle toward her ear. He withdrew and moved to hold her against him and her forehead creased as she frowned.

"I'm sorry; it's not your fault."

"Sshh," _I am sure it is,_ Castiel squeezed her in his arms and nuzzled her neck. She moved her head to the side to reveal more skin and he took advantage.

Dean said no more although he was still tightly connected enough to her that he knew she yearned to talk to him about the elephant in the tent. She curled closer to him in his arms and rubbed her cheek along the arm he had under her head scent marking it like a cat.

He had one more day.

* * *

"And you get fuckin' reception out here?" Andrew asked as he shoved his useless phone back into his backpack.

"Sure do," Alistair shook his head as it rang in his hand. "See?"

The other Lumberjacks mumbled under their breath and turned back to their private activities.

"Heyerdahl," Alistair said into his phone when he didn't recognize the number that showed on the caller ID.

"The wolf is one of his shapes."

"Really?" Alistair looked over at his fellow hunters and smiled. "How many different shapes does it have?"

"Don't know. Why don't you figure out?"

"You told me to wait for you," Alistair's only received a dial-tone in reply.

* * *

Castiel was happy to see the sunlight beaming in onto Dean's golden hair, glad to have it tickle his nose. He curled his arms tighter and as she scooted back to curl closer she might have bumped his groin a few too many times.

 _{{That is your fault.}}_

{{ _I refuse responsibility;}}_ Dean giggled and buried her face in the crook of his elbow. {{ _Ha!}}_

Dean started to wiggle clothes on and Castiel frowned. "I need to pee!" She growled and yanked a shirt on over her head. She gave the tent a quick zip and ran for her designated tree.

Castiel laughed and maneuvered himself so he could crawl out of the tent. He straightened and jumped when he saw Samantha sitting by the fire. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Samantha looked him up and down much like Dean would but it wasn't as pleasant for Castiel. "Making sure the job gets done."

"I am going to die in less than a day anyway. Maybe there is something else you should be doing with your precious time." Castiel asked. "Full moon is soon you know."

Samantha looked uneasy but he noticed she had glanced over his shoulder, and he looked back to see Dean was standing right behind him. "I can feel it coming, yes."

"Nana," Dean couldn't help the exclamation even though she had known Samantha was alive. "The strength should come soon too."

"And the speed?"

Dean cried out and leapt for the flying blade but missed it and watched as it hit Castiel square in the neck. "Castiel!"

"Calm down," Castiel gurgled pressing his fist into his throat as he gave the switchblade a yank and threw it to the ground. "I will be fine," He said and she saw him wipe away blood from a nearly healed wound.

Samantha got to her feet and Dean moved between the two of them. "Back off."

"He attacked one of your Order Adeana, you have to know the penalty," Samantha told Dean.

Dean watched as Samantha sauntered away from them and into the trees. "You sent them after Castiel," Dean accused.

"I sure did, put the fire of vengeance in them too," Samantha glanced over her shoulder and gave her granddaughter a wave. "Let's see what the boys have to say about you getting infected by him."

"Samantha!" Dean watched as she disappeared into the trees. She looked over at Castiel to see the unmarred flesh of his neck. "That's amazing."

"All thanks to you," Castiel gave her a grin.

"You stay here, maybe shift and I'll go make sure she doesn't blab," Dean turned and gave him a kiss. "Don't you go anywhere without me okay?"

"I shall try," Castiel watched as she turned and ran through the forest. He watched her as she disappeared before he shifted with a yawn stretching his muzzle wide open. Once upon a time he'd saved energy to shift when wounded but it hadn't really been a necessity since he'd gotten his year. With a small shiver of anxiety at that thought Castiel moved back into the tent to rest his nose on one of Dean's pairs of Levi's.

After a moment Castiel got back up with a whine and escaped the tent. It hadn't gotten much air and still smelled of last night and being a lonely wolf was moderately better than being a lonely horney wolf. He curled around the campfire and ignored the footsteps he heard coming through the forest.

At regular wolf hearing distance he craned his head over to look as Alistair and two more older Lumberjacks appeared. There were three others trying to circle around the camp to keep him trapped.

"Where'd your lady friend go?" Alistair asked Castiel, pulling a gun from a holster strapped across his chest. "I thought you two were all cozy?"

"Campbell must have gotten here early," A large black man muttered to Alistair.

Castiel was up and moving for the forest when he heard Alistair shoot and a fire exploded in his side. He felt it go all the way through but didn't stop as he heard them take chase. Like an idiot he'd been distracted by the though of escape and he barreled right into one of the "hidden" Lumberjacks in the forest.

"Get him he's wounded!" Alistair shouted as Castiel slipped out of the Lumberjack's grip with the help of a scary amount of his own blood and darted off into the forest.

{{ _Dean!}}_ Castiel called.

{{ _Not now!}}_ Dean called back and Castiel felt her close him out.

{{ _Jesus!}}_ Castiel closed his eyes a moment as he felt his body knit back together and he glanced back toward his attackers. He led them further away from his pack and found a hidey hole while he healed the rest of the bullet wound.

* * *

Dean didn't hold back her power as they darted through the forest together. She could feel the fledgling lycanthrope energy inside Samantha like a light she couldn't hide yet. Dean remembered the exhausting trial of that lesson around puberty. She wouldn't win any hide and seek games but she could manage.

Otherwise Samantha was pretty good about not leaving a scent. Dean might not have sensed her if Castiel hadn't...She ducked under a fallen branch and caught sight of her ahead.

"You picked me?" Samantha taunted.

"Picked you?" Dean gasped as she put on the breaks and came within reach of Samantha. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Samantha laughed and shook her head, "You finally get to have your fight to the death."

"I figured I'd worn you down enough. Are you sure you don't want to wait for the next full moon when you might have the upper hand?" Dean asked and drew her sword.

"Funny," Samantha scoffed. "It was Alistair's idea actually."

"Oh yeah speaking of Heyerdahl and his ideas," Dean's eyes narrowed angrily. "He tried to fucking rape me this morning." Dean smelled the guilt flood out of her and Samantha shook her head in disbelief.

"Tried to?"

"I almost fucking killed him for it," Dean warned Samantha.

"You should have," Samantha shook her head.

Dean had ducked behind a tree as Samantha drew her gun without warning and shot for her head (Dean did have warning however from her precognitive flash). "Doesn't part of you want to be this fast?" Dean shouted out to her.

"Shut-up!" Samantha yelled back.

Dean ducked as she moved from the cover of one tree to the other trying to get a good shot at her. She had tucked her wakizashi into her belt and attached to it she had put her shuriken case. Every time she ducked out to throw one her grandmother's way she would come face to face with her gun.

"You are good for an old ass Lumberjack past her prime!" Dean called. "Maybe you won't be a total submissive werewolf!"

Dean took the low ground, crouching as she came around the tree and when she let her star fly it found the barrel of Samantha's gun. Dean jumped to her feet and propelled herself forward tackling her Nana to the ground.

Like Alistair Dean could feel the strength in the old woman as she tossed her off over her head like she weighed nothing. Dean grimaced as she smashed into a tree and looked up from where she had landed to see her Nana's size nine combat boot headed for her face.

Dean was seeing stars when she pushed off of the tree with her feet and flipped a kick into Samantha's face sending her flying back. Dean wobbled to her feet and brought her hand up to try to staunch the flow of blood coming from her broken nose. She growled in pain as she tried to reset the cartilage after Samantha had ground her foot into her face.

"You know even if you're technically a werewolf you haven't shifted yet and that's when all the fun stuff develops. I can still take way more damage than you," Dean moved toward Samantha as she got up from the ground. She obviously wasn't speaking from experience but extensive study. In the order the only bigger bookworm had been her current opponent.

"Good thing I can dish that shit out," Samantha growled and Dean felt like a Mack truck had delivered the uppercut to her jaw. Seconds later she felt the counterstrike of the tree her Nana's punch had sent her into and for a moment couldn't talk.

"Gotta dish that shit out faster than that, I'm a little more resilient than your average lycanthrope," Dean cradled her jaw as she spoke. "Might as well go for the decapitation now that's the only way you're gonna get anywhere in this fight Nana."

"Well I'm sure you're mate is doing just as well," Samantha said in an off-hand fashion as she watched Dean get to her feet.

Dean stopped her forward progress at those words and met Samantha's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to be distracted," Samantha shook her head and indeed as Dean lunged at her with a growl the old Lumberjack disarmed her easily. "But I let my boys know you'd be leaving the camp unattended and that a certain wolf might be there looking quiet normal actually-"

Dean had already cast out her energy and found Castiel's energy getting further from her. Here she was wasting time with her bitch of a grandma! She turned in his direction but Samantha moved to cut her off, grabbing handfuls of Dean's shirt and sending her into a now-felled tree.

Dean was starting to feel disoriented and knew she had a concussion. She couldn't stay down so she rolled to her feet and had to clutch the crooked tree to steady herself. "We can do this later I have to get to him!"

"I don't think you get this," Samantha moved to intercept her and Dean threw a punch that missed. "I'm the distraction."

"I don't fucking care, get out of my way or I will kill you!" Dean screamed as she almost dodged away but Samantha tackled her to the ground and started pummeling her.

Dean felt the anger erupt giving her a surge of strength she used to roll them until she could slam Samantha into a nearby tree. Far from unconscious Samantha didn't release the front of Dean's shirt and used the grip to jerk her forward into a vicious head-butt that sent her granddaughter reeling back. Samantha stayed on her, following as she fell back and Dean's eyes went wide as she caught sight of Samantha's favorite silver switchblade clutched in her hands. She pushed her arms up to block as Samantha tried to stab at her eyes.

* * *

Castiel tried not to growl as one of the Lumberjacks moved near to where he was hiding. _Chill out..._ He told himself.

{{ _Castiel!}}_

He kept himself very still as Dean's frantic thought came to him he wanted to run to her. {{ _I'm sorry! Samantha is being difficult, try to come to me!}}_

{{ _Hiding, I feel like such a coward.}}_

 _{{That's just the little bit of me that's possessed you, neither of us really enjoys fighting and killing,}}_ Dean said offhandedly.

{{ _Really?}}_

 _{{Oh yeah, sometimes,}}_ Dean went quiet and Castiel had to bury his nose under his paw. Suddenly there was a harsh itch on his forehead and he whined as he scratched at it with his claw.

 _Fuck!_ Castiel realized a second too late what the itch might mean then all five Lumberjacks unloaded their guns into the tree he was hiding in—Dean screamed and her entire body bucked off the ground as she felt tears fill her eyes. Samantha couldn't tear her eyes away as Dean sobbed and struggled to her feet. She stumbled at Samantha and rammed her body into a tree holding her there as she snarled.

"My mate may be dead right now because of you! I've never been able to fucking kill you because you look like my mom! Now..." She gave a bitter laugh but the sob took over as she couldn't shut out Castiel's pain. "Letting you live is even better now than pulling your heart out of your chest like I want to right now."

"Adeana-" Dean jerked her arms and smashed her head into the tree and this time it was with enough force to knock her out cold.

"It's just fucking Dean."

* * *

"You think that did it?" The Lumberjack Zane laughed to Alistair as he loaded another clip into his gun. "I have plenty of ammo."

"Hey," Uriel called at the end of the fallen tree where Castiel was attempting to crawl out. "Look what we got here."

Castiel whined as Uriel's boot pressed his muzzle into the dirt. He could feel that he was riddled with bullets; he had to get them out before they healed over and a shift would do it but...Uriel aimed what looked like a sawed-off shotgun at his face.

 _How ironic,_ Castiel couldn't muster up a laugh as Uriel cocked the gun.

Suddenly Uriel's foot came off of his nose and Castiel looked up in time to see the Lumberjack's head stare wide-eyed in surprise quiet separate from its body.

"If anybody else feels like hurting my wolf..." Dean gave each of the remaining Lumberjacks a hard glare. "I'm right here."

"Don't think I won't shoot you," Alistair growled.

"Shoot me then," Dean shouted and as she moved forward Castiel could feel her rage and fear even as he felt himself slipping away. She did a good job disarming them but not all of them relied on their guns like Alistair.

"Campbell!?" Zane exclaimed as the woman stumbled into the clearing disoriented. "I thought you were dead!"

"Worse," Dean interrupted before Samantha could talk. "She's been infected."

Like they had just heard about her death again the Lumberjacks shook their heads.

Samantha looked down at Castiel as he continued to struggle out of the tight tree. {{ _I'm sorry wolf,}}_ Samantha told Castiel. {{ _More than you'll both ever know.}}_

Alistair looked down at the blood blossoming from the bullet hole suddenly in his chest. "Campbell...?"

"Now what are you going to do?" Samantha asked them softly. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try."

Dean watched as Alistair collapsed and Samantha met her gaze before vanishing into the trees the remaining Lumberjacks close behind.

"Cas!" Dean fell down to her knees as the wolf managed to pull himself all the way out of the log. His dark fur slick with his own blood.

 _{{I will be all right. Do not worry.}}_

Dean cradled his shaggy head in her lap stroking his fur. "You should shift if you can to get rid of the bullets."

Castiel didn't want to mention the effort it took him to do so. He looked down and was dismayed to see half the bullet holes didn't heal. "Guess silver bullets still work."

"You be quiet you need to heal."

"Believe me-I know," Castiel gasped in pain.

"Let me help you," Dean leaned in to kiss him her energy seeping in through her lips into his and as he fed off of her energy the pain lessened. "Good your body pushed the silver out..."

"Thank you."

"Can you get up?" Dean asked.

"I think so, if you help me," Castiel leaned on her as she helped him climb to his feet. "Where to?"

"My camp where I can get you resting," Dean helped him stumble through the trees. "Are you sure you're healed?"

"Maybe not all the way," Castiel admitted as he felt himself getting cold again. He didn't have long... "I am fine keep going."

They made it to the camp where Dean succumbed to her wolf's puppy dog eyes and agreed to cuddle naked with Castiel in the tent. He felt warmed by her skin and the soft energy she radiated. Being with her, it wasn't so scary. Even if she was too afraid to be with him he was so relieved she was with him his last few hours.

"So tired," Castiel yawned.

"I know you're powerful and all, but two shifts in one day and a dozen or so silver bullets to heal...you're not Superman," Dean paused to hear him snoring softly. She needed to stay awake in case the boys came back and wanted to play...

* * *

 _{{He is coming for me.}}_

Dean jerked awake and found herself alone in the tent. "Cas?" She felt dread clutch her heart. "Castiel!" She pushed her head out of the tent and Castiel looked up at her from the fire. "Thank God! I thought…" She reached back and grabbed for a t-shirt from her nearby bag. "What's wrong?"

Castiel was shivering so hard she noticed it from the tent. She climbed out pulling the shirt on over her head as she moved toward him. "It is quite cold. I thought the fire might help."

"That's why you're dressed!" Dean had thought it was strange but hadn't thought twice about it. She sat next to him and leaned over to wrap her arm around his shoulders. "Shit," She jerked away as her hand brushed his bare skin. "You're burning up!"

For lycanthropes (who naturally ran hotter than humans) that was saying quiet a lot. As Dean turned to meet his eyes she felt her heart thud with dismay. His face was haggard, as if he'd been awake the entire year he'd been on earth.

She knew he didn't feel that way but in Dean's guilty state his eyes were asking why she was putting him through this. As she looked away from those piercing eyes of his a flash of red caught her attention. "Son of a bitch," Dean looked up at Castiel in alarm showing him the blood on her hand. "You're still not healed?"

"Baby-"

"Don't you 'baby' me!" Dean reached for his shirt and he fought her feebly. She felt the shirt resist as she tried to peel it away from his body.

Castiel hissed in pain and Dean dropped the fabric back in place with a wince. She had seen enough. Not only was his healing incomplete but some of the partially healed bullet wounds had regressed and were oozing blood. He'd worn a black shirt to hide them from her.

When tears filled Dean's eyes Castiel's face fell and he reached out to touch her but stopped himself remembering his current level of body heat. "Do not cry I am sorry Sweetheart."

"Why are you sorry?" Dean cried.

"Why did I not stay in Hell?" Castiel whispered his teeth chattering together loudly.

"No," Dean shook her head and put her arms around him as he rested his head in her lap. The shirt she was wearing was Castiel's so it was long enough to cover the skin of her thighs where he touched. Dean held him close, "I can't imagine my life if you hadn't come back for me." She murmured trying to hold back the tears. If anyone should feel guilty it should be her. "I'm such a coward."

"If we could be together..." Castiel went quiet and Dean gave him a gentle shake.

"Cast?" Dean whimpered and he groaned in pain. "God..." She tilted her head upward and had to bite her lip to keep from railing at the unseen deity. "Why? Without him I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Killing something probably," Castiel joked but it only made Dean sob harder.

Castiel had pulled her back from the path to Hell by simply being a good person. How he'd ended up in Hell was a mystery and totally unfair. "I love you."

Castiel moved so he could look up at her. "I love you too. Even if I had known the outcome...I still would have come back for you."

Dean kissed him, fear tingling through her as she told herself she couldn't just let him die. _{{I have to do something;}}_ she sobbed and started to raise her power.

Castiel winced at the sensation and looked at her in confusion. Her fear changed its flavor and with that he realized what she was going to make herself do. "Stop Baby. We both have to want it and I will not let you do this."

"I can't just let you die!" Dean argued.

"No," Castiel shook his head his eyes looking over her shoulder as if there was someone behind her. "You are terrified of what we could have together, more than my death. I don't have to be a lycanthrope to know it."

"I want to be with you! I'm not more frightened of that than losing you," Dean exclaimed. "If you had more time...Or if..."

"We were not mates?" Castiel met her gaze. She knew how foolish it sounded, and selfish before she even said it. "And losing me..." His brow knit together as he winced in pain his next breath coming in a wet wheeze. "That will not truely be real until I have gone."

"Cas..."

"I am sorry...Dean?!" He looked panicked a moment and Dean cupped his face and kissed it away. "I love you."

"I do too, I'll always love you, always..." Dean trailed off into stunned silence as she felt his life leave him - the energy - the stuff that made him her wolf, her soul mate left. "Cas?" She whispered still staring into his open eyes now both that startling blue.

Her fingers fumbled at his neck but she knew there would be no pulse. Her heart felt empty, incomplete. _You idiot..._ She tightened her arms around him as she broke down and sobbed harder than she had even after her parents' deaths. _You were right;_ she buried her face in his neck.

Having had the two most important people in her life taken away from her hadn't taught her. She had held out a hope that somehow he wasn't going to leave, that he couldn't possibly have come back from Hell or go back there. That—

"What have you done?"

Dean had known Anael was coming before she had appeared in the clearing, even in her distraught state her tattoo had itched and wolf/human shifts had a distinct smell. Dean ignored the wolfwoman too busy clutching Castiel's body in her arms.

"What did you do!" Anael screamed moving for them like only a lycanthrope could.

As Anael reached down to touch him Dean lashed out with her power. "Don't touch him!" Dean watched her stumble back with a yelp, her face gushing blood even though Dean hadn't touched her physically.

"Bring him back!" Anael beseeched dropping to the ground to beg as she clutched at her bleeding face.

"I can't..."

"You are his mate," Anael reasoned but Dean shook her head, how could she understand the magic of something like that meant nothing when he was growing cold in her arms? "He came back from the dead for you!" She cried. "You have to do something!"

"I can't...I can't..." Dean sobbed watching Anael as she fled the clearing then she hid her face against Castiel's cheek. This was what she had been so scared of? Already she would do anything to bring him back. _Anything._

"Anything?"


	13. From One Hell to Another

Castiel didn't know how long he'd been in the room. After looking up into Dean's tear-filled eyes - her love and sorrow shining down on him - there had been nothing.

When he had first died there had seemed to be a long disruption of memory as if the Powers that Be were getting his paperwork straight. It hadn't been dark or quiet. Normal words like that couldn't be used in such a situation and the only thing he could think of was that there had simply been nothing.

This time the transfer was nearly instantaneous. Dean's eyes and then the dark room hewn in rock and naked as the day he was born. Why was Lucifer such a perv?

After what seemed forever Castiel wondered if Lucifer had remembered their deal or if he had changed his mind. Castiel tried to keep Dean from his mind but it was a futile effort she was almost constantly in his thoughts.

He kept expecting the torment to begin or Lucifer to summon him for guard duties. No one came. Castiel wished he had a way to know how long he'd been huddle naked against what was eternally cold unforgiving stone.

It didn't take him much longer to realize that he was his own torment. He ached for Dean, wondered where she was, if she was okay, and the bittersweet memory of how he had left her sad and tormented by guilt plagued him.

Castiel wished he could have helped her forget him; take the memory of him away when he left. All he had done was let her know what she was missing in her life. _So close..._ Nearly complete but for the terror of the small child still sitting alone going over the death of her parents again and again deep inside his mate.

"I want to be with you," Dean's voice whispered in the darkness.

Castiel went still and gave a cursory sniff but there was nothing to smell. He had lost the heart to use the power that had become so strong he had marveled at it before its counter was taken away. "Go away demon."

"Castiel," Dean's voice pouted and he felt her hands touch his shoulders and slide down the skin of his chest. Like only a succubus could do where her hands touched lust sprang up inside him. What his mate could do with nothing but a smile and glance this creature could do with a thought, but it wasn't enough.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and reminded himself firmly that it wasn't really Dean, and for all he knew it was a horrendous creature in the dark with his love's voice. It was always easier for them to fool you in the dark or from a distance. He couldn't remember them ever touching him while he could see them easily, but then again twenty years of torment kind of blurred after a while.

He felt breasts against his back and he bit his lip to keep the sensation from overwhelming him since it was one of those things that only reminded him of Dean and this monster knew it. Anything that she could use to hurt him was at her fingertips. "Where is your master?"

"You're my only master."

"I hardly think he would like to hear you say that," Castiel felt her pull away and thought that maybe she would give up but then he realized she had moved in front of him. "I thought I would have talked to him by now."

Powerful hands pushed him until he was pressed back onto the floor and he fought the succubus as she leaned over him. "How can you think of him when I'm here?"

Castiel felt for his wolf, but ever since he had come to Hell he had hidden away from him like a sulking puppy. He went still and used the memory of Dean to calm him. Nothing this she-beast did would turn him against thoughts of his beloved. No power in Hell.

"You're no fun."

Then he was alone.

* * *

Dean pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes in an attempt to relieve the tension headache she'd had for what had to be going on a month now. "I'm sorry."

Anael gave a canine whine in her human throat her hazel eyes beseeching. "Please!"

"He doesn't know what you are. I don't believe he'd feel the same if he finds out," Dean argued for the thousandth time. "I'm sorry the answer is no."

"Dean-" Anael yelped and ducked her head as Dean's energy stirred; it was always the end of an argument. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry," Dean tamped down on her power. She wanted Anael to act human while she was in her house; she had to remember to treat her like one, not a submissive werewolf. "I don't want you to be hurt. He had a thing for me until he found out I was a lycanthrope and I don't have uncontrollable shifts at the full moon."

Charlie had tried to keep his intentions friendly when Dean had brought the werewolf home with her to protect her from her pack. Dean had known it wouldn't last, she had seen the look on his face when she'd come through the front door cleaned up and dressed like a normal human.

"It's not because you don't want me to stay with-"

"No," Dean shook her head as the usual aching pain rose up inside her. She paused and took a deep calming breath. "I think you need to have a day off, it surprises me that you haven't asked. We argued about you spending too much time here, all work and no play."

"Well," Anael looked down her eyes luminous with tears. "He's been spending time with me. It started out just as a passing line as he happened by..."

Dean didn't mention that her room was on the opposite side of the house from where Charlie's usual routine was located. Any appearance he made on that side of the house was deliberate and well out of his way. "He's not pressuring you into anything is he?" She knew how submissives could be easily coerced into things they didn't want to do, even if there was no punishment to back it up obeying just came natural after a while for them.

"No!" Anael smiled and shook her head. "No, Dean he's so sweet."

Dean knew he could be. When he'd been focusing his attention on her she'd felt how he could be in a less professional relationship.

"Boss-"

Dean looked up as Charlie came into her office. She saw the immediate change in his face when he saw Anael sitting there. _God,_ Dean shook her head at their obvious behavior and had to bite her lip as the sorrow welled up inside. "Yes Charlie?"

"There's a man downstairs that says you'll want to talk to him," Charlie looked a little confused under the dopy expression Anael's presence caused. "Hey, you."

Anael dipped her head again not submissively this time but to hide a blush, "Hi."

"Did this man have a name?"

"Wouldn't tell me so I kicked him out, but he's still on the front lawn if you wanted to boot him out the front gate."

Dean shook her head, "No, but I'll handle it thank you, send him upstairs."

Charlie nodded and met Anael's gaze before he closed the door and left.

Dean stood and Anael turned to look back at her. "I'll let you go if you promise me you won't let him push you around."

"Really?" Anael's face lit up and Dean almost slapped herself for giving in.

"Yes. Remember even though you're submissive, he's human you're stronger," Dean moved around her desk to touch Anael's face, lifting her gaze to hers. "Be careful out there, if anyone finds out what you are there could be trouble."

"I didn't think about that," Anael looked worried and Dean shook her head.

"No, it won't be something I can't handle, but I don't want to have to deal with it if I don't have to. I have enough shit on my plate at the moment," Dean dropped her hand and Anael stood.

"I will be so careful," Anael smiled. "Thank you."

Dean watched her dash out the door and she shook her head words she'd read in Castiel's letter coming back to her as she left the office. " _Although I am weaker than many of my kind he made it so that my mate would be my perfect balance, my perfect match..."_

"He's finally showed up," Dean muttered aloud as she wandered into her room. She pushed the door to the adjoining room open and went inside. "You'd think if he was such a great ally he wouldn't have taken his damn time."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Castiel. "I know, I know I'll be as nice as I can." She tucked the blankets in tighter around him even though he didn't need them and touched his face.

"He's keeping well."

"You know he is, you preserved him," Dean shot a glare over her shoulder as her visitor appeared at the door. "You took your time."

"I hurried, time works differently up there," He moved into the room and stopped at the side of the bed, looking down at Castiel's body. "How are **you** keeping?"

"I'm fine," Dean lied. She had made herself spend as much time away from this room as possible, kept Anael here in the pretense of nursing him in what the household thought was a coma. She still dreamt of him but it wasn't like the dreams they'd had together, he wasn't really there.

"Dean..." His hand touched her shoulder and she felt the peaceful feeling that came along with him. She tried to shut it out. She didn't want the tranquil feeling she had never felt comfortable with it.

She braced herself before looking up at him. His face always affected her - he was too beautiful for words - even a half-lycanthrope couldn't look at it without it taking their breath away. He had hair almost as long as Castiel's, long straight and a blond so pale it was nearly silver. His eyes were a bright blue like a new crayon on a child's first day of school and always twinkling like he was in on some cosmic joke. She always seemed to wax poetic when the damn angel was around, it was not in her nature and he never ceased to irritate her.

Dean knew it was just her. Any other person - no matter their personality - would just go with it. She found herself angry and she knew it was because he had come to her too late, too late to save his life.

This time he was dressed in more normal clothes, although they were a bit too bright for her tastes: Pressed khaki colored slacks and a white billowy shirt and of course no shoes. He reminded her of a hippy.

"What took you so long?" She whispered fighting back the tears because although she was upset that he'd been gone for nearly four months his appearance meant that he'd gotten his answer finally. "He said no didn't he?"

"Adeana-" He shook his head and moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of her. "Are you strong enough?"

"How could you ask?" Dean growled and met his eyes.

"You let him go," He whispered. "You were too scared."

"You asked me if I was strong enough."

"Physical strength means nothing," He shook his head. "You should know that."

She did, and so did he. She had hardly believed it when he had appeared in the forest, an angel sent to her that knew the inner workings of Hell because he had made it his home for longer than she had lived. "I told you I would do anything to get him back. I was a fool to think that being with him as his mate would be worse than being without him."

"Are you still scared?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You will be tested beyond your limits. You speak as if you are sure, but I am no fool, I know better than most the frailties of man." He touched her shoulder and she met his gaze again defiantly.

"He came out of Hell and went back there for me, I think I can fucking fight for him for a change," She spat out angrily, surging against the peaceful aura he emitted.

"All right," He held his hand up as if to stop her from attacking him. "Calm down."

"No!" She made herself get up and pace knowing that if she didn't she would strike him and that seemed detrimental to her current cause. "You promised you were going to help me Balthazar! You came to me and you told me that we'd been wronged and you were here to make it up to us!"

"I am," He stood and Dean faced him - he never got angry and it infuriated her - did it even exist in the creature? He had been an infiltrator in Hell; shouldn't he have learned the baser emotions in all that time? "I am, Dean if you would just keep calm. Yes I know that this situation warrants high passions but those same emotions can get you in serious trouble where you are going."

"Where I'm going?" Dean reached out to grab his arm the strength of her grip enough to crush normally. "You mean..."

"Yes. You have one chance and one chance only to go get him back," Balthazar nodded. "But you have to know what you might run into down there."

"I have a plan."

"I had hoped you would by now, I told you to think about it," The angel smiled and it was too beautiful for words. "Now how about you let me in on your battle plan?"

* * *

Castiel found he was able to sleep even if he didn't need it in Hell. After a few very vivid dreams of Dean he realized why he was allowed to do it now. Before he had been kept awake by the endless torments thought up for him, or even when he found himself in isolation the peacefulness of sleep was denied him. Now that sleep wasn't peaceful, now that he made himself dream of her, now he was allowed to sleep.

He couldn't remember how many succubae had visited him it could have just been the one and she was just persistent as hell, but he had foiled them all. He somehow found consolation in the fact that he would be the one tormenting himself, Lucifer's lackeys just didn't cut it.

Suddenly there was a great shaking as if he were in the midst of an earthquake. It wasn't but a second then it stopped. Castiel braced a hand on the ground as it came again just as hard as before.

Light suddenly burst in through an opening that crumbled in the wall. Castiel had always thought the room was in the middle of more and more rock. He'd tried to bust out plenty of times to no avail.

The light flickered and moved like it was cast by fire. He gazed at the flickering mesmerized by it. Another succubus broke the plane of the new entry and turned to him.

His heart wrenched like it did every time he saw them in the form of Dean. "Go away."

"Do you always have to be naked Wolf?" She asked as she caught sight of him curled up on the stone floor.

This one was good; the others just tried to get a rise out of him sexually so they could deny him. Castiel actually laughed and shook his head, "You will have to ask your master that, he is the pervert."

"Damn straight," She gave him a smile. "Now get up let's go!" She moved toward him and tried to help him up but her hand moved through him. "Shit he never said-" She growled. "Get up, come on!"

None of the other succubae had ever tried this; they could all touch him and touch him they did, as much as possible. "You should know better by now demon I will not go to torment without a fight," Castiel kept his body tightly curled.

"Goddamn it Wolf! We don't have time for this!" She held her hands out and Castiel felt her power flare.

He felt his wolf stir.

"Dean?"

"Yes! Get up so I can get you out of here!"

"How are you going to do that?" Castiel asked softly, gazing at her hoping against hope that it might really be her and not some other trick. If anyone could get into Hell...

"Let me worry about that," Dean gave him a beckoning gesture and he stood. She tried to behave but her eyes had a mind of their own.

"You…are alive?"

"I hope so!" Dean stepped through the hole in the wall and Castiel followed.

"No I mean how did you get here?" Castiel paused as Dean turned to stop in front of him, his eyes couldn't get enough of her.

"You have to be quiet when we leave this room..." Dean cautioned. {{ _Keep it telepathic okay?}}_

 _{{No problem Sweetie,}}_ Castiel nodded and she hurried forward without answering his question.

Outside his room was a surreally normal corridor done in glaring white paint and shiny black linoleum with huge grotesque granite gargoyles holding silver torches along the wall.

{{ _This hallway wasn't here when I came inside,}}_ Dean admitted and continued forward. {{ _But there's a set of doors at the end, probably to somewhere I've never been.}}_

Outside the doors, huge and wooden with metal braces and studs running through them were the rocks, lava and fire one expected in Hell.

Castiel spied a few huge scary looking demons but Dean led them past quietly. {{ _How did you get here?}}_

 _{{Cas! Have some patience please!}}_

Biting his telepathic tongue Castiel merely followed her hoping Lucifer wouldn't discover his absence.

And there in the middle of all the hellish terrain was what looked like the ticket booth of a parking garage complete with a guard plank stripped in black and yellow. There was a lanky demon sitting in the booth.

{{ _It's okay come on,}}_ Dean grabbed for him but her hand passed through his arm. {{ _Hurry!}}_

Ducking his head Castiel ran for it following until Dean failed to stop at the bank of a foul, noxious river. {{ _Stop!}}_

Dean came up short and looked back at him. {{ _What?}}_

{{ _Um, you are alive you cannot go in there,}}_ Castiel explained. {{ _It is horrible for souls to fall in I do not want to imagine...}}_

{{ _Isn't there supposed to be a boat across?}}_ Dean looked around trying to ignore the impossible line waiting to be allowed in some of them must have been waiting a long time.

 _{{I waited for a ride across for a long time same for the check-in gate,}}_ Castiel explained.

{{ _Why didn't you just go back?}}_

 _{{Bob will not let you cross to the other bank;}}_ Castiel saw the decrepit lifeboat in the distance. Like a lot of things in Hell the river looked impossibly wide. When Castiel had crossed the first time there had been a boat large enough to carry the some odd dozen souls that had been damned and waiting at the bank with him.

Now it was barely large enough for Bob himself. He looked like he had died washed up on the shore of a deserted island, bleached by the sun. His skin draped over his bones, the flesh gone beneath and his hair nearly gone save for the tangled matted patches dotted over his skull and chin in a bad imitation of a beard.

Bob eyed Dean as the boat bumped into the bank. "What's your damage?"

Castiel had thought it strange how he spoke but after being inhabited by Cerberus he figured a surfer had taken the mantle of Ferryman after the last had "retired."

"I'm going that way," Dean pointed back the way the boat had come.

"He can't go dude."

Castiel felt Dean's power spike in ire and the Ferryman's maggoty eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Chill out my boat don't work that way," Bob held up his free hand, the other full of the guiding pole for the boat. "He'll sink right through going the other way."

Dean glanced back the way they'd come then at Castiel. "Cas..." Dean's mind was going a mile a minute. "What if he's inside my body?"

Bob nodded as Castiel looked at Dean in surprise. "That might be a problem once you reach the other side."

"One problem at a time please," Dean gave Castiel a wave. "Hurry."

Castiel wanted to object but Dean had that look on her face. It was too risky, they had no idea what would happen...Dean stepped forward and into him as he hesitated and he felt himself spinning then everything went black.

* * *

Then he was standing beside his own body looking across the bed at Anael in her human form. "Anything?"

"Nothing," Anael murmured, looking up at him her eyes so sad.

He climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to his body. "He's not in there..." Dean whispered and Castiel felt a pain worse than when he fought his wolf as he tried to leave her body to go to his own. {{ _Not so fast Wolf,}}_ Dean's thoughts told him as she cried out in pain. {{ _That fucking hurts stop!}}_

Castiel realized he was stuck! {{ _I am stuck!}}_

 _{{I realize!}}_ Dean growled and he could feel her panic like it was his own. {{ _Son of a bitch!}}_

Anael gave a doggy whine and Dean sat down next to Castiel's body her hand covering the submissive's hand where it rested on his forehead. He was cold to the touch but he showed no signs of time having passed, had it only been a small while? It had seemed like forever in Hell. "You are early," Anael observed.

"I know, it wasn't as hard as I expected," Dean seemed worried about that and Castiel was surprised. While they were in Hell she hadn't felt any worry and now that they were home free... "I wish he would hurry! Why the hell does he always make me wait?"

The silence seemed solid as they waited for whoever Dean spoke of. With Dean's sensitive ears he could hear a clock ticking by the seconds somewhere nearby. Castiel didn't know who it was they were waiting for but he took his time.

"You failed?" A disbelieving voice said and Dean looked up to see a handsome blond stranger. Although Castiel knew he had never met him the stranger seemed familiar somehow.

"No," Dean shook her head. "You were right it was easy, but we had a complication you didn't think about."

"He is trapped inside you," The stranger stated even though no one had told him.

Dean's irritation sparked and she glared over at the man, "If this was going to be the outcome and you knew it. Don't you think it would have been pertinent information?"

"I thought that if you knew of this possible outcome you would be too scared-"

"I thought we went over that shit! I'm not scared anymore!" Dean hissed and Castiel tried to calm her. "I knew there'd be a catch, I was worried at how simple it seemed."

"Did you make the deal I thought?"

Dean's irritation moved on to anger at the stranger as those words helped Castiel realized what was happening.

{{ _Baby, tell me you did not make a deal with Lucifer to get me out of Hell,}}_ Castiel felt a rush of fear for his mate's foolishness.

{{ _Shush,}}_ Dean thought to him. "Yes and then some," She answered the stranger. "Do you have a solution to this? I have a short deadline."

"Yes. I am sure he knew the problem you would run into," The stranger radiated a mellowing energy. He wasn't making it calm on purpose his aura was just tranquil and made those around him so.

Castiel only noticed it because Dean was consciously fighting it, "Solution?"

"I think you should sleep on it," The man smiled, his teeth shockingly white.

"Oh," Dean gave him a smile and nodded.

"You shall be just fine. Rule well," The stranger nodded his head once and simply vanished, no frilly smoke or fireworks.

 _{{Who was that?}}_

{{ _An old friend,}}_ Dean answered getting up so she could snuggle underneath the blankets. "Anael, I won't keep you any longer."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You'll be asleep...vulnerable. I know a lot about that," Anael murmured.

Dean gave her a smile and shook her head, "Anything that comes after me, you can't fight."

"I don't think I can go while you're here like this," Anael frowned.

Dean reached over and touched the werewolf's hand, "You deserve a shot at this too you know."

Anael looked at her in confusion and fear, but it was of the unknown not of the Lumberjack. "I'm scared."

With a smile Dean nodded, "I know. Don't be."

Anael nodded and stood watching her as she moved to the door. "Thank you."

"Have fun, be good," Dean nodded and watched her close the door behind her.

{{ _What is all this about? Hon I would like to be a whole hell of a lot less confused right now,}}_ Castiel thought as she curled up next to his body. It looked as if no time had passed.

{{ _I made a deal with Lucifer, if I could get you out of Hell and bond with you within forty-eight hours he would wipe our slates of any past obligations and tada happily ever after,}}_ Dean answered as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. {{ _Whatever that means.}}_

 _{{What did you promise him?}}_ When she didn't answer he started to get upset but soon realized she was already asleep. {{ _Cheater,}}_ he thought as he tried to follow her into her dreams.

...

"Who the hell was that guy?" Castiel spun on Dean as he finally relaxed enough to slip into her dreams.

"Jeez I must be rubbing off on you I'd be asking all kinds of questions too, not accepting a good thing," Dean rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt off over her head.

Castiel was distracted a moment and Dean pounced on him, biting at his lips her hands smoothing over his bare chest. "Dean..." Castiel groaned. "You are not playing fair."

"I just know you well enough to know how you'll react when I tell you," Dean shrugged and moved her hands down his chest; one hand cupping his scrotum the other hand tight around his shaft.

"Definitely not fair," Castiel closed his eyes as she gently squeezed. His hands came up to cup her breasts as he leaned in to capture her lips. "It will bother me-"

"We don't have time for this," Dean murmured.

"We have enough time," Castiel moaned stubbornly.

"Balthazar," Dean answered.

"What?"

"See, it's not just a simple answer for you Wolf!" Dean growled.

"Then another question?"

Dean sighed and withdrew her hands much to Castiel's disappointment. "He was put in Hell on some secret mission."

"That is a bit vague."

"Well he's like that. He didn't tell me much except that he was on my side and here to help us," Dean sat down in the grass.

"Can he not just put me back in my body? He did it before," Castiel sat next to her and took her in his arms.

"He's a pussy what can I say?"

"He definitely played his part well in Hell," Castiel said in wonder. "He is a lot prettier too."

"Didn't know you swung that way," Dean joked.

"Wish we could just do it ourselves," Castiel ignored the jab and sighed as his lips played along the mark still in her neck.

"Do what?"

"Put me back in my body. Our dreams are fantastic but not where I wanted to do this," Castiel murmured nibbling along her neck. "Your mark has already started fading…"

"It made me impatient. Every time I noticed I cursed Balthazar for taking so damn long," Dean closed her eyes to the feel of his lips. "Are we done talking now?"

Castiel pulled away and she turned to find herself alone. "Cas?"

* * *

Dean jerked awake and turned to look down at Castiel's motionless form, "Cas?"

"Dean," Charlie was standing by the window.

"What are you doing back here already?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean sighed and looked around for her robe. Charlie threw it to her and she put it on and slipped out of bed, "I really don't have time for this."

"She's a werewolf!"

Her heart leapt into her throat, "What?"

"Anna!" Charlie shouted turning angry tear-filled eyes on her. "She's a fucking werewolf!"

"How did you find out?"

"They took her-"

"Who? Damn it Charlie start at the beginning. What happened?"

Charlie glanced back out the window and Dean moved next to him and pushed the curtain aside. Out in the gravel drive were two vans, one of them swaying as if someone inside were thrashing around. Dean knew that inside the vehicles were cages where lycanthropes could be held, if there was ever a reason to do so. "They were waiting for us, looking for you."

"Lumberjacks?"

"Yes," Charlie's eyes were stuck on the van that was rocking from side to side. "They stopped us to ask about you, but then their marks flared when they came close to Anna. They found out she wasn't registered and they shoved her in the back of that van!"

"They want me?"

"They've been looking for you in the forest for a while. They were worried you were killed when you didn't check in. They've sent a few teams out there and none of them have come back," Charlie's hand pressed against the window and Dean watched the tears as they trailed down his face. "I told them I'd come and get you. I know what they'd do if they saw him."

Dean looked back over her shoulder at Castiel and fear thrilled down her spine. They knew what he looked like; they probably thought he was the one that had killed all those teams. She went still as she saw his chest move. She ran back to the bed and her fingers sought out his pulse. It was erratic and soft but it was there, and his chest was moving with shallow breath.

"They're downstairs waiting for you. They said they'd give me ten minutes then they were coming upstairs. They think I've been lying for you and you've been infected and have been hiding. That's why they haven't heard from you in months."

"If only they knew."

"Yeah," Charlie managed a half-smile.

"Charlie I need you to stay here and watch Castiel. They can't find him or they'll kill him," Dean turned and took Charlie's hand and squeezed.

"But-"

"I have to go with them, do whatever tests they want, then I'll be back. I have to go or I don't know what they'll do to Anna," Dean wondered if her old friend cared but she could see the pain on his face.

"What did she do to me?" Charlie whispered. "My heart is beating so hard…What if they kill her? Why do I fucking care?"

"She…" Dean bit her lip and shook her head. "Don't be scared of it. I have to take care of this, don't worry whatever it takes, I'll get her out of there."

"But Dean-"

"I'll protect her with ever ounce of my strength. You protect him," Dean looked back at Castiel. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Charlie searched her eyes for a moment and nodded slowly, "Okay, hurry."

Dean moved back to the bed and brushed her lips over Castiel's. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Shouldn't you get dressed?"

"I suppose," Dean moved toward her closet and Charlie moved back to the window. Dean dressed quickly, sword scabbard and all and moved toward the door. "Don't tell him where I went if he wakes up."

"I don't think he will."

"I don't either, but still…"

"I won't."

Dean nodded and left, there were at least a dozen Lumberjacks gathered nervously by the front door. "Are you aware that you're heating the outside right now?" Dean asked annoyed, borrowing a line from Samantha.

"Dean," Kevin appeared among the crowd and moved toward her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, why did you lock up my wolf?"

"Your wolf?" Another Lumberjack, probably the leader of this troupe asked angrily, Dean remembered him as Tobey.

"I'm sure any of you can tell she's a submissive," Dean murmured. "I brought her here to get her away from her pack."

Each Lumberjack there knew enough about lycanthrope societies to know how submissives were treated in some animal groups. "She's not registered."

"I haven't been here long enough to get down to registration," Dean growled as she pushed between them to slam the door closed, leaving at least five of them outside. "Now was there a reason you've been so fucking rude I want to run my blade through you?"

"We've sent three teams out into those woods to take care of the monster that killed Samantha not including the first team you were supposed to act as clean up for," Tobey moved into her personal space and she fought down the urge to slap him with power. "None have made it back. You're the only one that has walked out of that forest and you haven't checked in."

"I told you I just fucking got back."

"Did you kill the animal?"

"Yes," Dean lied. "Don't know why you had such a hard time there isn't anything that would attack your groups. The only pack in the area is law-abiding," Almost as quick as she said it Dean realized that there just might be a very violent uncontrolled-and more specifically new-lycanthrope nearby but not a part of Michael's pack.

Tobey made to say something rude when the ring of his cell phone interrupted him. "Aegwynn," He murmured into the phone and he was quiet a moment. "You did? Did you kill it?" He put his hand over the small phone it looked comical in his large hands. "They found the monster. You killed it did you?"

Dean gave him a glare but she knew they couldn't be talking about Castiel. "Don't know who the fuck-" She went quiet at the look that suddenly came over his face.

"You're kidding me," He looked at Dean angrily then made a motion to the rest of the Lumberjacks. "We'll be there in ten," He looked around. "We're going back to base, Echo team got out alive and they've checked in with the beast."

"Have fun-"

"Oh no you're going with us," Tobey argued.

"I will fucking not. If you bitches are so insistent on registration I need to get over there," Dean watched Tobey move closer and she stood her ground. "Back off."

"You are going with us," Kevin argued. "That wound doesn't look pretty, and I know you've been the best at keeping up the inoculation but you've been off base a while."

Dean touched Castiel's bite mark in her neck and knew it had gotten worse since she'd come back from Hell. Damn wolf and his mystic crap! "I'm fine," Dean shook her head.

Kevin and Tobey exchanged a meaningful look and Dean felt her stomach knot. "I don't think you understand Dean, you don't have a choice."

"I'm not gonna fucking let you people mess with my wolf. She was that pack's fuck puppet, and I promised to make sure she wasn't hurt again," Dean regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. She had promised that to Anael but if she was looking to make them believe she wasn't a newly infected lycanthrope it was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"So now you're protecting them?" Tobey asked his voice low and threatening.

Dean got a mental flash of the attacking Lumberjack before he jumped her and she swung around and took him down to the floor, but the next two that came after her were much luckier. She took what felt like the butt of a gun to the back of her head and was out cold. It took a lot to knock her out and she would have been angry at what probably was a skull cracking blow, but she was too busy being unconscious.

* * *

What Dean had first thought was a bug turned out to be her Lumberjack mark flaring. She was reaching for her sword but it was gone, "Son of a bitch."

"Did you honestly think they'd let you keep a weapon?"

As the voice registered Dean began to check herself over for the other weapons she secreted on her person _._ "Nana?" Dean took stock of her surroundings as she sat up and in a cell across from hers was Samantha. "You look good."

"How should I look?"

"Furrier?"

"Fuck you," Samantha was leaning against the wall of her cell in the closest corner nearly touching the bars. "Are you okay?"

"Got a headache, but I'm sure my skull fracture is healed nicely by now," Dean patted herself down until she found one of her switchblades, a wicked curved karambit in black. Its solid weight made her feel much better as it curved neatly in the palm of her hand.

"I mean…" Samantha shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, what?"

"Your wolf," Samantha murmured as Dean moved to the bars of her cage. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you, they're electrified," Samantha warned.

Dean frowned, "What the hell is your issue?" The old Samantha would have laughed while Dean convulsed.

"Nothing."

"So why didn't they kill you?"

"They think your wolf's pack killed all those Lumberjacks. I suppose they think they can cure me eventually," Samantha laughed low but it was mirthless.

"You did?"

"Kill them?" Samantha's eyes took on a far away look and she nodded softly. "I didn't mean to at first."

"At first?"

Samantha didn't say anything just tucked her forehead against her knees and sat there in silence a few moments. When she broke the silence Dean had to use her enhanced hearing to catch Samantha's subdued voice since she didn't lift her head. "I have a fucking chip in my ear."

"Feel lucky they didn't just kill you."

"I don't," Samantha looked up and caught her granddaughter's gaze. "I wish they had."

"Why?" Dean looked up as a Lumberjack came into the room and moved to her cage. "Now what?"

"Your blood's clean you can go home to your little bitch."

Dean stood as she shook her head, "Barty shut your mouth."

"I told you not to call me that! And don't think you can play tough, I've seen your blood work," Bartholomew scoffed as he opened her cell and she immediately shoved him back into the opposite wall. When he fought back she let him push her a few steps back so she could hip tossed him into the still-opened cell, and then she slammed the door closed. "You don't have any serum in your system, and Tran said you weren't wearing your suit!"

"Then I must just be that fucking better than you," Dean hissed as she turned to leave. She paused and turned back to look at Samantha.

"Just go. I'm safer in here than anywhere," Samantha smiled. "I'm sorry Dean."

That was the first time she had ever called her Dean. "For what?"

Samantha shrugged, "For everything."

Dean met her gaze a few moments before nodding and leaving the room.

{{ _I don't know how the slut fooled the tests but she's got to be infected_ ,}} Bartholomew thought to himself as he looked around the cage.

Samantha looked up, "How's that Meat?"

Bartholomew looked over at her angrily but she could smell the fear. "You seem to enjoy being a monster."

Samantha got to her feet wondering when he'd remember he had a radio on him. Surely he wouldn't want Dean to get off the compound. "It has lent me a certain clarity I didn't have before."

"Yeah right. I don't know why we didn't just put a bullet in your head when we found out you were still alive," Bartholomew gave his gun a considering caress.

"Me either. My opinion? You kids are getting soft," Samantha gritted her teeth as she gripped the bars of her cell and electricity began coursing through her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bartholomew shouted.

"Protecting her," Samantha hissed through clenched teeth as the bars protested at her new strength and began to bend. "For once."

* * *

"It's Dean."

"Are you all right? There was blood in the foyer," Charlie asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. Honestly Charlie you should know better. If it wasn't at least a pint it was just a scratch," Dean laughed. "Is Anna okay?"

"She's with Castiel," Charlie said his voice neutral.

Dean felt her heart squeeze at the dead voice, but she was more concerned with, "Is he awake?"

"No."

"All right, I'm on my way home," Dean said then hung up the phone.

Suddenly the emergency lights started to strobe painting the walls a bright red as a klaxon sounded. "Shit," Dean grumbled and picked up the pace.

Her mark flared to life a split second before someone tackled her from behind. After getting her breath back after the Mack truck hit the smell caught her nose. "Get off me!" Dean shouted at Samantha moments before the antique table in front of her exploded under a barrage of bullets. "What the hell!"

"Next time I'll just let them shoot you," Samantha growled her voice deeper than she had ever heard it.

"Don't do me any favors!" Dean sneered as she yanked Samantha back around the cover of the corner. "You're not invincible damn it stay back!"

"I know I'm not invincible," Samantha gave her a smile before yanking away her strength surprising Dean.

"No!" Dean shouted as Samantha ripped around the corner and out of sight. "Nana!" Dean moved to follow but had to duck back as a precognitive flash showed her riddled with bullets and bits of the wooden corner-molding flew toward her. _What the hell! It's just a few dozen bullets you wuss!_ She reprimanded herself.

Dean dashed out from behind the wall during a pause in fire and moved for the handful of Lumberjacks. They were still fighting with Samantha who was so bloody Dean wondered how she could keep herself from shifting.

 _{{Get out of here!}}_

Dean went still at the mental command from Samantha. After a second she continued diving for one of the men attacking Samantha.

"Stop!"

Gunfire sounded and the Lumberjacks went still. Samantha gave a last slug and it knocked the Lumberjack in her clutches out. Dean lunged for her when she looked like she wasn't going to stop.

Samantha fought her a moment before Dean gave her just a touch of her jaguar. It was just enough to let her know who was behind her but not enough for the Lumberjacks surrounding them to feel the difference between werewolf and werejaguar.

"I want my sword," Dean announced.

Kevin hurried forward to check on the other Lumberjacks while the man that had swayed them held her scabbard out. Dean didn't want to let go of Samantha she could tell the woman wasn't going to be cowed for long.

"Bring it to her Gabriel," Samantha ordered. "Or you all might end up dead."

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "You've already signed your execution order Sammy."

"You think I care?"

"What happened to you?" Gabriel murmured. "You hated them more than any of us."

Gabriel McIntire was the head honcho of the Order. He hardly ever hunted anymore but he had when he was younger. Dean had always thought of him as one of the few older Lumberjacks that wasn't a total bigot.

He had been a councilor at the Lumberjack summer camp and he had been the only one to help her when her kitty had made things difficult for her. Gabriel was the only one outside of the family that might know about her secret.

He'd never shown any signs of knowing - even when he'd been promoted – even when she'd joined the Order, but sometimes he looked at Dean and she was sure he knew everything.

"Get them out of here," Gabriel ordered Kevin.

"Sir-"

"Go!" Gabriel commanded sternly. The Lumberjacks that were able to helped Kevin carry the wounded to the infirmary as Gabriel moved forward. "We need to get her away from the blood," Gabriel murmured to Dean.

"Don't worry. Most of it's mine," Samantha grumbled as if she'd gotten a new toy taken away.

"I don't really have time to talk-" Dean began.

"This isn't up for discussion Dean," Gabriel's tone of voice unmistakable. "My office."

Dean slowly let go of Samantha who hadn't powered down yet. "Calm down would you?"

With a grumble Samantha stepped down on the energy finally. "Fine."

"You know you can act human," Dean hissed as Samantha followed behind Gabriel, "You don't have to act like you think lycanthropes should act."

"How do they act?"

"Not all of them are monsters Sammy, you of all Lumberjacks should know that," Gabriel chastised as the elevator opened and he let them precede him inside.

Dean felt her heart thrill at his statement. She tried to keep herself calm as he announced himself to the elevator making a panel open so he could use the fingerprint scan. The lift began to move and he leaned back against the wall nonchalantly lifting Dean's sword out to her.

Dean took it and pulled it out a few inches to check it out of habit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Samantha's entire frame tense and she snapped the blade away. "Don't worry I won't kill you Nana."

"Why not?"

Dean only growled in answer.

The elevator doors opened on Gabriel's plush office. "Sit," He indicated the two chairs across from his desk.

"I've seriously got places to be Gabriel," Dean felt every second tick by like time was in fast forward.

"I won't be long," Gabriel promised. "I've kept mum about John Dean; you've been a great asset to the Order."

"But?"

"I got an E-mail a while back that has led me to believe you've…strayed."

"Strayed?"

"I told him you found your mate," Samantha admitted.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you following in Mary's footsteps," Samantha whispered.

"Well all you have to do is resist the impulse to eviscerate me," Dean narrowed her eyes at Samantha. "I'm the same Lumberjack."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

"I am, now can I leave?"

"You have better places to be?" Gabriel asked perturbed.

"He's alive isn't he?"

Dean looked over at Samantha but didn't answer, "Can I go now?"

Gabriel held his hand up, "That might be the end of that but we still have something to figure out"

"You shouldn't have given her the sword, now there's no reason for her to stay," Samantha warned Gabriel.

"What do we do with her?" Gabriel gestured toward Samantha.

"I'm not a child," Samantha frowned.

"You are in lycanthrope terms," Gabriel advised. "You need to learn control or we'll have to execute you."

"I don't know why you haven't already," Samantha scowled. "Haven't I killed enough of the Order?"

"You didn't know what you were doing-"

"Yes I did!" Samantha moaned. "I did! Would you just fucking kill me already?"

With an inward curse Dean realized she couldn't leave just yet. "She's got a damned death wish."

"I understand that."

"What's the fucking point of living? You tell me!" Samantha glared at Dean.

Dean knew Samantha couldn't hunt anymore none of the Order would abide by that once they heard of what she'd done, and that was all that Samantha had. She could hunt but never with her Order again. For Dean the thought of losing that family had never been a big deal for her, but then again if she had retired from the Order the members wouldn't have hunted her down in vengeance. She only had one other thing that made her life worth living and that was Castiel.

Dean opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by her cell phone. "Hold on," Dean sighed. "Dean. What do you want Charlie?"

"He took her."

"What?"

"Your fucking mutt woke up and he took Anna," Charlie sounded furious. It wasn't what she wanted to hear but it was better than the detached tone he'd had before.

"Don't worry-"

"Don't worry! She was fucking terrified! She kept screaming for me but I couldn't do a damn thing! Mother fucker took a silver blade to the throat and kept going," Charlie's voice was accusatory.

"What are you doing right now Charlie?"

"I hope you find him before I do Dean. And I hope he doesn't hurt her."

"Charlie?" Dean cursed. "Charlie!" She lowered the phone barely resisting the urge to throw it across the room. "I'm sorry but you've I..."

"Go," Samantha could smell the fear coming off her in waves.

"Don't make any decisions until I get back Gabriel."

Gabriel watched Dean as she raced out of the room. "Did she just give me an order?"

"Mm-hm."

"Most of the time I don't know why you didn't kill her when she was growing up but then she says something and I realize she really is your blood," Gabriel shook his head.

"Why won't you kill me?"

Gabriel met Samantha's eyes unfazed by the rage and self-hate burning out of her. "Sammy…Why do you want to die?"

"You know what I am, wouldn't you want to die?"

"No," Gabriel stood and Samantha went still in her chair as if he had drawn a gun. "There are other things in this world besides hunting."

"Not for me," Samantha shook her head. "Now she has someone else, I hope to God I don't ruin that for her."

"You tried very hard," Gabriel moved around his desk and purposely left the gun behind in one of the drawers. They both knew it was there and he didn't want Samantha to be any more on edge than she was already. Gabriel was sure she knew he always kept a silver blade strapped to his ankle.

"I wanted her to kill me. I figured that would do it." Samantha looked up as Gabriel stopped a few feet from her. "Mary was ready to kill me to save her monster."

"His name was John."

"John…" Samantha looked down as tears pricked her eyes and shame filled her. "Why won't you kill me? Do I have to attack you?"

"If you attack me I'll be dead and there won't be any hope for you," Gabriel shook his head. "I would never kill you."

"Why? I'm a monster!"

"No you're a lycanthrope. If you want to keep hunting you can. You just won't be able to do it with most of your cohorts," Gabriel slowly lowered down to his knees in front of her and reached up to touch her face.

"Most of them?"

"I would do anything if it would mean you gave up on assisted suicide even pull my powers suit out of storage," Gabriel brushed her tears off of her cheek. "I still love you Sammy."

Samantha's eyes looked away but didn't move, "You're why Dee left me you know."

"I thought it was because you killed his only daughter," Gabriel reminded her softly.

"That was the final straw but we were far from happy by the time I killed Jo-" Damn she couldn't even say his name never mind acknowledge killing her own daughter.

"I told you not to marry him, it's hard when they're not in the Order," Gabriel wiped away the fresh tears.

"I thought you just said that because you wanted me for yourself," A smile trembled onto Samantha's lips.

"There it is," Gabriel's thumb brushed along her up-curved bottom lip. "You're right, but so was I even if my motives were less-than-pure."

"Why would you want to be with a monster?"

"You're not a monster Sammy," Gabriel said with a vehement shake of his head. "You're a werewolf and I love you, always have."

"We couldn't be together," Samantha argued.

"Why not?"

Surprised Samantha looked into his eyes and was snared by them. "I don't know what I would do if I infected you on accident!"

Gabriel had his knife unsheathed and across his own hand before she could stop him. As she grabbed his hands it smeared between them. She trembled as the smell of the blood filled her nose like a bouquet of roses. "Then do it on purpose."


	14. Destinies, Deals and Rituals

Dean broke her record time home but there was no one in the house when she got there. She pushed down on her fear and let her jaguar do her thing. She could smell entirely too much as she walked toward the front door of the house, she looked up and saw the window to Castiel's room the glass broken out and glittering with blood.

There was entirely too much blood in Castiel's room. There was a spray pattern across the wall and a large pool in the bed sheets. There were tracks across the floor to the window and heavy drag marks alongside them. The window was smashed out and there was indeed blood on the jagged glass still stuck in the frame.

"Damn it Charlie…" Dean leaned over the mattress and gave a sniff. It was all Castiel's blood no one else's. Where would he go?

Dean moved toward the vanity in the corner. As with most of the furniture in the house it had been here when she had moved in. What was strapped underneath it was of considerable more value; an AK-47 one of the many weapons stashed throughout the house—

"Shit."

The gun was gone.

Dean moved back downstairs and toward the front door. It was easy to pick up the scent they were still strong. The knot in Dean's stomach tightened with every step, every foot Charlie's smell accompanied Anael and Castiel's.

The trail veered before the gate and off into the trees. Dean was thankful that this mess was at least contained to her property, or at least it would be if she got to it soon enough. A few dozen yards into the trees Charlie's scent moved off of the others'.

Dean paused looking off after Charlie's scent. There were hundreds of acres of forest on her property and she had explored every inch of it. She wished the knowledge gave her a hint at where they might have gone.

She reached out with her mind and moved as fast as she could without losing the scent. Charlie got close several times but then moved away. He was still on the trail but just barely.

The fear hit her before the energy. Dean slowed to sneak up on the clearing she could make out in the dimness ahead.

Anael was curled up against a tree unharmed. Dean glanced around the area and saw the werewolf was alone.

 _{{Anna.}}_

The submissive's relief was palpable as her eyes darted around the trees in search of her savior.

{{ _Calm down!}}_ Dean's eyes moved through the darkening forest. She cast a few tendrils of energy out and encountered Charlie who was still a safe distance away, but closing in quick. {{ _Where is he?}}_

 _{{Behind you kitten.}}_

Dean spun around in time to receive a backhand with the force of a freight train behind it. She looked up dizzy into the canopy of leaves Anael's terror choking her making her jaguar sit up and pay attention.

{{ _Charlie is that way, run!}}_ Dean ordered the werewolf who was definitely going to be more trouble than help.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

Dean looked up to see the wide furry shoulders of her favorite hellhound. "Cerberus!" She threw out her energy and the monster stopped dead in his tracks. "Get back here you sick puppy!"

"You like it," Cerberus's deep voice rumbled across the clearing. "I've never known anything but screams of pain and terror…"

"Why are you here?"

"For you kitten," Cerberus moved toward her leaning over her body his claws digging into the dirt on either side of her head. "Master wouldn't let me have the wolf when he went to Hell but he let me have him now."

"Did he tell you why?"

"I don't question I just obey," Cerberus growled.

"Like a good dog," Dean made herself lie still as he moved his nose close to sniff her.

"Better than yours," Cerberus hissed as Dean gave him a whiff of fear. "Don't be scared."

"You're huge how could I not be?"

Cerberus growled because he knew the difference in fear he just didn't know why she was so terrified; worried for her own soul and that of her mates. "I only shifted because that pest tried to kill me over a fuckin' submissive."

"She's his mate. I'm sure you understand how important that is," Dean tried her best but her tension skyrocketed when she heard the gasp somewhere off to her left. She looked over to see Charlie even though she already knew it was him by smell.

"It's the only reason I didn't just bleed and fuck the submissive," Cerberus growled to her, but it carried easily to Charlie and his grip shook on the gun.

"Excuse me?" Dean said to keep the beat's attention who knew what he would do if he deemed Charlie more than just a pest. {{ _Get out of here now! I can handle this!}}_ She shot him a look when she felt like he was going to argue. {{ _Take care of Anna!}}_

Her heart skipped as Cerberus effortlessly shifted into Castiel's human form. Charlie stood at the edge of the trees a few moments longer then hesitantly left. Cerberus turned his head to look after him but Dean reached up to brush his long hair back behind his shoulder. Her hand stilled along his bare back, and she had to remind herself her wolf wasn't behind the wheel.

"This is the first vessel I've been in where I could be with a mate," Cerberus moved his body against her and Dean had her leg hooked around his hip before she realized. Cerberus chuckled low the sound like a caress that made her close her eyes and bite her lip to contain a moan. "I had mine…and lost her."

Recalling the last time the creature had been topside with her Dean remembered his soft words in the tent. "So you're telling me you haven't always liked it rough?" Dean watched the flames in his eyes jump. "Rougher than I like it anyway."

"Not all the time," Cerberus admitted. "And you're much tastier when you like it."

She could feel Castiel in there. He wasn't even fighting which led Dean to believe he was still out cold. Damn Lucifer he knew exactly how to interfere. "Give him back to me Cerberus."

"No," Cerberus gave a deep laugh and with a tug ripped open her shirt. "I want you all for myself."

"I don't want you," Dean murmured as he gave her a sniff of his desire and it smelled almost exactly like Castiel's. "I don't," and she wanted to curse as the words came out in a panic.

"Yes you do," Cerberus rutted against her again and took her nipple through the lace of her bra. His power grew and Dean went still as she felt her jaguar stir. " **She's** not picky," Cerberus growled and Dean gasped as the power shot up and with it the lust.

 _It's not him,_ Dean told herself trying to fight against the call of his power.

Cerberus hissed as her nails bit into his skin. " **She** likes me," Cerberus teased the jaguar closer and Dean's body convulsed. "I can bring her out to play. Would you like that kitten?"

"No!"

"Please…" Cerberus coaxed her out further and as Dean pushed back the jaguar's claws raked along her insides. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Cerberus moved a hand to cup her ass moving her hips to meet his.

"He didn't…Strike me as the kind that shared."

"What?" Cerberus moved his lips to the bite in her neck and Dean cried out.

"Your Master…He didn't tell you?" Dean felt her control slipping away as he moved to pull at her jeans. She pulled blindly at his hair and pulled his lips to hers.

"Tell me what?" Cerberus attacked her lips with a growl. Dean returned the kiss moving her hands around to cup his buttocks. "What kitten?"

"If I don't bond with Cas…" Dean growled low and feline and gave Cerberus a roll until she was straddling his hips pushing him down into the leaves. "I'll be his."

Cerberus captured her face in his hands to stop her lips an inch from his. "What kitten? Why would you do that?"

"DEAN!"

Dean looked over her shoulder at the scream. It was familiar but she really couldn't concentrate on much else right now. As she turned back to Cerberus she felt her jaguar stop. "What are you doing?"

"He will have both of you for eternity," Cerberus whispered. "You would risk eternal damnation for him?"

"He would for me, how could I not do the same? Plus I didn't really think I'd have such a hard time," Dean gasped as something else fought her beast, pushed it down and hid it away.

"He will do anything," Cerberus admitted and Dean saw the stars reflected in his eyes as tears pooled in his lashes. "You don't stand a chance."

"Help us."

"DEAN!"

Samantha's second cry sunk in as Dean's mind cleared. She turned toward the noise and saw a furry brown shape moving toward them in the moonlight.

"Be quiet! If she knows it's you she'll run you through," Dean hissed as Cerberus sat up his chest brushing her sensitive nipples. "Sshh," Dean got to her feet and tugged her shirt together.

Samantha had her terror close to her chest but as soon as she got within a few feet of them Dean felt it wash over her. She burst into the clearing and Dean gaped at the blood spilt down her chest her muzzle covered in it.

"What happened?" Dean moved toward her and caught her as her knees buckled.

"I didn't know who to come to…" Samantha gasped her voice a few octaves deeper than normal. "They're after me!"

Dean saw that the blood was oozing from her ear which had to have been mangled by her own claws if it was still in such bad shape. The blood wasn't all hers however and Dean didn't want to make matters worse by contemplating whose it might be. "Who is after you?"

"The Lumberjacks," Samantha howled. "I-I think I killed him."

"Nana who?" Dean tightened her grip on her furry arms. "Gabriel?" She whispered as the smell finally registered.

"Yes!"

Dean felt her stomach drop and she looked back at Cerberus who was gazing at them his eyes wide.

"I told him to just kill me! Just put me out of my misery…God why did he do it? He cut himself…" Samantha sobbed. "So much blood-I couldn't-"

"It's okay…" Dean murmured even though she knew it wasn't.

"He told me he wanted to be with me even if that meant being…" Samantha couldn't stop breathing hard if she couldn't calm down she'd hyperventilate.

Dean went still as she felt calming energy flow past her. Samantha's breathing slowed and she looked up to catch the sight of Cerberus.

"What's wrong with your wolf, he smells different."

"He's not quite himself," Cerberus murmured as he stood. "Did you infect the human?"

"I don't know - he lost so much blood - I almost didn't stop-I…" She took a deep breath. "I don't know why I came…I…You can't do anything."

"I can," Cerberus murmured.

Dean looked at Cerberus in surprise he wasn't acting normal-well normal for him. "What do you mean?"

"If he's lycanthrope I can heal him," Cerberus explained.

"How?" Dean looked at him confused.

"Take me to him," Cerberus moved closer.

"Whoa, how the hell do you expect to pull that off? One, they're after Samantha and two…Castiel's case is closed because they think I killed him." Dean put a hand out to stop Cerberus before he got too close to Samantha; she was already gawking at him. "They'll be on him faster than you can blink."

"And…?" Cerberus prompted as if some excuse might come that was worthwhile. He gave a small movement of his head toward Samantha and Dean looked back over toward her and easily saw the panic in the werewolf's eyes.

"Let's go," Dean whispered disgruntled and she saw the moonlight shine against his teeth as Cerberus gave her a Cheshire grin.

They moved out of the forest and Dean ran for the car while she made Cerberus go get dressed.

 _{{Could you give me a hand in here before I gut this pest with my bare hands,}}_ Cerberus's gravely thoughts drifted to Dean.

"Not now," Dean muttered and Samantha looked at her confused. "Stay here. I'll be right back," Dean told Samantha and she jumped out of the car.

Charlie knew she was coming before she walked through the door, the wave of her angry energy enveloped him in a prickly rush as it preceded her inside. "I don't have time for this!" Dean shouted as she came upon Charlie and Cerberus on the main staircase. For the moment Cerberus's hands were out at his sides one of her shirts clutched angrily in a fist, but she could feel his fury bubbling out like a wave of lava much like her own.

"Put the gun down now Charlie," Dean moved toward him she had to handle this fast she was quickly running out of time, and she knew Lucifer wouldn't hesitate to take her. "I don't have time for this."

The tears in her voice didn't get Charlie's attention but the cold blade on his neck did, "Dean-"

"I. Don't. Have. Time. For. Thisss," Dean said again her voice calm and deadly. "I'm taking him; he may be the only one that can help."

"Who?"

Dean gave a loud sigh, "He's not Castiel…At least not all the way and I need him. Gabriel's been hurt."

Charlie looked at her alarmed, "What-"

"No fuckin' time!" Cerberus growled and pushed past him down the stairs Dean barely moved her sword in time to avoid cutting Charlie's neck. "Fuckin' mortals," He grumbled loud enough for even the non-lycanthropes to hear as he handed her the spare shirt.

"I'm going with you-"

"No! I don't have time to fit your asses into my car," Dean sheathed her sword and turned to go but Anael was in her path.

"We can help you," Anael murmured.

"You're going to need as much help as possible to get into the compound with a wanted lycanthrope in tow," Charlie reasoned.

"I don't need your help," Cerberus growled.

"They know what you look like," Dean reminded him.

Cerberus gave Dean a scowl his face bubbled as if there was something moving underneath the skin. After a moment he stood there his chest straining the fabric of Castiel's t-shirt as he did what he did during a shift. He looked much like a cross between Castiel and the dark-haired body-builder type she'd seen in her dream. "See only one head."

"Holy shit," Charlie exclaimed.

"Holy really has nothing to do with it," Cerberus grinned and looked toward Dean again. "Do I get a weapon?"

Dean shook her head, "You don't need one do you?"

"No," Cerberus grinned and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Let's go, hurry."

Curious Dean ran after the demon leaving Anael and Charlie behind. They piled into the Impala and Samantha looked Cerberus up and down.

"Who-"

"Cerberus," Cerberus murmured. "Guardian of Lucifer, at your service if I'm able."

"Shit, are you sick?" Dean craned her neck around to look back at Cerberus.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" Samantha asked.

"If we get in a crash which one of us would die?" Dean muttered turning back to the road still curious about the demon's behavior.

"You seem to be adjusting well to the lycanthrope," Cerberus told Samantha.

"I'd hardly call it adjusting I may have killed a good man," Samantha growled her fear filling the car.

"Calm down," Cerberus reached into the front seat to touch her good ear, rubbing gently. He didn't need the contact to send soothing energy but touch always helped a lycanthrope. "Either way I'll put your mind at ease."

Dean didn't like what he was saying. Even though it wasn't obviously threatening Dean knew she should give the demon a warning glare.

Most people that were attacked by lycanthropes didn't survive. Even if they were infected with the strain most of the time if it was a true attack (Castiel's was a perfect example of a premeditated infection) even the healing of a lycanthrope couldn't repair the damage in time.

Dean stopped outside the compound and took out her cell phone. "Sshh," Dean dialed the number Gabriel had given her long ago.

"Hicks," A voice answered.

"George?" Dean shook her head at the choice in leader. "What are you doing in Gabriel's office?"

"You haven't heard?"

Dean pulled a face and frowned, "What?"

"He was attacked-"

"What? By who?"

"We don't know yet. He didn't tell us when we found him," Hicks was quiet a few moments and Dean knew what was coming. "Kevin told me about your grandma, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Dean rolled her eyes. "Is Gabriel okay?"

"He is for now Kevin isn't sure for how long."

"That bad?"

"Yes, we've got most of the in-house boys out compassing the area looking for the monster responsible," Hicks tone of voice held the outrage of all the Order.

"I'll make my way over to help," Dean offered.

"We've got it handled," Hicks said. "You watch out for Samantha she escaped earlier today."

"Escaped?"

"Killed Bartholomew after bursting through her cage," Hicks explained. "Kevin saw her mow through five Lumberjacks before escaping the compound. He told us the general direction she ran but so far none of them have found her, we thought she might have gone home or to you. You haven't seen her?"

"No," Dean said, the news actually surprising. "Okay keep me informed," Dean hung up.

"So?"

"They suspected you Samantha since you escaped from an electrified cell to kill Barty," Dean looked at Samantha in disapproval.

"You should have killed him yourself. He was going to spill your secret, so I spilled his blood," Samantha shrugged.

Dean shook her head and got out of the car. Samantha and Cerberus followed her around back to the trunk. "Kevin for some reason, or another lied to interrogators about you and I going up to Gabriel's office."

"Aren't we lucky that he doesn't allow video surveillance in his office or the common areas of the compound," Samantha grinned. "I never thought I'd think that a good breach in security."

"Can you shift?"

"I don't know what good I'd do you afterwards," Samantha murmured. "Probably more of hindrance really."

"It'll be easier to hide you if you were human shaped," Dean explained.

"Everyone in there doesn't need eyes to know I'm there," Samantha shook her head.

"Most of the Lumberjacks are outside looking for you that leaves the babes inside."

"I don't have any clothes-"

Dean held up a set of her emergency clothes, the set she kept for when jobs got messy. "Change in the car," She handed her the clothes and leaned into the trunk to find her spare cloak, and Cerberus took the opportunity to cop-a-feel.

With a yelp she stood and gave Cerberus a half-hearted punch in the arm, which for lycanthrope meant about human strength. "Watch the paws!"

Cerberus held up his hand with a chuckle and moved around the car away from Dean. He got to the door in time to help Samantha out her legs weak and her face exhausted.

"Here," Dean held out her cloak as Samantha leaned heavily against Cerberus. "Can you do this?"

"I'm not letting you go without me," Samantha growled, her energy feeble after shifting. "No way Adeana." She pulled on the cloak and Dean reached forward to pull the hood up to hide her face.

"Let's hurry before a patrol comes by," Dean led the way toward the compound and ran into no problems on the way inside.

"Do you need help?" Dean murmured as she watched Cerberus almost drag her through the hall.

"No," Samantha hissed pulling away from Cerberus who had to grab for her as she nearly toppled over the other way.

"It's amazing for one such as you to have shifted and not fallen unconscious," Cerberus complimented. "There is no shame in needing a little support. Your soul must have been a lycanthrope before this."

"If you're trying to make me feel better it's not working," Samantha was definitely grumpy, it had been Dean's favorite time to mess with her when she was young.

"It must be hard to become what you've hated so long."

"I can't hunt what's the point anymore?" Samantha pulled away sullenly again and lost her knees and Cerberus grabbed her up, swinging her up into his arms where she glared morosely at the wall.

"You can still hunt. You can do it even better than before," Cerberus grinned as Samantha looked up at him Dean's cloak obscuring half of her face. "Ask Dean, she has been kickin' ass."

"She couldn't answer me when I asked before."

"Samantha…" Dean paused to look back at her as they came to the elevator. She glanced up and exchanged a meaningful glance with Cerberus. Cerberus well-knew one of the greatest qualities of a lycanthrope life that was better than its human counterpart.

"What? I saw that!" Samantha's waning energy flared.

"Stop! This isn't the time Samantha you'll awaken Lumberjack marks all over the place if you spread your energy like that," Dean held up her hand as Samantha opened her mouth to ask her how she knew that. "Someone's coming," She whispered as a sound caught her ears.

"Bobby," Samantha gave her a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Into the elevator," Dean grumbled and pushed Cerberus in then turned to intercept Bobby.

"Dean," Bobby appeared at the end of the hall walking a perpendicular corridor. "I didn't know they were bringin' you in hon," She said in surprise hefting a submachine gun expertly in both hands.

"They didn't but when I heard about Gabriel I had to come."

"Of course," Bobby nodded. "I'm sorry to hear 'bout Samantha. It's a shame ain't it?"

"Mm-hm," Dean murmured distractedly.

"Well, can't stop long," Bobby hefted the gun again. "Patrol."

"Way to look inconspicuous there Bobby," Dean smiled as Bobby laughed and continued on her way down the hall.

She hesitated in the open doors of the elevator cab at the scene before her. Cerberus was easily managing Samantha in one bulging arm, his other hand near her face, fingers combing through her hair before running them over her ear which was now whole.

As Dean shook her head to clear it of the mental picture she heard the compliment rumble from the demon's chest about how she had already mastered transformational healing. Dean moved to stand with her back to them letting the doors slide shut in front of her.

"She's doing patrol?" Samantha's voice drifted over Dean's shoulder and she glanced back at her over her shoulder. Dean let the elevator know who she was and where she wanted to go. "There really shouldn't be anyone to worry about if they've got Bobby patrolling."

"So are mates all they're cracked up to be?" Samantha asked as the elevator hummed along.

Dean gave Cerberus a glare and he shrugged his massive shoulders jostling Samantha now that both arms were cradling her, "Yes."

"Just 'yes'? Your demon here spouts poetic words, almost made me pop a tear."

"I'm sure it was a close thing," Dean laughed derisively. "Lycanthropes are at their most poetic when they talk about mates," Dean explained as her heart pounded at the thought of Castiel. "And it's damn crazy the feelings…You should know how vital a lycanthrope's mate is…" Dean turned her anger on her; it was easy she'd done it for years. "It's why you ran your own daughter through when you tried to kill hers."

Like she planned it, the elevator doors sprung open and let her escape with that parting barb. They had no problems until they reached the infirmary.

Kevin was there looking after his patients, all of which looked like they were bedridden. Dean wondered if he had moved the less critical (i.e. conscious) ones out, he had helped them earlier by lying when he'd been interrogated. He looked up as Dean entered the room his gaze moving to Cerberus, and the cloaked Samantha still firmly in his arms. Dean turned to reprimand the both of them for following behind her so closely as Kevin's eyes moved to his mark as it appeared on his hand but the doctor spoke first.

"Calm down, I'm on your side," Kevin held up his hands to show he had no weapon. "You've got half an hour I've got most of the boys that need it in here sedated, but I don't want to push it for the critical ones."

Cerberus and Samantha were silent but obviously Kevin and Gabriel had spoken because he stepped aside and motioned the two toward one of the private rooms near the back of the infirmary. Dean watched them disappear and close the door behind them. She grabbed Kevin and moved him outside into the hallway to get another door between them. Still she was sure if the other two were paying attention they would hear them anywhere on the floor.

"Is he showing signs of infection?" Dean whispered barely loud enough for Kevin to hear.

Kevin seemed to understand because he simply shook his head tears in his eyes. "It might be too late. I never thought there would come a day where I thought being infected was preferable to dying."

"That's because any you've met were such bigots that death would be better than becoming what they hate so much," Dean thought of her Nana and hoped that she would find something worthwhile. "Gabriel wouldn't be a monster and most of these Lumberjacks don't realize that we were created to be police not executioners," Dean shook her head she had been very close to becoming one before Castiel had found her. "They spend too much time listening to generations past and not their own hearts."

"What's changed in you?"

Dean shook her head as Kevin laughed. "Hm, I stopped listening to generations past...Started listening to my own heart?" She gave her watch a glance. "All right, we're going to try and do what we can," Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "Give us as much time as you can manage."

Kevin nodded as Dean moved back into the infirmary with him and then into the private room alone. Samantha was half sitting on the side of the bed holding Gabriel's right hand which seemed to be the only part of him that wasn't covered in bandages. Cerberus was standing at the foot of the bed watching as if he didn't know what to do.

"Who's the heavyweight?" Gabriel's voice hissed out of the mummy-like face but the lycanthropes in the room heard him fine.

"He's complicated," Dean murmured.

"That's a nice way of putting it kitten," Cerberus laughed.

 _{{So?}}_

Cerberus looked over as Dean moved to stand beside him. {{ _Not a spark.}}_

 _{{Nothing?}}_

{{ _No,}}_ Cerberus squeezed her shoulder. {{ _I'm sorry.}}_

{{ _I'm not the one that wants to punish the person that did this,}}_ Dean watched Samantha try to hold back tears. She'd never seen her Nana this vulnerable it was a bit unsettling.

"I'm so sorry," Samantha whispered to Gabriel. "I-" She closed her eyes as Gabriel faded back out his machinery telling them he was still awake but not by much.

Dean watched her as she pulled out of his slackened grip and fled the room. "Nana! Don't go out there-" She looked over at Cerberus.

"M'not goin' anywhere, make sure she doesn't do somethin' dumb," Cerberus nodded and she moved quickly after her grandma.

"Where'd Sammy go?"

Cerberus moved to the side of the bed. "She can't stand to watch you die. She feels horrible."

"She killed plenty of others, even those she'd called her brethren, I had hoped that if I wasn't infected it wouldn't hurt her much," The one of Gabriel's eyelids that was visible fluttered.

"She killed them on purpose hoping they would end her. A lycanthrope - even the real monsters - react very different to a kill they have no control over," Cerberus glanced over at the machine monitoring Gabriel's heart. The demon didn't have to understand what it did he could feel the human's life-force dimming his heartbeat growing softer and slower.

"I'm not going to make it," Gabriel gave a soft laugh. "I suppose she'll remember me all her life…Shame it'll be because of that."

"You love her."

Gabriel gave a single nod it seemed more than he was able to do at the moment. He closed his eyes as if he didn't have the strength to keep them open, and his chest rose and fell with a wheeze. Samantha had probably worried at his intestines her muzzle had been covered in his blood. "She never understood my view on lycanthropes. For her it was kill them all and let God sort them out," Gabriel took in a deep shaky breath. "I know we're here to keep them honest, regulate them."

"I don't know if you would have made a good lycanthrope," Cerberus said truthfully. "You have to have a certain ruthlessness, unless you plan on being a swanmay."

"Swanmay?"

"Mostly cursed by choice, and I don't think I've ever heard of a male of the species," Cerberus bared his teeth in a grin. "They don't like to fight, they'd rather fly away."

Gabriel wheezed a weak laugh his gaze taking on a far away look, "I would have her."

"Even if you became what you hate?"

Gabriel shook his head, "I don't hate them."

"Listen," Cerberus touched the dying man's chest and he opened his good eye expectantly. "I have a deal for you."

* * *

Dean snatched Samantha back before she could get into the elevator. "I'm still faster than you."

"I know you hate them as much as me! How do you do it?" Samantha hissed.

"I don't hate them," Dean shook her head. "At least not as much as I would have if I hadn't met Castiel. He reminded me that not all of them are monsters, not if they don't have to be," Dean glanced around the hallway to keep aware of patrols, although there would be less down inside the actual compound.

"Is a mate all that you say?"

"I can't really explain it," Dean took Samantha's arm to try and guide her back into the infirmary. "All I can say is it's definitely something worth living for," Dean leaned in. "Castiel came back from Hell to find me."

"Your mother," Samantha shook her head as if to clear the tears from her voice. "I can imagine but I think what she had…What you have…That would be something meaningful."

"That's an understatement," Dean laughed. "Believe me-" Dean turned to look back toward the infirmary as a flare of energy came from behind her.

"What was that?"

Dean turned to meet Samantha's curious gaze but didn't pause more to answer just darted back the way they'd come. "Gabriel!" Dean called as she entered the room but what was inside made her eyes go wide. "Castiel?"

Castiel reached for her his knees buckling as she neared him. "Where is he?"

Dean lowered down with him taking his face in her hands, "That's what I was going to ask you."

"He said he didn't want to condemn you both to hell," Gabriel murmured his voice much stronger than before. He was now sitting up on his own in the bed. "Especially if he wasn't going to be getting any."

"Just like that demon to make a kind gesture seem sinful," Dean moved to help Castiel into a nearby chair, squeezing his hands.

"He also mentioned not being allowed to stay if he healed me," Gabriel swung his legs around to push to his feet, his hands tearing at the useless bandages.

Samantha hesitated as she moved to touch him like she might hurt him again, "How did he heal you?"

"Later Sammy," Gabriel shook his head as Kevin came through the doorway and his jaw dropped. "Could you get me something that won't show my ass?"

"Gabriel you…"

"No time to explain you'll just have to take my word on it. You can test my blood later," Gabriel quickly finished unwinding the bandages around his head and he was whole and hearty underneath. "If you feel like it but this is a magic you're totally unfamiliar with."

Kevin moved out of the room after a few moments and returned with a set of blue scrubs. "You look perfectly healthy."

"I am, and I'm sure you understand there are miracles in this world that are best left unquestioned," Gabriel gave the doctor an intense stare and Kevin nodded leaving the room again.

"I don't understand…" Samantha apparently didn't mind questioning the miracle.

"He made a deal," Castiel murmured standing as he regained his bearings, his body was much more comfortable now that he was alone in it. "That is the only way."

"Gabriel," Dean frowned.

"I promised to make her happy," Gabriel shrugged, reaching out to take Samantha's hand after he finished pulling on the pants and slipped out of the gown. "Make her want to keep her life and I would keep mine."

"Damn poetic demon."

"Said you had to make up for your sins or you would be visiting him when you died," Gabriel shook his head. "I'd rather be damned than let that happen." He turned to Dean. "Now either you two need to be alone or I need to escort you out of here."

Surprised at Gabriel's words Dean gave her watch another glance then looked up at Castiel. They had time.

 _{{Home.}}_

"Let's go," Dean nodded.

Gabriel pulled the scrub top on over his head after removing the swaths of bandages around his torso. "Let's be off then," He turned and held his hand out to Samantha who looked at it as if it were a snake that would bite her. "Come on," he took her hand and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Even though the kiss seemed chaste the dazed look Samantha gave Gabriel was still very heated, not to mention the small room was quickly permeated with lust. Dean was beginning to see how everyone-even the non-furry-could see how obvious a lycanthrope was with their mate.

They didn't run into anyone on their way upstairs. Nearly to the exit they were stopped by a returning patrol of four Lumberjacks.

Dean wished she were taller so she could hide Castiel but she needn't have worried he wasn't what attracted their attention; it was the itch Samantha gave their marks.

"Sir!" One younger girl exclaimed in surprise.

"Natalie," Gabriel nodded. "Step aside."

"You were sent to the infirmary."

"My wounds were greatly exaggerated," Gabriel lied.

"You've been infected," Another moaned. "You've been compromised."

"No," Gabriel shook his head, but how could anyone explain how he'd healed?

"Just calm down Sir, you haven't harmed anyone…" The girl pulled her gun, training it on Castiel and Dean didn't hesitate to step in front of him.

"Move Dean, we won't hesitate," The other actually pulled his gun on Samantha and Gabriel growled and moved her behind him.

"Back off Lewis," Gabriel ordered, the authority in his voice unmistakable, it wasn't the man but the mate talking. "I will end you boy."

"Sir, don't make me do this! Do you know how many of us she's killed?" Lewis didn't lower his gun. "I will shoot."

"Do it then," Gabriel shouted. "They'll both be on you quicker than you can blink and you'll have just killed me."

Dean jumped as the gun sang but Gabriel didn't fall.

"You are very lucky that didn't hurt, or I'd make your death more painful," A familiar dusky skinned man in an all red suit hissed as the bullet lost impetus against the pressed lapel and tumbled in its flattened state down his chest to his waiting hand. For only a moment he held up the shrapnel to examine it between thumb and index finger before flicking the flattened bullet straight through the Lumberjack's skull.

Lewis screamed as he was enveloped in fire and reduced to ash quicker than a human body should to normal fire. Both remaining Lumberjacks foolishly opened up on Lucifer and received much the same treatment.

"Now what the hell do you want?" Dean growled stepping toward him. "I still have time."

"Don't play the fool," Lucifer turned glowing eyes on her and she felt Castiel try to pull her back. "I came for my guardian."

"He left, I am surprised you are not punishing him now," Castiel pulled Dean closer.

"I'd love to," Lucifer hissed. "If he'd stop fucking around thinking himself free."

"He made a deal, you should understand those fine," Gabriel moved toward him.

"Gabriel-" Dean warned.

"Don't worry kitten I'll be fine," Gabriel assured her before turning back to the devil. "You should find yourself far…far away from here Sir," He stopped close almost touching him. "You've kept me away from her but you let down your guard and I'm here to stay."

Dean saw the fire lick out along his skin as he gave a shout and shook the very walls. "Damn you dog!" He screamed at Gabriel.

"Too late."

Lucifer actually snarled before He went up in flames.

Gabriel turned in time to get slammed into the wall Dean's sword at his throat. "Not that I'm not thankful for the exorcism but-"

"Kitten I agreed to this," Gabriel murmured very still under her blade.

"Adeana?"

"Not now Samantha!" Dean warned. "What do you mean?"

{{ _Either I die or he helps me. This way we can both be with the woman we love,}}_ Gabriel thought.

 _{{What!}}_

{{ _She's my soul mate kitten, she's been out of my reach for thousands of years but thanks to you…}}_ Tears appeared in his eyes and Dean eased back on his neck. "I have her back, and time to really atone."

"Son of a bitch…" Dean pulled back and looked toward Samantha who was looking back angry and scared. {{ _Why am I not surprised?}}_

"You should be getting home," Gabriel advised. "You haven't got long."

"What are you going to do?" Samantha demanded.

"You'll see," Dean muttered cryptically before grabbing Castiel's hand, leading him out the front door.

"What the hell is going on Sweetheart," Castiel asked bewildered. "And I do not want to hear, 'We do not have time.' I know you cannot get us home any quicker silently."

Dean gave him a kitty growl and squeezed his hand until he yelped in pain. "Sorry."

"Sure," Castiel laughed. "Tell me why I should not go back there and beat Cerberus out of that poor old man."

"You'd have to kill him to get him out," Dean guessed. "Gabriel let Cerberus in on purpose. Plus I'm about to screw you mad, do you really want to go back?"

"No ma'am," Castiel got in the car and buckled up for what would - no doubt - be a wild ride. "They are mates?"

"What sense do you have that I don't that let's you see that kind of shit?"

"Just a guess," Castiel shrugged. "When he was part me, before I infected Samantha he did not even hesitate," Castiel watched scenery speeding by far too fast. "But he was attracted. I thought nothing of it since he has the hots for anything female."

"Gee, thanks."

"Now, now…" Castiel put his hand on hers where it gripped the gear shift. "You do not want to start a fight now, trust me."

"I get to bite you…Might be better to be a little angry…"

"I do not want you taking a piece out of me," Castiel laughed. "Not this time anyway."

Dean paused before the gate to her driveway and made a writing motion across her palm. "I'll remember that."

"I hope so," Castiel reached for his seatbelt but Dean gave him a look not even paying attention as they rolled through the opening gate and her expression stopped him. "Now?"

Dean put the car in park and cut the motor as she yanked off her seatbelt, "Yes."

Castiel took off the seatbelt while she closed the gates behind them and ducked out of the car. Dean gave the keys a toss into the seat and raced after him into the trees.

{{ _Where are you off to Wolf?}}_ Dean watched him moving through the trees shedding clothes as he went. Dean gave her cloak a tug and clawed at her shirt when her buttons gave her a problem.

{{ _Hurry or you shall never catch me,}}_ Castiel laughed.

Dean gave her jaguar a scratch and poured on the speed spilling through the holes in the leaves until she caught another glimpse of him in the trees ahead. She egged her jaguar on moving even closer as her legs moved faster.

She was up in the trees before she even thought of climbing them, gaining considerable ground as she did.

{{ _Gotcha!}}_ Dean pushed off a branch with her feet and shot through the air sending them both rolling in each other arms. {{ _Why did you run from me?}}_ She moved over him straddling his waist.

{{ _You like it,}}_ Castiel grinned up at her. {{ _Any predator does.}}_

Dean laughed when she realized he was right. Her heart was beating fast in excitement. {{ _Did you know I would come for you?}}_

He gazed up at her with a serious look on his face, {{ _I did not know how. I had hoped but Hell is a bad place for such a thing.}}_ Castiel's hands cupped her breasts. {{ _I knew the fear of us would pale in comparison to my death.}}_

{{ _And everything else,}}_ Dean moaned as he squeezed and flicked his thumbs across her nipples. {{ _Even Hell.}}_

 _{{You are too brave for your own good,}}_ Castiel pulled her down to kiss her.

{{ _I didn't get stories growing up. How do we do this?}}_ Dean watched his eyes roll back as she gave her hips a wiggle, she could feel him pressed along the line of her ass.

{{ _Think about how you feel for me, put it into your power and mark me,}}_ Castiel touched his neck. "Here," He gasped as he felt her power brush him and with a rush of hot energy she made his wolf sit up and pay attention.

"That's it?"

Castiel only groaned unintelligibly and nodded vigorously. He felt her go still and smelled tears. {{ _What is wrong baby?}}_ He opened his eyes to gaze up at her the tears catching the moonlight as they trembled on her lashes.

{{ _I would be in Hell if it weren't for you.}}_

 _{{I think you have it backwards, I have put you in danger of it,}}_ Castiel propped himself up on his elbow and reached up to catch a tear as she blinked with his thumb.

{{ _Not the stupid deal! When I made it I knew I wasn't in danger,}}_ Dean leaned toward him and took his lips as her body trembled. {{ _The path I was on before you came for me. If you hadn't become a roadblock I know it would be my eternal home.}}_

"Is that some kind of fat joke?" Castiel murmured against her lips and he went tense as her nails dug into his shoulders at his attempt at levity.

{{ _You could have done this at any time without telling me-}}_

"No," Castiel shook his head. "I would **never** do that to you. It was unintentional when I started my part of the ritual..." His eyes moved to the mark he'd made on her neck and she gasped as she felt a finger of his power shiver over it.

"I know, that's why…I don't understand how you ended up being my mate."

"You are my equal: one who has great power but shouldn't, someone who is capable of great kindness but was never allowed to show it," Castiel's fingers did a tickling caress along her belly button. "And we are both ruthless but full of sorrow after."

"When you say it like that…" Dean shook her head in disbelief.

"Mm-hm," Castiel gave her one of his playful grins. "So I love the feel of your body—do not get me wrong-but I think we are supposed to be doing something." Castiel gave her a wiggle of his eyebrows and she smiled.

"You told me I needed to think of my feelings for you Wolf," Dean leaned down her breasts pressed tight against his chest. "I'm just trying to do it right."

Castiel shivered as her hot breath whispered along his neck, "You are more lycanthrope than you think, baby you cannot get it wrong."

He moved his hands down her soft skin his fingers gripping her hips as she leaned over him, moving her ass close enough for him to reach down and cup.

"Now, now," Dean gasped as his shaft moved against her.

"You did not think there was just biting involved did you?" Castiel whispered turning his head just enough to move his lips against her mark.

"You didn't mention that part Wolf."

"I did not know that it would be such a problem," Castiel tilted his head exposing more throat to her. "Is it?"

"I just want to do it right. I don't want to lose you again."

"Then you know what you need to do, I take care of the rest," Castiel closed his eyes to the sizzle of power along the edge of her teeth as they pressed into his neck. {{ _More power.}}_

Her body trembled as his wolf felt her hesitance and coaxed her power higher. {{ _Cas!}}_

 _{{I know you can give me more…}}_

Dean did too but she was scared. Even as the unknown stole her courage away Dean drove it away with power. She wasn't going to ruin her second chance. Fear had taken Castiel from her once she wouldn't let it again.

Her mother had been brave enough to do anything to stay with and protect her mate…

She felt little resistance to her teeth as she bit down hard and quick. She only had a moment to feel her jaguar jump to the surface before Castiel gave a thrust of his hips and was inside her.

{{ _Take my hands,}}_ Castiel's thoughts were frantic and Dean could feel his heartbeat fluttering in her mouth as the blood trickled down her lips.

She grabbed blindly for his hands and wove their fingers tight together. She squeezed as her jaguar curled and pounced, straining against her fragile control. She knew it should have been painful but the feel of Castiel inside her and him in her teeth only made it feel better.

Castiel had felt it before in submissives young to their power. When he'd been young before he'd died he had dozens of partners shift mid-coitus; it hadn't been pleasant to begin with and the shift hadn't made it better.

It ached when she withdrew her teeth but she made up for it by running her tongue along the bite. "Cas…" Her voice was deeper than it had ever been.

{{ _Look at me,}}_ Castiel met her eyes and couldn't help the shiver when her green eyes were silver and the pupils were huge, taking in all the available light. {{ _Don't be scared.}}_

She shook her head as she felt an orgasm already coiling inside her. She gasped as Castiel's motions sped up and she felt that he was close too.

 _{{Hold on.}}_

Dean only had a second to try and compute his thought before what had been a trickle of wolfy energy became a flash flood as he opened the gates. His energy rushed through her, and like always her jaguar matched him and it was too much. She struggled for control but as she met Castiel's silver eyes he shook his head. He smiled up at her and as their orgasm ripped through them it tore a scream from her throat that put real jaguars to shame.

Castiel's howl mixed with her feline roar in the moonlight as she felt the bond they'd just forged. She couldn't explain how she felt it, it was just there and she knew it would be until the day they died.

She collapsed on top of him her breath coming hard, her body buzzing with more power than she'd ever called. She heard Castiel laugh, his chest rumbling with his mirth under her cheek. "What?" She panted as she ran her tongue along her teeth and noticed her canines had gotten larger, but they were already returning to normal.

 _{{Listen.}}_

Dean closed her eyes and heard the speeding heartbeat under her ear. She was going to ask what he was talking about when she realized it.

She was purring.


End file.
